seulement par amour pour toi
by Heiji-Kiki
Summary: écrit par Magical Girl Kiki et Heiji... Et si Ed n'avait pas voulu ramener sa mère à la vie mais son grand amour ? Et si ce grand amour était Envy ? écrit comme un cadavre exquis où chaque auteur s'adapte à chaque chapitre à son tour.
1. si tu savais combien je t'aime

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi...

Auteurs : Heiji et Magical Girl kiki. Pour ce chapitre c'est Heiji qui vous torture...

Bêta-lectrice pour mes chapitres ( sans qui je ne pouurai rien faire ) : Ephemeris

Couples : Envy et Ed, Wrath et Al et en fond Riza et Roy

Résumé: Après avoir voulu ramener à la vie la personne qu'il aime. Ed perd tout, une partie de son corps et le corps entier de son frère Al... mais comment vivre sans la personne que l'on aime ?

Moi : Enfin une fic sur FMA...

Ed : C'est vrai que c'est pas trop tôt...

Moi : Quoi ?

Envy: Ben tu nous a abandonné ! T'as écrit qu'une fic sur FMA.

Moi : Oui, je sais...

Envy : Alors explique-moi pourquoi on devrait rester participer à cette fic ?

Moi : parceque la suite est écrit par Magical Girl Kiki...

Ed : C'est vrai !

Envy : Génial ! Bon ben alors on reste...

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Même pas Amstrong ! C'est pas juste...

Chapitre 1 :

Dix-sept ans... Ca faisait dix-sept ans que le connaissais. On se connaissait quasiment depuis notre naissance.

Il avait juste un an de plus que moi.

Ma mère m'a toujours dit que le jour de ma naissance, il était dans la pièce d'à côté. Ses parents étaient les meilleurs amis de ma mère. C'est sa mère qui a accouché ma mère et son père qui rassurait le mien... Je crois que l'on était destiné à devenir amis dès nos premiers jours.

Envy et moi, on a grandi ensemble avec Al, mon petit frère, et celle que je considère comme ma petite sœur, Winry. Nous avons grandi tous les quatre, complices de tout, même de bêtises que nous avons faites ensemble. Envy, peu à peu, est devenu mon meilleur ami, mon confident, comme Winry est devenue celle d'Al.

On ne peut pas imaginer le nombre de bêtises que nous avons fait subir à nos parents.

Souvent, je me souviens, je me demandais pourquoi ses parents lui avaient donné un tel prénom. Et quand on le leur demandait, la réponse était toujours la même : cet enfant, le petit garçon qu'ils avaient eu, était la seule chose dont ils avaient eu envie dans toute leur vie.

Envy n'aimait pas trop son prénom, mais comme tout le monde, il s'y était fait, oubliant les blagues douteuses que lui faisaient les autres.

On ne peut pas imaginer à quel point on s'attache à une personne que l'on a toujours connue. Envy était la personne qui s'approchait le plus de mon caractère, gentil, mais très soupe au lait et colérique quand il s'y mettait. Je me rappelle que lorsqu'on le traitait de fille à cause de ses cheveux longs, il devenait vert de rage et il ne fallait pas alors rester en travers de son chemin où alors, c'était à ses risques et périls. Envy, Al, Winry et moi avions grandi liés comme les cinq doigts de la mains même si on était que quatre.

Winry et Envy avaient la même passion pour la mécanique. Winry avait été élevée par sa grand-mère, Pinako. Ses parents étaient morts à la guerre. Je me rappellerais toujours de ce jour où elle a appris la mort de ses parents. Envy et Al avaient essayé de la réconforter de leur mieux, mais moi, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à digérer cette information. Ses parents, des médecins, étaient des gens si bien...

Depuis leur mort, la grand-mère de Winry l'avait donc élevée. Elle se destinait à un grand avenir dans les automails pour soigner à sa façon les gens comme le faisaient ses parents. Envy, lui, préférait réparer les objets... Toutes sortes d'objets : ordinateur, frigo...

Al et moi, nous préférions l'alchimie. On voulait suivre le chemin de notre père et devenir des alchimistes qui pourraient aider les gens. Notre père avait refusé d'être notre maître, il préférait nous confier à une de ses amies. Quand il nous parlait d'elle, il semblait éprouver énormément d'admiration pour elle. C'est à douze ans que nous avons fait la connaissance de Maître Izumi et de son fils, Wrath.

Wrath avait tout juste l'âge d'Al et nous avons sympathisé très rapidement. C'était vraiment un gosse étonnant et plein de vie... Wrath fut très vite adopté par notre petit groupe.

Et quel drôle de petit groupe ! Une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, assez grande pour son âge, au caractère bien trempé. Un garçon aux cheveux longs coiffés à la mode hérisson, le plus grand d'entre nous et le plus téméraire, un peu notre chef... Un petit blondinet avec un coeur compatissant pour tous les êtres vivants de cette planète, et en particulier les chats. Un gosse au long cheveux noirs, qui ne tenait pas en place et qui rigolait tout le temps... et moi, moi blond aux yeux jaunes avec un sacré caractère et qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds...

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Mon frère et moi, on progressait à notre rythme en alchimie, surprenant parfois notre maître par nos aptitudes. Maître Izumi n'était pas du genre à nous faire des éloges, mais elle nous respectait, elle avait confiance en nous et nous, nous l'admirions énormément. Elle nous parlait souvent des alchimistes d'états, ces chiens à la botte de l'armée, et nous faisait promettre en permanence de ne jamais suivre ce chemin et nous, à chaque fois, on lui jurait toujours la même chose : cela n'arriverait jamais...

Chose assez ironique vu ma situation actuelle... Et tout ça à cause de cette stupide guerre... alors que... alors que je découvrais enfin ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre Envy et moi.

Depuis tout ce temps, j'avais cru que nous étions seulement amis, de très bons amis, mais au fil du temps, j'avais découvert mes vrais sentiments pour Envy et je les lui avais avoués sans retenue six mois avant le drame. Six mois seulement de bonheur avec Envy, les six mois les plus beaux de ma vie. Ni ma famille, ni la sienne ne nous avait empêchée d'être ensemble, on était si heureux qu'elles n'avaient pas pu mal réagir. Ce changement de situation n'avait même pas surpris les autres. Al, Winry et Wrath semblaient s'être toujours attendu à ce résultat. Seulement voilà, le bonheur n'allait pas durer...

Envy, engagé dans l'armée comme mécanicien, m'avait expliqué qu'il était envoyé à la guerre pour quelques semaines, histoire d'aider au front aux réparations des machines de guerre. Très inquiet que j'étais, il m'avait rassuré en me disant qu'il ne risquait rien, qu'il réussirait à tout réparer sans courir le moindre risque, qu'il était mécanicien et pas soldat et que l'on ne lui tirerait pas dessus, qu'il ne craignait rien.

Je crois que ce sont tous ces mots qui me sont revenus à l'esprit quand son chef, le commandant Armstrong, de retour de guerre, est venu nous annoncer son décès et nous ramener le corps d'Envy. Ce corps inanimé, si pâle, sans le moindre sourire...

Pendant plusieurs semaines, je n'ai pas pu manger et je n'ai pas pu quitter mon lit, le désespoir était beaucoup trop grand. Al, Wrath et Winry sont restés à mon chevet en essayant de me remonter le moral, mais rien n'y faisait. Rien ne pouvait me faire oublier Envy.

Envy et son sourire...

Envy et ses baisers...

Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, j'aurai pu mourir, mourir de chagrin... Plus rien ne m'intéressait jusqu'à ce qu'une idée me revienne à l'esprit, une idée qui devint peu à peu la seule présente dans ma tête, jusqu'à devenir une idée fixe.

Ce jour là, je me suis levé et je me suis précipité dans le bureau de mon père à la recherche d'un seul livre, le seul que j'avais aperçu une fois, mais que mon père avait caché aussitôt en me disant que jamais il ne fallait l'utiliser. En fouillant, je réussis à mettre la main dessus. Le titre confirma que je ne m'étais pas trompé !

" La transmutation humaine "

J'attrapais ce livre que je n'avais encore jamais ouvert pour trouver la seule solution à mon problème. Plus je feuilletais ce livre, plus je sentais que je tenais la réponse. La seule solution était de ramener la seule personne que j'aimais : Envy. Je crois que j'ai passé plusieurs heures enfermé dans ce bureau sans que personne ne viennent m'interrompre. C'est Al qui m'a trouvé avec ce livre entre les mains.

Quand les autres nous ont rejoints, j'avais déjà caché le livre, mais Al, lui, l'avait vu. Il l'avait vu et il savait ce que cela voulait dire. La seule question était de savoir s'il voulait m'aider ou m'en empêcher. Mais Al, avec son coeur immense et après en avoir discuté avec moi, accepta. Il accepta de m'aider à ramener Envy par transmutation humaine.

Le lendemain, nous avions réuni tous les ingrédients, carbone, eau, tout ce qui était nécessaire pour fabriquer un nouveau corps, un nouveau corps pour Envy. Mon père n'avait pas remarqué la disparition du livre. Al et moi avions décidé de faire la transmutation dans un endroit tranquille et pour cela, nous avions choisi une cabane que nous avions construites tous ensemble dans le bois. La suite des événements reste beaucoup plus vagues dans mes souvenirs... Je me revois en train de dessiner le cercle de transmutation. Je revois Al disposant les ingrédients nécessaires au centre du cercle. Je nous revois encore poser nos mains dans le cercle.

Puis, tout à coup, cette douleur... Cette lumière... La disparition de ma jambe et du corps entier d'Al. Cette douleur incroyable... Pourquoi ça s'était mal passé ? Qu'avions-nous fait pour subir ça ? Où était notre erreur ? Malgré ma douleur, je me rappelle encore avoir sacrifié mon bras pour ramener Al dans la seule chose disponible : Une armure. L'opération réussit, mais j'avais sacrifié un autre membre...

A bout de force, je regardais ce que nous avions fait apparaître. Mon regard, aussitôt, devint vide. Devant nous se tenait un monstre. Ca ne ressemblait pas à un humain, ça n'avait rien d'Envy. Rien du tout.

C'est à ce moment que notre père et notre maître Izumi, alertés par le bruit que nous avions fait, nous avaient trouvés. Je revois encore leur regard horrifié devant cette chose. Notre maître, la première à réagir, attrapa mon père qui abandonna le monstre du regard pour nous amener avec elle jusque chez Pinako pour qu'elle nous soigne.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand je me suis réveillé, notre père nous a expliqué qu'aussitôt après nous avoir amenés chez Pinako. il avait fait brûlé la cabane de notre enfance... Le coup fut dur, mais je dus reconnaître que c'était la seule chose à faire... Cette chose n'avait rien d'humain. Mais aussitôt après ce récit, je ressentis toute la culpabilité de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mon père s'en voulait d'avoir laissé ce livre à notre portée, mais moi, je m'en voulais pour Al. Même dans mon état, je voyais mon petit frère qui avait sacrifié son corps pour rien, pour souffrir. Il ne pouvait plus manger, ni dormir. Tous ces regards choqués puis désolés posés sur lui par ma faute...

Je suis resté deux semaines allongé dans un lit sans bouger. Finalement, j'ai décidé de demander à grand-mère Pinako de me faire des automails. Elle finit par accepter. L'opération fut lourde et longue, mais elle réussit sans aucune complication. Grand-mère Pinako fut surprise par mon courage. Lorsque je fut totalement remis, ce fut notre père et Maître Izumi qui nous firent une leçon que nous ne sommes pas prêt d'oublier... Mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à regarder Al en face...

Quelques jours plus tard, allongé dans l'herbe pour m'habituer à mes automails, j'ai juré à mon frère que je ferai tout pour lui rendre son corps d'origine qu'il avait perdu par ma faute.

Aucun jour ne passe désormais sans que je ne pense à Envy et surtout à Al qui est, par ma faute, coincé dans une armure en ferraille...

Mais un jour, un jour je lui rendrai son corps, je le jure !

* * *

Ca fait maintenant un an, un an que j'ai tout détruit. Un an que nous avons perdu, tout perdu. Un an que Envy est mort. Et je suis là, assis à Central à attendre les résultats du concours d'alchimistes d'état. Je vois d'ici la tête de Maître Izumi si elle me voyait...

Devant moi, le commandant Armstrong me sourit, c'est grâce à lui que l'on a accepté que je passe l'examen. Jusqu'ici, on me l'avait toujours refusé pour d'obscures raisons. C'est en souvenir d'Envy que le commandant Armstrong avait accepté de me soutenir. Après la mort d' Envy, il était venu plusieurs fois nous voir pour nous parler de lui lors des dernières semaines avant sa mort. Entendre ces paroles m'avait beaucoup réconforté à l'époque. Il était devenu un ami de la famille, les parents d'Envy avaient beaucoup de respect pour lui, mais c'est surtout avec le père de Wrath que le courant était passé.

Le temps commençait à se faire long . C'était le généralissime, King Bradley qui décidait des personnes admises.

Tout à coup, le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, une feuille à la main, sans doute les résultats, se rapprocha de moi...

A suivre...

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic que j'écris en collaboration avec Magical Girl Kiki. Nous écrirons chacun à notre tour un chapitre mais elle comme moi ne connaîtra pas le contenu du chapitre qu'écrit l'autre avant la publication. Ce qui veut dire que l'on ne connaît pas à l'avance le déroulement de l'histoire si ce n'est dans ses grosses lignes. C'est à dire les couples à former... Donc A chaque chapitre nous devons nous adapter au chapitre qu'à écrit l'autre avant... Donc prochain chapitre de Magical Girl Kiki...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... ( Et à toi aussi Magical Girl Kiki ) Si c'est le cas n'oubliez pas de nous laisser des reviews... Merci d'avance...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	2. Deux âmes qui s'appellent

Auteur : Partenariat avec Heiji mais pour ce chapitre, c'est Magical Girl Kiki aux commandes.

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi.

Genre : UA en partie, yaoï, beaucoup de angst comme c'est habituel dans mes chapitres, un peu d'humour…

Couple : Un ancien Ed/ Envy qu'on va essayer de reformer, un Al/Wrath à concrétiser….

Disclamer : Aucun persos n'est à nous. Par contre, les idées farfelues parsemant cette histoire le sont.

Chapitre 2 : Deux âmes qui s'appellent.

* * *

Edward s'arrêta devant l'immense bâtiment qu'était le quartier général de Central. Il leva lentement ses yeux dorés sur le blason vert et blanc qui en ornait la façade et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Malgré sa décision et son succès aux examens, il n'était pas prêt.

Pas prêt à rencontrer celui qui serait son supérieur hiérarchique, le lieutenant-colonel Mustang…

Pas prêt à devenir un chien-chien de l'armée, comme son maître appelait les alchimistes d'état…

Pas prêt à être peut-être envoyé sur un champ de bataille pour ôter des vies…

Il n'était pas prêt, mais à bien y réfléchir, il savait qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Mais il n'avait plus la possibilité de reculer. Il avait fait un choix et devait maintenant l'assumer. Même si c'était dur de ne pas craquer.

Depuis un an, depuis le drame qui le _lui_ avait enlevé, depuis cette tentative désastreuse pour _le_ ramener, Ed s'était longtemps interrogé sur le bien-fondé pour lui de devenir Alchimiste d'état :

Saurait-il garder son calme pour ne pas couvrir les soldats d'insultes, lui qui s'énervait pour un rien ?

Arriverait-il à obéir à l'armée d'Amestris, cette même armée qui le_ lui_ avait enlevé ?

S'il se retrouvait en sa présence encore une fois, résisterait-il à l'envie de tuer le généralissime, l'homme responsable de _sa_ mort ?

Oui, ce serait particulièrement difficile à supporter mais il se contrôlerait.

Parce qu'_il_ n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il se laisse envahir par la vengeance et qu'il devienne un assassin à cause de _lui_…D'ailleurs, c'était pour ça qu'_il_ s'était engagé comme mécanicien, pour ne pas que lui soit obligé de le faire en tant que soldat…Quelle ironie, quand on voyait ce qu'il était maintenant !

Mais surtout, il obéirait sans broncher aux ordres les plus immondes parce qu'il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour retrouver le corps d'Alphonse. Son frère était la chose la plus précieuse qui lui restait. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner dans cette prison de métal où sa folie l'avait enfermé.

Sa culpabilité le rongeait lentement. Oh bien sûr, jamais son frère ne lui avait fait le moindre reproche mais Ed s'en voulait au-delà des mots. Il s'en voulait d'avoir imposé à son frère une partie de la douleur qui le détruisait de l'intérieur. Il s'en voulait d'avoir enlever à Al et Wrath la possibilité de vivre leur amour, depuis longtemps présent dans leur cœur mais tout juste avoué avant la tentative des deux frères. Leur bonheur avait été encore plus court que le sien et cela, Edward ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il leur avait promis qu'il ferait tout pour leur permettre de se retrouver et d'être ensemble. Même si lui n'y aurait plus jamais droit, il acceptait cet état de fait comme étant sa punition pour avoir joué avec des forces qui le dépassaient et y avoir entraîner Alphonse. Alors, …il donnerait jusqu'à sa vie pour expier sa faute et ramener son frère.

Pour ce qui était de lui-même, son bras et sa jambe, il s'en moquait. Depuis qu'_il_ était mort et que la transmutation humaine avait échoué, plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part Al.

Ed serra le poing droit, ce poing artificiel où résidait le centre de sa force, de sa motivation. Là, à l'intérieur de son bras parmi toutes les pièces métalliques, Ed avait demandé à Mamie Pinako de mettre la seule chose qui lui restait de son amour : une mèche de ses longs cheveux aux reflets verts qu'_il_ lui avait offert avant de partir sur le front. Le dernier cadeau, la dernière preuve d'amour d'un mort…

Face à toutes ces pensées morbides, Ed tenta de ravaler un sanglot mais échoua lamentablement. _Il_ lui manquait tellement.

Chaque matin à se réveiller pour ne pas _le_ trouver à ses cotés était un nouveau supplice.

Chaque geste fait, un tourment innommable.

Chaque seconde passée sans lui, une douleur atroce.

Chaque respiration, une brûlure indélébile dans son âme.

Chaque battement de son cœur, une véritable torture….

Mais il devait tenir bon. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ramène son frère, du moins…Ensuite, plus rien ne le retiendrait dans ce monde et il pourrait alors _le_ rejoindre pour l'éternité.

D'un geste déterminé, il essuya l'unique larme qui avait glissé sur sa joue et après avoir inspiré profondément, il avança vers l'entrée du bâtiment, résolu à tout affronter et à tout faire pour atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé, quel qu'en soit le prix.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin, trois silhouettes enveloppées dans des capes grises, suivaient attentivement des yeux le jeune alchimiste blond.

L'une d'elles posa son pied gauche sur le muret de pierre, découvrant une jambe mince mais musclée dont la cuisse nue s'ornait d'un ouroboros rouge sang sur la peau blanche. Elle leva ensuite le bras pour poser son coude sur son genou d'un geste à la fois félin et désinvolte, et appuya son menton dans le creux de sa main. De l'autre, elle releva sa capuche, libérant une cascade de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets verts et dévoilant des yeux améthyste pétillants de malice ainsi qu'un sourire en coin sur un visage androgyne. Mais la voix qui sortit de ses lèvres était indéniablement masculine.

- Alors, c'est lui que Pride nous a expressément demandé de tenir à l'œil ? Notre nouveau jouet ?

- Oui, il semblerait qu'il soit notre meilleure chance d'atteindre notre objectif, répondit une jeune femme brune en se découvrant la tête… Edward Elric alias le Fullmetal Alchimiste !

- Je le trouve un peu trop petit pour porter un titre si lourd, gloussa le jeune homme.

- Envy, voyons, sois un peu sérieux de temps en temps, le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Si on peut même plus s'amuser, soupira-t-il…. T'es vraiment pas drôle, Lust.

Une énorme main passa entre eux, coupant leur discussion et un doigt tout aussi énorme se pointa sur la silhouette de l'alchimiste qui s'avançait enfin vers le quartier général. Lust et Envy se tournèrent légèrement vers la troisième silhouette, le même air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Gloutonny peut le manger, demanda l'homme obèse en se léchant les babines… Il a l'air appétissant, le petit alchimiste…

- Non, répondit fermement la jeune femme. On ne doit pas lui faire de mal, c'est un ordre formel de tu-sais-qui.

- Oh, souffla Gloutonny d'un air déçu.

Boudant, il s'éloigna dans un coin du toit et commença à grignoter un bout de la cheminée. Soupirant, les deux autres reportèrent leur attention sur Edward. Envy passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux ne lâchaient pas les hanches et les fesses du blond, moulées par son pantalon de cuir.

- En tout cas, j'en ferais bien mon goûter, du Fullmetal nabot… Je suis d'accord avec Gloutonny, il est particulièrement appétissant, mais ma façon de le dévorer n'aurait rien à voir avec la sienne…Même s'il est aussi petit, il est plutôt bien foutu, le nain…

- On a bien fait de te confier cette nouvelle mission. Non seulement ça nous libère pour autre chose mais en plus, on dirait qu'elle te plaît au point de joindre l'utile à l'agréable…

- Au moins, la surveillance sera plaisante à l'œil à défaut d'autre chose…Cependant, ajouta-t-il brusquement sérieux, je ne ferai qu'une surveillance à distance…

- Pourquoi ça, demanda Lust étonnée.

- Quand on est passé à coté de lui tout à l'heure…j'ai ressenti comme un malaise…Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, mais je me suis senti anormalement faible, t'as pas eu cette sensation, toi ?

- Non, rien qui n'y ressemble de près ou de loin…C'est étrange…

- Voilà pourquoi je veux jouer la prudence…pour en savoir plus et voir jusqu'à quel point on peut manipuler cette délicieuse marionnette.

- Très bien, fais comme tu veux mais n'oublie pas le plan. Quelle que soit la méthode employée, il faut qu'il soit au lieu convenu dans trois mois et conditionné mentalement à faire ce qu'on attend de lui… et surtout, qu'il ne se doute pas qu'on se sert de lui…Il doit penser qu'il agit de son propre chef… D'ici là, nous aurons tout ce qui nous est nécessaire.

Lust se détourna et commença à partir, appelant Gloutonny alors qu'elle passait près de lui. Mais avant de quitter le toit, elle se retourna vers Envy :

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Pose toujours, on verra bien si j'ai envie d'y répondre, répliqua-t-il toujours de dos d'un ton arrogant.

- Toi qui pourrait te choisir n'importe quelle apparence grâce à ton pouvoir, commença Lust avant d'hésiter un instant….Pourquoi, en dehors des infiltrations, t'obstines-tu à garder celle que tu avais à l'origine ?

Cette question la hantait depuis longtemps. En fait depuis que leur maître avait recueillit Envy, alors qu'à peine créé il allait être brûlé et que sous l'égide de cette personne, il avait en moins d'un an développé pleinement ses capacités d'homonculus, devenant ainsi l'un des plus puissants parmi eux six.

Elle le vit tressaillir, en dépit de tout le contrôle qu'il possédait sur son corps et lentement, il lui fit face, un air perdu sur le visage.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit-il les yeux dans le vague…. C'est comme si…quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi m'imposait de ne pas oublier la personne qu'on a voulu ramener en me créant…Comme un appel…

Lust fronça les sourcils, essayant de cacher le trouble que les paroles de "son frère" avaient ravivé dans son esprit. Elle croyait être la seule à avoir déjà ressenti ce genre de chose, mais de façon si faible qu'elle pensait parfois que c'était juste une impression, pas véritablement un sentiment,… Au fond, les homonculus n'étaient pas sensé en avoir …

Mais là, de toute évidence, ce que ressentait Envy était beaucoup plus fort et n'avait aucune commune mesure avec ce qu'elle pouvait parfois éprouver. Mais après tout, Envy était au-delà de toutes les normes, même pour un homonculus, et c'était ce qui le rendait à la fois si attirant et si dangereux. Même leur maître, dont il était pourtant le préféré, se méfiait de lui et leur avait ordonné d'en faire de même.

Et malgré tout ça, Lust sentit nettement en elle une volonté farouche de protéger ce "petit frère" si fort mais pourtant si fragile. Parce qu'il était plus proche que n'importe lequel d'entre eux de leur but, -le plus proche d'un être humain- et en même temps, il était celui qui en était le plus loin.

Envy éprouvait plus de choses que ses cinq frères et sœurs réunis mais il ne savait pas le gérer et réagissait avec plus de hargne et de cruauté qu'ils n'en étaient capables. Humain et homonculus, homme et bête,… Amour et haine… Deux faces d'une même pièce, deux opposés qui, pourtant formaient un tout…

Lust était persuadée que la clé de leur réussite se trouver en Envy, même s'il l'ignorait. Mais pour cela, il lui faudrait trouver ce qui le compéterait, ce qui donnerait à cet créature, écorchée vive, un équilibre. Et elle ferait tout pour l'aider, quitte à défier leur maître et à y laisser sa vie.

Inconscient du tumulte intérieur de sa "sœur", Envy s'était déjà détourné et remis à scruter la place, attendant le retour de sa jolie cible aux cheveux blonds. Avec un nouveau soupir, Lust s'obligea à le laisser, entraînant Gloutonny accroché à sa cape.

Resté seul, Envy laissa tomber ce masque fait de provocation et de froideur qu'il maintenait constamment face à "sa famille". Aussitôt, une étrange douleur sourde revint emprisonner sa poitrine. Cette douleur qui ne le quittait que rarement, cette douleur qui le terrifiait mais l'apaisait en même temps….Cette douleur dont il avait besoin pour se sentir vivant…

- Oui, murmura-t-il au vent…comme un appel de l'âme que je ne suis pas sensé avoir…

Il ferma les yeux un instant, faisant tomber sa cape d'un coup d'épaule indifférent et releva la tête pour offrir totalement sa peau froide aux doux rayons du soleil. Grognant de frustration, il se rendit compte une fois de plus, qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais rien d'autre qu'un faible substitut à cette chaleur particulière, dévastatrice mais pourtant si douce, ancrée dans la mémoire de sa chair et qu'il désespérait de retrouver.

D'un mouvement rageur, il rouvrit les yeux et se pencha pour récupérer sa cape dans laquelle il s'enveloppa. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit d'apercevoir que le Fullmetal était ressorti du bâtiment.

Sans plus réfléchir à ce qui le tourmentait à peine quelques instants plus tôt, comme si rien ne s'était passé, Envy sauta par-dessus la rambarde du toit et se transforma avant même de toucher le sol.

Le jeu du chat et de la souris allait commencer. Et il avait trois mois pour amener cette exquise petite souris à se jeter d'elle-même dans la gueule d'un chat particulièrement sauvage.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors, vous aimez, amis lecteurs ? Quelque soit votre avis, une petite review pour nous en faire part ?

Et toi, mon cher Heiji ? Je t'ai ouvert de nombreuses possibilités avec quelques petites phrases par-ci par-là…Inspiré pour la suite ? Moi oui, mais je vais devoir attendre que tu reprennes en main l'histoire avant de pouvoir continuer.


	3. premier contact et premier trouble

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi...

Auteurs : Heiji et Magical Girl kiki. Pour ce chapitre c'est Heiji qui vous torture...

Bêta-lectrice pour mes chapitres ( sans qui je ne pouurai rien faire ) : Ephemeris

Couples : Envy et Ed, Wrath et Al et en fond Riza et Roy

Résumé: Après avoir voulu ramener à la vie la personne qu'il aime. Ed perd tout, une partie de son corps et le corps entier de son frère Al... mais comment vivre sans la personne que l'on aime ?

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Même pas Amstrong ! C'est pas juste...

Chapitre 3 :

Ed avançait dans les rues de Central sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui... Il était en train de repenser à l'entretien qu'il venait d'avoir avec le colonel Mustang, son supérieur hiérarchique.

Dès le premier regard, Ed avait éprouvé une drôle de sensation, comme de la haine pour ce colonel... Assis à son bureau, il l'avait regardé entrer sans dire un mot... Le lieutenant Hawkeye debout derrière lui, lui avait souri... Ed ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du baume au coeur quand il la vit et ce n'était pas la première fois... Elle était déjà venue à Resembool avec le commandant Amstrong...

Une fois qu'Ed fut assis, le colonel commença à parler.

Ed ne l'écouta que distraitement lui faire le discours de présentation d'entrée dans l'armée...

Les avantages de l'armée, Ed s'en foutait... En écoutant le colonel, il avait envie de lui faire bouffer son discours... Mourir aussi était-il un avantage ? Et tuer ?

Muet comme une carpe, ce fut le Colonel Mustang qui, lorsqu'il l'interrogea, le força à parler...

" Pourquoi êtes-vous rentré dans l'armée ? "

Ed ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette question, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre la vérité.

" Pour pouvoir aider et servir tous les citoyens du pays et veiller à leur sécurité. "

Ed sourit, satisfait de sa réponse, mais Mustang ne semblait pas convaincu...

" Mais votre motif personnel ? "

Ed le fixa, il ne comprenait pas le sens de la question.

" Fullmetal alchemist... Je connais ce que vous avez fait... Pourquoi vous portez des automails... "

Ed se mordit les lèvres, énervé.

" C'est le commandant Armstrong qui... "

" Non, ce n'est pas lui... Mais peu importe... Je vous rappelle que toute tentative de transmutation humaine est interdite et..."

Ed sentit qu'il commençait à s'énerver.

" Et que voulez-vous faire ? Nous dénoncer ? "

" Je n'ai pas dit ça, Fullmetal alchimiste... Je veux seulement être sûr que votre entrée dans l'armée n'est pas dans le but de refaire une transmutation humaine..."

Ed tapa du poing sur la table, faisant taire le colonel.

" Je sais tout ça... J'ai oublié cette histoire qui m'a suffisamment coûté, à mon frère et moi, sans que l'on m'en reparle sans arrêt... "

Le colonel écouta attentivement Ed et quand il eut fini, il changea de sujet et lui donna son ordre de mission.

Lorsque le lieutenant Hawkeye le vit par-dessus l'épaule du Colonel Mustang, son visage changea, ce qui étonna Ed car d'habitude, elle était assez maître de ses réactions...

Le colonel tendit le document à Ed. Ce dernier le parcourut et fut surpris lui aussi.

" Vous me chargez de la recherche de Scar ? "

" Ce n'est pas moi, Fullmetal alchimiste, c'est le généralissime. "

Cette révélation laissa Ed ébahi... Mustang prononça encore quelques platitudes, mais Ed n'écoutait pas... Une telle mission le surprenait énormément...

Ed continuait à avancer en évitant tous sur son passage... La tête baissée, il fixait sa main, et plus spécialement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur... Puis à nouveau, il repensa à cette mission...

Le tueur d'alchimistes...

Il était chargé de le retrouver, voire de le tuer...

Mais pourquoi lui confier à lui une telle mission... Ed ne comprenait pas...

En attendant, elle s'annonçait corsée...

Non loin de là, une vieille dame au cheveux blancs attachés en chignon semblait le surveiller... Habillée de noir, une main ridée crispée sur sa canne, l'autre tenant un sac rempli de pommes, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux...

Il est vraiment sexy... Y a pas à dire...

Sous ses traits de grand-mère, Envy avait suivi Ed depuis qu'il était sorti du bureau du colonel Mustang et le garçon n'avait rien remarqué. Depuis le début, il se tenait à distance, mais tiraillé par la curiosité, il décida de passer juste à côté de lui pour voir si ce qu'il avait ressenti auparavant se confirmait...

Envy accéléra donc le pas et se rapprocha du Fullmetal pour le dépasser.

Arrivé à proximité, cette sensation de faiblesse le reprit. Concentré sur ce qu'il voulait faire, il tenta de l'oublier, mais elle ne cessait de grandir au fur et a mesure qu'il se rapprochait...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ed ne faisait pas attention à se qu'il se passait autour de lui. Après l'avoir dépassé, Envy fit demi-tour. Son objectif : se faire bousculer par le Fullmetal.

Envy, toujours sous l'apparence d'une vieille dame, s'élança et heurta de plein fouet Ed.

Le choc fit s'échapper les pommes des mains de la soit-disant vieille femme qui tomba par terre Ce contact, même s'il avait été court, avait fait une drôle de sensation à Envy... De plus, le malaise qu'il ressentait ne le quittait pas..

Ed s'excusa, confus. La vielle femme se releva seule. Envy, malgré tout, sentait cette drôle de sensation comme jamais auparavant. Maintenant, il était bien clair que cette impression venait bien du Fullmetal.

Ed essaya de ramasser les pommes de la vieille femme pour l'aider, mais il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il tendit une des pommes à la vieille femme et qu'il toucha sa main. Il ne remarqua rien, mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Envy dont la main ridée, après le contact des doigts d'Ed, reprit quelques secondes son apparence originale... Envy s'en aperçut aussitôt, elle n'était plus du tout ridée et ses ongles étaient redevenus noirs comme ils l'étaient toujours sous sa forme habituelle. Sa main n'avait plus rien de celle d'une vieille femme !

Le malaise que ressentait Envy le toucha au plus profond de son être. Le contact avec Ed avait agrandi cette impression de faiblesse.

Surpris et Troublé, Envy cacha sa main, mais Ed, toujours un tantinet perdu ailleurs, n'avait rien vu... Envy ramassa les pommes et partit à une vitesse qui surprit Ed. Ce dernier s'excusa encore lorsqu'il vit la vieille femme disparaître dans la foule.

Troublé par un étrange sentiment, Ed continua jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel et retomba très vite dans ses pensées.

* * *

Assise sur le toit le plus haut de la ville, Lust regardait toute autour d'elle. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour replacer une mèche... Elle repensait aux paroles d'Envy qui provoquaient en elle un étrange écho... 

Puis, se ravisant, elle se leva pour regarder l'horizon que lui offrait la vue.

" Alors, il est ici... "

Derrière elle, Glutonny s'impatientait, il était sur ce toit sans bouger depuis plus de dix minutes...

" Lust... J'ai faim "

" Glutonny, tu vas pouvoir bientôt manger de l'Ishbal... Mais pour cela, il faut le retrouver... "

" C'est vrai Lust, je pourrais ? "

Lust se retourna vers Glutonny... Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle éprouvait énormément de tendresse pour Gluttony et celui-ci le lui rendait bien... Elle en venait parfois à se demander si Glutonny n'était pas en quelque sorte son enfant... Sur un ton qui se voulait doux, Lust s'adressa à lui.

" Tu ne te rappelles pas ce que nous ont dit Pride et Sloth ? "

Glutonny fit signe que non de la tête. Lust, toujours aussi calme et patiente que d'habitude, réexpliqua à Glutonny se qu'ils devaient faire.

" Sloth veut que l'on retrouve Scar. " Mère " a besoin de lui... C'est tout de même la troisième fois qu'il nous échappe. "

" Et je pourrais le manger ? "

" Oui, tu vas te régaler... "

A nouveau, Lust se retourna et fixa la ville... Après une minute de silence, elle était à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées... Puis, tout à coup, elle se remit à parler, pensive.

" Dis-moi Glutonny, ça ne t'est jamais arrivé de te demander ce que tu étais vraiment et ce que tu devais faire... "

Glutonny pencha la tête sur le côté.

" Glutonny fait toujours ce que lui dit Lust. "

Lust sourit.

" Ce n'est pas ça dont je parlais... "

Le silence régna, mais ce fut à nouveau Lust qui le coupa.

" Ca ne t'est jamais arrivé d'avoir une douleur au plus profond de toi... Une douleur dont tu ignores l'origine... Comme s'il te manquait quelque chose... "

A nouveau, Glutonny pencha la tête sur le côté.

" Non... Glutonny a juste faim... "

Lust demeura silencieuse.

" Lust est triste ?

Elle ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses réflexions.

" Lust ? "

Ramenée à la réalité par Glutonny, Lust se retourna vers lui.

" Non, je ne suis pas triste... juste pensive... "

Glutonny fit une moue triste.

" Sûr ? "

Lust sourit à la réflexion et se rapprocha de Glutonny, puis elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien... Nous avons une mission à mener à bien.

Glutonny, comprenant que bientôt, il pourrait manger, sourit, d'un sourire effrayant...

* * *

"Il a réussi ! " 

Winry, qui venait de raccrocher le téléphone, hurlait dans toute la maison. Elle parcourut toutes les pièces et tout l'étage pour trouver Al. Mais pas la moindre trace de lui.

" Al ! Ed a réussi ! "

Ne trouvant pas Al dans la maison, Winry allait se précipiter dehors pour le lui annoncer quand sa grand-mère la stoppa.

" Il est dehors avec Wrath. "

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient peu de temps ensemble et ça, Winry le savait... Mal à l'aise de venir troubler leur tête à tête, elle décida d'attendre que Al rentre pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.. En attendant, elle allait avertir les parents de Ed, les parents d'Envy, et bien sûr, leur maître Izumi.

* * *

Allongé dans l'herbe, Al regardait Wrath. Ce dernier s'était endormi en plein soleil. Al ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de celui qu'il aimait... 

Al posa son gant sur le visage de Wrath...

Il aurait tant voulu sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, mais il ne sentait rien... strictement rien...

Le gant d'Al se rapprocha des lèvres de Wrath...

Des lèvres qu'Al voudrait tant pouvoir effleurer des siennes...

Mais dans son état, c'était impossible...

Il ne ressentait rien, il n'avait plus de corps...

Comment vivre une histoire d'amour comme ça ?

Comment prouver à la personne qui a conquis notre coeur qu'on l'aime ?

Comment, alors que tout acte, tout rapprochement est impossible ?

Si Al avait pu pleurer, des flots de larmes se seraient échappés de ses yeux...

Mais là, impossible...

Il était coincé dans cette armure... Cette armure qui entravait son amour avec Wrath...

Qui la rendait impossible...

Certes ,Wrath ne disait jamais rien , il ne s'était jamais plaint, mais Al savait combien la chose lui pesait à lui aussi...

Peu à peu, sous les caresses de Al, Wrath se réveilla. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il sourit à Al.

" Coucou... "

" Coucou mon coeur... "

Wrath sourit, mais son réveil, qui avait si bien commencé, fut interrompu par des cris provenant du chemin menant chez Winry.

Al se releva et reconnut ces cris... C'était ceux de son maître, Izumi

" Ce crétin l'a fait, c'est pas vrai... Je l'avais pourtant averti... "

Lorsque Izumi vit Al et Wrath allongés devant la maison, elle se dirigea vers eux en criant toujours toute seule.

" Debout tous les deux, on part pour Central. "

Stupéfait et effrayé, Al réussit à balbutier malgré tout un mot.

" Pou... Pourquoi ? "

" Pourquoi, tu oses demander pourquoi ? Pour que je puisse botter les fesses de Ed, ou devrais-je dire de l'alchimiste d'état Edward Elric !. "

A suivre...

Voilà fini, personnellement je suis content de ce chapitre...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire... ( Et à toi aussi Magical Girl Kiki )

Si c'est le cas n'oubliez pas de nous laisser des reviews... Ca fait toujours plaisir et c'est très motivant ! Merci d'avance...

En attendant, on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Heiji ( ça fait byzarre de se remercier ) Sabine02, Fmaetmoi et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	4. Blessures, Tourments

Auteur : Kiki encore une fois, dans cette super collaboration.

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi

Genre : Yaoï, léger UA, beaucoup de angst et une toute petite pointe d'humour…

Couples : Notre objectif : Envy/ Edward, Alphonse/Wrath, avec un Roy/Liza en fond.

Disclamer : Les persos utilisés dans ce chapitre ne sont pas à moi. Le scénario de l'histoire l'est en partie, je partage les idées folles avec Heiji.

* * *

Un immense merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review ( Sabine02,Jessi023) 

Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu

Et surtout, merci infiniment à Heiji, sans qui cette super histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Blessures…Tourments… 

Ed émergea lentement du sommeil et releva péniblement la tête d'où elle reposait, à savoir ses bras eux-mêmes croisés sur sa table couverte de papiers. Il s'était encore endormi avant même de penser à rejoindre son lit.

Il leva les mains et se frotta le visage pour finir de se réveiller et dissiper les dernières restes de ses rêves. Sous sa paume gauche, il sentit quelque chose d'humide mais cela ne l'étonna pas.

Il avait encore pleuré dans son sommeil, comme chaque nuit…Car comme chaque nuit depuis un an, il avait rêvé d'Envy, de ses yeux se posant sur lui avec tendresse, de ses lèvres clamant les siennes avec passion et douceur, de sa chaleur quand il l'enlaçait…

Ces rêves étaient la façon que son inconscient avait choisi pour garder son aimé vivant dans son cœur mais aussi un moyen cruel de le torturer un peu plus quand, au réveil, la réalité de son absence revenait le frapper de plein fouet.

Ed s'étira et il sentit son dos craquer à ce mouvement, le faisant grimacer d'inconfort. Il aurait dû prévoir que passer autant de temps assis à cette table ne serait pas accepté de bonne grâce par son corps, et pour cause :

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait été chargé de sa mission et la première chose qu'il avait fait, avait été de passer aux archives. Il y avait récupéré les rapports sur Scar depuis qu'il était apparu et dès lors, il n'avait plus quitté le studio qu'on lui avait assigné. Il avait étudié tous ces dossiers pendant des heures jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue. Il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans son travail, peut-être même trop, mais au moins cela l'avait empêché de penser à autre chose, notamment à Envy.

Néanmoins, Ed décida qu'il était plus que temps qu'il s'autorise une pause. Il se leva de sa chaise et tout en enfilant sa veste, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Une longue promenade pour s'aérer la tête ne lui ferait aucun mal, pensa-t-il en ouvrant.

Mais il avait à peine mis un pied dehors qu'un coup de poing monumental le frappait à la mâchoire et il se sentit partir en arrière, plus précisément voler dans les airs, pour aller percuter le mur opposé à la porte.

Une ombre menaçante le surplomba avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, bien qu'il n'en ait pas envie. Dès lors qu'il avait appelé Winry pour lui apprendre son succès à l'examen, il savait que cette situation arriverait tôt ou tard, il s'y était préparé et consentit donc sans bouger à recevoir la légitime colère de Maître Izumi, sous l'œil stoïque de son mari et celui penaud de Al et Wrath.

- ESPECE D'IMBECILE, hurla-t-elle à plein poumon. POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT CA, HEIN ? ALCHIMISTE D'ETAT ! NON MAIS QUELLE IDEE STUPIDE !!! AS-TU SEULEMENT REFLECHI AVANT DE TE LANCER DANS CE CAPRICE EGOÏSTE ET DE….

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, Maître, la coupa-t-il froidement.

Resté prostré contre le mur jusque là pour subir les foudres d'Izumi, Ed releva la tête, lentement et ancra ses yeux dorés dans ceux de son maître. Elle fut alors frappée par le sérieux et la détermination qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage si jeune mais déjà profondément marqué par la vie.

- Ma décision a été mûrement réfléchie et je vous interdis de la contester de cette façon, déclara-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme. Je n'ai pas passé l'examen d'alchimiste d'état sur un coup de tête, je ne l'ai pas réussi pour ma seule satisfaction…Je ne me suis pas vendu aux militaires par simple caprice….Je ne vous ai rien dit car je savais que vous seriez furieuse mais je _devais_ le faire….C'est la solution la plus simple…Pour trouver un moyen de rendre son corps à Al…Pour que lui et Wrath puissent avoir ce bonheur auquel je n'aurais jamais droit…

Il se releva, épousseta distraitement ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais il s'arrêta avant de la franchir et lâcha d'un ton inflexible sans se retourner :

- Et j'y arriverai, quel qu'en soit le prix….

Il sortit comme si rien ne s'était passé, laissant tout le monde stupéfait. Izumi encore plus que les autres. C'était la première fois qu'il lui tenait tête de cette façon et pire encore, qu'il arrivait à la rendre muette.

Ed avait toujours été du genre impulsif, à exploser pour un oui ou un non et à foncer droit devant lui avant de réfléchir. Cette froide indifférence qu'il avait affiché, ce n'était pas vraiment lui, Izumi le savait et cela lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi…Désabusé, vide, mort de l'intérieur….parce que tout ce qui faisait sa joie de vivre avait disparu. Elle se sentait coupable parce que, comme tout le monde, elle avait vu mais n'avait pas compris à quel point la mort d'Envy avait anéanti son élève. Elle le comprenait maintenant et aurait tout donné pour ne pas l'avoir fait.

Si elle n'avait pas su que Ed avait déjà tenté de ramener Envy par transmutation humaine, elle aurait été rongée par l'angoisse, car il était dans un état d'esprit tout à fait propice pour commettre ce genre de folie. Cependant elle n'en était pas moins inquiète pour autant. Car maintenant, elle savait à quoi Ed était prêt pour ramener son frère et elle savait aussi que, quoi qu'elle fasse, cette fois pas plus que lors du drame, elle n'arriverait à l'en empêcher……du moins pas toute seule. Elle devait_ lui_ demander de l'aide même si elle savait que Ed n'apprécierait pas sa démarche.

Quant à Al, après les paroles de son frère, ses sentiments oscillaient entre la joie que Ed l'aime autant pour le sauver… et une incroyable fureur née de la dernière phrase que celui-ci avait dite …et après un long débat avec lui-même, ce fut finalement cette dernière émotion qui l'emporta sur le reste.

Il s'élança hors de la pièce et courut après son frère.

Ed avait avancé sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit, les mains dans les poches et la tête basse. Alphonse le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne tourne au coin de la rue. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère et l'obligea à se retourner.

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser faire sans rien dire, cingla-t-il.

- Al, je…

- Non, Ed, tonna le cadet des Elric. J'ai très bien compris que tu serais prêt mourir si cela pouvait me rendre mon corps…

- Alors tu as aussi compris que je le ferais sans aucune hésitation, coupa doucement Ed.

Hors de lui, Alphonse envoya un violent coup de poing au visage de son frère, qui atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Ed tenta de se redresser, essuyant de sa main gauche un filet de sang qui coulait de sa mâchoire doublement douloureuse après ce deuxième coup. Mais avant qu'il le fasse, son frère avait agrippé sa veste et l'avait relevé sans ménagement pour lui hurler :

- JE N'ACCEPTERAI JAMAIS QUE TU TE SACRIFIES. JE PREFERE ENCORE RESTER DANS CETTE ARMURE PLUTÔT QUE DE TE VOIR MOURIR POUR MOI.

- Ne dis pas ça, balbutia Ed…Tu n'en as pas le droit…Tu as pensé à Wrath ?

- Oui, Alphonse…Tu as pensé à moi ?

Surpris par cette voix brisée de tristesse, les deux frères se retournèrent pour voir le garçon brun. Wrath les avait suivi et avait entendu leur conversation. Il les regarda un instant, le visage ravagé par les larmes puis il fixa ses yeux sur Alphonse et lâcha dans un murmure :

- Je suis donc si peu important pour toi ?...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans la planque qui se trouvait face au logement de Ed et qui permettait ainsi de le surveiller de près sans être repéré, Envy tournait en rond depuis trois jours.

Trois jours qu'il n'était pas sorti. Il se disait que c'était parce que le Fullmetal n'avait lui-même pas bougé mais l'homonculus doutait que, dans le cas où le blond se serait déplacé, il aurait suivi sa jolie souris, étant donné l'état psychologique chaotique dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il n'avait cessé de repenser à ce qui s'était passé quand Ed l'avait touché. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui, chez l'alchimiste, avait provoqué l'annulation de ses pouvoirs par simple contact.

Etant seul sur cette mission, Envy n'avait pas pu demander un semblant d'explication aux autres, ni à "Mère" qui aurait sûrement eu une réponse, comme toujours. Mais même s'il y avait eu quelqu'un, il savait qu'il n'aurait rien demandé. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit mette son nez dans l'étrange relation qui existait entre lui et le Fullmetal.

Car même s'il ne se l'expliquait pas, ni n'arrivait à en saisir la nature, il était bien conscient qu'il y a avait quelque chose entre eux. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté avant mais qui l'avait fait se sentir plus vivant que jamais, car il avait pendant un instant goûté cette douce chaleur qu'il cherchait tant…Un instant délicieux mais beaucoup trop court.

Il en était effrayé mais en même temps, il était incroyablement excité par les sensations à la fois oppressantes et délicieuses, que le moindre contact avec le blond faisait naître en lui. A un curieux sentiment de danger se mêlait une irrésistible impression de plaisir. Simultanément, Envy ressentait un besoin paradoxal de s'éloigner de lui et de se rapprocher toujours plus, jusqu'à être contre lui…en lui.

Oui, en présence du jeune alchimiste, une incroyable tension sexuelle l'électrisait, faisait brûler son corps de désir. Mais Envy était complètement tourmenté car il n'arrivait pas à déterminé pourquoi il ressentait ça seulement envers le Fullmetal et il ne savait pas s'il en voulait plus ou non.

Malgré le danger, résisterait-il à l'envie de goûter à nouveau à cette sensation ? Il en doutait fortement. Car après tout, ce n'était par hasard qu'il incarnait ce péché.

Ainsi donc, après trois jours d'intense réflexion, Envy en était arrivé à ces constatations étranges mais totalement incomplètes quand ses pensées avaient été brusquement interrompues par un coup de téléphone, venant de Pride.

On lui avait alors demandé de trouver un moyen de faire parvenir au Fullmetal des renseignements sur le lieu où se trouvait Scar, afin de lancer le blond sur une fausse piste. Peu importait la méthode, la seule condition était qu'Envy devait rencontrer le blond en tant que source anonyme relayée par les voix officielles de l'armée. Pourquoi, Envy n'en avait aucune idée mais c'était les ordres de "Mère". Il savait déjà comment il allait faire, rester juste à trouver le bon moment pour aborder le jeune alchimiste d'état.

Tout en réfléchissant à ça, l'homonculus vit plusieurs personnes se présenter chez le Fullmetal et étrangement, chacune d'elles lui paraissaient familières sans qu'il arrive à déterminer où et quand il les avait vus. Il y avait une armure assez bizarre, un jeune garçon brun qui semblait déborder d'énergie malgré une curieuse tristesse bien visible dans ses yeux, un colosse aux muscles impressionnants ainsi qu'une femme au caractère hautement explosif à en juger par la façon qu'elle eut de frapper son appétissant petit alchimiste en le voyant.

Etonné et curieux, Envy les regarda entrer, puis une minute plus tard, il vit Edward sortir tête basse, rapidement suivi par l'armure, le frère du fameux Fullmetal dont l'âme était scellée dans cette boite de métal, s'il se rappelait bien ce que lui avait confié Lust sur leur jolie marionnette.

Ils semblèrent pris dans une discussion assez houleuse, vu le coup de poing que le blond venait de recevoir et Envy grogna inconsciemment quelque chose à propos d'abîmer un corps aussi sexy. Mais les frères se turent brusquement quand le jeune garçon brun les interrompit.

L'homonculus vit alors un voile de peine et désespoir passé sur le visage de Ed et il se sentit bizarrement bouleversé par l'éclat douloureux de ses yeux. Encore plus quand il sentit en lui l'envie irrépressible d'effacer cette souffrance de ces extraordinaires pupilles couleur or.

Avant même qu'il ne prenne conscience de ce qu'il faisait, Envy s'était transformé et était en train de traverser la rue.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les trois jeunes hommes se faisaient face dans un silence pesant. Aucun n'osait parler ou faire le moindre bruit, même les larmes que Wrath versait étaient silencieuses.

Face à cette poignante détresse, Ed se sentit coupable. Toute cette souffrance était encore de sa faute, une fois de plus. Il ne savait que faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais il en fut empêché par un soldat qui arriva en courant et se mit au garde-à-vous devant lui.

- Monsieur le Fullmetal Alchimiste, interrogea-t-il avant de reprendre après l'acquiescement du blond…Le QG vient de recevoir un appel anonyme. La personne dit détenir des renseignements importants sur Scar. Il a demandé à vous rencontrer directement pour plus d'informations. On m'a chargé de vous faire parvenir ce message dans les plus brefs délais.

- Quand dois-je rencontrer cet informateur, demanda Ed en reprenant contenance après l'incroyable débit du soldat.

- Le plus vite possible, monsieur, répondit ce dernier en lui tendant un papier avec l'adresse du rendez-vous.

- Très bien. Alors j'y vais tout de suite. Merci.

Il renvoya le soldat d'un signe de tête et après un dernier salut, ce dernier s'éloigna rapidement. Edward se retourna vers son frère et Wrath, qui avaient observé en silence son échange avec le militaire. Aucun n'avait bougé et la tension entre eux était toujours palpable.

- Retournez chez moi, fit-il d'une voix douce mais fatiguée…Je reviens aussi vite que possible mais ne m'attendez pas…..Et s'il vous plaît, promettez moi une chose : parlez de ce problème ensemble. Tout est de ma faute, depuis le début… Alors ne laissez pas mes erreurs détruire ce que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre…

Il partit en leur lançant un dernier regard triste et les laissa face à face dans ce silence toujours aussi lourd.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ed entra avec mille précautions dans l'immense entrepôt délabré où on lui avait donné rendez-vous. Et, tapi dans l'ombre, Envy sentit une nouvelle fois grandir en lui cette douce oppression qu'il attendait et appréhendait, au fur et à mesure que le blond s'approchait de sa position.

- Il y a quelqu'un, demanda le jeune alchimiste, sa voix se répercutant contre les murs.

L'homonculus envisagea un instant de jouer aux fantômes pour mettre à mal l'assurance du Fullmetal, mais se rappelant ses ordres, il se ravisa. Cependant, rien ne lui interdisait de s'amuser aux dépens du blond et curieusement, il savait d'instinct où frapper pour l'agacer. Avec un petit sourire, il quitta sa cachette.

Ed vit sortir d'un coin reculé un homme de taille moyenne, un morceau de peau noire et des yeux bleu très foncés étaient les seules choses visibles sous son manteau sombre. Avec méfiance, Ed le vit avancer pendant qu'il l'observait attentivement de la tête aux pieds, et plongé dans son examen, il sursauta presque quand son vis-à-vis prit la parole.

- J'avais demandé à rencontrer la personne en charge de l'enquête sur le tueur d'alchimistes, fit-il en levant un sourcil ironique …Pas la mascotte du régiment !

- QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON LE CONFOND AVEC UN ANIMAL DE COMPAGNIE ???

Ed s'arrêta brusquement avant d'ajouter autre chose et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se contenir. Tout son entourage ne cessait de lui dire d'arrêter de prendre la mouche aussi vite et aussi fort quand quelqu'un faisait une remarque ou même une vague allusion sur sa taille. C'était toujours plus simple d'exploser mais là, il s'obligea à se calmer. Il était ici à titre officiel et n'avait donc pas de temps à perdre avec ses problèmes d'ego, sinon il était sûr qu'il entendrait Mustang lui faire des reproches pendant des jours. Tout plutôt que laisser un tel plaisir à ce bâtard !

Le blond rouvrit les yeux et répondit avec une voix qu'il espérait neutre mais il nota mentalement qu'elle restait malgré tout nettement cinglante.

- Désolé pour vous mais je suis alchimiste d'état et c'est moi qui suis chargé de ce dossier … Maintenant, si cela vous pose un problème ou que vous n'avez rien de plus intelligent à me dire, je m'en vais….

Ed commença à se détourner mais un grand éclat de rire le stoppa et il refit face à son interlocuteur, les sourcils froncés.

- Quel caractère, s'exclama l'homme, en essayant de calmer son rire….Ca me plaît…Très bien, approchez, je vais vous donner les renseignements que vous êtes venus chercher.

Le jeune alchimiste s'avança avec réticence et s'arrêta à un mètre de l'homme. Celui-ci observa le blond pendant quelques instants puis il porta lentement une main à la poche intérieure de son manteau.

Et Ed eut brusquement l'impression qu'il avait peut-être négligé un fait important : celui que l'homme pouvait ne pas avoir que de bonnes intentions et dissimuler une arme.

- Pas si vite, gronda-t-il, en attrapant ferment le poignet de l'autre avec son auto-mail.

Malgré tout son self contrôle, Envy ne put empêcher un cri de plaisir mêlé de souffrance de quitter ses lèvres. Ce contact froid du métal contre son bras avait fait ressurgir l'immense tourbillon d'émotions qu'il avait cherché et repoussé, les deux avec autant de force.

Cependant, ce n'était plus cette vague sensation qu'il avait expérimenté quelques jours plus tôt mais une délicieuse brûlure qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, plus forte et meilleure que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Même si la douleur et l'état de faiblesse qui l'accompagnaient l'étaient tout autant.

Et le même effet que lors de leur premier contact se fit ressentir sur son corps. Envy n'eut pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour confirmer l'information que lui donnait ses sens, il savait que tout son bras avait repris sa véritable apparence, il savait que sa peau était redevenue pâle avec les ongles noirs qui tranchaient sur ses doigts.

Le Fullmetal se figea quand il vit le manteau de l'homme sous sa main de métal disparaître et la main noire devenir d'une blancheur évanescente. Ce phénomène était impossible à expliquer, même avec ses incroyables dons en alchimie.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait le plus frappé. Ce qui l'avait pétrifié, son esprit semblant brutalement basculé dans la folie, c'étaient les ongles noirs au bout des doigts diaphanes…..Il n'avait jamais vu qu'une seule personne les avoirs ainsi et c'était….

- …Envy…

Ce murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. La main qu'il ne tenait plus que mollement, se dégagea violemment de sa prise et Ed s'écroula à genoux, les yeux vides. Il n'était plus conscient de rien….

Rien sauf ce bruit de pas précipités qui s'éloignaient, faisant écho de façon insoutenable au rythme effréné de son cœur ravagé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans les rues de la capitale, Envy courait sans se soucier des personnes qu'il bousculait, ni du fait qu'il avait inconsciemment repris sa forme originelle, ses longs cheveux volant dans le vent qui sifflait douloureusement à ses oreilles.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux.

Il fuyait…

Loin de cet entrepôt en ruine….

Loin de ce trop plein de sensations étranges et contradictoires…

Loin de ce murmure si désespérément doux et douloureux…

Loin de cette peur inexplicable et dévorante que cela avait fait naître dans son cœur…

Loin d'Edward…mais aussi, il le sentait, d'une partie de lui-même…

Et pendant qu'il courrait, les questions s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit complètement déboussolé. Mais rapidement l'une d'elles supplanta toutes les autres :

Comment le Fullmetal connaissait-il son nom ?

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Après avoir lu le chapitre précédent, j'ai cru un instant que j'allais avoir du mal à continuer ce que mon cher complice Heiji avait amorcé. 

Mais finalement, l'inspiration m'a rendu visite et j'ai même dû me retenir.

Sinon, vous aimez toujours autant ou vous me détestez pour avoir autant semer le chaos dans cette fic?

Et toi, Heiji ? Que penses-tu de mon chapitre et de ce que je t'ai laissé comme situations ?

Une petite review, amis lecteurs. Pour nous faire part de vos commentaires, de vos malédictions ou même de vos envies et de vos attentes pour la suite.

N'hésitez pas.


	5. ongles noirs et soeur perdue

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi...

Auteurs : Heiji et Magical Girl kiki. Pour ce chapitre c'est Heiji qui vous torture...

Bêta-lectrice pour mes chapitres ( sans qui je ne pouurai rien faire ) : Ephemeris

Couples : Envy et Ed, Wrath et Al et en fond Riza et Roy

Résumé: Après avoir voulu ramener à la vie la personne qu'il aime. Ed perd tout, une partie de son corps et le corps entier de son frère Al... mais comment vivre sans la personne que l'on aime ?

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Même pas Amstrong ! C'est pas juste...

Chapitre 5 :

Toujours à genoux, Ed ne put empêcher de ressurgir un très vieux souvenir.

* * *

C'était il y a trois ans, à Resembool... 

Assis dans l'herbe à regarder le ciel, cinq petits enfants avaient une discussion animée sur leur futur. Un petit blond aux cheveux nattés avait pris la parole pour crier ce qu'il ferait plus tard.

" Moi, je veux devenir alchimiste. "

Assis à côté de lui, un autre petit blond prit la parole.

" Moi aussi ! "

" Copieur ! "

" C'est pas vrai ! "

Une jeune fille blonde surgit derrière et fit stopper la dispute.

" Ca suffit tous les deux. "

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux longs posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fille.

" Laisse les faire Winry, dis-nous ce que tu veux faire toi, plutôt... Toujours fabriquer des automails ? "

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent d'étoiles.

" Bien sûr, les automails, c'est merveilleux ! Vous n'imaginez pas comment ces petites choses sont fabuleuses à construire. C'est passionnant à étudier et à... "

" Bravo Envy, maintenant on ne va plus pouvoir l'arrêter ! Tu sais bien que sur ce sujet-là, elle est intarissable ! "

Envy sourit, puis se tourna vers Wrath.

" Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu seras plus grand ? "

" Moi, je ferai comme ma mère, je serai alchimiste. "

Wrath avait dit ça sur un ton hautain, extrêmement fier de sa mère.

" Et de trois, c'est une maladie contagieuse ou quoi ? "

Ed, vexé, se tourna vers Envy.

" Au lieu de dire des bêtises, si tu nous disais ce que toi, tu feras plus tard ? "

" Moi ? Mécanicien, j'adore réparer tout ce que je trouve... "

Ed et Al, aussitôt, éclatèrent de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

« Toi, mécanicien ? Alors que tu es coquet comme pas possible et que tu ne supportes pas d'avoir les ongles noirs, qu'est-ce que ce sera après avoir réparé une voiture ou un truc salissant ! "

" Si on travaille, on peut très bien faire attention ! Et puis ce n'est pas grave."

" Je suis sûr que tu ne supporteras pas de voir tes ongles si blancs devenir noirs. "

Envy n'aimait pas le ton employé par Ed. Agacé, il répliqua.

" On parie, échantillon ? "

" QUI EST-CE QUI EST PLUS PETIT QUE MAMIE PINAKO ? "

Ed, sans qu'il ne le sente venir, reçut une clef à molette sur la tête.

" ED ! JE TE PRIERAI DE NE PAS PARLER DE MA GRAND-MERE COMME CA ! »

Agacé par le coup et par la réflexion d'Envy Ed le fixa avec un regard de défi.

" Je parie que tu ne pourrais pas garder les ongles noirs pendant sept jours ! "

Envy tendit la main.

" Pari tenu ! "

Sur le moment, Ed, convaincu de sa victoire, avait beaucoup rigolé, mais ça n'avait pas duré car une semaine plus tard, il râlait de dépit.

"ESPECE DE TRICHEUR ! CA NE COMPTE PAS ! "

" Et pourquoi cher monsieur ? J'ai eu les ongles noirs pendant une semaine et même plus ! "

" Parce que le vernis à ongles ne compte pas ! "

" Je suis désolé, mais le parie était simple : garder les ongles noirs pendant une semaine. La raison du noir des ongles n'était pas spécifiée... Au passage, merci Winry pour l'idée. "

Ed se retourna, les yeux exorbités.

" QUOI TRAITRESSE ! C'EST TOI QUI L'AS AIDE ! "

Envy et Winry souriaient, mais Ed avait eu beau râler, il avait dû convenir qu'il avait perdu et Envy, fier de sa victoire, avait continué à porter ce vernis noir pour agacer Ed. Puis, au fur et à mesure, c'était devenu une habitude et un bon moyen pour Envy de remettre Ed à sa place de temps en temps. Il en mettait donc tous les jours. C'était même devenu sa marque.. Tout ça à cause d'un pari stupide...

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Ed se releva et se dirigea comme un fantôme vers l'endroit qui lui servait de logement.

* * *

Alphonse et Wrath étaient maintenant en tête à tête dans l'appartement de Ed, Izumi et son mari étant partis chercher une chambre d'hôtel. Les deux amoureux se jetaient des regards sans qu'aucun n'ose prendre la parole. Finalement, ce fut Alphonse qui commença à parler. 

" Comment peux-tu dire que je ne pense pas à toi ! Je pense sans arrêt à toi, mais je peux pas pour autant laisser mon frère se sacrifier ! "

Sans le vouloir, Alphonse avait mis le feu aux poudres. Wrath le regarda, la colère se lisait dans ses yeux.

" Parce que tu penses peut-être que je laisserai Ed mourir pour que tu sois comme avant ? "

Alphonse se sentait pris au piège.

" Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit... "

" Non, mais c'est ce que ta phrase sous-entendait ! "

Alphonse essaya de se rapprocher de Wrath pour le calmer.

" Wrath... "

" Il n'y pas de Wrath qui tienne... Parfois, Alphonse, je me demande si tu m'aimes vraiment... "

La phrase de Wrath fit un choc à Alphonse. Comment Wrath pouvait-il penser ça ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu... Tous ces souvenirs...

" Comment... Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

" Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir rester avec moi Al, tu penses sans arrêt à ton frère et on ne dirait pas que récupérer ton corps soit une de tes priorités... Pourtant, si j'ai autant travaillé l'alchimie et essayé de progresser, c'est uniquement pour toi ! Est-ce que tu le sais ? "

" Je sais tout ça, mais... "

" Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point cette situation est douloureuse pour moi ! Te savoir si prêt de moi et à la fois si loin... "

Wrath éclata en sanglot. Alphonse voulut le réconforter, mais Wrath s'écarta.

" Al... Laisse-moi, j'ai besoin d'être seul. "

" Mais... "

" Al, s'il te plaît..."

Vaincu, Alphonse se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, il avait besoin, lui aussi, d'être seul et de prendre l'air.

* * *

Envy avait couru pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter, complètement paniqué... 

Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit.

D'où le Fullmetal pouvait-il connaître son nom ?

Et comment l'avait-il reconnu ?

A son changement d'apparence ? Ou alors à sa main ?

A moins que ce ne soit lui qui se soit imaginé entendre son prénom sous la surprise de voir son apparence redevenir à nouveau celle qu'il avait à l'origine…

Toutes ces questions n'avaient pas de réponse.

Envy ne comprenait plus rien. Et cette étrange sensation qu'il avait ressentie, à la fois douleur et chaleur. Envy ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état, il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un et il n'avait confiance qu'en une seule personne. Il se décida à la chercher... Après tout, Lust ne devait pas être loin...

* * *

Ed errait dans les rues sans regarder autour de lui, tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Cette main, il n'avait pas pu la voir... il devenait fou... tout simplement fou, sa douleur avait fini par lui faire avoir des hallucinations. Et sa réaction avait provoqué la peur chez son informateur qui s'était alors enfui... 

Ed secoua la tête pour se convaincre à nouveau qu'il n'était pas en train de faire un de ces nombreux rêves qu'il avait faits depuis la mort d'Envy, un de ces rêves où il rencontrait Envy toujours en vie. Mais Ed ne rêvait pas et au fond de lui, il le savait... Non, il devait tout simplement être fou... Sa douleur prenait le pas sur la réalité, ce qui pouvait être très dangereux. Il avait déjà perdu un informateur sur son affaire à propos de Scar.

Ed essaya de penser à autre chose, mais ses pensées restaient fixées sur cette main... Cette main et ces ongles noirs... ils étaient tellement semblables... Ca ne pouvait pas être une erreur. Ed avait trop de fois serré cette main dans la sienne...

Il n'y avait qu'une explication, c'était que la fatigue accumulée l'avait fait imaginer des choses... Il ne pouvait expliquer ça que comme ça... Ou alors, il avait raison et il devenait fou... Fou parce qu'Envy lui manquait trop...

Tout à coup, Ed bouscula une personne et tomba au sol. Quand il redressa la tête, il reconnut aussitôt le colosse devant lui. C'était le mari de son maître Izumi. Derrière lui, cette dernière surgit et apparemment, sa colère s'était un peu amoindrie.

" Ed, ça va ? "

Le visage de son élève avait choqué Izumi. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Après quelques protestations d'Ed disant qu'il allait bien, il finit par confier à son maître ce qu'il avait vu. Izumi écouta Ed sans le couper, son visage devenant de plus en plus grave suite aux explications de son élève. Izumi souffla, avant de murmurer une phrase.

" J'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt... "

Izumi attrapa la main de Ed et le traîna à part dans une ruelle pour lui parler seul à seul. Son mari se mit à l'entrée de la ruelle pour empêcher qu'ils soient dérangés.

" Qu'y a-t-il, maître ? "

" Ed, il faut que je te raconte quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi alors écoute sans m'interrompre..."

Ed, intrigué, regarda son maître. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait avec un air aussi gêné.

" Ed, tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment je pouvais moi aussi faire de l'alchimie sans cercle ? "

Ed fit signe que non de la tête.

" Et bien, Ed, c'est parce que moi aussi, j'ai tenté une transmutation humaine... "

Ed regarda son maître, ébahi. Les informations devenaient trop nombreuses pour lui.

" Alors, mon père... "

" Ton père t'expliquera lui-même son cas, mais moi, je veux te confier ça... Non pas pour te montrer que je suis aussi bête que toi mais pour t'expliquer ce que tu as vu... "

Intrigué, Ed écouta son maître sans rien dire.

" Ca s'est passé un peu après la naissance de Wrath et bien avant que je ne vous connaisse... Vois-tu, j'avais une petite soeur du nom de Kazuha. Elle est moi étions inséparables et très complices puis, un jour... "

Izumi s'arrêta quelques secondes.

" Un jour, elle est tombée gravement malade et elle est morte quelque temps après, et comme toi, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à supporter sa mort et j'ai donc fait la même bêtise que toi, sacrifiant ainsi une partie de mes organes... "

" C'est pour ça que vous êtes malade ? "

Izumi acquiesça.

" Mais ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais parler... Comme toi, j'ai dû subir mon échec, puisque je n'ai pas pu la ramener et je n'ai ramené qu'un monstre... Mais ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas que tu deviens fou Ed, c'est tout à fait normal... Après ma transmutation humaine, j'avais tellement souffert de mon échec que je me suis imaginé avoir vu ma soeur vivante. Il m'est même arrivé une fois de croire que je l'avais croisé dans la rue.. Tout ça pour te dire, Ed, que tu n'es pas fou, c'est juste la douleur que tu ressens. Tu aimais Envy autant que moi je tenais à ma soeur, il est normal que tu aies ce genre d'hallucinations, crois-moi... Moi aussi, j'ai rêvé d'avoir ma soeur devant moi, vivante.. C'est seulement l'amour que tu portes à Envy qui te fait encore espérer que tu le reverras un jour vivant... Tu gardes trop tes sentiments pour toi, alors ils ressortent sous des formes inattendues. "

Ed écoutait son maître sans pouvoir ouvrir la bouche, stupéfait par tant de révélations, mais en entendant ces paroles, il ne put s'empêcher de craquer et de fondre en larmes dans les bras de son maître.

Izumi serra fort contre elle ce garçon qui lui ressemblait tant.

" Tu peux craquer, Ed, ça te fera du bien, ce n'est pas grave... C'est normal... "

Ed écouta le conseil de son maître et se laissa aller dans les bras de celle qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième mère...

* * *

Du haut d'un bâtiment, Lust contemplait la ville de Central avec Glutonny. 

" Quand je pense que l'Ishbal se cache par ici... "

" Dis Lust, je pourrais le manger ? "

" Dès qu'on l'aura trouvé Glutonny, tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux. "

Lust se retourna pour se diriger vers l'endroit qui leur servait de planque lorsqu'un oiseau piqua vers leur direction avant de se poser devant elle. Dès qu'il toucha le sol, il changea d'apparence pour redevenir Envy.

Lust examina l'homonculus. Envy avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Il semblait nerveux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

" Lust, on va devoir changer de plan, il faut que je te parle. "

A suivre...

Et d'un chapitre, un ! Comment trouvez vous ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous aura plu... Moi j'aime bien l'anecdote des ongles noirs maintenant ça ne tient qu'à moi... Et puis Izumi... N'est-elle pas grandiose ?

En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, si c'est le cas !

En attendant, on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Sabine02, Jessi023, Heiji ( ça fait toujours autant bizarre de se remercier ) et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

A Magical Girl Kiki maintenant ! Moi, je vous retrouve dans le chapitre 7 ( mon numéro porte bonheur... ) ! A bientôt !

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	6. Une simple hallucination?

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi.

Auteur : Le chapitre précédent étant de Heiji, celui-ci est de Kiki, à votre service !

Genre : UA un peu vu qu'on bouleverse l'histoire originale, yaoï, et comme c'est moi qui écrit angst mais cela n'exclut pas une pointe d'humour, faible mais présente.

Couples : On va essayer avant la fin d'avoir : Envy/Edward, Alphonse/ Wrath et un petit Roy/Liza.

Disclamer : Aucun personnage n'est la propriété de la petite scribouillarde que je suis, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser avec.

* * *

Un immence merci à Ilovechine.sky pour sa review courte mais très plaisante quand même.

Pour les autres, même si Heiji s'en est déjà chargé, Encore mille fois merci pour vos commentaires.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Une simple hallucination ?

Ed, Izumi et Sig retournaient lentement au studio du jeune homme. Au détour d'une rue, ils se retrouvèrent par hasard face à Alphonse. Un silence un peu dérangeant s'installa entre les deux frères et les adultes ne firent rien pour s'interposer entre eux. Ce fut finalement le cadet qui le rompit d'une voix triste.

- Ed…tu as pleuré ?

- Hein ? …Oh oui, mais t'inquiète pas, Frangin c'est pas grave, répliqua doucement l'intéressé, en se frottant les yeux et les joues avec sa manche….Je t'en parlerai plus tard…

Al accepta cette concession que lui accordait son frère, d'habitude si renfermé et si secret depuis le drame et ils se remirent en route tous ensemble. Mais Izumi demanda alors à Alphonse.

- Où est Wrath ? Nous vous avions pourtant laissés ensemble…

- Il avait…nous avions tous les deux…besoin de prendre l'air… Il est resté chez Ed et je suis parti faire un tour, répondit-t-il d'une voix rauque où pointait nettement de la tristesse.

Ed s'arrêta et regarda son frère d'un air bouleversé.

- Je m'excuse encore, Al…tout est de ma f….

Le reste de sa phrase fut perdu pour la postérité quand son frère lui envoya violement un direct dans la figure. Ed s'écroula quelques mètres plus loin et se redressa aussitôt une main sur sa peau rougie et meurtrie.

- Aiiieee ! Mais j'en ai marre à la fin. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me frapper à la mâchoire ? Vous pouvez pas taper ailleurs, non ???

- Si tu ne disais et ne faisais pas autant de bêtises, gronda Al, on aurait pas besoin de le faire….Espèce de petit imbécile !

Ed resta estomaqué par ces paroles. Jamais Al ne l'avait ainsi remis en place, ni ouvertement traité de petit. Il regarda son frère longtemps les yeux écarquillés, puis il crut discerner sur son casque une ébauche de sourire. Le jeune alchimiste sentit également un léger sourire se dessiner inconsciemment sur ses lèvres, sourire qui ne cessa de s'agrandir… puis il éclata de rire, aussitôt suivi par Alphonse.

Izumi les regarda avec un sourire attendri. Cette scène de réconciliation la soulageait. Depuis la mort d'Envy et leur tentative pour le ramener, Ed et Al n'avaient plus été aussi proches que dans leur enfance. Là, ils retrouvaient une complicité dont l'absence les avait minés et cela faisait plaisir à voir.

Elle sentit en partie s'enlever la chape d'inquiétude qui lui pesait sur le cœur concernant l'état psychologique de Ed. Mais rien n'était encore complètement réglé et c'était pour cela qu'elle gardait la ferme intention de _l'_appeler en renfort.

Après que les deux frères aient réussi à calmer leur fou rire, ils continuèrent tous leur route vers l'appartement. Mais rapidement, Ed replongea dans ses pensées et se retrouva légèrement distancé par les autres.

Les yeux perdus sur les pavés de la rue, il ne vit pas un homme enveloppé dans une cape brune qui lui dissimulait le visage, marchant dans sa direction, le regard tout aussi bas. Et ne faisant attention ni l'un ni l'autre, ils se percutèrent violement.

Ed bascula vers l'arrière et tendant la main, il chercha un appui pour éviter la chute. Il agrippa un bord de la cape de l'homme mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Il tomba au sol emmenant le tissu avec lui alors que l'autre gardait difficilement l'équilibre.

Le jeune alchimiste se dépêtra tant bien que mal de la cape et leva la tête avec pour but de s'excuser mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge.

Devant lui, se tenait un homme de grande taille, les cheveux courts d'un étrange gris blanc, la peau très mâte et les yeux en partie cachés par une paire de lunettes. Mais ce qui retint surtout l'attention de Ed fut cette cicatrice blanche en forme de croix.

- Oh merde, murmura-t-il….Scar…

Avant qu'il puisse ajouter autre chose ou même bouger, il entendit la voix de son frère qui avait remarqué son retard.

- Ed…dépêche-toi.

Intrigué par le diminutif, l'homme regarda Ed les sourcils froncés, et ses yeux perçants s'arrêtèrent sur la montre d'argent qui était tombée de la poche de l'alchimiste.

- Ed ?...Edward Elric, le Fullmetal, fit-il avec un sourire inquiétant. C'est gentil de venir ainsi à moi.

Avec une rapidité étonnante, Scar se jeta sur sa proie, la main droite tendue vers lui brillant d'une mystérieuse lueur rouge. Mais Ed reconnut immédiatement de l'alchimie et retrouvant enfin ses esprits, il parvint à éviter l'attaque de justesse.

D'une roulade un peu maladroite, il se dégagea assez loin du tueur d'alchimistes pour pouvoir se remettre debout. Sans attendre, il transmuta son auto-mail pour en faire jaillir une lame. Bien lui en prit, car aussitôt, l'homme le chargea à nouveau.

- ED !!!!!!!!!

Le cri de son petit frère manqua de le distraire mais par un heureux réflexe, il para tout de même un nouveau coup, qui fut vite suivi par d'autres. Entre deux esquives, Ed réussit à hurler à son frère et son maître.

- Restez pas là. Allez au QG immédiatement et ramenez-moi du renfort.

Al parut hésiter un instant, tout comme Izumi et Sig, aucun ne voulant laisser le jeune homme seul. Mais la raison l'emporta et ils se mirent à courir le plus vite possible en direction de la caserne centrale, espérant ne pas revenir trop tard.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- C'est complètement fou, murmura Lust abasourdie.

Envy venait de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis trois jours. De son premier contact avec l'alchimiste à leur rencontre à l'entrepôt en passant par ses sensations incompréhensibles et le dernier murmure du Fullmetal.

La jeune femme avait tout écouté sans l'interrompre, le laissant déverser ses angoisses, ses interrogations et ses poussées de désir envers le blond.

Elle resta quelques instants stupéfaite par toutes ses extraordinaires informations. Puis elle secoua la tête pour sortir de cet état et dit à son frère.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Envy mais je ne sais pas comment t'aider. Je n'ai aucune explication et cela me terrifie autant que toi.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ressentir tout cela et de ne rien pouvoir y faire, cracha-t-il amèrement. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça fait comme sensation. Alors ne viens pas me jouer celle qui compatit, c'est un rôle qui ne te va pas du tout.

Lust soupira discrètement alors qu'Envy continuait à lui lancer ses sarcasmes. Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée de cette réaction. Venant de lui, c'était même classique. Quand il se sentait en danger ou vulnérable, il utilisait d'une main de maître le fameux adage " la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque", il se refermait sur lui-même et attaquait, que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement.

Elle voulut reprendre la parole et essayer ainsi de calmer Envy mais elle en fut empêchée par une énorme déflagration. Les trois homonculus se tournèrent vers un quartier au nord de la ville et virent une épaisse fumée monter vers le ciel. Et rapidement, plusieurs explosions successives retentirent, augmentant la dite fumée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas, se demanda Lust à voix haute.

Gloutonny flaira l'air pendant quelques secondes puis une expression béate de gourmandise s'étala sur sa bouche avide.

- Y a l'odeur de l'Ishbal et aussi celle du Fullmetal…C'est délicieux ce mélange, fit-il en se léchant les babines.

- QUOI, s'écria la jeune femme….C'est une catastrophe. Ils ne devaient pas se rencontrer. C'est pour cela que Pride avait demandé à envoyer le Fullmetal sur une fausse piste….Nous n'avons pas le choix, même si on doit se découvrir, il faut aller les séparer à tout prix.

- Je refuse.

A cette remarque froide, Lust se tourna vers Envy qui avait croisé farouchement les bras pour exprimer son opposition à cette idée. Mais elle nota le léger tremblement de son corps mais surtout la lueur de panique qui avait pris place dans ses yeux à l'idée de se retrouver aussi vite près de l'alchimiste.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, répéta-t-elle pourtant d'une voix inflexible… Si le Fullmetal se fait tuer, tout notre plan tombe à l'eau…Tu veux être celui qui expliquera à Mère que ce désastre est dû à son favori qui a eu peur alors que nous ne sommes pas sensés avoir de sentiments ?...Tu veux vraiment lui dire ça ?

Envy trembla encore plus. Il savait ce qui l'attendait s'ils ne faisaient rien. Mère le tuerait sans hésiter malgré la préférence très nette qu'elle lui montrait vis-à-vis des autres depuis qu'elle l'avait recueilli. Mais…

- Je ne peux pas, gémit-il d'impuissance. C'est plus fort que moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui fit Lust légèrement radoucie. Je m'occupe du Fullmetal, Gloutonny et toi vous vous chargez de Scar….Et quoi qu'il arrive, surtout tu ne t'approches pas d'Elric, c'est compris ?

Il hocha faiblement la tête et sans un mot de plus, les trois Homonculus sautèrent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers la source des explosions.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le combat n'avait pas tourné en faveur d'Edward. Epuisé physiquement et psychologiquement par tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son réveil, il avait été rapidement dépassé par les attaques de Scar et avait même échappé de justesse à une particulièrement mortelle. Seule sa main, droite heureusement, avait été réduite en miettes, l'empêchant désormais de faire des transmutation et l'obligeant à jouer la défense en attendant d'éventuels renforts qui tardaient à arriver.

A genoux, le souffle court, des entailles parsemant son corps, il cherchait désespérément quelque chose à faire pour échapper au tueur d'alchimistes. Ce dernier s'élança une nouvelle fois vers le jeune homme, prêt à l'éliminer. Ed ferma les yeux, attendant le coup inévitable alors qu'une pensée pour Envy traversait douloureusement son esprit.

Mais il ne sentit aucun choc contre son corps et entendit au contraire un bruit assourdissant accompagné de détonations. Etonné, il rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Entre lui et Scar, se trouvaient maintenant une série de pics de roches plantés profondément dans le sol. Et debouts devant lui, se tenaient le commandant Armstrong et le lieutenant Hawkeye. Ed ressentit un immense soulagement en les voyant. Mais une grimace se dessina sur son visage quand il entendit une voix railleuse derrière lui.

- Besoin d'un coup de main, Fullmetal ?

Il tourna un peu la tête et grogna au colonel Mustang.

- C'est pas trop tôt. J'aurais pu mourir quinze fois en vous attendant.

- Si tu peux encore être aussi impertinent envers ton supérieur, c'est que tu ne vas pas si mal, conclut le colonel en l'aidant à se relever.

Ed marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui. Il vit de nombreux soldats l'arme braquée sur Scar mais pas son maître ni son frère et il fut soulagé qu'ils ne soient pas plus mêlés à ça.

De son coté, le tueur d'alchimiste avait scanné des yeux la rue et semblait réfléchir à une stratégie pour éliminer d'un coup tous les soldats et les trois alchimistes d'état présents.

Mais avant qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste, trois inconnus sautèrent des toits et atterrirent entre les protagonistes. Une superbe femme faisait face aux militaires tandis qu'un homme obèse et une silhouette androgyne se dressaient devant Scar.

Les regards perplexes de tous passèrent sur les trois nouveaux arrivants mais la vision de l'un d'eux figea totalement deux des alchimistes d'état.

- C'est impossible, murmura Armstrong en fixant les longs cheveux bruns aux reflets verts.

- Envy…... souffla Ed complètement déboussolé.

L'homonculus l'entendit et se retourna légèrement. Le jeune alchimiste croisa un regard froid bien que légèrement vacillant. Un regard qui lui transperça le cœur.

Perdu en pleine confusion, il essaya de se convaincre que maître Izumi avait raison, que ce qu'il avait devant les yeux n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Mais son coeur lui hurlait le contraire.

Cette personne lui ressemblait trop pour que le doute soit permis…Cette silhouette qu'il connaissait par cœur, ces cheveux qui volaient dans le vent, cette étrange tenue noire qui dévoilait divinement ce corps parfait, ce tatouage rouge sur la cuisse gauche, la teinte inouïe mais si belle de ces pupilles… Sans compter les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient… Tout le monde voyait ça, ce ne pouvait pas être une simple hallucination de son esprit due à la douleur.

Ed sentit son cœur et sa tête prêts à éclater. Il tomba à genoux, sa main soutenant difficilement son front douloureux alors qu'il gardait les yeux rivés sur la silhouette d'Envy. Désespéré, il se mit à répéter d'une voix brisée.

- Non, non, non….. NNNNNNOOOOONNNNNNN !

Son cri déchirant résonna dans la ruelle, figeant tout le monde puis s'éteignit brusquement et Ed s'écroula. Mustang ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher de percuter violement le sol mais il se pencha aussitôt vers lui tandis que Hawkeye et Armstrong se précipitaient à ses cotés, tous inquiets de ce malaise aussi soudain et brutal qu'incompréhensible.

Stupéfait par la réaction du jeune alchimiste, Scar chercha ce qui, chez les trois inconnus, avait bien pu provoquer une telle détresse. Et c'est alors qu'il remarqua l'ouroboros que chacun d'eux arborait fièrement.

- Des homonculus…, fit-il incrédule.

Il ne put cependant pas approfondir sa découverte. Envy et Gloutonny venaient de se jeter sur lui. D'un geste vif, il s'accroupit et un éclair rouge de transmutation illumina la rue.

Et tout explosa.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Chapitre un peu court mais où tout se précipite.

J'espère néanmoins que cela vous plaît toujours.

Quelque soit votre avis, une petite review pour le partager ?????

Sinon, Heiji, une fois de plus, je te rends les rênes de cette histoire.

Fais-en bon usage et épate-nous comme tu as si bien réussi à le faire depuis le début.

Kiki


	7. Réveil douloureux pour tous

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi...

Auteurs : Heiji et Magical Girl kiki. Pour ce chapitre c'est Heiji qui vous torture...

Bêta-lectrice pour mes chapitres ( sans qui je ne pourrai rien faire ) : Ephemeris

Couples : Envy et Ed, Wrath et Al et en fond Riza et Roy

Résumé: Après avoir voulu ramener à la vie la personne qu'il aime. Ed perd tout, une partie de son corps et le corps entier de son frère Al... mais comment vivre sans la personne que l'on aime ?

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Même pas Amstrong ! C'est pas juste...

Chapitre 7 :

Ed avait pourtant les yeux fermés et cette lumière qu'il recevait en plein visage l'agressait. Autour de lui, il entendait de nombreuses voix qui lui étaient familières, mais Ed était fatigué et ne voulait pas se réveiller. Tout à coup, une image lui revint à l'esprit : Scar en plein Central, puis tout à coup, l'arrivée d'Envy. Aussitôt, Ed ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Ses yeux, pas encore habitués à la lumière violente, l'empêchaient de voir autour de lui.

" Il est réveillé ! "

Ed reconnut la voix de Wrath. Celui-ci était apparemment à côté de son lit. Il avait parlé assez fort pour que sa mère et Al qui discutaient avec le médecin puissent entendre et venir voir le blessé.

Peu à peu, Ed réussit à reconnaître l'endroit où il était, il s'agissait de l'hôpital de Central.

" Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur Ed ! "

" Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? "

Le médecin se chargea de répondre à Ed.

" Vous avez été blessé durant votre tentative de capture de Scar. Il semblerait que celui-ci ait fait exploser une partie de la rue. Vous avez juste quelques bleus, rien de bien grave. Il vous faut juste un peu de repos. "

" Il n'y a pas d'autres blessés ? Et Scar ? "

" Un ou deux autres soldats ont été blessés légèrement. Pour ce qui est de Scar, il s'est enfui. "

Le médecin prodigua encore un ou deux conseils avant de se retirer.

" Je suis là depuis combien de temps ? "

" Deux jours. "

" Hein, quoi ? Autant de temps pour si peu ? "

" Je suis d'accord avec toi... Je pensais avoir formé un élève plus solide... "

" Hé ! "

Ed se crispa de colère, ce qui fit rire Al. Puis, calmé, le visage de Ed se refit triste. Il était totalement perdu à propos de sa seconde vision d'Envy et décida d'en parler à son maître.

" Maître, vous vous rappelez notre dernière conversation à propos de ce que j'avais vu ? "

Ed avait fait exprès de parler par allusion pour n'être ni compris de Al, ni de Wrath.

" Oui bien sûr Ed. Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que je l'ai vu à nouveau... Et je ne crois pas être le seul. "'

Le visage d'Izumi devint dur.

" Al, Wrath, vous voulez bien nous laisser. "

" Mais... "

" Al. "

Vaincu, Al et Wrath obéirent à Izumi et sortirent.. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Izumi interrogea Ed.

" Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu ? "

" Je vous jure que c'était Envy, j'en mettrai ma main à couper ! Et je suis sûr que le commandant Amstrong l'a reconnu aussi ! Il ne vous en a pas parlé ? "

" Nous n'avons pas vu le commandant... Mais tu es sûr ?

" Il avait les mêmes yeux, la même coiffure... Tout était pareil jusqu'à ses ongles noirs aux mains... "

Ed, tout à coup, se ravisa.

" Non, il y avait une différence... Il avait un tatouage sur la cuisse... "

Ed attrapa un crayon et le dessina grossièrement.

Izumi prit la feuille et examina le tatouage. Son visage changea aussitôt d'expression. Le doute se lisait maintenant sur son visage.

" Non, ce n'est pas possible... Ce tatouage, ça voudrait dire... Mais ça ne se peut pas... Ils n'existent pas ! "

* * *

" J'ai faim " 

" Gluttony, s'il te plaît, on a des problèmes plus importants... "

Lust, assise face à Envy, ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui-ci. Elle avait pu observer la réaction du Fullmetal à sa vue et l'attitude d'Envy pendant l'attaque et elle ne comprenait pas.

Que pouvait-il se passer ?

Tout à coup, le téléphone de leur planque sonna. Lust décrocha.

" Allo ? "

" Quel beau travail... "

A son ton ironique, Lust reconnut la voix de Sloth.

" Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas appelés plus tôt ? "

" Je suis surveillée en permanence en ce moment. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'intervenir comme ça ! "

" On n'avait pas le choix, le Fullmetal et Scar ne devaient pas se rencontrer. "

" Envy n'avait qu'à prendre l'apparence d'un soldat et faire diversion avec le Fullmetal ! "

Lust ne répondit pas.

" Mère est folle de rage. "

" Mais nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu ! "

" Tout ce que vous avez pu ? Je te rappelle que j'étais sur place. Tu m'as vu ? Non, alors évite de chercher des excuses. "

Lust se tut à nouveau avant de demander, pour changer de sujet :

" Que doit-on faire maintenant ? "

" Vous ne bougez plus jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle ! "

Sans attendre de réponse, Sloth raccrocha. Lust, dubitative, posa le combiné du téléphone et posa un regard sur Envy qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées...

" Lust, j'ai faim... "

* * *

Assis dans ce qui lui servait de repaire, Scar était agacé. Certes, il avait réussi à s'échapper, mais il avait été repéré par l'armée et surtout, il avait découvert autre chose. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru, mais il les avait eus en face de lui : les homonculus. 

Pourquoi étaient-ils venus à sa rencontre ?

Scar continuait de se poser ces questions quand il fut interrompu par une petite voix.

" Vous devriez rester allonger... La blessure ne pourra pas guérir sinon. "

Scar dévisagea l'enfant devant lui. Peu de temps auparavant, il avait rencontré cette fillette par hasard, mais depuis, elle ne l'avait plus quitté...

Scar, obéissant, se rallongea. May Chang, ravie, esquissa un sourire.

Scar lui avait sauvé la vie, l'ayant trouvée morte de faim en pleine rue, il l'avait nourrie sans lui poser de question. Il lui avait permis de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son petit panda et avait même juré de l'aider. Vraiment, May Chang n'avait jamais rencontré de personne aussi gentille...

* * *

Assis à son bureau, le commandant Armstrong était pensif... Lui qui, d'habitude, se montrait si exubérant et enthousiaste n'avait plus la même attitude depuis les deux derniers jours. 

Il se contentait de rester à son bureau sans rien dire... Chose incroyable pour un Armstrong. Il fixait en permanence une photo de la troupe qu'il avait commandée pendant la guerre d'Ishbal et fixait en particulier une personne.

De temps à autres, il murmurait des mots inaudibles. Son collègue, le lieutenant Hughes, ne l'avait pas questionné jusqu'ici, mais l'état du commandant semblait empirer.

Le lieutenant Hughes se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers celui de son collègue, mais aussi son ami.

" Commandant, regardez cette photo de ma petite Elysia à son anniversaire, elle vient de fêter ses huit ans ! N'est-elle adorable ? Et celle-ci où nous avons été en promenade à cheval... Vous l'auriez vue, elle chevauchait comme une professionnelle..."

A ce long discours de père hyper enthousiaste, Armstrong se contenta de murmurer.

" Effectivement..."

Cette réaction finit d'inquiéter le lieutenant Hughes. Quand il montrait les photos de sa fille, seul le commandant se montrait aussi enthousiaste que lui, le sujet devait être grave. Hughes attrapa une chaise et se mit face à Armstrong.

" Dites-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas commandant Armstrong ? "

" Mais tout va bien, la famille Armstrong est toujours bien portante..."

Le ton peu convaincu d'Armstrong ne persuada pas Hughes.

" Allons, vous pouvez me le dire, vous savez que ça restera entre nous deux...

Armstrong dévisagea Hughes. Sûr de pouvoir lui accorder sa confiance, il lui posa une question.

"Lieutenant Hughes... Croyez-vous à l'existence des homonculus ?

A suivre..

Et voilà la suite ! J'ai fait intervenir un autre de mes chouchous qu'on avait pas encore vu... Le grand Lieutenant Hughes ! Je l'adore, faut dire qu'il est trop gentil... Et May Chang aussi ! Je l'adore...

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira... N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si c'est le cas ! Merci d'avance !

J'espère que ça t'a plu Magical Girl kiki car c'est à toi d'écrire maintenant et à moi d'être impatient de lire la suite...

En attendant, on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Heiji-kiki, Sabine02, Ilovechine.sky, Jessi023 et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

On se retrouve au chapitre 9 si tout va bien ! A toi d'écrire Magical Girl Kiki !

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	8. Nouveaux ordres

Auteur : Chacun son tour, aujourd'hui c'est Kiki

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi

Genre : Yaoï, angst pour ne pas changer, un peu de torture mais également une part de tendresse.

Couples : Toujours notre Envy/ Ed à reformer, un Al/Wrath à consolider…et peut-être un jour le Roy/ Liza

Disclamer : Ni Ed, ni Envy, ni Al, ni….enfin je vais pas tout énumérer. Pour faire court, personne  
n'est à moi.

* * *

Un super, hyper, méga, géant, MERCI à tous ceux qui ont laissés une review ou qui simplement lisent cette histoire.

Votre plaisir et votre soutien est notre motivation.

Poutous et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Nouveaux ordres

Assis sur son lit d'hôpital, Ed avait les yeux perdus sur le ciel bleu qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre. Distraitement, il tournait entre les doigts de sa main gauche une mèche de longs cheveux bruns. Celle d'Envy.

Elle avait été ramassée par l'équipe scientifique, étonnamment intacte, parmi les débris de son auto-mail et ceux de la rue où avait eu lieu le combat avec Scar. On la lui avait ramenée grâce à l'intervention du commandant Armstrong. Celui-ci n'avait pas pu venir en personne, trop occupé par les nombreux problèmes liés à l'explosion mais avait promis de le faire dès que possible.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé le matin même, Ed n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre. Il aurait voulu prendre immédiatement un train pour Risembool et aller faire réparer son auto-mail. Mais il avait dû rester à Central sur ordre du généralissime lui-même. Pour garantir sa sécurité dans son état actuel, comme disait la note qu'il avait reçue, le chef des armées l'avait assigné à résidence dans sa chambre jusqu'à son complet rétablissement.

Et pour cela, il fallait à Ed retrouver l'usage de son bras droit. Il avait donc demandé à son frère de téléphoner à Winry pour qu'elle vienne sur place réparer son auto-mail détruit. Et Al lui avait alors dit que la jeune fille était en route, ayant été appelée dès son admission à l'hôpital. Elle devait arriver d'ici quelques heures.

Ed n'avait donc rien d'autre à faire que de l'attendre en se reposant avant de pouvoir de nouveau être opérationnel. Par conséquent, il aurait dû être en train de dormir selon les ordres du médecin. Mais il n'était pas fatigué, ses deux jours d'inconscience l'avaient totalement remis d'aplomb, même s'il avait été complètement épuisé physiquement et mentalement quand il s'était évanoui.

Il était donc parfaitement reposé. Son esprit était étonnamment clair mais paradoxalement, il était encore plus perdu qu'avant.

Le jeune alchimiste était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu, que c'était bien Envy, dans cette rue avant qu'il ne s'écroule d'épuisement. Cela aurait donc voulu dire que Al et lui avaient réussi leur transmutation humaine. Mais il restait des points obscurs. Car si c'était vraiment lui, pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi en le voyant? Envy n'avait eu aucun geste prouvant qu'il avait reconnu son petit ami et cela perturbait le blond au plus haut point. Et il y avait aussi cet étrange tatouage sur sa cuisse, qu'est-ce qu'il signifiait ?

Les doutes et les interrogations de Ed persistaient et une folle lueur d'espoir était venue s'y ajouter. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à trop d'enthousiasme, tout était encore si confus et incroyable qu'il préférait être prudent, pour ne pas être encore dévasté si tout s'avérait n'être finalement qu'une illusion.

Et l'attitude de son maître ne l'aidait pas à y voir plus clair. Elle n'avait rien voulu lui dire de plus malgré sa réaction presque paniquée quand il avait fait ce dessin du tatouage, comme si elle-même n'osait croire ce qu'elle avait découvert. Les quelques mots qu'elle avait laissé échapper l'avaient rendu complètement perplexe et avide de connaître les possibles explications. Mais malgré les demandes répétées de son élève, Izumi n'avait rien cédé et lui avait juste dit que quelqu'un d'autre se chargerait bientôt de tout lui expliquer….sans préciser de qui il s'agissait.

Alors oui, Ed était toujours aussi perdu…

On frappa à la porte de la chambre. Ed détourna à regret ses yeux de la fenêtre et autorisa la personne à entrer. Il fut heureux de voir son frère et Wrath revenir enfin après qu'Izumi les ait fait sortir un peu plus tôt mais il fut surtout agréablement surpris de les voir arrivés, la petite main de Wrath emmêlée tendrement à celle imposante de Al. Il ne put retenir un sourire à cette vue et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, mais les essaya de les contenir.

Depuis leur dispute, il avait cru avoir détruit la relation fragile que ces deux-là avaient réussi à conserver après l'enfermement de Al dans son armure. Mais à les voir maintenant, il devina qu'ils avaient enfin pu s'expliquer et que leurs sentiments étaient plus forts que jamais. Ils avaient réussi à passer la première crise sérieuse de leur couple avec succès.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent près du lit et contrairement à ce que Ed avait cru, ce ne fut pas son frère mais Wrath qui prit la parole presque immédiatement.

- Comme tu as pu le voir, nous nous sommes réconciliés, commença-t-il d'une vois douce… Quand nous avons été rassurés sur ton état de santé, nous avons décidé de faire enfin face à nos propres problèmes.

- Ca n'a pas été facile, intervint Al…Nous avons laissé sortir beaucoup de choses que nous avions sur le cœur depuis un an, des choses parfois difficiles à dire ou à entendre mais nous devions le faire….et ça nous a rapprochés.

- Nous avons aussi beaucoup parlé, reprit Wrath, de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la mort d'Envy.

Il s'arrêta, la gorge nouée et détourna légèrement la tête. Envy avait toujours montré envers lui l'affection d'un grand frère. Lui aussi avait perdu un être cher et sa douleur ne diminuait pas, même si elle n'égalerait jamais celle de Ed.

Al se rapprocha de son petit ami et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Wrath la recouvrit de la sienne et la serra doucement pour le remercier de son soutien.

Ed ne put encore une fois que s'émerveiller face à la tendresse qu'ils partageaient. Et la douleur de son cœur augmenta un peu plus quand il se rappela tous ces petits gestes attentionnés que Envy avait eu pour lui….Ces petits gestes qu'on fait sans y penser mais qui représentent tellement…Ces petits gestes qui lui manquaient tant aujourd'hui alors qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais les avoir…A moins que…

Il secoua la tête et repoussa une nouvelle fois le faible espoir qu'il voulait emprisonner son cœur. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Wrath et Al mais ils ne demandèrent aucune explication, sûr que Ed se confierait s'il en ressentait le besoin.

Le jeune garçon brun réussit à raffermir sa voix en dépit de l'émotion qui l'étreignait et refit face à Ed.

- Nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que ce qu'il s'est passé, n'était la faute de personne…. C'est le résultat de choix personnels successifs : Celui d'Envy de partir au front pour que tu n'y ailles pas, le tien d'avoir voulu le ramener, celui de Al d'avoir voulu t'aider…

- Aucun de nous n'est à blâmer pour ce qui s'est passé, ajouta Al. Alors arrête, s'il te plaît, Frangin, de te noyer dans la culpabilité.

- Suite à ça, continua son petit ami, nous avons décidé tous les deux de faire un choix. Nous t'aiderons à trouver une solution pour retrouver le corps de Al…Mais une solution n'impliquant pas ton sacrifice.

- Mais je ne…, tenta le blond.

- Non Ed, coupa Wrath d'un ton ferme. Tu n'as pas compris. Cette fois, toi, tu n'as pas le choix ! Nous ne te le laissons pas. Nous ramènerons Al sans te perdre !

Ed ne put rien répliquer. La volonté farouche qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de Wrath ne lui laissait aucune autre échappatoire que de se conformer à leur demande. Et la façon dont son frère se tenait près de son petit ami pour l'épauler ne permettait pas de douter de la décision qu'ils avaient prise et qu'ils feraient tout pour y arriver

Les larmes qu'il retenait jusque là glissèrent finalement sur ses joues et il se demanda à quel moment ces deux-là avaient autant mûri et grandi sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

* * *

La punition n'avait pas été longue à venir. Peu après l'appel de Sloth, ils avaient tous été convoqués par Mère.

Et maintenant, Envy se retrouvait cloué au sol par les ongles de Lust, plantés profondément dans sa chair au niveau de ses ponts de contrôle ainsi que de son ouroboros.

La jeune femme détourna la tête de dégoût, elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir de cette manière mais c'était un ordre de Mère que ce soit elle qui le punisse pour leur échec et leurs erreurs, le tout étant imputé à Envy et à lui seul.

Mais encore heureux qu'ils n'avaient à se justifier que de la rencontre désastreuse entre Scar et le Fullmetal, car Mère l'aurait tué sur le champ si elle avait su tout ce qui s'était passé entre lui et le jeune alchimiste.

Lust enfonça un peu plus ses ongles dans la chair de son frère, transperçant ses membres et trouant le sol sous lui, avec pour seul résultat un vague gémissement.

Un peu plus loin dans l'ombre, Mère regardait avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, son favori haleté face contre le sol. Elle semblait se délecter de sa souffrance avec un plaisir malsain. A ses cotés, les autres homonculus observaient la scène sans dire un mot, avec plus ou moins d'intérêt, l'un d'eux cachant discrètement sa grimace de compassion envers la souffrance d'Envy.

Lust, elle, était étonnée et admirative de la force de caractère de son petit frère. Car malgré la douleur insoutenable qu'il devait ressentir, il n'avait pas lâché un mot sous l'interrogatoire de Mère. Il avait gardé précieusement toutes les informations concernant son étrange relation avec le jeune Elric. Pas un mot, pas un cri n'avait franchi ses lèvres.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui, Mère s'était alors contentée de le faire punir sans plus rien demander. Mais tous posaient des questions. Ils savaient qu'elle n'agissait jamais au hasard, le fait de torturer Envy faisait sûrement partie de ses projets mais ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle espérait en retirer.

- Ca suffit, Lust, déclara soudain Mère d'une voix satisfaite.

La jeune femme rétracta aussitôt ses ongles, libérant Envy toujours haletant sur le sol de pierre.

- J'ai une nouvelle tâche pour vous…sauf Envy…Tu vas retourner à la surveillance _très _rapprochée du Fullmetal. Débrouille comme tu veux, quitte à utiliser toutes les ressources que nous offre la position de Pride mais je veux que tu ne lâches plus ce gamin, que tu sois à ses cotés constamment. Peu importe la manière. Et je ne tolèrerai plus la moindre erreur.

Envy ne répondit rien, toujours à essayer de reprendre difficilement son souffle mais il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, Mère expliqua aux autres ce qu'elle attendait d'eux puis ils se dispersèrent.

Sauf Lust et Gloutonny qui s'avancèrent lentement vers Envy toujours au sol et le relevèrent avec précautions.

La tête basse, son corps encore tremblant, il paraissait si faible et vulnérable. Et quand il parla enfin, sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure cassé à peine audible, même avec leur sens plus développés que ceux des humains.

- Je n'y arriverai pas…Tout ce qu'il me fait ressentir…Mes transformations qui s'annulent…Je ne tiendrai pas le coup si je dois rester aussi près de lui…

En entendant la détresse contenue dans ses mots, Lust se sentit aux bords des larmes, chose étrange pour un homonculus mais elle ne put que lui souffler d'une voix désolée.

- Tu n'as pas le choix…

Le visage caché par ses longues mèches de cheveux, Envy sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

Puis subitement, il se dégagea d'un geste violent, repoussant l'étreinte de son frère et sa sœur avec une puissance étonnante vu sa faiblesse seulement quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il se redressa et se tourna vers eux. Lust retint un hoquet de stupeur face à la transformation de ses traits. Il avait toujours ce visage qu'il adorait quand il n'était pas en mission mais il était devenu plus dur, impassible. Ses yeux habituellement si brûlants d'une pléiade d'émotions étaient maintenant ternes et froids. Ils vacillèrent une seconde mais se raffermirent aussitôt pour ne plus laisser voir la moindre parcelle de sentiments.

Lust sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son corps. Elle le savait sujet à ce genre de sautes d'humeur mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi rapide ni aussi brutal.

Si elle pouvait le voir à cet instant, Mère serait fier de lui. Il était si proche de ce qu'elle désirait tant obtenir : un être sans pitié, cruel, obéissant et possédant pourtant une multitude de sentiments. Lust ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait exactement, pourquoi elle avait besoin qu'Envy ressente autant de choses mais cela l'effrayait que Mère joue ainsi avec lui, qu'elle se serve de lui à sa guise.

Malheureusement, la jeune femme ne pouvait que le regarder se faire manipuler sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Elle pouvait seulement espérer que derrière ce nouveau masque de froideur demeurait encore ce petit frère qu'elle voulait tant protéger, ce petit frère qui était leur seul espoir de devenir un jour totalement humains.

Mais à cet instant précis, Lust eut la sensation amère de le perdre.

* * *

Winry venait d'arriver à l'hôpital, accompagnée de Sig qui était venu la chercher à la gare. Sans attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Ed, la lourde valise remplie d'outils de la jeune femme dans la main puissance du colosse.

Devant la porte, ils retrouvèrent Izumi qui les attendait. Winry la salua chaudement avant de lui glisser d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

- Il devrait arriver dans un ou deux jours…Il a dit qu'il devait aller chercher quelque chose avant de le voir.

Izumi se contenta de hocher la tête puis fit entrer la jeune fille. Al et Wrath étaient encore là, encadrant Ed installé sur son lit, sa main détruite en écharpe. Winry fronça les sourcils et soupira d'agacement en voyant l'état de l'auto-mail mais se contenta ensuite de faire sortir tout le monde, restant seul avec son patient.

Ed gigota sur son lit, mal à l'aise, attendant le sermon que la jeune fille ne manquerait pas de lui faire concernant son extraordinaire capacité à attirer les ennuis et à réduire en miette son « travail d'artiste ». Mais Winry l'aida à se déshabiller, le laissant seulement vêtu de son caleçon, et commença par vérifier sa jambe artificiel avant de se mettre à réparer le bras mécanique endommagé, sans un mot, uniquement concentrée sur ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Bien qu'étonné de ce calme inhabituel chez son amie d'enfance mais trop heureux d'échapper pour l'instant à ses coups de clés vengeurs, Ed la laissa travailler et n'osa pas briser le silence. Du moins, pas tout de suite…

Ce fut quand elle eut presque fini qu'il lui demanda une faveur d'une voix hésitante.

- Winry….. Tu pourrais remettre la mèche d'Envy dans mon auto-mail…mais avec une petite ouverture…une sorte de clapet pour que je puisse la prendre de temps en temps ?

Elle le regarda un long moment avec un sourire triste puis répondit doucement.

- Bien sûr, Ed…

Elle se pencha sur sa valise pour prendre les outils nécessaires et Ed ne vit pas la larme qui glissa sur sa joue et fut essuyée d'une main rageuse alors que l'autre se crispait violement sur un tournevis.

* * *

Après que Ed eut fait quelques étirements et autres mouvements pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de son bras, Winry quitta la pièce, partant acheter de l'huile pour graisser et entretenir les deux auto-mails.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, le jeune homme se rassit sur son lit et son regard se perdit à nouveau sur le ciel. Et encore une fois, il fut tiré de ses pensées quand on frappa à la porte. Il donna l'autorisation d'enter d'une voix lasse et laissa lentement ses yeux dévier de la fenêtre pour voir un soldat pénétrer dans la chambre.

C'était un jeune homme, au corps musclé parfaitement mis en valeur par l'uniforme bleu réglementaire, avec des cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches presque blondes et des yeux vifs d'un vert magnifique qui démontraient une grande intelligence et un caractère ferme.

Ed rougit violement en remarquant d'un coup qu'il était toujours en caleçon et enveloppa précipitamment son corps dans les draps. Le jeune soldat eut un petit sourire appréciateur, ce qui fit rougir encore plus l'alchimiste, et s'approcha du lit, restant tout de même à bonne distance.

- Monsieur le Fullmetal, salua-t-il respectueusement

- Oui, répondit Ed….C'est à quel sujet ?

- Je me présente : Gabriel Hauser. Je viens d'être affecté à votre protection.

- Ma protection ?..., répéta le jeune alchimiste les yeux écarquillés……

- Oui monsieur ! Surveillance et protection de votre personne 24h/24. Par ordre du généralissime, je ne dois plus vous quitter. Mais ne craignez rien, je saurais rester discret.

Ed regarda le jeune soldat avec une stupéfaction qu'il ne chercha aucunement à cacher… Il allait devoir être près de lui tout le temps ? C'était effarant, incompréhensible et insupportable. Il était alchimiste d'état, pas un enfant ayant besoin d'une baby-sitter. Il ne comprenait franchement pas la décision du généralissime de lui donner une telle escorte et il eut la désagréable impression d'être enchaîné, mis en laisse.

Mais alors… Pourquoi, s'était-il senti brusquement apaisé quand le jeune homme était rentré ?

* * *

A SUIVRE.

Un nouveau chapitre de fini.

Puis-je encore une fois vous demander une petite review pour nous faire connaître votre avis ? Quel qu'il soit, n'hésitez pas.

Personnellement, j'adore la tournure que prend cette histoire…et ce n'est pas seulement dû au fait que c'est moi qui écrit.

Car, le mérite ne m'en revient qu'à moitié. Sans Heiji pour torturer avec moi nos bishôs préférés, rien de tout cela ne serait possible.

Pour la suite….Alors Heiji, des idées ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ?

J'attends de voir ce que tu vas encore nous sortir comme surprise.

Poutous à tous.

Kiki


	9. Mon petit frère

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi...

Auteurs : Heiji et Magical Girl kiki. Pour ce chapitre c'est Heiji qui vous torture...

Bêta-lectrice pour mes chapitres ( sans qui je ne pourrai rien faire ) : Ephemeris

Couples : Envy et Ed, Wrath et Al et en fond Riza et Roy

Résumé: Après avoir voulu ramener à la vie la personne qu'il aime. Ed perd tout, une partie de son corps et le corps entier de son frère Al... mais comment vivre sans la personne que l'on aime ?

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Même pas Amstrong ! C'est pas juste...

Chapitre 9 :

Armstrong, assis à son bureau, repensait aux confidences qu'il avait faites au lieutenant Hughes. Avait-il bien fait ?

Durant ses années de formation en alchimie, son maître lui avait parlé des homonculus. Il prétendait en avoir vu dans sa jeunesse. Il les lui avait de nombreuses fois décrits : une jeune femme, grande, blonde avec des cheveux assez longs qui semblait avoir un regard d'une douceur incroyable et d'une gentillesse effarante, mais qui en fait cachait un monstre cruel sans aucune pitié qui avait déjà massacré des tonnes d'enfants. L'autre était un homme grand aux cheveux noirs, assez musclé, répondant au nom de Angry si sa mémoire était bonne. Son maître lui avait répété cent fois de fuir devant eux s'il devait un jour les croiser et Armstrong posait toujours la même question.

« Comment les reconnaîtrai-je ? »

Aussitôt, son maître prenait un papier et un crayon pour dessiner un symbole, un symbole qu'il appelait l'ourobouros. Certain que son maître lui racontait des histoires pour lui faire peur, Armstrong n'avait jamais prêté attention à ces histoires jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ce symbole sur la jambe de celui qui ressemblait tant à Envy et sur le corsage de la femme qui était avec lui. Mais cette femme ne ressemblait pas à la description faite par son maître. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Armstrong ne se rendit pas compte qu'une personne devant son bureau attendait depuis quelques minutes qu'il réagisse.

« Commandant Armstrong... Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Armstrong releva la tête pour faire face au lieutenant Hawkeye. Le commandant se contenta de répondre non sans la moindre conviction.

Riza le regarda, sa curiosité piquée au vif par la réaction du commandant. Intriguée, Riza insista.

« Que vous arrive-t-il, commandant Armstrong ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Armstrong sourit.

« Ravi de voir que vous vous inquiétez pour moi lieutenant Hawkeye, mais je vais très bien. Je suis juste un peu inquiet pour le petit Elric. Je crois que je vais aller le voir.

Sans rien ajouter, le commandant Armstrong s'éloigna, laissant Riza seule.

* * *

Ed ne pouvait plus supporter ce type qui prétendait s'occuper de sa sécurité. L'homme ne quittait jamais sa chambre, ni pour dormir, ni pour manger... À se demander s'il était humain. De plus, l'homme semblait éviter en permanence de se trouver à côté de lui. Ça faisait deux jours que ce cirque durait et Ed en avait déjà plus que marre. Le soldat ne voulait même pas quitter la pièce quand Ed se changeait, il restait planté sur sa chaise sans parler. C'était à peine s'il n'allait pas surveiller Ed dans son bain ! 

Ed bouillait de rage en permanence et rien ne pouvait le calmer, pas même Wrath et Alphonse. On frappa à la porte et Ed, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette visite, devrait reconnaître malgré tout par la suite qu'elle avait réussi à lui changer les idées sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Lorsque Ed répondit, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une personne que Ed ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir là. Debout devant la porte, un panier rempli de gâteaux au chocolat, une femme brune aux cheveux longs fixait Ed avec un visage inquiet.

« Ma... Maman ? »

« Ed, mon coeur ! »

En disant ces mots, la mère d'Ed avait sauté sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Maman, lâche-moi ! On n'est pas seuls ! »

Ed tentait de se débattre, ce n'était pas la réaction de sa mère qui le gênait, mais le fait que le soldat qui le surveillait le voyait dans une telle posture. Trisha, comprenant l'allusion de son fils, remarqua tout à coup la présence du soldat. Elle s'approcha de lui et le remercia chaudement d'avoir sauvé son fils. Ed eut beau expliquer à sa mère que l'homme n'y était pour rien, celle-ci ne voulut rien entendre. Repensant tout à coup à son fils, elle se tourna vers le soldat pour lui demander quelque chose.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser seuls, mon fils et moi, s'il vous plaît ? »

Ed savait très bien que le soldat refuserait et s'attendait à un refus éclatant. Il fut surpris de voir le soldat accepter et sortir. Ébahi, Ed suivit du regard la sortie du soldat sans y croire, mais sa mère le ramena très vite sur terre.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Quelle idée tu as eu d'entrer dans l'armée ! »

« Maman, on va pas reparler de ça... »

« J'espère que tu bois bien ton lait, Ed, c'est bon pour toi ! »

« Maman !!!!!!!!! »

* * *

Enfermés dans le lieu qui leur servait désormais de planque, Lust et Glutonny tournaient en rond. Repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Envy, Lust donna un coup dans le mur le plus proche. Ce souvenir ne cessait de la torturer : Envy souffrant sous ses doigts... Elle ne supportait pas de repenser à ça. Glutonny, à côté d'elle, la regardait faire sans rien dire, son visage marqué par la tristesse. 

« Lust, est-ce que ça va ? »

Lust détourna la tête pour regarder Glutonny. Le visage inquiet de l'homonculus la toucha et la calma en grande partie.

« Oui Glutonny, ne t'inquiète pas... »

Le calme revint dans la pièce. Lust abandonna le mur pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre et jeter un coup d'oeil au nouvel objectif qu'on leur avait confié.

« Lust, pourquoi est-ce que Mère a fait ça à Envy ? »

Glutonny avait posé cette question sur un ton hésitant et effrayé.

« Parce que Mère ne supporte pas l'échec et qu'elle voulait donner une leçon aux responsables, c'est-à-dire Envy et moi. Tout ça à cause de Sloth. »

« Glutonny n'aime pas Sloth ! »

Cette phrase fit sourire Lust. Glutonny avait dit cette phrase sur un ton sûr de lui, irrévocable.

« Tu as raison, Gluttony, ne fais jamais confiance à Sloth. Elle sait prendre des apparences touchantes, elle est excellente comédienne. Mais on ne peut pas imaginer le nombre d'hommes qui croient qu'elle est la plus gentille et la plus douce des femmes alors qu'elle n'a aucun coeur. Sloth sacrifierait n'importe lequel d'entre nous pour atteindre son but. Tu as bien compris Glutonny, ne fais jamais confiance à Sloth.

« Glutonny a compris, Glutonny écoute toujours tout ce que lui dit Lust. »

Lust sourit.

« C'est bien Glutonny... Je me demande ce que je ferai sans toi... »

« Sans moi et Envy ! »

« Sans toi et Envy, tu as raison... »

« Dis Lust... »

Lust releva son visage. Une question semblait préoccuper Glutonny.

« Pourquoi Sloth n'aime-t-elle pas Envy ? »

Lust souffla...

« Tu sais bien qu'avant l'arrivée d'Envy, Sloth était la préférée de Mère, encore plus parfaite que Pride à ses yeux car elle est capable de toutes les cruautés les plus d'inimaginables sous un visage angélique. À côté d'elle, nous sommes tous des enfants de choeur. Sloth tue seulement pour le plaisir. »

Glutonny écoutait Lust sans rien dire. Puis, tout à coup, Lust posa une question à Glutonny.

« Glutonny, avant que j'arrive... Tu faisais équipe avec qui ? »

« Angry !!! »

« Angry... »

« Oui, Angry est gentil, il n'a jamais été méchant avec Glutonny ! »

Si Lust se méfiait de lui car elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une étrange sensation de sécurité avec Angry.

« Quel âge a-t-il ? »

Glutonny réfléchit, l'index posé sur sa bouche.

« Angry a 250 ans et Glutonny 70 ans. »

« Et moi, j'ai 14 ans. »

Le ton étrange pris par Lust inquiéta à nouveau Glutonny.

« Mais Glutonny préfère faire équipe avec Lust ! »

Lust sourit à la réflexion enthousiaste de son compagnon et pour le remercier, déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Glutonny qui se montra très fier de ce geste. Après avoir fait ce geste, Lust retomba dans ses pensées. Puis, elle posa une autre question.

« Dis-moi Glutonny, quel âge a Sloth ? »

« Glutonny ne sait pas. Sloth est plus vieille que Glutonny. »

Lust se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et surveilla des yeux encore leur nouvel objectif.

« Je me demande pourquoi Mère nous a confié cette mission... Qui surveille Scar désormais ? »

« Glutonny sait qui surveille Scar ! »

La curiosité de Lust piquée au vif, elle se retourna vers son compagnon.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Angry ! »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça Glutonny ? »

« C'est Angry qui me l'a dit. Il m'a dit aussi de faire attention et d'être sage avec Lust. Glutonny lui a répondu qu'il était toujours sage avec Lust. »

« Il t'a dit de faire attention à quoi ? »

Glutonny réfléchit à nouveau et, sur un ton piteux, il répondit :

« Je ne sais plus... »

Lust sourit.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Lust regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre en se demandant pourquoi elle devait surveiller ce docteur Marcoh...

* * *

Wrath se baladait depuis plusieurs heures dans la rue. Il avait retrouvé depuis quelques temps son visage et son sourire d'enfant souriant et riant en permanence. Lui et Alphonse avaient passé un après-midi idyllique à se balader dans les rues de Centrale avec Winry. Wrath s'était amusé avec les pigeons. Ils étaient restés une grande partie de l'après-midi dans le parc, allongés à rigoler ensemble. Vraiment, cet après-midi avait été merveilleux. Alphonse passait son temps à s'amuser avec Wrath comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis si longtemps. Prenant Wrath sur son dos, il l'avait porté pendant que celui-ci, excité comme une puce, riait et plaisantait. Alphonse était vraiment ravi de voir Wrath comme ça, cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'Al ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. 

Winry, qui les avait accompagnés une partie de la journée, était contente pour eux. La discussion qu'ils avaient eue apparemment les avait complètement rabibochés et avait arrangé tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient. Fatiguée, Winry les avait abandonnés au bord du lac. Wrath, épuisé par ses facéties, somnolait sous le regard attendri de son amant qui admirait le visage parfait de celui qu'il aimait. Ce visage qu'il rêvait d'embrasser... Quelle sensation cela pouvait-il faire d'embrasser quelqu'un ? Baladant sa main en fer sur le visage de Wrath sans pour autant sentir la moindre sensation, Alphonse se posait mille et une questions qui le faisaient souffrir. Comme si Wrath l'avait senti, il se releva et tira Alphonse pour qu'il se lève à son tour.

« On va jusqu'à l'hôpital ? Le dernier arrivé est un imbécile ! »

« Tu oublies que je ne se ressens plus la fatigue... »

« Et toi, que je suis bien plus agile que toi et Ed... »

Une pointe de défi dans les yeux de Wrath convainquit Al. Wrath partit à une vitesse phénoménale.

« Hé, t'as pas dit partez ! »

Wrath se retourna et tira la langue à Alphonse.

« Ah, c'est comme ça... »

À son tour, Alphonse s'élança à la poursuite de l'homme qu'il aimait. Alphonse vit que Wrath avait effectivement pris beaucoup d'avance, mais il était loin d'accepter de se faire battre si facilement. Alphonse se mit à courir aussi vite que cela lui était possible, rattrapant ainsi Wrath. Au bout d'un moment, il se retrouva au même niveau que lui.

« Alors on traîne ? »

Wrath qui, apparemment, n'attendait qu'une réflexion, afficha un immense sourire avant de saisir d'un bond la branche d'un arbre. Wrath se balança avec ses bras et atteint une branche plus haute et d'un saut, passa au-dessus des grilles du parc. Alphonse, toujours coincé dans le parc, cria.

« C'est pas du jeu ça ! »

Wrath se retourna et haussa les épaules avant de repartir en courant. Alphonse comprit que la compétition était devenue très sérieuse. Il fut contraint de faire le tour du parc pour trouver une sortie, Alphonse étant lui-même incapable de telles acrobaties et ne voulant pas attirer l'attention avec son alchimie. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il allait perdre jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de deux minutes de course, il aperçoive son Wrath arrêté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Allongé à côté de son petit ami, Al remarqua tout à coup le corps d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs étendu face contre terre.

« Tu crois qu'il est vivant ? »

Wrath allait répondre quand tout d'un coup un immense gargouilli s'échappa du ventre du corps allongé sur le sol.

« J'ai faim ! »

Quinze minutes plus tard, des dizaines d'assiettes s'empilaient sur une table d'auberge. Wrath, les yeux écarquillés, devait reconnaître que ce jeune homme allongé dans la rue l'instant d'avant n'était effectivement pas mort. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs n'avait apparemment pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Wrath et Alphonse, qui avaient grand cœur, lui avaient proposé de lui payer à manger, mais jamais ils n'auraient imaginé ça. Alphonse n'avait jamais vu personne de sa vie manger autant de nourriture, même pas Ed. Le jeune homme ne prenait même pas le temps de respirer entre chaque bouchée, manquant ainsi plusieurs fois de s'étouffer.

« Eh bé, quel appétit ! »

« Merci. »

« Alphonse tu es sûr que tu auras assez pour payer ? »

« S'il ne dévore pas toute l'auberge... »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, manquant à nouveau de s'étouffer.

« Désolé, mais ça fait quatre jours que je n'ai pas mangé. »

« Quatre jours ! »

« Ouais, mais bon, j'avais pas le choix... »

« Comment ça ? »

« On ne trouve pas beaucoup de nourriture dans le désert... »

« Tu viens du désert ? »

« Non, je viens de Xing. »

« D'aussi loin ! Et tu traversais le désert comment ? »

« A pied. »

« A pied ! Mais il faut être fou pour faire ça ! »

« Non, c'est pas aussi dur qu'on le croit. »

« Et tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Le jeune homme avala une bouchée d'une nouvelle assiette pleine que venait d'amener l'aubergiste avant de répondre. »

« Lin. »

* * *

« Tu en es sûr ? » 

« Oui. »

« Donc, tu avais raison Izumi... »

Izumi et Armstrong fixèrent celui qui venait de parler.

« J'étais pourtant sûr qu'ils n'existaient pas ! »

« Mon maître m'avait parlé de deux d'entre eux et je n'y avais jamais vraiment cru... »

Un silence s'imposa lorsque la porte de la chambre d'Ed s'ouvrit, le soldat qui assurait la surveillance de l'alchimiste en sortit. Les trois personnes se turent jusqu'à ce qu'elles furent à nouveau sûres d'être seules et tranquilles.

« Comment vas-tu annoncer la nouvelle à Ed ? »

L'homme à qui s'adressait Izumi hésita à répondre à son amie.

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais je veux lui parler seul, vous comprenez ? »

Izumi et Armstrong firent signe qu'ils comprenaient. L'homme, après avoir eu l'approbation de ces deux amis, appuya sur la poignée de la porte et ouvrit la chambre d'Ed.

* * *

Le soldat Gabriel Hauser continuait à avancer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de sortir de la chambre. Mais il n'avait pas pu le refuser à cette femme... Mais pourquoi ? Gabriel alias Envy cherchait un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir reprendre son apparence normale. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être sous l'apparence de cet abruti de soldat. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. 

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu refuser à cette femme de la laisser seule avec son fils ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi cette sensation de douceur qui s'échappait de la mère du Fullmetal l'avait-elle touché ?

Et cette femme aux cheveux noirs toujours habillée en blanc, pourquoi était-il sûr de la connaître ?

Et ce militaire chauve... Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être face à une personne qu'il respectait énormément ?

Arrivé aux toilettes réservées aux hommes, Envy entra. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les toilettes et, convaincu qu'il aurait le temps de reprendre son apparence s'il entendait la porte s'ouvrir, Envy abandonna le corps du soldat pour reprendre le sien. Il reconnut son apparence préférée se refléter dans la glace.

Que lui arrivait-t-il en ce moment ?

Et pourquoi ça lui arrivait seulement à lui ?

Et Lust et Glutonny qui n'étaient même pas là... Il ne pouvait même pas se confier.

Pourquoi Mère ne lui avait-elle pas dit où se trouvaient Lust et Glutonny ?

Envy ne supportait pas d'avoir autant de questions sans réponse.

Pour évacuer sa colère, il donna un coup de poing dans le miroir face à lui qui se brisa aussitôt.

En plus, il n'était pas prêt de le lâcher le minus. Pride lui avait ordonné de le suivre dans sa nouvelle mission auprès du Major général Olivia Milla Armstrong dans les montagnes enneigées du Nord. Apparemment, elle était la soeur d'un commandant que le Fullmetal connaissait. Pride lui avait parlé de cette femme très intelligente, forte et froide, elle était reconnue comme l'un des meilleurs général de l'armée. Cette mission dans le Nord s'annonçait longue et périlleuse et Envy ne s'imaginait pas supporter autant de temps cette sensation qui brûlait en lui.

Il enleva son poing ensanglanté du miroir, mais une autre chose attira son attention, lui qui était persuadé d'être plus rapide que les gens pouvant entrer pour avoir le temps de changer d'apparence. Il s'était trompé et se retrouvait face à une personne immobilisée qui le dévisageait.

« Hé merde ! »

Envy reconnut du coin de l'oeil qu'il s'agissait d'un des amis du Fullmetal.

« Envy ? »

La voix de l'ami du Fullmetal s'était faite faible, remplie de doute. Envy se pétrifia en entendant son nom et dévisagea celui qui venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Lui aussi connaissait son nom ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Envy prit la décision de se débarrasser de ce gêneur.

« Tu en as trop vu... Désolé... »

En même temps qu'il disait ça, le bras d'Envy se changea en une immense lame. Envy se précipita vers sa victime qui ne pouvait pas bouger, son poing n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, prêt à transpercer le petit curieux qu'il avait surpris quand un flash lui revint à l'esprit.

* * *

C'était bien des années auparavant, dans un endroit dont Envy ne se rappelait pas. Un petit garçon aux longs cheveux noirs pleurait dans un coin. Envy s'en approcha. 

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le petit garçon, du haut de ses neuf ans, releva la tête et écarta ses longs cheveux noirs de son visage et entre deux sanglots murmura :

« Maman m'a dit que je n'aurais jamais de petits frères ou de petites soeurs. Je serai toujours tout seul. »

Envy posa sa main sur la tête du petit garçon pour le rassurer.

« Allons, ne pleure pas... »

« Mais moi, je veux un frère, comme Ed et Alphonse ! »

« Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien avoir un frère... Ca te dirait que je sois ton grand frère ? Moi, ça me ferait très plaisir de t'avoir comme petit frère... »

Le petit garçon releva la tête.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Après tout, on est tout seuls tous les deux, alors pourquoi pas ? Comme ça, moi aussi j'aurai un petit frère. »

Le petit garçon de neuf ans sauta au cou d'Envy pour le remercier.

Et ce petit garçon, c'était le petit curieux qu'il avait en face de lui... C'était Wrath.

* * *

Envy stoppa son geste avant de toucher Wrath. Sa main reprit son apparence normale. Son regard était complètement vide. Wrath, toujours immobile, ne savait pas comment réagir.

* * *

« Maman ! » 

« Allons Ed, apprends un peu à être plus responsable ! »

En train de discuter, Ed et Trisha ne virent pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, mais lorsque l'homme qui était entré parla, Ed reconnut aussitôt cette voix qui le fit aussitôt redescendre sur Terre.

« Trisha, tu peux nous laisser ? »

Sans rien dire, la Mère d'Ed s'éclipsa. À cet instant précis, un frisson parcourut le corps d'Ed.

À suivre..

Voilà un nouveau chapitre que j'aime beaucoup et très long par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude... moi qui est l'habitude de les écrire sur papier généralement avant de les publier là j'en avais mal à la main lol... j'ai du d'ailleurs couper deux scènes que j'avais écrite, une avec Riza et Hughes et une autre avec Scar et May Chang... j'espère que malgré tout ça vous plaira...

Personnellement, je préfére la scène Envy/Wrath qui m'a été inspiré par cette phrase de Magical Girl Kiki : " Envy avait toujours montré envers lui l'affection d'un grand frère. " Faut dire que dans cette scène, j'adore les deux personnages principaux...

Enfin, si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Merci d'avance...

J'espère que tu n'es pas déçu de l'attente, Magical Girl Kiki, je te laisse dans une situation pas forcément évidente...

En attendant, on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Sabine02, Heiji, Jessi023, Naeloj et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

On se retrouve au chapitre 11 si tout va bien ! A toi Magical Girl Kiki de nous faire des merveilles !

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	10. Une cruelle vérité contre un prénom

Auteur : Kiki s'y colle aujourd'hui.

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi.

Genre : Comme d'habitude…Si vous ne vous en rappelez pas, relisez les chapitres précédents.

Couples : Mon préféré, Envy/Ed à l'honneur comme toujours, un Al/Wrath en fond et le Roy/Riza peut-être un jour.

Disclamer : Aucun personnage n'est à moi. A part peut-être Gabriel…

* * *

Un immense merci à Jessi023, Sabine02 et Naeloj pour leur reviews ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui lisent. Et surtout Merci Heiji. Pourquoi? Comme ça, parce que tu le vaux bien.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Une cruelle vérité contre un prénom.

Ed resta un instant immobile, se traitant mentalement d'idiot de ne pas avoir pensé à ça plus tôt. Si sa mère était là, il aurait dû se douter qu'_il_était venu avec. Mais surtout qu'il n'échapperait pas à la conversation qui allait suivre. Celle qu'il avait tant voulue depuis son réveil après la bataille contre Scar. Cependant, il n'était plus aussi sûr de la vouloir désormais. Car il comprenait enfin de qui parlait son maître quand elle disait que quelqu'un lui expliquerait tout. Et il aurait donné cher pour que ce quelqu'un soit une autre personne que… son père.

Avec d'énormes efforts pour garder son visage totalement inexpressif, le jeune alchimiste se retourna avec lenteur pour faire face à cet homme aux cheveux aussi blond que les siens.

Mais son masque vacilla presque aussitôt quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son père. Ils étaient tellement remplis de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi troublé. Pour lui, Hohenheim était un modèle de stabilité que rien ne pouvait ébranler. Le voir ainsi le bouleversa complètement.

Ed eut alors envie de se blottir dans les bras de son père et d'y pleurer comme un petit garçon, pleurer jusqu'à tout oublier…Mais il se retint. Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné ce qu'il avait dit ce jour-là…

* * *

FLASH-BACK.

Ed s'assit lentement sur son lit et posa timidement les pieds au sol, pour enfin se mettre debout de façon maladroite, pas encore habitué à ses tous nouveaux membres artificiels. L'opération avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt et après avoir déliré à cause de la fièvre pendant ce qui lui semblait une éternité, il était enfin suffisamment remis pour se lever.

Il fit plusieurs pas hésitants pour tester son équilibre puis des étirements aussi bien des jambes que des bras pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait correctement. Ayant été allongé pendant deux semaines après sa tentative désastreuse de transmutation humaine, il s'émerveillait devant le travail extraordinaire qu'avait réalisé Mamie Pinako en aussi peu de temps.

Perdu dans ces nouvelles sensations que lui donnaient ses auto-mails, il n'entendit pas tout de suite la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer et il sursauta presque quand on l'appela.

- Ed…

Il se retourna d'un bond et fit face à son père, mais détourna la tête presque immédiatement. Depuis le sermon que lui et son frère avaient reçu pour leur inconscience, Ed avait du mal à regarder son père dans les yeux, trop conscient de l'avoir déçu par ses actes.

Hohenheim ne fit aucune remarque là-dessus et s'approcha de son fils pour lui relever doucement la tête.

- Maintenant que tu vas mieux, Ed, j'aimerais avoir une discussion avec toi…

- A propos de ce qui s'est passé, murmura le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

- Non, à propos de ce qui va se passer…

Ed haussa un sourcil, il ne comprenait pas où son père voulait en venir.

- Je sais que pour l'instant, ta douleur est si forte que tu ne ressens que ça…que tu as l'impression que ton monde est complètement détruit par la perte d'Envy. Mais tu dois surmonter ça…..Et avec du temps, tu pourras aimer à nouv…

- JAMAIS, hurla Ed, en repoussant son père les poings serrés et les yeux brûlants de colère…..JAMAIS, TU M'ENTENDS, JE NE POURRAI AIMER QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE…ENVY EST ET RESTERA MON SEUL ET UNIQUE AMOUR !

Refoulant ses larmes et sa rage, Ed bouscula son père et sortit en courant de sa chambre, puis de la maison, trébuchant parfois sur sa jambe gauche pas encore très stable.

Sa course folle le conduisit sans qu'il s'en rende compte jusqu'aux ruines de leur cabane, là où tous les cinq ils avaient vécus tant de choses, là où Envy et lui s'étaient embrassés pour la tout première fois…là où il avait transgressé tous les interdits pour essayer de le ramener.

Il s'arrêta au milieu des cendres, son regard vide parcourant le spectacle désolé qui l'entourait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il se rendit compte de tout ce que symbolisait ce lieu…la fin de son enfance, la perte du corps de son frère et sa culpabilité…La mutilation de son âme avec la mort de son amour…

Tremblant, il joignit ses deux mains, les doigts croisés avec tant de forces qu'ils en devinrent blancs et il les serra contre sa poitrine pour tenter de réprimer sa douleur. Mais il n'y arriva pas et éclata finalement en sanglot, sa voix brisée résonnant âprement à ses oreilles.

- Pardon d'avoir échoué, mon amour…PARDON ENVY !!!

Son cri de désespoir fut emporté par le vent alors qu'il s'écroulait à genoux, ses mains s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse couche de suie recouvrant le sol.

Un léger claquement retentit et un éclair de lumière bleue illumina brusquement l'espace autour de lui. Ed releva la tête, perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait même s'il savait parfaitement reconnaître une transmutation…Mais qui l'avait faite ? Lui ? Comment alors qu'il n'avait pas tracé le moindre cercle ?

La lumière faiblit finalement et le jeune alchimiste sentit sa gorge se nouer douloureusement.

Devant lui, se dressait une statue faite avec les cendres, une statue qui avait le visage d'Envy.

Les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues, il tendit la main pour la toucher mais avant qu'il y parvienne, un nouveau claquement retentit et une nouvelle transmutation fit disparaître la statue, renvoyant les cendres à leur état précédent.

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour découvrir qui avait fait ça et ses yeux tombèrent sur Izumi, debout à quelques mètres de lui, le visage sombre et inquiet.

- Alors, toi aussi tu l'as vu Ed...Tu as vu la Porte…

Fin FLASH BACK

* * *

Depuis ce jour, Izumi avait repris l'apprentissage de Ed pour lui permettre de maîtriser ses transmutations sans cercle, mais rapidement l'élève était devenu plus doué que le maître. Il montrait des capacités exceptionnelles et d'une puissance rare, qui parfois paraissaient effrayantes ou anormales pour les autres.

Et depuis ce jour, Ed avait à peine reparlé à son père.

* * *

Hohenheim regarda son fils aîné d'un air triste, semblant lire dans sa tête les pensées qui l'avaient envahi. Il ne put ignorer la grimace amère et douloureuse qui traversa furtivement son visage encore si jeune et pourtant si marqué par les épreuves qu'il avait enduré.

Il voulut s'approcher de Ed mais au premier mouvement qu'il fit, son fils sortit de ses souvenirs et lui cracha presque en détournant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Un père n'a-t-il pas le droit de s'inquiéter pour son fils, demanda Hohenheim d'une voix douce…Mais surtout….il faut qu'on parle.

- J'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène…

- Oui mais tu t'es complètement braqué avant que nous n'ayons fini notre conversation…Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter….

- Je n'en ai pas plus envie aujourd'hui, répliqua Ed en le fusillant désormais du regard…Tout ce que tu as voulu ce jour-là, quand tu me disais que j'aimerai à nouveau, c'était me cacher que j'avais réussi à le ramener.

- Tu n'as pas réussi, Ed…

- Alors toi aussi, tu vas me dire que ce que j'ai vu l'autre jour était une hallucination ?

Hohenheim soupira et s'installa lentement sur une chaise, invitant des yeux son fils à en faire de même. Avec une visible réticence, Ed s'assit sur son lit face à son père et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment Envy… C'était seulement une partie de lui que tu as vu…Son corps pour être précis.

- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu dis ???

Hohenheim soupira de nouveau et se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il semblait chercher par quoi commencer son explication et surtout les mots justes pour la faire. Il avait tant de choses à lui confier et elles étaient toutes difficiles à entendre. Mais il devait le faire s'il voulait protéger son fils.

- Tu as entendu parler de la Pierre Philosophale ?

- Vaguement, répondit Ed. Tout ce que j'en sais, ce sont d'obscures légendes concernant une gemme miraculeuse qui permettrait de ne plus être soumis à la loi de l'Echange Equivalent.

- C'est exact. Avec elle, on pourrait même réussir une transmutation humaine parfaite…

- Mais alors, c'est ça qu'il me faut pour ramener le corps de Al, s'exclama le jeune alchimiste.

- Ne t'emballe pas, tempéra son père d'une voix sombre. Quand tu sauras de quoi est faite la Pierre, tu ne seras plus aussi enthousiaste.

- Comment peux-tu savoir de quoi elle est composée ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'une légende.

- Je le sais parce que ce n'est pas une légende et que je l'ai déjà tenue dans mes mains.

Stupéfait par ces mots, Ed le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint pas à formuler le moindre mot.

- Autrefois, expliqua Hohenheim…j'ai aimé une femme, c'était une alchimiste puissante…mais qui était obnubilée par cette Pierre. Elle voulait la créer pour obtenir l'immortalité. Et elle a réussi d'une certaine manière… J'étais à coté d'elle quand elle l'a fait…C'est grâce à ça que, tout comme toi, j'ai vu la Porte et que je peux faire des transmutations sans cercle….C'était il y a presque 400 ans…

- C'est impossible, articula difficilement Ed

- Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer.

Le visage de Ed était décomposé. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Son père aurait plus de 400 ans ? C'était du délire. Ses blessures lors du combat contre Scar devaient avoir été plus graves que ce qu'on pensait et avaient même dû toucher son cerveau.

Voyant les doutes parfaitement compréhensibles de son fils, Hohenheim souleva la manche de sa veste et découvrit ainsi une partie de son bras. La chair en était sombre, comme putréfiée.

- Ceci est ma punition pour avoir jouer avec les règles de l'alchimie et de la vie. Car grâce à la Pierre, pendant de nombreuses années, elle et moi avons changé de corps pour continuer à vivre. Mais pour fabriquer la Pierre, il faut sacrifier des vies humaines en très grande quantité.

Totalement ahuri, Ed tendit lentement la main gauche pour toucher le bras de son père. Il sentit sous ses doigts la texture étrange et répugnante de la chair, comprenant par là qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un quelconque artifice. Ed ne put donc que se rendre à l'évidence que tout était vrai. Mais il aurait préféré devenir fou plutôt que d'être confronté à cette horrible réalité. Chaque nouveau mot de son père lui donnait envie de vomir.

- Mon corps se décompose lentement, incapable de supporter une âme trop vielle qui n'est pas la sienne. Parce que je n'en ai pas changé depuis que j'ai quitté cette femme.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu quittée, demanda faiblement Ed.

- J'ai compris à quel point elle était folle…Elle avait fait plusieurs tentatives pour ressusciter des gens, par simple plaisir de manipuler la vie. Mais une fut plus monstrueuse que les autres… Elle a recueillie une jeune vagabonde sur le point de mourir pour la ramener à la vie quelques heures après. Ce qui m'a le plus choqué, ce sont ses longs cheveux blonds, la seule chose vaguement humaine dans l'amas de chair difforme qu'elle avait créé...Cette pauvre créature a souffert pendant des jours entiers sous son regard impassible. C'est à ce moment là que je suis parti, je ne pouvais plus supporter sa cruauté.

Ed déglutit bruyamment et demanda, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Est-ce que…Maman est au courant ?

- Oui, répondit doucement Hohenheim. Je n'ai aucun secret pour ta mère. Je lui ai tout expliqué et elle ne m'a pas rejeté malgré mes fautes passées.

- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? Quel rapport avec ce que j'ai vu ? Avec Envy, s'exclama Ed au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Cette femme est une experte de la manipulation…Je ne sais pas comment elle fait et je n'ai jamais réussi à l'en empêcher malgré tous mes efforts depuis des décennies…mais elle est toujours au courant quand quelqu'un est suffisamment désespéré pour tenter une transmutation humaine…quand ce n'est pas elle qui le pousse directement à le faire…et après, elle récupère le fruit de ces tentatives pour son propre profit.

- Tu veux dire… qu'elle aurait fait la même chose avec moi… ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'intéresserait à toi, puisque que tu es mon fils…Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que je l'ai quitté mais je lui avais fait juré de ne jamais s'approcher de ma famille, si un jour j'en avais une... Jusqu'à ce qu'Izumi me parle de ce que tu as vu, je croyais qu'elle avait tenu sa promesse… Mais quand tu as fait avec Al cette tentative de transmutation humaine pour ramener Envy, elle a très bien pu récupérer ce que vous avez créé avant que je ne brûle la cabane. Elle l'aura alors fait grandir avec une forme incomplète de la Pierre…Ce qui aura donné un homonculus, avec le corps d'Envy mais ne possédant en aucun cas son âme….C'est cet être que tu as vu. Le tatouage sur sa cuisse, un ouroboros, en est la preuve…

Hohenheim n'ajouta rien de plus. Face à lui, Ed était blafard, ses yeux dorés dénués de vie ou d'émotions.

- J'ai…j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, balbutia-t-il complètement en état de choc.

Ed se leva comme un automate et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit maladroitement et passa dans le couloir. Tête basse, il ne vit pas les personnes présentes, qui attendaient la fin de sa discussion avec son père, et s'avança sans y faire attention, s'éloignant dans un couloir d'un pas chancelant.

- Edward, tenta sa mère…

- Laisse Trisha, fit son mari en sortant de la chambre…Il a besoin de digérer ce que je viens de lui apprendre.

- Tu lui as tout dit, s'étonna-t-elle, angoissée par l'impact que cela pouvait avoir sur leur fils.

- Oui, tout...

- Tu devais seulement lui parler des homonculus, s'inquiéta Izumi…Que lui as-tu dit d'autre ?

Hohenheim se contenta de lui répondre d'un regard fatigué, puis tourna la tête du coté où avait disparu son fils.

* * *

Envy n'avait toujours pas bougé, sauf si on considérait vraiment comme un mouvement le fait de fermer les yeux. De nouveaux flashs envahissaient son esprit et il n'arrivait pas à les contrôler. Toutes ces images, ces sensations, ces personnes qu'il voyait…Tout lui semblait si familier et agréable mais la douleur dans sa tête qui les accompagnait n'était rien de tout ça. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser et il ne pouvait que serrer les dents et les poings jusqu'au sang pour se retenir de hurler.

Choqué, Wrath était resté immobile pendant de longs instants, ayant peur que son 'grand frère' disparaisse s'il bougeait. Mais le temps passa et rien ne changea. Il décida alors de se rapprocher d'Envy. Lentement, il s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il leva une main et frôla les longues mèches sombres de son aîné. Enhardi par la sensation douce sous ses doigts, il posa sa paume sur la joue pâle de son vis-à-vis.

A ce contact, Envy sembla brutalement se réveiller alors que toutes les images cessaient d'un coup dans son esprit et il repoussa avec force le garçon brun.

Wrath fit un vol plané et percuta violement un mur, se retrouvant à moitié assommé. Il se releva difficilement et voyant qu'Envy avait déserté la pièce, il se précipita à sa poursuite.

* * *

Ed avançait toujours sans rien voir, perdu dans ses pensées avec les mots de son père tournant à toute vitesse dans sa tête…mais il était incapable de réfléchir correctement. Cela faisait trop de choses à intégrer en si peu de temps et il se sentait au bord de la saturation.

Au détour d'un couloir, il fut violement percuté par quelqu'un et se retrouva propulsé au sol. Il réussit à se reprendre rapidement et releva la tête pour se figer aussitôt.

L'homme qu'il avait bousculé était allongé sur le dos, le corps à peine couvert par de courts vêtements noirs, sa poitrine secouée par une respiration courte et sifflante, ses longs cheveux bruns étalés autour de lui, ses yeux violets grands ouverts fixés sur le plafond…et un tatouage rouge sang sur la cuisse gauche.

Ed n'eut pas le temps de vraiment comprendre de qui il s'agissait, même si son cœur le lui hurlait car il se fit une deuxième fois percuté par quelqu'un.

Leurs deux corps s'emmêlèrent et le Fullmetal aperçut du coin de l'œil le visage de Wrath. Mais en cherchant à se dépêtrer, ils ne parvenaient qu'à compliquer un peu plus leur position.

A quelques pas de là, Envy n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Quand il avait percuté Ed, il l'avait immédiatement reconnu à cause de cette étrange faiblesse qui l'avait de nouveau frappé, comme lors de leur tout premier contact. Mais ce n'était pas la seule cause de son malaise actuel.

Une autre image l'avait submergé quand ils s'étaient touchés…. Une image de lui, allongé dans un champ verdoyant près d'une rivière…mais surtout…avec une personne aux cheveux blonds tendrement blottie contre lui.

La sensation qui l'avait alors envahi lui avait coupé le souffle…Il avait retrouvé cette douce chaleur qui recherchait tant… C'était cette personne qui la lui donnait. Et il sut inconsciemment de qui il s'agissait.

Mais l'image disparue brusquement et il sentit de nouveau ce froid mordant et ce vide insoutenable s'emparer de lui. Il ne put retenir un cri déchirant de douleur mêlée de frustration, qui retentit lugubrement dans tout le bâtiment.

- EDWARD !!!

Figés par ce cri, Ed et Wrath ne réagirent pas immédiatement quand Envy se redressa en tremblant et reprit avec difficulté sa fuite. Ce n'est que quand il le vit tourner à un coin que le Fullmetal se ressaisit et arriva à se relever pour courir derrière lui.

Au diable les paroles de son père ! S'il avait besoin d'une preuve qu'il s'agissait bien d'Envy, il venait de l'avoir. Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi qu'il avait crié, c'était son prénom et rien d'autre. Un gémissement rauque passa entre ses dents serrées.

- Non Envy…Je ne te perdrai pas encore une fois…

Il tourna lui aussi au coin du couloir et s'arrêta brusquement. Le couloir était complètement vide, se terminant en cul de sac et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace du passage d'Envy. Stupéfait, il scanna des yeux les murs, le sol et le plafond comme s'ils pouvait dissimuler un passage secret. Mais une telle pensée lui fit secouer la tête par son absurdité.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une fenêtre mal fermée. Il s'en approcha et se pencha pour regarder. Rien d'inhabituel n'était visible et pourtant…Il était au quatrième étage, personne ne pouvait sauter d'une telle hauteur et s'en sortir suffisamment indemne pour disparaître aussi vite.

Wrath le rejoignit et l'interrogea du regard. Mais Ed se contenta de hausser les épaules, pas très sûr de la fermeté de sa voix s'il devait parler.

Le blond décida de descendre pour tenter de trouver des indices sur cette mystérieuse disparition et tout naturellement, Wrath le suivit. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, ils savaient ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ils savaient que c'était Envy. Ils en parleraient plus tard avec leurs parents et Ed demanderait alors des précisions sur les homonculus.

Arrivés au rez de chaussée, ils tombèrent sur Gabriel Hauser. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à regagner la chambre de son protégé et fut donc surpris de le croiser là.

- Monsieur Elric…Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ? Et sans moi qui plus est ?

Ed ignora les remarques agacées de son garde du corps et lui demanda assez abruptement.

- Vous étiez dehors…Vous n'auriez pas vu passer, un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux bruns et une tenue inhabituelle ?

- Non, répondit Gabriel étonné. Personne qui correspondrait à votre description.

- Pas grave, grommela alors Ed.

Si un soldat aussi entraîné que Hauser n'avait rien vu, il doutait maintenant de trouver quoi que ce soit dehors et soupira avec défaitisme.

Il allait faire demi-tour et remonter dans sa chambre quand il remarqua le teint très pâle de son garde du corps. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda doucement.

- Hauser…Ca ne va pas ?...Vous êtes tout pâle…

- Ce n'est rien, monsieur. Peut-être un peu de fatigue. Votre protection requiert beaucoup d'énergie mais ne craignez rien. Je l'assumerai jusqu'au bout. C'est un tel honneur pour moi.

Ed hocha lentement la tête. Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu par l'explication du soldat mais il garda ses doutes pour lui. Et d'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait ainsi pour Hauser.

Ce soldat l'énervait, l'horripilait au plus haut point mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier quand même. Il lui offrait une étrange sensation de réconfort qu'il n'arrivait pas expliquer.

D'une certaine manière, ce jeune homme lui rappelait Envy. Ed avait avec Hauser le même genre de relation qu'il avait eu avec son petit ami. Le soldat avait la même façon qu'Envy de le mettre sur les nerfs mais le fait de l'avoir à ses cotés lui apportait la paix du cœur et de l'esprit. Pourquoi ?... Il ne le comprenait pas du tout.

Pendant que Ed se posait des questions, Gabriel/Envy s'interrogeait tout autant.

Après avoir sauté par la fenêtre, il s'était caché dans un buisson pour reprendre ses esprits et le contrôle de son corps. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi mais il avait retrouvé suffisamment de forces pour retourner auprès de l'alchimiste. Certes, il se sentait encore faible et nauséeux mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser seul plus longtemps.

Il allait avoir du mal à supporter encore cette proximité et le mieux pour lui aurait été de demander à Mère de le décharger de cette mission. Mais il savait que pour cela, il devrait tout lui expliquer.

Et ça, il s'y refusait totalement. Qui plus est, il ne pouvait pas partir, pas après ce qu'il avait découvert. D'abord le Fullmetal puis ce gamin brun…tous les deux connaissaient son nom. Il devait rester et comprendre comment ils le savaient. Et surtout, il voulait comprendre comment il pouvait savoir avec certitude que ce blond dans ses visions était le Fullmetal.

Envy et Ed furent sortis de leurs pensées par la voix d'Alphonse qui appelait son frère. Ils se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où elle venait et virent Wrath se jeter avec une joie débordante dans les bras de son petit ami.

Ed se dirigea vers eux, suivi comme son ombre par Hauser. Quand il fut près de son frère, le jeune alchimiste remarqua alors l'homme accompagnant Alphonse. Il portait un costume dont Ed n'eut aucun mal à déterminer l'origine : Xing.

Le Fullmetal fronça les sourcils alors que l'inconnu faisait de même en fixant le soldat derrière le blond.

Ed et Lin pointèrent tous deux du doigt l'objet de leur observation et demandèrent en même temps.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Tu n'es pas humain, ajouta Lin, en dégainant son sabre.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Depuis le temps que je voulais cette scène entre Ed et son père….Sans compter la situation entre Envy et Wrath…On peut dire que ce chapitre a été bien rempli.

Ca vous a plu ??? REVIEWS ????

Et toi, Heiji…Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir avec la fin ???

En tout cas, je te souhaite autant de plaisir à écrire la suite que moi j'en ai eu sur ce chapitre.

Kiki


	11. les deux meurtres d'innocents

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi...

Auteurs : Heiji et Magical Girl kiki. Pour ce chapitre c'est Heiji qui vous torture...

Bêta-lectrice pour mes chapitres ( sans qui je ne pourrai rien faire ) : Ephemeris

Couples : Envy et Ed, Wrath et Al et en fond Riza et Roy mais très loin loin derrière hein !!!

Résumé: Après avoir voulu ramener à la vie la personne qu'il aime. Ed perd tout, une partie de son corps et le corps entier de son frère Al... mais comment vivre sans la personne que l'on aime ?

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Même pas Amstrong, ni sa soeur Milla... Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Chapitre 11 :

« Hein ? » s'exclama Ed.

Ed dévisagea Lin, mais comprit que celui-ci ne s'adressait pas à lui, mais à Gabriel. Le visage de celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs crispé.

« Combien êtes-vous là-dedans ? » demanda Lin à Gabriel sans même un regard pour Ed.

Ed regarda tour à tour Gabriel et Lin sans comprendre.

« Lin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » questionna Wrath complétement perdu.

« Ce type pas être humain. » conclu Lin.

Ed, comprenant enfin à qui s'adressait Lin et ce que cela pouvait signifier, attrapa le poignet de Gabriel qui essayait de se dérober. Aussitôt, la main de Gabriel repris l'apparence de celle d'Envy avec ses ongles noirs. En voyant cela, Ed serra encore plus la main d'Envy, ce qui provoqua la transformation complète de Gabriel en Envy.

La transformation de Gabrial en Envy ne choqua plus Ed qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Lin, lui, serrait encore plus son sabre dans sa main, prêt à réagir. Ce changement d'apparence ne l'avait pas chiqué lui non plus. Wrath, qui avait pourtant aperçu Envy quelques instants plus tôt se transformer, était pétrifié et Al, lui, ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve ou plutôt dans un cauchemar.

Envy, immobilisé par la poigne de Ed sur sa main, prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de réagir violemment. Il fit un geste brusque pour que Ed le lâche, ce qui réussit très bien, Ed se retrouva ainsi projeté en arrière. Envy changea aussitôt l'apparence de son bras une nouvelle fois en immense lame. Lin réagit en une fraction de secondes et transperça Envy de son sabre.

« Non ! » hurla Ed.

Ed avait hurlé de tous ses poumons, il ne voulait pas voir Envy mourir à nouveau. C'était impossible. Ed ne pouvait plus bouger en voyant le sang répandu par le sabre de Lin. Mais contre toute attente, la blessure d'Envy se cicatrisa en un temps record. Ed en resta bouche bée. Lin, lui aussi surpris, ne réagit pas lorsque Envy l'assomma avec un revers de son autre main. Al et Wrath aussi étaient tétanisés devant cette guérison subite. Envy ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire et ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et surgir à l'intérieur de la chambre le grand chauve accompagné de trois personnes.

« Que se passe-t-il i... Sergent Envy ? » murmura le Commandant Armstrong.

Envy dévisagea les nouveaux arrivants. Leurs visages étaient perplexes et perdus. Le soldat chauve semblait paralysé, son visage affichait l'expression incrédule d'un enfant. La femme, vêtue en blanc, elle, ne semblait pas y croire. La mère d'Ed, elle, avait laissé échapper un cri avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de son mari qui essayait de rester maître de la situation.

Envy, lorsqu'il vit tout ce monde autour de lui, paniqua. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'enfuir et vite !

* * *

Lust continuait sa surveillance plus que pénible avec Glutonny lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de leur cachette.

Une seconde, prise au dépourvu, Lust écarta ses doigts, prête à utiliser ses ongles. La lance ultime s'avança près de la porte. Glutonny, assis sur le lit, n'avait pas bougé.

« Qui va là ? » demanda Lust.

« Lust, c'est moi ! Ouvre ! »

Lust reconnut la voix. Mal à l'aise et légèrement irritée, elle ouvrit la porte à leur visiteur.

« Bonjour Sloth... »

Habillée d'un immense manteau noir et d'une capuche qui cachait son visage, Sloth entra. Lust n'aperçut que les mèches blondes dépassant du manteau de Sloth lorsqu'elle passa devant elle.

Sloth ne répondit pas à Lust et fixa la planque dans ses moindres détails.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu étais surveillée en permanence ? » ironisa Lust.

« Mère m'a envoyée vous avertir de vous occuper du docteur Marcoh. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais il doit venir de gré ou de force là où vous savez... »

« Et tu t'es déplacé juste pour ça ? »

« Mère n'a plus confiance en vous et elle m'a donné l'ordre de vous surveiller sur ce que vous faisiez. »

Le visage de Lust se crispa.

« Je vous laisse... Vous ne devriez avoir aucune difficulté avec lui puisqu'il se trouve à Central... Mais je garde un oeil sur vous. »

N'ajoutant rien de plus, Sloth se retira.

Lust ferma la porte derrière elle avant de détruire un innocent meuble qui se trouvait non loin de là pour se défouler...

« Gluttony, nous allons devoir nous occuper du cas du Docteur Marcoh. »

Gluttony acquiesça.

« Je pourrais le manger ? »

« Non Glutonny, il va falloir obéir au doigt et à l'oeil de mère si nous voulons revoir Envy. »

Glutonny rechigna, mais acquiesça.

« Je ne laisserai pas Sloth, aussi forte soit-elle, réussir ses manigances ! »

A nouveau, un meuble périt sous les doigts agiles de Lust, lui procurant pendant quelques secondes une impression de soulagement.

* * *

Envy, paniqué, se retrouvait complètement perdu au milieu de ces gens. Paniqué, une solution lui vint à l'esprit . Il agrippa la première personne à sa portée et glissa son bras changé en lame sous sa gorge.

« Ne bougez pas où je le tue ! »

Il n'y eut aucune réaction tout d'abord à ce geste. Ed ne pouvait pas y croire. Envy rapprocha encore la lame de la gorge de sa victime. Dans le feu de l'action, il n'avait même pas regardé qui était sa victime, mais il le su lorsqu'il fit plus attention au longs cheveux noirs de cette personne. Celui qu'il tenait sous la menace de sa lame n'était autre que Wrath.

Izumi hésita sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Puis elle repensa à ce que Hiohenheim lui avait dit. Elle essaya de se convaincre en quelques secondes que le Envy qu'elle avait face à elle n'était pas humain, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur Envy, que ce n'était qu'un homonculus. Izumi ne pouvait imaginer que l'on s'en prenne à son fils. Convaincu par ses réflexions, elle attrapa un scalpel posé sur la table de la chambre et, en un seul geste, le lança vers Envy. Ce dernier le reçut en pleine figure. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent, mais loin de le tuer, il se contenta de l'ôter de son autre main sous le regard ébahie d'Izumi.

« Encore un geste comme celui-ci et je le tue. »

Envy avait parlé sur un ton qu'il voulait menaçant et sûr de lui alors qu'il était complètement perdu et qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait faire.

Voyant son reflet dans la baie vitrée du balcon, un semblant d'idée commença à naître dans son esprit.

* * *

Le colonel Mustang fit une nouvelle fois le tour du QG de Central. N'ayant pas trouvé, il se dirigea vers les archives, mais là non plus, apparemment, personne ne comprenant où elle était passée, il interrogea la personne qui gardait les archives.

« Sciezska, vous n'avez pas vu le lieutenant Hawkeye ? »

« Non... non, colonel... Elle n'est pas passée ici depuis ce matin. »

Mustang fit un signe de tête à Schiezka pour la remercier de ses informations.

Mustang regagnait son bureau quand, dans les couloirs, il l'aperçut enfin.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye ! »

L'interpellée se retourna et sourit avant de répondre.

« Oui, Colonel ? »

« Où étiez-vous ? Je vous cherche depuis plus d'une heure ! »

« J'étais dans le bureau du président Bradley. Il voulait me parler. »

Le colonel Mustang fut intrigué par cette réponse.

« Donc, je suppose qu'il vous a expliqué pour l'ordre de mission que nous devons amener au Fullmetal à l'hôpital. Son train pour Briggs a été avancé, il doit partir dans trois jours pour Briggs. »

« Bien sûr... »

Roy lui tendit l'ordre de mission.

« Vous pouvez donc vous charger de le lui amener. »

Le lieutenant Hawkeye acquiesça en souriant sous le regard surpris du colonel Mustang.

* * *

Scar ressentait une drôle de sensation depuis quelques temps, comme si on le surveillait. Assis au coin du feu, il regardait May Chang dormir.

* * *

Angry, assis sur le toit d'un immeuble, continuait de surveiller l'objectif de sa mission : Scar.

Contre toute apparence, celui-ci semblait avoir de l'affection pour la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Voir cette douceur dans le regard qu'il avait pour cette fille alors qu'il était un assassin lui donnait l'impression de voir deux personnes différentes, comme à l'époque où il travaillait avec Sloth...

Tout le monde, y compris ses frères et sœurs, et surtout Lust, pensait que Sloth était un monstre, mais lui mieux que quiconque savait que c'était faux. Sloth était différente d'eux., elle avait développé deux personnalités enfermées dans un seul corps. Elle pouvait être tendre et douce aussi bien que cruelle et sans coeur. Quand ils faisaient équipe à l'origine, elle était d'une gentillesse incroyable, mais les punitions de mère qui ne supportait pas ses états d'âme l'avaient peu à peu fait effacer ce trait de personnalité pour son côté cruel. Sloth était devenue un monstre pour échapper aux punitions.

Depuis, Angry était toujours inquiet pour Sloth, il savait bien qu'un jour, elle craquerait...

Mais depuis quelques jours, ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il était inquiet. Une étrange sensation, comme un pressentiment, le taraudait. Un mauvais pressentiment pour l'un des leurs.

Mais heureusement, Angry avait averti Gluttony.

« Fais attention à Lust... Mais surtout ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dit ça ! »

* * *

Envy fixait la baie vitrée. il avait enfin une idée pour s'enfuir... Enfin, pour essayer... La porte du balcon était ouverte. Lentement, il se dirigea vers elle. Tous étaient encore paralysés par ce qu'ils avaient vu. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

Seul Ed, toujours à terre, prenait vraiment conscience de la situation. Izumi esquissa à nouveau un mouvement, ce qui fit à nouveau se rapprocher la lame du cou de wrath.

Lentement, Envy avança vers l'endroit stratégique. Lorsqu'il l'eut atteint, son apparence changea à nouveau. D'immenses ailes apparurent dans son dos, laissant encore plus surpris les personnes présentes.

Envy cria d'autres menaces sans s'en rendre compte. Il entendit des protestations monter, les plus fortes venaient d'Izumi et d'Al.

Mais il ne pensait qu'à une chose : s'enfuir. Wrath, lui, ne bougeait pas, il ne croyait pas que ce qu'il était en train de vivre était réel. Il se contentait d'obéir à Envy comme un automate. L'homonculus jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus le balcon et d'un geste, il s'élança en se mettant à battre des ailes. En s'envolant, il avait redonner à son bras sa forme d'origine pour tenir Wrath et avait proféré quelques nouvelles menaces. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça.

Pourquoi il emportait Wrath avec lui ?

Pour se protéger ?

Pour l'interroger ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Envy s'envola le plus loin possible de l'hôpital sous les yeux ébahis de Lin, Trisha, et d'Hohenheim et les cris désespérés d'Izumi, d'Al et d'Ed...

A suivre...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce chapitre me fait une drôle de sensation... C'est un chapitre bizarre...Comme s'il était raté... Peut-être est ce le fait qu'Envy s'envole avec des ailes d'ange, idée qui me plaisait beaucoup au début... Je n'en sais rien... J'espère que malgré tout vous n'êtes pas déçu..

Pour les deux morts innocents, il s'agit des meubles bien sûr !

je me suis aperçu qu'à chacun de mes chapitres apparaissait deux personnages sue l'on avait pas vu auparavant, Lin, May Chang, Trisha, Hughes... Cette fois encore, je n'ai pas fait exception...

Si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Merci d'avance...

J'espère que tu n'es pas déçu de la tournure que prenne les choses, Magical Girl Kiki, je te laisse dans une situation toujours aussi complexe mais moins mouvementée, non ?

En attendant, on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Sabine02, Jessi023, kiku-chan, Heiji, Marmar et Petrime et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

On se retrouve au chapitre 13 si tout va bien ! A toi Magical Girl Kiki de réussir à rattraper ce chapitre!

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	12. Le créateur

Auteur : Kiki aux commandes pour ce chapitre.

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi.

Genre : Légèrement UA, beaucoup de angst…En fait, ça ne change pas de d'habitude !

Couples : Le Envy/Ed bien que difficile à obtenir reste notre but à atteindre. Le Al/Wrath est toujours d'actualité…quand au Roy/Liza, absent mais pas totalement oublié.

Disclamer : Dans toute cette histoire, il y a peu de personnages à nous. Mais dans ce chapitre, il y en a au moins un que j'ai le plaisir d'utiliser et qui sort tout droit de l'imagination d'Heiji.

* * *

Je tiens à passer un immense merci à tous nos lecteurs.

Et merci pour leur reviews à Naeloj, Sabine02, Jesse23 et marmar.

Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Le créateur.

Tout le monde resta pétrifié par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Mais à peine deux secondes après, Ed s'élançait par la fenêtre puis dans les jardins de l'hôpital, ne lâchant pas un seul instant des yeux la forme d'Envy et Wrath dans le ciel.

Il fut suivi presque immédiatement par Alphonse alors que les adultes restaient toujours incapables de réagir.

Les deux frères se mirent à courir le plus vite qu'il leur était possible, suivant difficilement leur cible qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à les distancer. Mais ils courraient toujours, ne voulant pour rien au monde perdre de vue ces deux personnes si chères à leur cœur.

Mais au détour d'une rue, Ed bouscula brutalement quelqu'un et se retrouva au sol avec cette personne. Il se redressa et croisa le regard étonné du lieutenant Hawkeye.

- Edward…mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune alchimiste se releva d'un bond et recommença à courir, en criant par-dessus son épaule.

- Désolé, Lieutenant, mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps de vous expliquer…

Liza le regarda s'éloigner le nez en l'air et curieuse, elle suivit du regard ce qui provoquait ainsi le comportement pressé et déconcertant du Fullmetal. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur les contours flous d'un oiseau bizarre. Cependant ajustant son regard en plissant les yeux, elle constata stupéfaite qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un oiseau mais d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns avec des ailes dans le dos et un garçon dans les bras, qu'elle reconnut être Wrath, l'ami du Fullmetal.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, répéta-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

* * *

Ed courrait.

L'air qu'il inspirait lui brûlait cruellement les poumons, il sentait la sueur coulait dans son dos et sur son front, tous ses muscles hurlaient de douleur sous l'effort énorme qu'il leur demandait…. Mais il avançait toujours, porté par la force infinie que procure le désespoir.

Et pendant qu'il courrait, le corps au bord de la rupture, ses pensées n'arrêtaient pourtant pas de tourner à une vitesse folle dans sa tête.

Ce que lui avait confié son père avait pris place dans la réalité. Il avait eu des difficultés à y croire sur le coup, il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter face aux aveux d'Hohenheim mais maintenant, il ne doutait plus. Il n'avait plus le choix d'y croire ou non. Pas après avoir vu le corps de son aimé se transformer sous ses yeux mais surtout après l'avoir vu se faire transpercer par cette lame. Ed avait eu l'impression de le perdre une fois encore, de mourir à sa place mais Envy n'avait absolument rien eu.

C'était bel et bien un homonculus, un être humain créé artificiellement et possédant des capacités extraordinaires. Son père avait eu raison et Ed aurait presque tout donné pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Car le jeune alchimiste ne savait plus s'il aurait préféré qu'Envy soit vraiment mort plutôt que cette existence inhumaine à laquelle Ed l'avait condamné en essayant de le ressusciter.

En effet, Envy n'était désormais ni mort ni vivant, mais simplement une enveloppe charnelle supposée ne contenir qu'un esprit sans âme et vouée à une éternité de souffrance sans limite.

Cette souffrance….Ed l'avait entendu dans ses menaces tout à l'heure, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux améthystes mais surtout il l'avait senti quand Envy avait crié son prénom….Il avait tant de fois réussi en un instant à analyser les véritables sentiments qu'Envy lui dissimulait parfois quand ils étaient plus jeunes…Il en était toujours capable mais la douleur qu'il avait découvert aujourd'hui, il aurait voulu ne jamais en être témoin, chez celui qu'il aimait et encore moins à cause de lui.

Car oui, Ed se sentait coupable et à juste titre. Il avait, d'une certaine manière, imposé cette torture à Envy pour avoir tenté égoïstement de combler le vide que sa mort avait laissé dans son coeur.

Et son mal-être empirait à chaque pas alors qu'il courrait toujours pour tenter de rattraper Envy. Car, devant lui, il voyait son frère qui avançait sans faiblir pour essayer de sauver son petit ami.

Ed était rongé par la culpabilité une fois de plus vis-à-vis d'Alphonse, parce qu'il ne savait pas dans quel état finirait son frère s'il arrivait quelque chose à Wrath à cause de toute la folie qu'il avait lui-même créée par amour. Certes, il savait que Envy ne ferait jamais rien au garçon.

Mais était-ce toujours ce Envy qu'il aimait à en mourir ? Celui qui était si tendre et passionné ? Celui qui faisait toujours passé le bonheur des autres avant le sien ?

Ed voulait croire qu'une parcelle de cette âme merveilleuse demeurait toujours accrochée à ce corps. Mais…il avait fait tellement d'erreurs et elles leur avaient coûté tellement cher….

Il ne supporterait pas un nouvel échec…Et c'était pour ça qu'il continuait à courir.

* * *

Toujours installé près du refuge de Scar, Angry voyait le temps passer avec lenteur. Heureusement qu'il était ce qu'il était, sinon il serait depuis longtemps mort d'ennui.

Le tueur d'alchimiste se remettait lentement de ses blessures, surveillé par une étonnante petite fille brune. Une adorable poupée, selon Angry, belle fragile mais d'une force mentale incroyable.

L'observation de cette fillette et de son étrange relation avec Scar était l'une des seules choses qui était un tant soit peu intéressante. L'homonculus s'ennuyait mais il n'avait pas choisi d'être ici et surtout il ne pouvait rien y changer. Du moins pour l'instant…

Son autre sujet de réflexion était ses frères et sœurs. Il était prêt à tout pour qu'ils aillent bien, mais c'était le devoir d'un grand frère de protéger ses cadets et il l'acceptait avec honneur.

Quel dommage que Sloth ne fasse pas pareil et se montre si froide envers eux ! La mauvaise influence de Mère avait fait un excellent travail, du moins selon l'avis de cette dernière. C'était un énorme gâchis selon Angry.

Soupirant une énième fois d'ennui, il leva les yeux au ciel et laissa son regard se perdre dans l'immensité azurée.

Mais brusquement son attention fut attirée par le vol d'un étrange oiseau un peu plus loin. Ses sourcils se froncèrent pendant qu'il cherchait à distinguer plus nettement cette silhouette.

Et d'un coup, ses pupilles se voilèrent quand il reconnut Envy et il fut trop choqué pour dire autre chose que…

- C'est pas vrai….Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?...

* * *

Dans les airs, la panique n'avait toujours pas quitté Envy mais le fait d'être dehors et loin d'un certain blondinet qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, lui avait remis les idées en place… suffisamment du moins pour qu'il constate que sa couverture était foutue et que Mère allait lui faire payer très cher…Ainsi que d'autres pensées du même genre.

Néanmoins, il bloquait encore sur une question et non des moindres : Pourquoi avait-il emmené le gamin ?!? L'impulsion qui l'avait fait se saisir du petit brun avait plus ressemblé à une mesure désespérée qu'autre chose et malgré ça, Envy n'arrivait pas à tout simplement le lâcher pour l'envoyer s'écraser au sol.

Non, à la place, il cherchait un endroit où il pourrait se poser et tenter ensuite de réfléchir calmement à la suite des évènements.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut à quelques mètres de là où il était un vieux bâtiment en ruine, celui-là même où il avait quelques jours plus tôt donné rendez-vous au Fullmetal. C'était le lieu idéal.

Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers l'entrepôt et se glissa à l'intérieur par un trou dans la toiture. Il atterrit facilement sur une plateforme en hauteur et laissa tomber Wrath qui s'étala lourdement sur le sol.

Envy examina rapidement les lieux et tendit ensuite la main vers un câble qui pendait du plafond. Il l'arracha sans difficulté puis revint vers son captif. Malgré les gestes désordonnés de celui-ci, Envy l'attacha fermement, n'hésitant pas à entamer sa peau des poignets et des chevilles avec le lien improvisé. Satisfait de son ouvrage, il attrapa le garçon par le bras et l'envoya rudement contre une des parois.

- Tu ne bouges plus, compris, cingla-t-il d'une voix dure mais cependant tout juste convaincante.

- Envy…, balbutia Wrath.

- Et pas un mot… ou alors je risque de changer d'avis sur le fait de t'avoir laissé en vie.

- Tu ne vas donc pas me tuer….

- LA FERME OU JE…

- …te démonte la tête….

Envy s'arrêta net à ces mots, à peine un murmure mais il l'avait néanmoins parfaitement entendu. Complètement déstabilisé, il demanda les sourcils froncés.

- tu sais ce que j'allais dire ?

- C'est…, hésita Wrath…Ca a toujours été…ta menace favorite…normal pour un mécano…Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu l'as lancé à Ed…même après que vous vous soyez mis ensembles…

Ecoutant jusque là l'explication avec un air perplexe, Envy sembla brusquement se réveiller au prénom du Fullmetal et se pencha de façon menaçante vers son captif.

- Attends un peu, gronda-t-il, qu'est-ce que la nabot vient faire dans l'histoire ? Et comment ça, ensembles ?!?

- Ensembles….en tant que couple…Vous vous aimiez plus que tout…et c'est pour ça qu'il a essayé de te ressusciter en tentant une transmutation humaine…

Envy resta bouche bée, il avait trop de mal à y croire….D'accord, il connaissait le Fullmetal avant d'être un homonculus, cette information pouvait encore passer… Mais qu'ils soient en couples et que le minus ait essayé de le ramener à la vie….Impossible !

Face à ce qu'il prenait pour des énormités, il s'écarta du garçon en lui tournant le dos et ferma les yeux en soupirant d'agacement. Mais aussitôt une image s'imposa à son esprit… Pendant des jours, il avait cherché à s'en rappeler sans succès et là, ça lui revenait brusquement alors qu'il n'y pensait même pas.

Son tout premier souvenir, la première chose qu'il avait vu quand il était « né »…A cet instant, il revoyait nettement la pièce sombre au sol recouvert de sang et face à lui…Edward Elric, un bras et une jambe en moins, qui hurlait alors que ses yeux dorés se posaient sur la forme monstrueuse qu'il avait obtenue.

Alors…ce que Mère lui avait un jour était vrai. Elle lui avait expliqué que la personne qui l'avait créé, avait été terrifiée et dégoûtée par ce qu'elle avait engendré et après avoir essayé de le détruire, elle l'avait finalement abandonné….

Et cette personne était donc Edward Elric…

A cette pensée, quelque chose se brisa en lui et Envy fut plongé dans une vague d'étranges émotions.

L'incrédulité que parmi les milliers d'êtres humains, son créateur soit le Fullmetal…

La curiosité de ce qu'avait pu être leur relation…

Le soulagement de comprendre enfin une partie de ce qui le liait à l'alchimiste…

La colère d'avoir été abandonné…

Et une autre qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas réussi à nommer mais qui avait toujours été présent en lui… l'amour…

Et des dizaines d'autres mais rapidement, son cœur laissa presque tout de coté pour ne garder que la colère et l'amour.

Ils se mélangèrent, grandirent, se séparèrent et recommencèrent à se mêler dans un ballet sans fin, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un seul et même sentiment incontrôlable et dévastateur.

Envy perdait pied dans les contradictions de son être, dans ces paradoxes qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre.

Il avait envie de frapper le Fullmetal pour lui avoir donné cette existence de souffrance qu'il connaissait depuis le tout premier instant où il était revenu dans ce monde.

Il avait envie de le remercier pour lui avoir donné accès aux extraordinaires pouvoirs que possèdent les homonculus.

Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour tout en lui faisant du mal.

Même plus qu'une envie, il sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Besoin de faire sortir tous ces sentiments, envers le Fullmetal, bons et mauvais, de leur laisser libre cours.

Mais quelque chose s'imposa quelques secondes par-dessus les autres. Il ressentit le besoin de le faire souffrir, de faire couler son sang et n'arriva pas à le réprimer.

Mais l'alchimiste n'était pas là, aussi Envy décida de se rabattre sur la personne la plus proche pour permettre à son désir de violence d'éclater.

Il rouvrit les yeux et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Avec lenteur, il s'avança vers Wrath. Celui-ci vit soudain la lueur prédatrice dans ses pupilles améthystes et il tenta de reculer pour lui échapper, se retrouvant malheureusement entravés par ses liens et vite bloqué par le mur.

C'est alors qu'une voix retentit dans la pièce.

- Envy !

L'homonculus délaissa sa proie et se retourna l'air mauvais pour faire face à la personne qui venait de l'interrompre. Il l'examina attentivement pendant de longs instants. Puis d'un coup, il s'élança vers elle, sans même se soucier du cri de Wrath.

- A…

* * *

A SUIVRE.

Alors ???  
Que dites vous de ma suite ? Pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune idée après la lecture du chapitre précédent ?

Je ne vous ai pas déçu ou ennuyé ? Prenez le temps de me rassurer avec une petite review et je prendrai note de vos avis, quels qu'ils soient.

Quant à mon cher complice….

Heiji, tu as aimé ? Encore une fois, je te laisse une sacrée situation mais tu t'en sors tellement bien à chaque fois que je ne peux m'empêcher de te pousser toujours plus loin.

J'espère que tu nous feras encore un chapitre génial.

Kiki


	13. Grand frère

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi...

Auteurs : Heiji et Magical Girl kiki. Pour ce chapitre c'est Heiji qui vous torture...

Bêta-lectrice pour mes chapitres ( sans qui je ne pourrai rien faire ) : Ephemeris

Couples : Envy et Ed, Wrath et Al et en fond Riza et Roy mais très loin loin derrière hein !!!

Résumé: Après avoir voulu ramener à la vie la personne qu'il aime. Ed perd tout, une partie de son corps et le corps entier de son frère Al... mais comment vivre sans la personne que l'on aime ?

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Même pas Amstrong, ni sa soeur Milla... Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Chapitre 13 :

Allongé sur le sol, Ed essayait de respirer. Complètement épuisé, sa vue était trouble.

C'était en pleine course qu'il était tombé... Il avait essayé de se relever plusieurs fois, mais rien n'y avait fait.

Mais Ed ne voulait pas abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas...

Il ne pouvait pas perdre la trace d'Envy, pas maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas perdre Wrath.

Ce serait trop douloureux pour eux... Il avait déjà trop subi de choses par le passé... Il était hors de question que ça se passe à nouveau, qu'il subisse à nouveau la mort de quelqu'un.

Ed s'était juré que plus jamais il ne perdrait qui que ce soit.

Il essaya de se relever, mais ses bras chancelèrent et sa vue se troubla encore plus... Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner.

Wrath comptait sur lui, Al aussi, et son maître également...

Ed ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu, mais il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, épuisé qu'il était.

Autour de lui, plusieurs personnes s'étaient approchées et lui parlaient, mais Ed n'écoutait pas. Il était perdu dans ses pensées... Il fallait qu'il avance, qu'il reparte...

Mais son corps ne répondait plus.

Tout à coup, une personne écarta la foule et se pencha sur lui.

Ed la reconnut avec difficulté, mais après un moment, il identifia le lieutenant Hawkeye.

« Edward, est-ce que ça va ? »

Ed essaya de lui répondre, mais, trop fatigué, il finit par fermer les yeux et par perdre connaissance.

Riza Hawkeye n'hésita pas longtemps. Elle attrapa Ed pour le porter dans ses bras jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit au Fullmetal Alchimiste.

Lorsqu'il fut bien installé dans ses bras, Riza commença à se diriger vers l'hôpital le plus vite possible. En cours de route, elle croisa une personne qu'elle connaissait très bien et d'un regard, elle lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle pensait.

Mais pour l'instant, il y avait plus urgent. Il fallait ramener Edward Elric jusqu'à l'hôpital.

* * *

« ATTENTION ! »

Le cri perçant de Wrath ralentit un tantinet Envy, troublé par cette voix à la fois si familière et si lointaine. La personne à qui était destinée cette phrase était déjà prête à attaquer.

Cette personne n'avait eu aucun mal à suivre Envy et Wrath car elle s'était contentée de suivre l'étrange aura d'Envy.

Envy se précipita vers le nouveau venu, mais Lin était déjà prêt et tenait son sabre de sa main droite pour se défendre et dans l'autre main, il tenait un petit poignard.

Envy changea une de ses mains en lame et attaqua Lin.

Il était fou de rage, il ne réfléchissait plus. Il voulait juste tuer tout ce qui l'entourait.

Le choc du contact entre les deux lames propulsa Lin légèrement en arrière.

Attaché, Wrath essayait de rappeler Envy à la raison.

« ENVY ARRETE ! »

Ce dernier essayait de faire la sourde oreille mais les cris du morveux attaché l'énervaient au plus au point, surtout que le combat entre lui et Lin état loin d'être aussi facile qu'il le croyait. Lin se défendait particulièrement bien. Encore plus agacé et énervé par la résistance de Lin et les cris de Wrath, Envy voulait en finir.

Ayant coincé le sabre de Lin grâce à sa main en forme de lame, Envy réussit à désarmer Lin de son poignard qui tomba à ses pieds, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui retirer son sabre, Lin s'était échappé de l'emprise d'Envy.

Wrath continuait à regarder le combat que se donnaient le prince de Xing et l'homonculus. Le combat était intense et Wrath essayait de calmer Envy en l'appelant, espérant ainsi le voir réagir, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ne faisait qu'attiser la colère d'Envy.

« ENVY, S'IL TE PLAIT, ARRETE ! POURQUOI FAIS-TU CA ? »

Envy ne supportait plus ces cris.

« LA FERME ! »

Lin évita à nouveau une attaque d'Envy. C'était un escrimeur hors pair, mais Envy aussi savait se battre et il ne craignait aucune blessure.

Wrath, désespéré, ne sachant quoi faire ou quoi dire, continuait à crier.

Envy n'en pouvait plus, ces cris étaient insupportables. Avant que Lin n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Envy attrapa le poignard qui lui avait échappé et, sous les yeux de Lin, il le lança sur Wrath.

Lin n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour arrêter le couteau. Impuissant, il vit le poignard, son propre poignard, voler en l'air avant d'atteindre sa cible et de se planter dans le ventre de Wrath.

Ce dernier eut une étrange expression de douleur et de surprise lorsqu'il sentit le poignard s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il fixa Envy quelques secondes avant de tomber en arrière inconscient.

Envy, qui fixait la scène, tout à coup, perdit ses moyens.

Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait envoyé le poignard sur Wrath.

Mais la vision de ce sang s'échappant de ce corps évanoui le choqua.

Lin profita du fait que Envy était immobilisé pour l'attaquer sérieusement, le coupant presque en deux et se plaça entre lui et Wrath pour éviter qu'il ne l'attaque à nouveau.

Le coup de Lin ramena Envy à la réalité et sa rage et sa colère qui semblaient s'être étrangement calmées refirent surface. Envy allait attaquer et Lin se tenait prêt à se battre quand une voix les interrompit.

« ENVY, ARRETE CA ! TU AS FAIT SUFFISAMMENT DE DEGATS, VA T-EN ! »

Lin chercha du regard la personne qui venait de parler en restant sur ses défenses, mais il ne vit personne. Mais Envy, lui, semblait savoir qui était la mystérieuse voix.

« ANGRY, RESTE EN-DEHORS DE CA ! CE SONT MES AFFAIRES ! »

Lin ne bougea pas, ne comprenant pas à qui Envy parlait. Il ne sentait pourtant pas d'autre présence comme celle d'Envy. Il se contenta de jeter des regards inquiets à Wrath car celui-ci semblait perdre beaucoup de sang.

« ENVY, SLOTH EST DEJA AU COURANT DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT, ET SI QUI TU SAIS L'APPREND, TU SAIS CE QU'IL VA SE PASSER... »

Lin crut voir un frisson parcourir le corps d'Envy.

En entendant les paroles d'Angry, Envy repensa à son dernier échec, ce qui le calma aussitôt et le ramena à la raison. Angry avait raison. S'il restait ici, il finirait par être retrouvé par le Fullmetal et cela lui vaudrait encore des problèmes avec Mère. S'en être déjà pris à un des proches de l'alchimiste allait déjà forcément lui retomber dessus. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, Envy fit mine de partir, mais Lin essaya de l'en empêcher.

« Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir aussi facilement ? »

Envy se retourna vers Lin, un air dédaigneux sur le visage.

« Tu peux toujours m'en empêcher, mais est-ce que ton ami survivra sans soins rapides ? »

Lin regarda Wrath, il perdait énormément de sang, trop de sang, il fallait d'urgence stopper l'hémorragie.

Envy attendait. Finalement, Lin abaissa son sabre et Envy en profita pour filer.

Lorsqu'il sentit enfin la présence d'Envy s'éloigner, Lin rangea son sabre et s'occupa de Wrath.

Il examina la blessure. Elle était très profonde et grave. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas enlever le poignard pour ne pas aggraver l'hémorragie. Lin réfléchit. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il retira sa veste pour essayer de stopper le sang de son mieux.

A cet instant, une personne entra dans l'entrepôt. Lin, qui lui tournait le dos, se retourna, armé de son sabre.

Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut Al sous le choc de ce qu'il était en train de voir et incapable de bouger.

* * *

Scar, toujours assis près du feu, ne ressentait plus cette étrange sensation qu'il avait eu plus tôt.

Comme si un poids avait soudainement disparu de ses épaules.

Tout à coup, un article du journal qui servait de lit à Xiao Mei attira son attention.

Scar attrapa la feuille du journal qui l'intéressait tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas déranger Xiao Mei qui dormait dessus.

La feuille entre les mains, Scar commença à la lire. Il s'agissait du journal de Central et c'était précisément un article qui intéressait Scar.

_Transfert des alchimistes d'état :_

_Suite aux nombreux meurtres d'alchimistes d'état commis par le suspect que les autorités ont nommé Scar, le président King Bradley a décidé de réunir tous les alchimistes du pays à la frontière Nord dans le quartier Général de Briggs. Le président King Bradley espère ainsi pouvoir entretenir tous les alchimistes d'état sur le meurtrier pour éviter ainsi de nouvelles victimes. Tous les alchimistes d'état seront donc présents à Briggs à partir du 6 de ce mois-ci pour trois semaines. Pour remédier à l'absence des alchimistes, le président King Bradley a décidé de doubler la présence militaire dans les villes. Cette réunion au sommet des alchimistes d'état doit permettre à ceux-ci de mieux connaître les techniques utilisées par le tueur dénommé Scar et ses signes distinctifs. Cette réunion aura donc lieu au quartier général de Briggs dirigé par le major général Olivia Milla Armstrong de la célèbre famille du même nom. Connue pour ses exploits et son adresse à l'épée, le général Olivia Milla Armstrong est la seule femme de nos jours à avoir atteint un rang aussi important dans l'armée. Un de ses hommes nous a confié que..._

Scar arrêta sa lecture et parcourut de nouveau la partie de l'article qu'il avait lu pour trouver la date.

Le 6...

Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient le trois...

Cette réunion était parfaite. Il n'aurait pas à chercher les alchimistes, ils seraient tous au même endroit, prêt à tomber dans la gueule du loup et à subir la punition divine.

Scar plia l'article et le glissa dans sa poche tout en réfléchissant à un moyen pour être à Briggs avant trois jours...

* * *

Envy, qui avait changé d'apparence pour celle d'une vieille femme, avançait dans les rues en suivant Angry sans rien dire.

Silencieux, il était perdu dans ses pensées... Des flashs ne cessaient de refaire surface dans son esprit... Il entendait en permanence des phrases se répéter dans sa tête avec un étrange écho.

« Sergent Envy, vous êtes vraiment un excellent mécanicien... »

« Tiens Envy, prends ce vernis noir, avec ça tu vas avoir Ed en beauté ! »

« Envy, tu as dit que tu étais mon grand frère, alors tu dois m'aider ! T'as pas le choix ! »

Mais la pire des phrases qu'il entendait en boucle, c'était une phrase qui l'énervait et il savait très bien qui il entendait dire ça dans sa tête...

« Je t'aime. »

Envy secoua la tête pour chasser tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête. Ces phrases ne faisaient qu'attiser sa haine, sa colère d'avoir été rejeté. Tout à coup, il vit Angry ouvrir la porte d'un immeuble et s'y glisser. Envy le suivit. Après qu'il soit rentré, Angry referma la porte derrière lui. Il montèrent quelques marches jusqu'à une chambre. Enfermés dans la chambre, Angry commença à interroger Envy.

Envy raconta en mots simples, sans trop approfondir, ce qu'il venait de se passer à Angry en faisant l'impasse sur le fait que le Fullmetal le connaissait avant sa mort et que c'était lui apparemment qui l'avait ramené sous cette forme d'homonculus...

« Et Sloth a déjà tout vu... Comment faire en sorte qu'elle ne mette pas Mère contre toi ? »

Envy connaissait bien Angry pour avoir fait équipe plusieurs fois avec lui et cette réflexion de sa part ne l'étonna pas.

« Il n'y a rien à faire, j'ai fait tout rater et Sloth n'aura aucun mal à noircir un tableau qui est déjà bien sombre... »

« Non... Je vais trouver un moyen... Je ne sais pas encore lequel, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se passe la même chose que l'autre fois. »

Envy eut une légère grimace en repensant à la torture que Lust, contrainte et forcée, avait dû lui faire subir...

« Mère ne t'écoutera pas... Tu sais bien qu'elle se désintéresse de toi plus que de tout autre... »

« Je sais, mais je trouverais un moyen... »

Une étrange sensation parcourut Envy à ces paroles, comme si pour quelques secondes, il s'était senti rassuré.

* * *

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, non ! »

Izumi ne cessait de crier en essayant de se convaincre qu'elle rêvait. Il y avait dix minutes, on lui avait ramené son fils dans un état critique. La vision de son fils en train de perdre son sang l'avait profondément choquée. Dans le couloir, en train d'attendre les médecins, Trisha essayait de calmer Izumi en la prenant dans ses bras et en la rassurant alors que Hohenheim était parti à la recherche de Sig pour le mettre au courant ce qui allait aussi provoquer une réaction sans doute violente de sa part.

A quelques mètres de là, Al, lui, se contentait de fixer le sol, complètement perdu, silencieux. Lin, à côté de lui, regardait la scène calmement tout en essayant lui aussi de rassurer Al.

Armstrong, qui connaissait bien Izumi Curtis, ne la reconnaissait pas. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer la voir un jour dans un tel état, à la fois énervée et désemparée. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Lui-même était perdu, Wrath, qu'il avait beaucoup vu après la mort d'Envy, autant que Ed si ce n'était plus, ne pouvait pas... Non, Armstrong n'arrivait à croire que le sergent... Le sergent Envy ait pu...

Tout à coup, une personne apparut, se tenant contre les murs, apparemment extenuée. C'était Ed qui, s'étant réveillé et ayant appris la nouvelle de la bouche de l'infirmière à son chevet, était sorti de son lit. L'infirmière lui avait expliqué que le lieutenant Hawkeye l'avait ramené une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt avant de repartir aussitôt pour une urgence. C'était alors que vingt minutes plus tard, Wrath était arrivé gravement blessé. Ed n'en savait pas plus, mais il avait tenu à venir prendre des nouvelles.

Mais une chose stoppa Ed sur la place ; la vision de l'état de son maître le choqua. Personne ne l'avait encore remarqué debout contre le mur et une immense douleur envahit son coeur...

Encore une fois, tout était sa faute...

* * *

Sciezka déposa la pile de dossiers que lui avait réclamé la seule personne présente aux archives aujourd'hui.

Il était rare pour elle de voir une personne aux archives. Et encore plus, une personne qui travaillait.

Ca faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il était là, dans un coin, et Sciezka avait reçu l'ordre de ne dire à personne qu'il était là. Pas même au colonel Mustang lorsqu'il était passé... Et pourtant, Sciezka était sûre qu'ils étaient amis. Du coup, il s'était caché derrière une bibliothèque, un endroit où on ne pouvait deviner sa présence, sauf si on savait dèjà qu'il était là.

Retournant à son bureau, Sciezka pensait à tous les dossiers que son visiteur lui avait demandé.

Un, en particulier, l'avait intrigué.

Il s'agissait d'un des propres rapports de son visiteur.

« Sciezka ! »

Réagissant à son nom, la jeune femme se leva.

« Oui, Lieutenant Hughes ? »

« C'est le seul dossier que vous ayez retrouvée à propos de la guerre d'Ishbal ? »

« Oui, Ses dossiers ont tous plus de sept ans, dix ans exactement. Et tous les dossiers de plus de sept ans sont mis sous scellés dans un endroit spécial et dont l'accès est limité. »

Hughes écouta les explications, pensif.

Sciezka ne pensant plus être utile regagna, à nouveau, son bureau.

Maes Hughes, lui, repensait à ce souvenir qui était revenu, il y a quelques jours, lorsque le commandant Armstrong lui avait parlé d'homonculus...

Ce jour, pendant la guerre d'Ishbal, où il avait vu quelqu'un d'insensible aux balles...

Cette femme qui était restée debout sous les tirs des militaires...

Il avait toujours cru avoir rêvé...

Mais le récit d'Armstrong l'avait troublé. Il avait donc décidé de retrouver son rapport pour se rappeler des détails exacts, mais il était introuvable.

Et aucune trace apparente de faits semblables...

Mais bizarrement, ne rien trouver ne le rassurait pas...

Au contraire, il était de plus en plus intrigué...

Le lieutenant Hughes revenant à la réalité, replongea son nez dans la pile de dossier qui l'attendait.

* * *

Dans le grand salon, debout devant le grand fauteuil, les trois homonculus faisaient face à leur mère.

« Ainsi, encore une fois, tu as échoué Envy... »

« Ce n'est pas sa faute mère, son pouvoir est inefficace quand il se trouve avec le Fullmetal. »

« Il n'a qu'à contrôler ses pouvoirs comme nous tous ! »

« Angry, Sloth, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. »

Mère se tut puis, après un long silence, elle interrogea Envy.

« Et tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? Tu es sûr de m'avoir tout confié ? »

Envy acquiesça.

Mère se tut, à nouveau pensive.

Après une minute de silence, Sloth l'interrogea.

« Que fait-on mère ? »

Comme tirée d'un rêve, Mère semblait un peu ailleurs et prit du temps avant de répondre.

« Toi Sloth, tu vas retourner là où tu dois être avant que l'on ne remarque ton absence. Angry, tu retournes surveiller Scar... Quant à toi Envy... »

Envy attendait avec appréhension les paroles de Mère.

« Tu restes ici avec moi jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Sloth parut surprise.

« Il n'est pas puni ? »

« Non Sloth, et je te prierai de t'occuper de tes affaires. »

Sloth se retourna pour sortir du grand salon tout en affichant une grimace. Elle fut suivie de près par Angry et Envy.

Laissée seule, Mère se releva et se dirigea vers la cheminée... Perdue dans ses pensées, son regard fixant les flammes du feu, elle murmura...

« Ce pourrait-il que ce soit Envy... »

* * *

Lust répugnait toujours à cette mission car elle savait que si elle échouait, ni Sloth, ni Mère, ne lui feraient de cadeau.

Devant la porte de la chambre du docteur Marcoh, Gluttony et Lust étaient prêts. Leur plan était simple : frapper, se faire ouvrir, menacer et ramener l'homme.

Lust allait frapper quand une douleur parcourut tout son corps. Elle eut aussitôt le souffle coupé et tomba à genoux.

La douleur qui la parcourait était indescriptible. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur depuis qu'elle était homonculus.

Glutonny, derrière, commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Lust, ça va ? »

Mais Lust ne pouvait pas répondre, cette douleur était si forte qu'elle ne pouvait articuler le moindre mot ni même respirer et elle ne savait pas d'où pouvait provenir cette douleur atroce.

« Lust ! »

Recroquevillée sur elle-même Lust ne pouvait retenir des cris de douleur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais cette douleur devenait si forte qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir, qu'on lui arrachait le coeur.

« Lust ! Lust ! »

A suivre...

Voilà le nouveau chapitre... on s'est toujours plaint à moi que c'était trop court... Là je crois que je me suis rattrapé, je n'ai supprimé aucune scène...

Quand au sort de Wrath pour moi, la réponse est donnée dans ce chapitre... A vous de voir si vous la voyez( jeu de mot pourri )...

Si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review...

En attendant, on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Heiji, Sabine02, Fmaetmoi, Jessi023 et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

A toi Magical maintenant !

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	14. Le poids du péché

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi.

Auteur : Partenariat avec Heiji mais aujourd'hui, Kiki est aux commandes.

Genre : C'est pareil depuis le début, alors si vous ne savez pas, reprenez les chapitres précédents.

Couples : Si vous ignorez encore que notre couple phare dans cette histoire est Envy/Ed….Alors vous ne devez pas avoir lu les 13 chapitres qui sont venus avant. Idem pour les couples secondaires.

Disclamer : Seul Angry est à Heiji, les idées folles sont à moi dans ce chapitre.

* * *

Un immence merci à tous nos lecteurs. Merci pour cotre soutien, vos reviews ou tout simplement le fait que vous lisiez.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Le poids du péché. 

La porte de la chambre d'hôpital fut claquée avec force et deux secondes plus tard, un corps s'écroula lourdement sur le lit, immédiatement baigné par la lumière de la lune qui entrait par la fenêtre.

La tête enfouie dans son oreiller, Ed faisait tout pour retenir ses larmes. Mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile et sa résistance commençait à disparaître.

Depuis trois jours, il faisait la navette entre sa chambre ou tout autre lieu où il pouvait être seul et la chambre de Wrath. Il ne restait jamais très longtemps dans cette dernière, parvenant de moins en moins à supporter de voir son frère et son maître dans un tel état au chevet de Wrath.

Le garçon avait été sauvé in extremis par les médecins mais il avait perdu énormément de sang et se trouvait désormais dans le coma. Personne ne savait s'il aurait des séquelles à son réveil, ni même s'il se réveillerait un jour.

Izumi et Al se relayaient près de lui, espérant sans faiblir qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. Mais le temps passait et aucun signe de réveil n'était visible, ébranlant peu à peu leur confiance.

Ed, lui, ne passait même plus la porte, incapable de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'eux. Il s'en voulait d'être encore une fois responsable de cette horrible situation et il s'enfermait dans un mutisme que personne n'arrivait à briser.

Et pourtant, ils avaient tous essayé de lui démontrer que ce n'était pas de sa faute et de le faire réagir. Ses parents, son frère, le commandant Armstrong…même Mustang s'y était mis mais les réflexions sur sa taille n'avaient eu aucun effet. Pas plus que la raclée phénoménale qu'Izumi lui avait administrée.

Ses proches s'inquiétaient car ils avaient l'impression d'être revenus plus d'un an en arrière, après la mort d'Envy. Rien ne réussissait à le faire sortir de son apathie et la culpabilité le rongeait lentement.

Perdus dans son désespoir, Ed en était même venu à regretter ses sentiments envers Envy. Après tout, s'il ne l'avait pas aimé, il n'aurait pas été autant bouleversé par sa mort, il n'aurait pas tenté cette transmutation….Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et les personnes qui lui étaient chères ne seraient pas dans ces situations désastreuses…

Al ne serait pas coincé dans cette armure, Wrath ne serait pas inconscient dans ce lit d'hôpital, Izumi et Sig ne seraient pas ravagés à l'idée de perdre leur fils unique, ses propres parents ne seraient pas impuissants face à toute cette souffrance…

Mais malgré le poids de ses remords et de sa culpabilité, Ed ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer Envy et cela le détruisait toujours plus à chaque minute qui passait.

Le jeune alchimiste serra les poings sur son oreiller et se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps ou il n'aurait jamais la force ni le courage de le faire.

Le choc d'avoir faillir perdre Wrath et sa douleur avait eu une étrange conséquence, Ed avait pris une décision difficile mais nécessaire. Il s'était enfin résolu au fait qu'il devait agir pour empêcher ses erreurs de faire souffrir ses proches et le temps était venu de mettre en pratique son choix.

Il allait partir. Il retrouverait Envy, ou plutôt l'homonculus qu'il avait créé et qui ressemblait à son amour perdu. Ed le retrouverait et le détruirait.

Cela lui déchirait le cœur de faire disparaître cet être, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de tuer ce double presque parfait d'Envy de ses propres mains. Mais il ne n'avait pas le droit de faillir.

C'était son fardeau, le poids de son péché envers les hommes et l'alchimie. Et il le porterait jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il arrive.

Et pour ça, il ne pouvait plus considérer cet être comme étant son petit ami. Celui qu'il avait connu n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose à Wrath. Le Envy qu'il avait aimé et aimerait toujours était mort.

Et une fois qu'il aurait accompli la lourde tâche de détruire le monstre qu'il avait engendré dans sa folie égoïste, il mettrait fin à ses jours.

Oh bien sûr, il avait pensé aux conséquences de ces futurs actes sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux, ils seraient beaucoup mieux sans lui, ils seraient moins en danger. Et quant à son frère….Il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Son maître et son père étaient bien plus doués en alchimie qu'il ne le serait jamais, malgré leurs affirmations comme quoi personne, dans l'histoire d'Amestris, n'avait eu autant de talent que lui.

Il savait que c'était faux, il n'était qu'un petit alchimiste avec seulement un don quelconque et sans lui dans leurs pattes pour les gêner et toujours empirer les choses, il était persuadé que Izumi et Hohenheim arriveraient sans trop de mal à redonner son corps à Alphonse.

Refusant de le laisser aller plus longtemps, Ed décida qu'il était l'heure pour lui de partir. D'un mouvement souple, il se releva et se mit à genoux au pied de son lit. Dessous, il attrapa le sac qu'il avait préparé avec ses affaires. Il se releva et en sortit d'une main tremblante deux lettres.

La première était destinée à sa famille afin de leur expliquer son geste. L'autre était pour le Lieutenant-colonel Mustang et par conséquent l'armée, et elle contenait sa démission.

Tremblant toujours, il les déposa sur sa table de chevet à coté d'une enveloppe au cachet officiel.

Dans celle-ci, il y avait une dérogation du généralissime en personne pour l'autoriser à se présenter en retard au grand rassemblement des alchimistes à Brigg, qui avait commencé le jour même. A cause de l'accident de Wrath, sans compter l'enquête sur le soldat Hauser qui avait déserté- selon la version qu'avait donné Armstrong-, Ed avait manqué le départ pour le nord avec le reste des troupes, en toute impunité grâce à cette dérogation.

Le jeune alchimiste s'étonnait de la bienveillance du chef des armées envers lui. Après tout, il n'était qu'un alchimiste parmi tant d'autres…Mais de toute façon, maintenant, cela lui était complètement inutile.

Aussi, se détourna-t-il sans un regard de plus et il sortit de sa chambre. Il avança sans bruit dans l'hôpital endormi. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire avant de partir.

Il arriva à une chambre du premier étage et ouvrit la porte avec mille précautions. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il fut soulagé de ne trouver personne hormis l'occupant du lit.

Lentement, Ed s'approcha du patient endormi et caressa doucement sa joue, alors qu'une larme unique dévalait sa joue. Réprimant un sanglot, il se pencha, repoussa avec tendresse quelques mèches noires du malade et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Pardonne-moi, Wrath…souffla-t-il en se redressant.

D'un pas résolu mais lourd, Ed avança vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, avant de jeter son sac par l'ouverture. Puis il s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre les jambes pendant dans le vide et il sauta dans les jardins de l'hôpital. Et en quelques secondes, sa silhouette se fondit dans le l'obscurité.

Dans la chambre restée ouverte, le visage de Wrath se crispa, comme sous une vive douleur….Et brusquement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

* * *

Elle examina encore une fois chaque recoin de la chambre et dut se résoudre à admettre l'évidence. Le Fullmetal n'était pas ici…. 

_Mais où est-il encore passé ? _pensa-t-elle dépitée.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les lettres posées sur la table de chevet. Elle dédaigna la grande enveloppe, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle contenait ainsi que celle adressée à la famille du jeune alchimiste, et regarda plus attentivement la dernière où était notée le nom de Mustang.

Sans hésiter, elle l'ouvrit et parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes courtes mais très explicites.

Le Fullmetal voulait démissionner ?

Ils ne pouvaient pas permettre une telle chose. Cela allait à l'encontre de tous leurs plans le concernant. S'il quittait l'armée, ils n'auraient plus aucun moyen de le manipuler.

Alors, sans ciller, elle déchira la lettre plusieurs fois. Puis s'approchant de la fenêtre, elle l'ouvrit et jeta les morceaux, qui se dispersèrent au gré du vent.

* * *

Ed avait erré plusieurs heures avant de se maudire pour avoir encore une fois foncé tête baissée. Il ne savait pas par où commencer pour trouver Envy, ni comment faire pour le détruire quand il serait en face de lui, vu que même une lame passée au travers du corps ne le tuait pas. 

Puis il s'était souvenu de l'entrepôt où l'homonculus lui avait donné rendez-vous la première fois. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir avant de quitter l'hôpital et il avait conclu qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ce jour là, il avait bien vu la main de son indicateur devenir celle d'Envy. C'était la même chose qui était arrivé avant qu'il n'enlève Wrath et les deux fois, c'était quand Ed l'avait touché que la transformation avait eu lieu.

Un entrepôt abandonné et un contact entre eux…Ces deux pistes étaient minces mais c'étaient les seules qu'il avait. Alors, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de les suivre.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait là, dans le bâtiment délabré, sur une plateforme, près d'un mur tâché de sang….Tâché du sang de Wrath…

Cette vision le dégoûtait mais il n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux, étrangement fasciné, alors que dans son esprit se déroulait la scène qui en était la cause... Envy...Wrath….et du rouge partout à lui en donner l'envie de vomir…

Mais un bruit le fit sortir de sa contemplation malsaine et morbide. Il se retourna immédiatement et se mit en garde pour parer à un éventuel danger.

Surpris, il fronça les sourcils sans pour autant relâcher son attention, en voyant s'approcher de lui le type bizarre et toujours inconnu pour lui,que son frère avait ramené et qui avait démasqué Envy sous le masque de Gabriel Hauser.

Presque avec nonchalance, le brun avança jusqu'à ses cotés

- Tu es le grand frère d'Alphonse, pas vrai ?….Edward, c'est ça ?...Je t'avais cru plus grand quand je t'ai aperçu la dernière fois, fit-il en le considérant de la tête aux pieds.

Ed serra les poings et refréna difficilement son envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de ce malappris pour lui démontrer qu'il n'était pas petit.

- Et toi, qui es-tu, cracha le blond.

- Je m'appelle Lin, je suis Prince de Xing.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais à Amestris alors ?

- L'empereur de Xing est mourant et sa succession est en train de se jouer. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour être choisi comme héritier, quelque chose en rapport avec la vie éternelle….Et je suis sûr que le type que j'ai poursuivi jusqu'ici la dernière fois peut me l'apporter…

- La pierre philosophale, murmura Ed…

- Tu sais quelque chose sur elle, demanda Lin avec avidité en l'attrapant par les épaules.

Ed se dégagea rapidement. Son frère avait accepté cet étranger sans aucun problème mais lui avait plus de mal à lui faire confiance. Aussi décida-t-il de ne donner qu'une réponse vague et de dévier la conversation.

- J'en ai entendu parler….Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour pister Envy et Wrath jusqu'à ce bâtiment ?

- J'ai "senti" ce type aux cheveux longs.

- "senti", répéta Ed incrédule.

- Oui, répondit le prince…certaines personnes de mon peuple ont comme moi une perception plus développée que la moyenne. Ca permet par exemple de faire la différence entre un être humain et un animal quand on ne voit pas un danger que l'on sait présent…Et celui que tu appelles Envy ne dégage rien d'humain.

- C'est un homonculus, déclara lentement Ed…Un être humain créé artificiellement mais ne possédant pas d'âme, par un alchimiste ayant tenté de ressusciter quelqu'un… le plus grand interdit des lois alchimiques… ajouta-t-il sous le regard interrogateur de Lin.

- C'est intéressant, souffla ce dernier.

- Je peux dire la même chose de ton étrange capacité….et je crois que cela peut m'être utile.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu pourrais m'aider à retrouver cet homonculus ?

- Ces homonculus, tu veux dire ?

Le jeune alchimiste écarquilla les yeux sous la rectification du prince. Cela lui faisait un choc et pourtant il s'y était plus ou moins attendu d'après les révélations que lui avait fait son père.

- Ils sont donc plusieurs…

- Oui, Après avoir poignardé Wrath, il a parlé avec un autre type, je ne l'ai pas vu, qu'il a appelé Angry et j'ai ressenti la même sensation, bien que pas de façon aussi forte. Et ils ont mentionné quelqu'un portant le nom de Sloth.

- C'est étrange, fit Ed, pensif…Angry, Sloth…Cela ressemble aux péchés capitaux d'une ancienne religion aujourd'hui abandonné….Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ont pris ces noms-là…

- Et Envy ?

- C'est son vrai nom…

- Tu le connais, s'étonna Lin.

- Je le connaissais quand il était en vie, précisa à contrecœur Ed….C'était mon petit ami…et c'est moi qui l'ai créé en tant qu'homonculus en essayant de le ressusciter…

Cette fois, ce fut le prince qui fut étonné par cet aveu.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu à le retrouver ?

- Je veux détruire le monstre que j'ai créé, affirma Ed en serrant les poings. Et je suis prêt à tout pour ça.

Lin le regarda alors avec un air que le jeune alchimiste jugea calculateur mais cela dura à peine une seconde avant que le prince ne reprenne la parole.

- Je te propose un marché, Ed. Je t'aide à retrouver les homonculus et toi, tu m'aides pour trouver la pierre.

Ed le fixa de longs instants sans rien dire, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de soupirer. Il n'était pas très sûr de la motivation qui poussait Lin à vouloir l'aider mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais seul. Il verrait bien plus tard si laisser le prince obtenir la pierre philosophale était une bonne chose ou non.

- Très bien. Marché conclu.

* * *

Satisfaite, Mère sortit de la pièce et commença à monter l'escalier. 

Elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait eu plus de mal à amener Envy ici. Mais il avait été tellement ébranlé de découvrir que le Fullmetal était son créateur qu'il l'avait suivi sans poser de questions.

Elle eut un sourire vainqueur. Finalement, les erreurs commises récemment s'étaient avérées très enrichissantes.

Déjà, la réaction des pouvoirs d'Envy face à la proximité du Fullmetal prouvait que ce dernier avait en sa possession quelque chose provenant du corps d'origine de l'homonculus. Mais elle s'était bien gardée de le lui expliquer. Par la suite, cette information pourrait poser problème ou être très utile. Ce serait à elle de savoir gérer ça de la manière la plus profitable.

Mais surtout, grâce à ce que Envy avait appris sur son lien avec l'alchimiste de métal, ses sentiments mais surtout sa colère avaient prodigieusement augmenté. Elle pourrait bientôt les exploiter au maximum.

Oui, tout cela était vraiment intéressant. Elle ne pensait pas, quand elle avait recueilli Envy, que le jeune Elric lui avait fait un tel cadeau. Elle avait cru qu'il était un simple homonculus, juste un peu plus sensible que les autres.

Mais en fait, il était bien plus que ça. Il était ce qu'elle avait tant attendu et c'était _**son**_ fils qui le lui avait offert. Quelle ironie ! Elle aimerait bien voir sa tête quand _**il**_ l'apprendrait…si elle consentait bien sûr à _**lui**_faire partager une telle révélation.

Elle avait sans s'en rendre compte, regagné la partie supérieure de son manoir. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et fut surprise d'y trouver Sloth. Celle-ci refermait juste la porte menant aux chambres des homonculus. Mère devina d'où elle revenait et lui demanda donc :

- Comment va Lust ?

- Toujours pareil, répondit Sloth. Elle a encore beaucoup de fièvre et elle délire dans son sommeil… Elle réagit comme un être humain, sans qu'on puisse en expliquer la cause.

- Hummm, grimaça Mère…Si cet idiot de Gloutonny n'avait pas paniqué, il aurait pu trouver un indice sur ce qui s'est passé…Au lieu de ça, il a ramené Lust ici à toute vitesse sans tenir compte de leur mission.

- Je le sais…Et en plus, il a alerté le docteur. Marcoh les a vu et s'est enfui…

- Nous ne savons pas s'il a compris nos intentions mais il doit en avoir deviner suffisamment car désormais, il se cache. Nous aurons du mal à le retrouver et à l'amener là où nous le voulons.

Mère soupira et s'installa dans un fauteuil avant de ramener son regard sur Sloth.

- En ce moment, vous accumulez vraiment les erreurs…Je pensais pourtant que la dernière punition d'Envy vous avait mis un peu de plomb dans la tête mais on dirait que je me suis trompée.

- En parlant d' Envy, tenta l'homonculus…On ne l'a pas vu depuis deux jours...Où est-il ?

- Ce n'est pas ton problème, répliqua Mère d'une voix sèche et froide…. Et d'ailleurs, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu n'es pas à ton poste ?

- Il s'est passé quelque le Fullmetal… Il avait écrit une lettre de démission…

- QUOI ! Mais on ne peut pas le laisser faire !

- Je m'en suis déjà occupée et j'ai fait disparaître cette lettre…

- Très bien, approuva Mère…Je suppose cependant qu'il y a un mais…

Sloth hocha gravement la tête.

- Il a disparu et personne ne sait où il est.

* * *

La salle que Mère avait quittée était baignée d'une sublime lueur bleutée mais son éclat était froid et inquiétant. 

Elle provenait d'un cercle alchimique extrêmement complexe dessiné sur les quatre murs ainsi que sur le sol et le plafond, et les six cercles étaient activés.

Et au milieu de la pièce, sur la pierre glacée était allongé Envy. On aurait presque pu le croire profondément endormi à voir le mouvement lent et régulier de sa poitrine qui bougeait au rythme de sa respiration.

Mais ses yeux grands ouverts et ses pupilles dilatées démentaient complètement cette idée. Et s'il avait été conscient et non pas l'esprit perdu dans cette étrange douleur cotonneuse où l'alchimie des cercles l'avait plongé, il n'aurait même pas pu dire si ce qui se résonnait dans le murmure à peine perceptible de sa voix, était de la colère, de la tendresse, un besoin ou un appel à l'aide….

Et pourtant, comme s'il avait une vie propre, son souffle continuait de passer ses lèvres entrouvertes dans une litanie sans fin….

- Edward….Edward….

* * *

A SUIVRE. 

Cela vous plaît toujours ? J'arrive à ne pas trop vous lasser ?

Alors comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas sur les reviews, nous les recevons avec un infini plaisir.

Quant à toi, Heiji…Désolée mais j'ai pas envie d'envoyer Ed dans le nord…Du moins pas pour l'instant. Mais il ne tient qu'à toi de changer ça dans la suite. J'attends de voir ce que tu vas encore nous sortir comme super rebondissement.


	15. Anna

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi...

Auteurs : Heiji et Magical Girl kiki. Pour ce chapitre c'est Heiji qui vous torture...

Bêta-lectrice pour mes chapitres ( sans qui je ne pourrai rien faire ) : Ephemeris

Couples : Envy et Ed, Wrath et Al et en fond Riza et Roy mais très loin loin derrière hein !!!

Résumé: Après avoir voulu ramener à la vie la personne qu'il aime. Ed perd tout, une partie de son corps et le corps entier de son frère Al... mais comment vivre sans la personne que l'on aime ?

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Même pas Amstrong, ni sa soeur Milla... Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Chapitre 15 :

Mère fixa Envy, contente de voir que tout semblait se dérouler comme elle l'avait prévu. Mère avait décidé de venir voir Envy avant de partir. En effet, elle avait prévu de s'absenter quelque temps et elle devait vérifier que rien ne troublerait la tranquillité d'Envy.

Ce dernier, toujours baigné dans la lumière bleue au milieu des cercles d'alchimistes, ne cessait de répéter toujours le prénom dfEdward.

Tout à coup, un énorme bruit retentit dans la pièce d'à côté, ce qui fit sursauter Mère. Envy, qui était comme en transe, ne réagit pas.

A nouveau, un bruit effrayant retentit. Aussitôt, Mère, intriguée se précipita dans la pièce d'à côté.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle resta stupéfaite par ce qu'elle vit.

Gluttony avait été décapité et sa tête était en train de se régénérer. Sloth, quant à elle, essayait d'éviter les attaques de l'intrus qui venait de se faufiler chez eux. Mère le reconnut aussitôt, elle le connaissait depuis très longtemps.

« Sloth, arrête ! »

Lorsque l'intrus remarqua la présence de Mère, il arrêta de se battre contre Sloth pour reporter son attention la nouvelle arrivante. Lfhomonculus, obéissant à Mère, arrêta de se battre.

Mère dévisagea son visiteur.

« Van Hohenheim... Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avait pas vu... Quelques centaines d'années, je crois... »

Hohenheim fixait la mère des homonculus dans les yeux. Il se méfiait beaucoup d'elle.

« Depuis le temps, Anna, tu aurais pu changer d'endroit pour te cacher. Je ne t'aurais pas retrouvée aussi facilement. »

« Tu sais bien, Hohenheim, que j'ai toujours été nostalgique. Et qui te dit que je ne voulais pas que tu ne retrouves ? Pour que nous soyons comme avant... »

« Est-ce la vieillesse qui te fait perdre la raison, Anna ? Je suis venu en finir avec toi. Je ne peux plus te laisser faire... Regarde un peu ce que tu as fait ? »

Hohenheim désigna les deux homonculus qui attendaient les ordres de Mère, avant de continuer.

« Tu as fait souffrir tellement de gens... Et maintenant, je m'aperçois que tu utilises les homonculus pour infiltrer l'armée ! Que prépares-tu Anna ? »

« Ca fait longtemps que je ne m'appelle plus Anna... Ce que je prépare, tu le sais très bien au fond de toi, je mets juste en place ce que nous voulions faire quand nous étions plus jeunes... Mais je vais te faire un cadeau... Rejoins-moi, Hohenheim, et nous partagerons tout... Tout comme autrefois... »

Hohenheim eut un regard effrayé, comprenant ce dont parlait Anna. Elle voulait faire ce que lui avait toujours refusé... Mais c'était impossible... Pour cela, il lui fallait... Non, c'était impossible. Hohenheim, choqué, posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? »

Anna eut un sourire.

« Effectivement... Alors, que décides-tu Hohenheim, tu es avec moi ou contre moi ? »

« C'est fini, Anna... Je ne te laisserai pas f... »

Tout à coup, Hohenheim remarqua une jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle semblait épuisée. Hohenheim, surpris, la fixa.

« Kazuha ? »

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant ce prénom. Hohenheim remarqua tout à coup que celle qu'il venait d'appeler ainsi portait le tatouage de l'ourobouros. Mère suivit le regard de Hohenheim et interpella la jeune femme qui troublait tant Hohenheim.

« Lust ! Que fais-tu ici ! »

Mais déjà, Lust ne l'écoutait plus, répétant ce prénom que l'on venait de lui attribuer.

« Kazuha... Kazuha... »

Mère, agacée, se retourna vers Hohenheim. Celui-ci était figé sur place. Voir Envy en homonculus lui avait causé un choc, mais voir Kazuha le terrassait.

Mère en profita pour l'attaquer. Hohenheim n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se retrouva inconscient, le visage contre le sol. Mère se rapprocha et se pencha sur lui.

« C'est dommage... Nous aurions pu faire tellement de belles choses ensemble... Sloth, occupe-toi de lui. Attache-le en bas dans la cave en séparant bien ses deux mains. Je veux que vous le surveilliez en permanence. Quant à Envy, vous ne le dérangez pas et vous n'entrez sous aucun prétexte dans la salle où il est enfermé. Sloth, tu sais que je dois partir, je te fais confiance, mais à la moindre erreur, vous le payerez cher. A mon retour, dans trois semaines, je veux pouvoir interroger Hohenheim... »

Mère se retourna vers Lust.

« Quant à toi, tu viens avec moi. »

Sloth fut surprise par la décision de Mère, mais ne tiqua pas et commença à s'occuper de Hohenheim.

* * *

Assis en tailleur, Ed essayait de se concentrer. Quand Lin lui avait parlé plus en détail de sa capacité à détecter les homonculus, Ed avait appris qufil avait subi un entraînement particulier pour arriver à ressentir les humains et les animaux. Cet entraînement était basé sur la concentration. Chose qu'il n'était pas évident à faire pour Ed.

Face à lui, Lin semblait réellement concentré, sa respiration se faisait beaucoup plus lente. Mais Ed, agacé, coupa le silence qui régnait.

« J'y arriverai jamais ! »

« Voyons ! Ne dis pas ça... Concentre-toi sérieusement, tout vient de la respiration, je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

Ed fixa Lin, torse nu face à lui. Depuis qu'ils avaient conclu leur pacte, Ed avait appris à connaître le prince de Xing et à l'apprécier malgré son grand appétit...

« Vas-y, essaye, je te regarde faire. »

Encouragé, Ed réessaya à nouveau. Mais il n'arrivait à rien et, énervé, il rouvrit les yeux.

« Ca sert à rien, je te dis... »

Lin se rapprocha de Ed et se mit juste à côté de lui.

« T'énerver ne te servira à rien. Calme-toi. »

Lin attrapa la main de Ed et la posa sur la base de son ventre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ecoute, je vais me concentrer et toi, tu vas essayer avec ta main de sentir ma respiration. »

Dès que Lin eut terminé sa phrase, il recommença à se concentrer. Mais Ed, lui, était loin d'y arriver.

Sous sa main, il sentait la peau douce et les muscles de son ami. Aussitôt, une pensée traversa l'esprit de Ed.

Jamais il n'avait touché quelqu'un comme ça depuis Envy.. Et la situation, pour un observateur anonyme, aurait pu paraître bizarre...

Sous sa main, Ed sentit les abdos de Lin bouger. Il ressentit une étrange sensation qui le troubla, mais apparemment, Lin ne s'en était pas rendu compte... Il continuait sa méditation tandis qu'Ed se mettait à paniquer de plus en plus...

Il avait l'impression de ressentir une sensation qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis longtemps.

Tout à coup, Lin s'arrêta et se retourna vers Ed.

« A toi maintenant. Pour t'aider je vais mettre ma main sur ton ventre pour te donner le rythme de la respiration. »

Loin d'être rassuré, Ed paniqua un instant, puis, se ressaisissant en pensant qu'il faisait tout ça pour les homonculus. Il se rassura. Puis, une idée commença à naître en lui.

Acquiescant finalement, il s'exécuta. Il ferma les yeux et commença à ralentir sa respiration. Sentir la main de Lin sur son ventre lui provoqua une étrange impression... Personne ne l'avait touché depuis si longtemps... Et cette sensation était si douce, si agréable... Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Ed réussit enfin l'exercice que Lin lui montrait depuis le matin...

* * *

« Mais quel idiot ! »

Izumi parcourut à nouveau la lettre que Ed avait laissé à leur intention. Depuis qu'il était parti, elle ne lâchait plus cette lettre et la relisait en permanence, comme si elle espérait trouver un indice à l'intérieur.

Assis à côté du lit de Wrath, Al fixait le malade avec attention.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un fort sentiment d'inutilité... Encore une fois, il n'avait pas été là quand celui qu'il aimait s'était réveillé.

Non, c'était son frère qui avait été là... Et ce n'était pas non plus un de ses baisers qui l'avait réveillé... Non, c'était une bise sur le front de Wrath. Al était retourné par tant de sentiments et d'impressions contraires...

Wrath, sur le lit, s'était bien aperçu que Al souffrait, mais il croyait qu'il s'agissait seulement de l'absence de son frère.

« C'est un égoïste ! »

« Al, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Mon frère est un sale égoïste, il part sans penser une seule seconde qu'il va nous faire souffrir... Je.. Je... »

Al se sentait trop mal pour rester dans la chambre et, sans dire un mot, il sortit. Winry, qui se trouvait à proximité, jeta un regard à Wrath pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait rejoindre Al pour savoir ce qui le préoccupait. Wrath comprit sans que la jeune fille ne dise le moindre mot.

Laissé seul avec sa mère, Wrath pouvait lui poser enfin les questions qui le démangeaient.

« Maman.. Tu sais où est parti Ed ? »

« Non... »

Wrath crut percevoir de l'hésitation dans la voix de sa mère.

« Si tu le sais, dis-le moi, s'il te plait ! »

Le ton fort de son fils convainquit Izumi.

« Je pense que Ed est allé se libérer de son péché... »

Wrath fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je pense que Ed est allé tuer l'homonculus qui ressemblait à Envy. »

En entendant cela, le visage de Wrath se figea.

« Mais il est fou ! Il va se faire tuer ! Cet homonculus n'aura aucune pitié pour lui alors que lui... Lui est incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un ressemblant à Envy ! »

Izumi soupira.

« Je crois que tu te trompes... Quand Ed t'a vu dans cet état, je crois qu'il a compris qu'il avait perdu Envy à tout jamais... »

Izumi ne rajouta rien, repensant à son propre péché..

« Et si jamais... »

Est-ce qu'elle serait capable de faire la même chose que Ed ?

* * *

« Xiao Mei ! Xiao mei ! »

May chang avait beau hurler depuis un petit moment, seul l'écho de la montagne lui répondait. Dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui l'entourait, elle cherchait désespérément la petite panda. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle dans les alentours. Les montagnes de Briggs n'étaient évidemment pas un endroit idéal pour perdre quelqu'un.

« Xiao mei ! »

Tout à coup, des larmes se mirent à couler des yeux noirs de la petite fille

Après toutes ces aventures, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir perdu Xao mei.

Les larmes continuaient de s'échapper de ses yeux quand Scar se mit à genoux devant elle.

Un mouchoir dans la main, il sécha les larmes de la petite fille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va la retrouver, j'en suis sûr. »

Scar se redressa et, à son tour, chercha Xiao Mei. A cet instant précis, le coeur de May chang se réchauffa. Un peu de baume au coeur, elle repartit à la recherche de Xiao Mei sous le regard touché de Angry, caché un peu plus loin...

* * *

Assis tous les deux à la table de la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient prise pour travailler, Ed et Lin réfléchissaient.

« Bon, comment les trouver ? »

« Ca fait vingt fois que tu répètes la même chose... »

« Oui, mais moi, ça m'aide à réfléchir. »

Fatigué, Lin reposa sa tête sur la table.

« Quand est-ce que tu les as vus exactement ? »

Ed réfléchit à la question de Lin. Puis soudain, il eut une révélation.

« C'est à chaque fois que j'ai voulu suivre la trace de Scar ! J'ai vu Envy la première fois lorsque je devais rencontrer un informateur pour trouver Scar et la deuxième fois, j'étais en train de me battre contre lui. »

« C'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence. »

« Non, je ne crois pas... Ils doivent être liés à lui d'une façon ou d'une autre... »

« Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver Scar alors... »

Sachant que la tâche était toute aussi difficile, Ed souffla, faisant s'envoler les pages des journaux éparpillés sur la table. Tout à coup, une page attira son attention et il la saisit au vol.

« Je sais où trouver Scar. »

Ed tendit la feuille de journal à Lin qui commença à la lire.

« A l'exposition sur les grands peintres du XX siècle ? »

« Hein, quoi ? Non, l'autre article ! Imbécile ! »

« Hé ! »

Lin protesta, puis lut l'article suivant.

Il concernait la réunion des alchimistes d'état à Briggs.

« Je suis sûr que Scar sera là-bas ! Cette conférence, c'est lui servir les alchimistes sur un plateau en argent ! »

Ed sourit, ravi d'avoir compris comment retrouver les homonculus. Mais quand il repensa à Envy, son sourire disparut aussitôt.

* * *

« Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que le Fullmetal ne soit pas encore arrivé, Colonel Mustang ? Ca fait tout de même une semaine que nous sommes là... »

Le colonel Mustang dévisagea celui qui venait de lui parler et sourit. Vraiment, il était irrécupérable... Comment pouvait-on s'inquiéter en permanence pour les autres ?

« Ne vous faites pas de soucis, commandant Armstrong. Le Fullmetal nous rejoindra bien assez tôt. »

Mustang allait encore prodiguer quelques paroles rassurantes quand une voix l'interrompit.

« Salut la compagnie ! »

Le colonel se retourna et reconnut aussitôt la personne qui venait de leur parler.

« Hughes ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le colonel détailla son ami, le lieutenant Hughes était vêtu d'au moins trois manteaux pour se protéger du froid et étrangement, Mustang eut l'impression que quelque chose bougeait sous la veste de Hughes.

« Moi, je suis là en mission... »

Déjà, Mustang n'écoutait plus Hughes. A nouveau, quelque chose avait bougé sous sa veste.

« Qu'est ce que... »

Mais avant que le colonel Mustang n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, un petit animal surgit du col de Hughes.

« Oh, comme il est adorable ! »

Le commandant Armstrong se pencha vers l'animal qui, aussitôt, sembla paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un petit panda, je l'ai trouvé en venant ici... C'est étrange non ? »

Mustang approcha son doigt de l'animal pour le caresser, mais aussitôt, celui-ci sauta sur son doigt pour le mordre.

« Aieuh ! »

Mustang cria de douleur en secouant son doigt jusqu'à ce que l'animal le lâche pour retomber doucement dans les mains de Hughes.

« Quelle sale teigne ! »

« Allons, elle est toute mimi !!! »

Hughes caressa le petit animal qui ne se rebiffa pas.

Agacé, Mustang changea de conversation.

« Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

« J'ai suivi mon chef, le colonel Christina Andrews du services des informations. »

« L'alchimiste Christina Andrews ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. »

Hughes allait répondre, mais une voix féminine les en empêcha.

« Que faites-vous là tous les trois ? Si vous préparez une rébellion, je vais vous mettre aux fers. »

Cette fois-ci, le colonel n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître cette voix. Une seule femme pouvait dire une chose pareille.

« Major Général Armstrong... Je n'avais pas encore eu le plaisir de vous voir. »

A côté du colonel Mustang, le commandant Armstrong fut le seul à accueillir la nouvelle venue avec le salut militaire.

« Disons plutôt que je cherche à vous éviter depuis votre arrivée, Colonel Mustang... Il faudra d'ailleurs que vous m'expliquiez un jour comment vous pouvez monter aussi vite les échelons alors que vous êtes incapable de vous battre sans votre gant. »

Le colonel Mustang, paralysé par les propos de la jeune général, ne répliqua pas.

« Hughes,ous avez de bien mauvaises fréquentations, quand vous étiez sous mes ordres, vous ne traîniez pas avec des colonels de seconde zone. »

Olivia Milla Armstrong se tourna ensuite vers le dernier homme présent, son jeune frère, Alex Louis Armstrong.

« Alex, tu n'as pas changé.. »

Bizarrement, le commandant Armstrong n'ouvrit pas la bouche et se contenta de rester au garde à vous. Puis, Olivia Milla Armstrong reprit la parole.

« De quoi parliez-vous avant que je ne vous interrompe messieurs ? »

« De Christina Andrews. »

Le visage du général devient noir en entendant les mots de Mustang et l'expression de son visage effraya ce dernier une seconde.

« On dirait que vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup, mon général. »

« Cette femme est tout bonnement la personne la plus stupide que j'ai jamais vu. »

Mustang eut un léger sourire.

« Vous ne seriez pas jalouse parce qu'elle sera bientôt autant gradé que vous ?... Aieuh ! »

Mustang se frotta la tête à l'endroit même où le général Armstrong venait de le frapper avec le plat se son sabre.

« Cette femme doit vous plaire Mustang, elle est très belle certes, mais elle a autant d'efficacité que vous. »

Une voix empêcha Mustang de protester, une voix féminine.

« Je prends ça pour un compliment. »

Tous se retournèrent pour voir la nouvelle venue, il s'agissait du chef de Hughes, l'alchimiste Christina Andrews.

« Ce n'en était pas un. Loin de là... »

Loin de se taire le Géneral Milla Armstrong fit face à la jeune colonel qui souriait. Puis, elle se retourna vers Hughes.

« Je crois que vous vouliez me parler en tête à tête, lieutenant Hughes, suivez-moi... Laissons les alchimistes entre eux. »

Olivia Milla Armstrong s'éloigna en compagnie de Maes Hughes sous le regard curieux de Mustang.

* * *

Marchant fièrement aux côtés du Général Olivia Milla Armstrong, Maes Hughes fit bien attention pour que la conversation qu'il avait avec le général ne soit entendue par personne.

« Vous avez découvert de nouveaux éléments ? »

« Peu de choses.. De nombreux dossiers restent introuvables... Mais il y a un élément qui me préoccupe... J'ai trouvé un rapport d'activités étrange du laboratoiire cinq datant d'il y a un an alors qu'il est désaffecté depuis dix ans. »

« Et que dit ce rapport ? »

« Rien de bien particulier, il s'agit d'une liste de fournitures... Si ce n'est que des fournitures pour un labo désaffecté.. »

« C'est suspect... »

« Mais s'il y a des documents, ils sont bien cachés, ce qui sous-entend qu'une partie de l'armée et liée à cette activité du laboratoire... Il s'agit sûrement d'hommes très gradés... »

« Pourquoi m'avoir contactée moi ? »

« Parce que je vous connais, sauf votre respect, et que je vous fais confiance. Je vous confirais ma vie... »

Olivia Milla Armstrong ne répondit pas. Devant son silence, Hughes reprit la parole.

« Dois-je en parler au commandant Armstrong et au colonel Mustang selon vous ? »

« Inutile de mettre trop de personnes dans la confidence, pour notre sécurité, mais aussi la leur. Si vous savez autre chose, contactez moi. »

Sur ces mots, le général Armstrong s'éloigna sous le regard du lieutenant Hughes.

A suivre...

Voilà un autre chapitre pour lequel on ne peux pas me dire qu'il est court... J'espere qu'il vous aura plu... Enfin l'arrivée de la grande de la magnifique et de l'incroyable Genral Olivia Milla Armstrong... Sinon la rélexion de Lin sur les grands peintres du XX siècle est une déformation professionnelle de ma part...

Pour la suite de l'histoire Magical Girl Kiki m'a fait une réflexion par « accident » qui me plaît trop trop... Alors j'ai tout fais pour la mettre en place car j'attend l'événement avec impatience ! Je vais plus en dormir.. Non, je plaisante...

Sinon si ça continue à vous plaire... N'oubliez pas la petite review... c'est gentil

En attendant, on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Sabine02, fmaetmoi, Heiji, Jessi023 et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

on se retrouve au chapitre 15 d'ici peut-être que l'idée de Magical Girl Kiki aura encore un peu avancée...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	16. La valse des sentiments

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi.

Auteur : Kiki pour votre plus grand plaisir, j'espère.

Genre : On est à la limite de l'Univers Alternatif, il y a pas mal de torture surtout morale, beaucoup d'amour dans ce chapitre et …OH ! Une petite pointe de citron !

Couples : Attention, un vent de panique souffle sur ce chapitre.

Disclamer : Pas un seul perso n'est à moi. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ceux de Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

Un immence merci à Sabine02, Naloj, Jessie023 et surtout Marmar pour leur reviews.

Continuez à nous en laisser, on en est accro. Ca fait tellement plaisir

* * *

Chapitre 16 : La valse des sentiments.

Sans détourner les yeux de la fenêtre ruisselante de pluie, Wrath, adossé à ses oreillers, interrompit la lecture à voix haute que lui faisait la jeune mécanicienne.

- Winry…Où est Al ?...Ca fait deux jours qu'il n'est pas venu me voir.

Un simple soupir, mais sonnant particulièrement lourd, répondit à cette question et le garçon se retourna vers son amie, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda-t-il inquiet. Où est-il ?

- Sur le toit, fit doucement Winry. Il ne veut pas en descendre et ne veut voir personne. Même Trisha a échoué à le faire bouger.

- Mais… Pourquoi est-il là-haut ? C'est à cause de Ed encore ?

- En partie…répondit-elle évasivement.

- Winry…, gronda Wrath…Si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le moi tout de suite…

La jeune femme laissa échapper un nouveau soupir et se mordit les lèvres mais consentit cependant à lui expliquer.

- C'est quand il a quitté ta chambre il y a deux jours….

* * *

_Flash-Back._

En sortant de la chambre, Winry eut du mal à retrouver Alphonse mais quelqu'un finit par lui dire qu'il était monté sur le toit de l'hôpital. Elle s'y rendit sans tarder et le vit près de la rambarde, appuyé dessus, comme regardant au loin. Elle s'approcha doucement et lui demanda.

- Al…Ca va ?

L'armure se tourna légèrement vers elle mais se détourna presque aussitôt. Face à cette attitude, Winry ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Aussi fut-elle sincèrement surprise quand Al parla et encore plus quand elle entendit les mots qu'il prononça.

- Je suis complètement inutile.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, voyons ?

- C'est un fait. Je ne suis jamais là quand ceux qui comptent pour moi en ont besoin et je ne leur suis d'aucune utilité.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur la barre qui était fixée sur la rambarde et Winry grimaça légèrement en la voyant se desceller un peu sous la poigne de son ami.

- Regarde Wrath, reprit Al…. J'étais pas là pour le sauver….Ni quand il s'est réveillé….

- Mais Al….

- Quoi que, en y repensant, il n'a même pas besoin de moi. Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il s'est réveillé…C'est pour Ed.

- Al, on dirait presque que tu es jaloux, fit lentement la jeune fille… Mais c'est complètement ridicule…

- Pas tant que ça, contra-t-il d'une voix amère…Ed et moi, on se ressemble beaucoup et tout le monde s'accorde à dire que même s'ils n'étaient pas frères, Wrath et Envy avaient de nombreux points communs…

- Attends, là….Tu sous-entends que Ed et Wrath…

Elle ne termina même pas sa phrase, trop ébahie par les pensées de son ami.

- Ca ne serait pas aussi étonnant que ça, continua Al, n'ayant pas vu son trouble…Je suis enfermé dans cette armure…Ed, lui a un corps et…

Une puissante secousse, accompagnée d'un « Cling » sonore fit trembler son armure, le coupant brusquement. Al se retourna pour voir Winry lever sa clef à molette et il ne put éviter la série de coups que la jeune fille lui asséna de toutes ses forces.

Mais elle s'arrêta rapidement et s'écroula à genoux, des larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues. Sa main droite serrait étroitement sa clef tandis que l'autre s'était glissé dans celle imposante de Al.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, déclara-t-elle d'une voix hachée par les sanglots…Ed aimera toujours Envy et seulement lui,…et Wrath….IL N'AIME QUE TOI, cria-t-elle…

Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Al repoussa son amie et se mit à hurler à son tour.

- C'EST FAUX ! IL NE PEUT PAS AIMER QUELQU'UN AYANT SEULEMENT UNE ÂME !

Et d'un mouvement souple et rapide, il sauta par-dessus la rambarde du toit, disparaissant en quelques secondes de la vue de Winry, qui s'était précipitée pour le retenir.

_Fin Flash-back_.

* * *

- Depuis, il est revenu mais refuse catégoriquement de…, tenta d'expliquer Winry.

Mais encore une fois, elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

Les couvertures du lit avaient volées à travers la chambre et Wrath s'apprêtait à se lever si elle interprétait correctement les mouvements du garçon.

- Wrath, gronda-t-elle…Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Il posa les pieds sur le sol et se redressa. Presque aussitôt, son visage se crispa et il porta précipitamment le bras droit à son ventre, alors que son corps se pliait en deux. Sa blessure n'était pas encore guérie et il devait rester dans son lit pour se reposer pendant encore quelques jours.

Mais à cet instant, cela semblait être le cadet de ses soucis. Il serra les dents et avança en titubant jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit. Puis prenant à gauche, il s'engagea dans l'escalier menant au toit, pendant que Winry, paniquée, partait à la recherche d'un médecin.

Tant bien que mal, Wrath réussit à atteindre le toit et il ouvrit la porte y donnant accès. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et ayant vu son petit ami debout quelques mètres plus loin, il s'avança vers lui sans se soucier de ses pieds nus sur le béton ni de l'eau qui trempait sa chemise d'hôpital.

Quand il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, Al avait juste tourné la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Mais quand il vit Wrath, il se retourna complètement, stupéfait de le voir là sous la pluie. Néanmoins, il fut incapable de faire un autre geste, paralysé par la colère qui brillait dans les yeux de son petit ami.

Wrath continua d'avancer vers lui mais alors qu'il allait presque l'atteindre, une grimace de douleur déforma son visage et il trébucha. Al réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne percute violement le sol et le serra délicatement dans ses bras.

Wrath leva lentement la main et caressa le casque de Al comme s'il s'agissait de sa joue.

- Idiot, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible….Ton âme…est la chose que…j'aime le plus chez toi…Elle est si belle….

Sa voix faiblit encore sur ces derniers mots. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et son corps devint mou dans les bras de Al. Sur son vêtement, une tâche de sang grandissait de plus en plus, à peine diluée par l'averse.

- WRATH !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Son cri se confondit avec le fracas de la porte qui fut presque littéralement explosée par Izumi, suivie de près par le médecin.

* * *

Maes Hughes sortit du bar d'un pas nonchalant et prit tranquillement le chemin de la caserne. Pendant qu'il avançait, il remonta le col de son manteau, grommelant contre le climat glacial du nord et espérant être rapidement de retour à Central auprès de sa femme et de ce qui était pour lui la huitième merveille du monde, sa petite Elysia.

Mais quelque chose vint déranger sa tranquillité. Une main gantée sortit brusquement d'une ruelle sombre et le plaqua contre un mur.

Cependant, loin de se laisser faire, Hughes sortit aussitôt un de ses précieux couteaux. Et son assaillant ne dut sa survie qu'à un faible rayon de lune qui éclaira un instant son visage.

- Roy ????? Mais t'es con ou quoi, s'écria Hughes…Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles, j'ai cru que c'était Scar.

- Et de quoi pourrais-tu t'inquiéter si cela avait été le cas, répliqua calmement le colonel. Tu n'es pas alchimiste d'état.

- Peut-être mais c'est pas une raison pour surprendre les gens comme ça….Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu m'interpelle de cette façon dans la rue ? Quoi qu'il se passe, ça pouvait pas se faire dans un salon bien chaud et confortable ?

Mustang ignora la pointe d'humour de son ami et le fixa gravement dans les yeux.

- Depuis combien de temps on se connaît Maes ?

- Depuis des années, répondit son ami avec un sourire en coin.

- Et depuis quand tu me mens ?

- Je comprends pas ce que tu….

- Tu as dit, reprit le colonel d'un ton accusateur, que tu serais toujours là pour m'épauler et m'aider à gravir les échelons jusqu'au sommet….

- Et je le ferai sans hésiter comme je l'ai toujours fait, répliqua Hughes sérieusement.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis rien sur ce que tu complotes avec le Major Général Armstrong ?

Hughes soupira. C'était donc ça ! Il aurait dû se douter que son ami, loin d'être idiot, allait peut-être pas comprendre mais au moins remarquer quelque chose.

Il inspecta rapidement les environs pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne puis ancra ses yeux dans ceux du colonel pour lui souffler à voix basse.

- Je voulais pas t'en parler avant d'avoir des preuves tangibles à te donner….Mais il se passe quelque chose de vraiment pas net en ce moment au sein de l'armée. Quelque chose de vraiment énorme également...Nous ne savons pas encore de quoi il s'agit mais nous pensons déjà que même le haut état major pourrait être compromis.

- C'est à ce point, demanda Mustang, l'air profondément soucieux.

- Malheureusement oui. Et si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'était pour te protéger et pour mieux continuer les recherches discrètes que je fais avec l'appui du Major Général Armstrong. Moins il y a de monde au courant, mieux c'est.

Mustang détourna la tête, regardant pensivement le vide. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et se frappa mentalement pour avoir douter ainsi de la loyauté de son ami.

- Je suis désolé, j'espère que mon intervention ne va pas t'attirer d'ennuis.

- T'inquiète, ça ira….Mais il vaut mieux qu'on rentre ou ça risque de paraître suspect. Et puis il faut que j'aille voir si mon petit compagnon à poil ne manque de rien.

- Tu ne t'es pas débarrassé de ce monstre, s'étonna mustang.

- Sûrement pas, répondit son ami indigné. Je compte même le ramener à ma petite puce et ….

Discutant comme si de rien n'était, les deux hommes reprirent le chemin de la caserne.

* * *

Deux silhouettes avançaient lentement, la plus grosse soutenant l'autre titubante et elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

- Lust est sûre de vouloir faire ça ?...Mère l'a pourtant interdit….

- Je sais Gloutonny, répondit faiblement la jeune femme… Mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

D'un geste étonnamment ferme, elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le cachot. A l'intérieur, les mains suspendues au plafond, Hohenheim releva la tête. S'il fut surpris de la voir entrer, il n'en montra cependant rien.

Il se contenta d'attendre qu'elle parle, en s'étonnant encore une fois de la ressemblance physique parfaite que possédaient les homonculus par rapport à la personne qu'on avait tenté de ressusciter.

Lust s'approcha de lui en vacillant à chaque pas mais ancra ses yeux dans ceux du prisonnier et demanda d'une voix décidée:

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelée Kazuha ?

Hohenheim poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme et après avoir débattu intérieurement de ce qu'il pouvait avouer, il se résolut finalement à tout lui expliquer. Absolument tout.

* * *

Le prince finit d'escalader le coté de l'immeuble et atterrit souplement sur le toit. Il inspecta rapidement les alentours avant de se pencher vers le vide et de demander.

- Tu veux bien me rappeler pourquoi on doit surveiller le rassemblement des alchimistes d'états de loin afin de débusquer Scar puis les homonculus ?...Pourquoi on va pas voir directement ton supérieur ? Comment c'est déjà son nom ?...Ah oui Mustang.

Toujours accroché à la paroi mais presque arrivé au bord, Edward leva la tête et fusilla son partenaire du regard avant de raffermir sa prise un peu vacillante et de répondre.

- Parce que, comme je te l'ai déjà dit et répété, ce n'est plus mon supérieur car j'ai démissionné de l'armée…. ET CA TE DERANGERAIT DE ME DONNER UN COUP DE MAIN ?

Lin rigola face à l'éclat si caractéristique du blond et consentit enfin à l'aider. Malheureusement, il dosa mal sa force et tira trop sur le bras de Ed- son auto-mail fort heureusement- ce qui leur fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber au sol.

Dans un réflexe d'autodéfense, le prince attrapa les épaules de Ed et le plaque contre le sol, lui coupant brutalement la respiration.

Edward n'osait plus bouger, pétrifié une nouvelle fois par cet étrange trouble qui lui nouait l'estomac. Le visage de Lin était seulement à quelques centimètres du sien, son souffle caressant ses lèvres.

Le jeune alchimiste inspira à fond pour se donner la force de se dégager mais une odeur vint alors emplir ses poumons…celle de la menthe poivrée…Celle d'Envy….

Son souffle se fit encore plus saccadé alors que les souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête. Et à chaque nouvelle inspiration, son trouble s'accentuait, augmentant le flot des images dans son esprit et ainsi le rythme erratique de sa respiration et par conséquent le flot de parfum… en un cercle sans fin…

Incapable d'en supporter d'avantage, Ed ferma les yeux et agrippant désespérément la nuque du prince de ses mains tremblantes, il le tira à lui et l'embrassa voracement.

* * *

Dans le sous-sol du manoir, le corps d'Envy s'arqua brutalement contre le sol et un hurlement transperça le silence.

- NNNNNOOOOONNNNN !

Cette plainte déchirante semblait ne pas avoir de fin et alors qu'il criait toujours à s'en briser la voix, les cercles alchimiques sur les murs tout autour de lui commencèrent à se fissurer. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus….

Et tout explosa.

* * *

- C'est impossible…, murmura Lust, abasourdie par les révélations de l'homme.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ces extraordinaires découvertes concernant sa naissance en tant qu'homonculus.

Quelque part dans les souterrains, un cri de douleur inhumain retentit et, elle et Hohenheim reconnurent, non sans mal tant elle était déformée par la souffrance, la voix d'Envy.

Et quelques secondes après, un effondrement ébranla tout le manoir. Les murs se lézardèrent, projetant une épaisse poussière partout.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Lust allongea ses doigts et trancha les liens du prisonnier, avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

A travers la poussière qui s'amoncelait, elle réussit à voir Gloutonny près d'elle et entraperçut un peu plus loin une silhouette longiligne qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Envy. Elle se précipita vers lui en criant son nom.

Mais quand elle l'atteignit et posa la main sur son bras, Envy la repoussa d'un geste désinvolte sans même se retourner ou s'arrêter et Lust fut projetée en arrière avec une force incroyable, plus puissante que ce que lui ou n'importe quel homonculus avait jamais possédée.

Elle n'évita le mur que grâce à Hohenheim qui la rattrapa de justesse et perdit connaissance dans ses bras. L'homme regarda Envy disparaître dans les escaliers, avançant sans hésiter, comme s'il était guidé par la volonté inébranlable de trouver quelque chose et qu'il savait parfaitement où la trouver.

Hohenheim eut soudain un frisson glacé d'inquiétude pour son fils aîné, où qu'il soit. Car si Anna avait dit vrai, alors Envy et Ed….

Il se tourna vers l'homonculus obèse qui lui avait pris des mains le corps inconscient de Kazuha et le tenait désormais comme s'il était fait de cristal. Hohenheim déclara d'une voix pressante mais déterminée.

- Il faut suivre Envy à tout prix. Si vous m'aidez, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la sauver de l'étrange maladie qui l'affaiblit, fit-il en désignant Lust.

Gloutonny regarda l'homme avec suspicion mais ramenant les yeux sur sa compagne évanouie, il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de hocher la tête.

* * *

Lin répondit au baiser sans hésiter, glissant sa langue dans la bouche du blond et Ed se laissa faire, heureux de retrouver ce délicieux mélange de soumission et de tendresse que Envy lui avait toujours donné.

Le prince se décala sans briser leur étreinte et s'incrusta entre les cuisses de l'alchimiste, frottant langoureusement leur corps. Ed noua immédiatement les jambes sur ses reins, augmentant encore la pression entre eux, en voulant toujours plus mais n'étant jamais rassasié.

Lin passa la main gauche dans le dos du blond, le faisant se cambrer sous la caresse, et la glissa rapidement sous la veste et le débardeur de ce dernier tandis que sa main droite s'acharnait à défaire la fermeture du pantalon. Y parvenant enfin, elle laissa ainsi la voie libre à sa jumelle qui s'engouffra dans le sous-vêtement et empoigna délicatement les fesses du Fullmetal.

Ed rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant et offrit sa gorge aux lèvres affamées du brun. Les doigts de celui-ci continuaient de caresser sa peau et s'approchèrent peu à peu de son intimité, que l'un d'eux finit par caresser furtivement.

Mais_ils_ n'avaient jamais été aussi loin, juste des caresses relativement sages et cette nouvelle sensation perturba profondément le jeune alchimiste. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et plongea dans ceux de son compagnon….

Des yeux brillants de désirs…Mais surtout…Des yeux noirs…Pas améthystes….

_C'est Lin…Pas Envy…_pensa Ed tout à coup complètement dégrisé.

Il repoussa violement le prince et s'en écarta le plus possible. Il se recroquevilla contre un mur, comme un animal traqué, la respiration haletante et le regard affolé fixé sur l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, accusa-t-il dans un murmure.

- Hé, s'indigna Lin en se relevant…c'est TOI qui m'a embrassé alors ne rejette pas la faute sur moi !

Ed ferma les yeux et s'attrapa la tête à deux mains, s'arrachant presque les cheveux. Il se maudit mentalement…

Lin avait raison, encore une fois, tout était de sa propre faute. C'était lui qui avait embrassé son partenaire, lui qui s'était laissé aller à son fantasme de retrouver Envy, lui qui s'était servi du prince pour oublier quelques instants la réalité.

Mais c'était non seulement éphémère, c'était surtout complètement faux.

Il sentit les larmes qu'il cherchait à retenir dévaler ses joues et il tenta de s'excuser mais sa voix était brisée par ses sanglots.

- Pardon…Je suis désolé…J'aurais pas dû….Pardon…

- Je ne t'en veux pas, répondit Lin

Etonné par cette phrase prononcée doucement, Ed releva lentement la tête vers lui.

- Je peux comprendre, expliqua le prince…. Qu'on fasse parfois des choses totalement insensées, quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on aime autant que tu aimes encore Envy malgré sa mort ….Mais…Ne recommence pas un truc comme ça ou je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter…Tu es bien trop beau et attirant pour ton propre bien….

Avec un sourire en coin, Lin se rapprocha de lui et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ed la regarda de longs instants, hésitant à s'en saisir, puis timidement il la prit. Il se remit debout, relâcha sans geste brusque la main de Lin, remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, puis essuya ses larmes avec le dos de son auto-mail.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se détourna pour reprendre leur chemin jusqu'au rassemblement des alchimistes, suivi de près par Lin.

* * *

A SUIVRE.

Alors, alors, alors….Mon vent de panique sur les couples de cette histoire ne vous a pas emporté trop loin?

Et qu'avez-vous pensez du chapitre en général ? Bien ? Pas bien ?

Une petite review pour me dire votre avis ?

Et toi Heiji, tu as aimé ma petite scène entre Ed et Lin ? Je l'espère parce que après tout, sans toi jamais je n'aurais imaginé écrire un truc comme ça.

Et pour le reste, les différentes situations que je te laisse ne sont pas trop tordues pour une fois, non ?

A part peut-être ce qui concerne Envy mais là, le mystère reste entier même pour moi.

Mais cela ne m'empêche en aucun cas de t'encourager à écrire la suite. Alors bon courage.

Kiki


	17. Quand tout se complique

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi...

Auteurs : Heiji et Magical Girl kiki. Pour ce chapitre c'est Heiji qui vous torture...

Couples : Envy et Ed, Wrath et Al et en fond Riza et Roy mais très loin loin derrière hein !!!

Résumé: Après avoir voulu ramener à la vie la personne qu'il aime. Ed perd tout, une partie de son corps et le corps entier de son frère Al... mais comment vivre sans la personne que l'on aime ?

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Même pas Amstrong, ni sa soeur Milla... Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Chapitre 17:

Emerveillée devant les montagnes enneigées, Christina Andrews se relaxait. Seule femme, selon elle, digne d'intérêt dans cette base, elle devait supporter les avances de nombreux soldats. Pour être tranquille, Christina avait décidé de faire un tour à proximité de la base mais sans pour autant s'en éloigner. La région était très dangeureuse entre les animaux sauvages et les avalanches.

Tout à coup, un bruit retentit derrière Christina. La jeune femme se retourna en direction du bruit mais lorsq'elle aperçut ce qui avait causé le bruit, elle resta figée sur place.

Face à elle, un homme l'attaquait avec une cicatrice sur le front.

Christina : Scar !

En voyant la main de Scar se rapprocher de son visage, Christina recula d'un pas. Mais hélas, elle dérapa et tomba à la renverse sur la neige. Scar en profita et se précipita vers elle.

Sa main n'était plus qu'à quelque centimétres de Christina. Celle-ci ferma les yeux de peur. Quand un bruit retentit dans la montagne.

Christina, surprise, ouvrit les yeux et vit Scar qui resserrait son bras contre sa poitrine, il saignait. Une balle avait traversée de part en part le bras de Scar. Christina regarda au alentour, cherchant son sauveur.

A trois cents métres de là, Olivia Milla Armstrong rabaissa son arme pour le recharger.

Olivia Milla Armstrong : Mais quelle gourde !

Scar, craignant un autre coup de feu qui lui serait fatal, essaya de battre en retraite, quand, deux personnes se mirent en travers de sa route.

Scar reconnu aussitôt l'une des personnes qui empêchait sa fuite.

Scar : Le Fullmetal...

Scar se retrouvait bloqué. Derrière lui, se trouvait Christina Andrews toujours allongé sur la neige. Impossible de fuir vers la gauche, car c'est l'endroit d'où provenait le coup de feu, impossible d'aller devant non plus puisqu'il y avait le Fullmetal et à sa droite, c'était le vide.

Scar réfléchit.

Il était tellement blessé qu'il ne pouvait plus réellement se défendre, il était pris au piége.

Lin : Ed, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Ed, sur ses gardes, tourna la tête vers Lin.

Ed : On l'attrape sans trop le blesser, ça devrait faire venir Envy.

Scar ne voyait qu'une seule solution à sa situation. Il savait que dans peu de temps, un autre coup de feu retentirait, le temps que la personne qui avait tiré recharge son arme ou ajuste son tir.

Tout à coup, Scar eu une idée. Puis contre toute attente, il se dirigea vers le précipice. Ed surpris essaya de l'arrêter mais sans succès, Scar avait déjà sauté. Au même moment, un autre coup de feu retentit.

Olivia Milla Armstrong releva la tête pour mieux voir la scène. Certes, Scar avait réussi à sauter dans le vide mais elle l'avait touché deux fois. Et la deuxième fois, elle était sûre que la balle l'avait touchée en plein coeur.

* * *

Envy avait avancé à une vitesse folle. Il était presque à mi-chemin de son but. 

Une étrange sensation de rage grandissait en lui.

Envy ne contrôlait plus ses sentiments et avançait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

C'était son instinct qui le guidait. Rien autour de lui n'arrivait à le faire redescendre sur terre.

Il ne pensait plus à Mère, ni à Lust ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il voulait juste avancer jusqu'à son but. Et un seul prénom l'obsédait.

Edward.

Edward Elric.

Tout à coup, une personne se plaça sur la route d'Envy.

Sloth : Envy, tu es insupportable. Grâce à toi, Hohenheim le lumineux s'est enfui ! Tu vas t'arrêter et me suivre où je te tue !

Envy ne l'écouta pas et continua à avancer.

Sloth grimaça. Sloth : Bien... Tu l'auras cherché...

* * *

Quelle est mignonne ! 

Pourquoi elle ? Qui te dit que c'est pas un mâle ?

Assise à côté du lieutenant Hughes. Helena Frozenheart et Cassandre Roberts étaient fascinées par le petit panda que tenait le lieutenant dans ses mains. Toutes les deux alchimistes d'états chargées d'espionnage et des renseignements étaient aussi des connaissances du Colonel Mustang.

Cassandre : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Hughes : Allons, mesdames, ne faites pas peur à ce petit animal.

Tout à coup, le petit panda sauta à terre et se mit à courir. Hughes se leva aussitôt intrigué. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le petit panda prenait la fuite.

Hughes : Hé !

Le petit panda filait entre les jambes des soldats.

Le lieutenant Hughes avait beaucoup de mal à suivre l'animal, qui, lui semblait savoir très bien où il allait. Avançant dans les couloirs en suivant le petit panda, Hughes se rendit compte qu'il était en train de parcourir la moitié de la base.

Quand il réussit enfin à rattraper l'animal, celui-ci esquiva les mains de Hughes et entra dans l'infirmerie.

A son tour, Hughes entra sans frapper et vit alors le commandant Armstrong, apparemmment très inquiet, en grande discussion avec l'infirmière en chef. Surpris de voir le commandant dans cette pièce et dans cet état, il en oublia le petit panda et poussé par la curiosité interrogea son ami.

Hughes : Que se passe-t-il, Commandant Armstrong ?

Commandant Armstrong : Je viens de trouver une petite fille inconsciente dans la neige, non loin de la base...

Hughes : Une petite fille ici ! Elle était seule ?

Commandant Armstrong : Apparemment, j'ai regardé au alentour de l'endroit où je l'ai trouvé mais je n'ai vu la trace de personne d'autre.

L'infirmière en chef se retourna alors vers Hughes.

Infirmière : Et vous, que faites vous ici ?

En entendant la question de l'infirmiére, le but de la visite du lieutenant lui revient en mémoire. Hughes le chercha du regard et fut très surpris de voir son petit protégé, dans les bras d'une fille allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Le petit panda donnait des petits coups de tête dans les mains de la fillette, l'animal semblait essayé de vouloir la faire bouger désespéremment. Hughes se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

Hughes : C'est elle que vous avez trouvé ?

Armstrong acquiesça.

Hughes : On dirait que ce petit panda connaît bien cette jeune fille...

* * *

Assis dans la chambre de Wrath, Al se sentait mal très mal.

Il repensait aux paroles qu'avaient eues Wrath avant de s'évanouir.

De si belles paroles.

Comment avait-il pu douter de lui ? Comment ? Il savait pourtant ce que Wrath ressentait pour lui. Etre jaloux, jaloux de son propre frère...

Al n'en revenait pas de son attitude. Et tout ça avait à nouveau mit la vie de Wrath en danger.

On frappa à la porte. Il s'agissait de son maître. Elle attendait depuis des heures dans le couloir des nouvelles du médecin qui s'occupait de Wrath. Wrath était en salle de réveil depuis plusieurs heures et il ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Al était resté seul dans la chambre. Seul avec son inquiétude et son désespoir.

Izumi : Al... Wrath vient de se réveiller.

Le ton qu'avait prit son maître inquiéta Al plutôt qu'il ne le rassura.

Al : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il ne va pas bien ?

Izumi : Sa santé n'est pas en danger mais...

La voix d'Izumi se fit plus douce.

Izumi : il... Il ne se rappelle de rien...

Sur le coup de la nouvelle, Al se redressa d'un coup.

Al : Il ne se rappelle de rien ! Comment ça !

Izumi : D'après le médecin, Wrath souffrirait d'une amnésie liée à son effort physique...

Al : Mais... Mais... Ce n'est pas possible !

Izumi : Al.. Il ne se souvient... il ne souvient même pas de moi...

Al en entendant le son pris par la voix de son maître, fixa son maître dans les yeux et remarqua alors les larmes qui brillaient aux coin de ses yeux...

* * *

Ed : Mais relâchez-nous ! Puisque je vous dit que je suis alchimiste d'état !

Assis les mains attachés dans le dos et fou de rage, Ed s'énervait, oubliant même qu'il avait donné sa démission. Ca faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'on les interrogeait.

Olivia Milla Armstrong quant à elle, fixait ses deux prisonniers.

Olivia Milla Armstrong : Tous les alchimistes sont ici. De plus, vous n'avez aucun papier officiel. Je veux savoir ce que vous faisiez dans un espace interdit à tout civil.

Ed : Mais puisque je vous dit que...

Olivia Milla Armstrong : SILENCE !

Ed se tut, surpris et très intimidé.

Olivia Milla Armstrong se leva.

Olivia Milla Armstrong : Expliquez-vous cal-me-ment ! Et cessez de mentir, sinon je vous mets au fer sans vous écouter pour trois jours.

Ed se calma aussitôt. Ed s'expliqua calmement, et raconta, encore une fois, qu'il était seulement en retard et qu'il était venu assister comme tous les alchimistes à la conférence.

Olivia Milla Armstrong : Et lui, qui est ce ?

Ed regarda la personne que pointait le général, c'était bien évidemment Lin. Ed chercha rapidement une idée puis finalement ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, sorti la seule excuse qui lui paraissait plausible.

Ed : c'est Lin, mon petit ami.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Olivia Milla Armstrong se retourna et fixa celui qui avait interrompu son interrogatoire.

Olivia Milla Armstrong : Colonel Mustang, qui vous a permis d'entrer ?

Ed : Pitié ! Colonel, aidez moi !Cette femme est folle !

Ed mit plusieurs minutes, par la suite, a récupérer de la peur que lui fit Olivia Milla Armstrong et les explications de Mustang ne l'empêchérent pas de passer la nuit au fer.

* * *

Sloth fixait Envy allongé sur le sol, inconscient, mais toujours en vie.

Sloth : Tu as de la chance que Mère est besoin de toi, sinon je me serai fait un plaisir de te tuer pour de bon.

Sloth attrapa Envy et le posa sur son dos pour l'amener dans un endroit sûr.

A suivre...

Chapitre peut-être un peu court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même... Beaucoup de chamboulement l'air de rien...

Sinon si ça continue à vous plaire... N'oubliez pas la petite review...

Merci d'avance

En attendant, on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Heiji, Sabine02, Matsuyama, Marmar, Jessi023 et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Il me tarde d'être au chapitre 17 mais en attendant, Magical Girl Kiki va nous pondre un magnifique chapitre 18 j'en suis sûr !

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	18. Décisions et conséquences

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi.

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki, rien que pour vous.

Genre : J'ai la flemme de le redire encore une fois…C'est toujours pareil depuis le début.

Couples : Ne vous méprenez pas…cette histoire est et restera un Envy/ Ed (Heiji t'avise pas d'essayer encore de me faire changer d'avis) mais néanmoins pour mettre un peu de piment dans l'histoire, il faut un peu compliquer l'équation. Vous allez vite vous en rendre compte.

Disclamer : Aucun personnage de Fullmetal Alchimiste n'est à nous. Seul Angry est à Heiji.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos commentaires, votre soutien.

Bonne lecture et Joyeuses fêtes à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Décisions et conséquences.

- Tu crois que nous avons pris la bonne décision, demanda Izumi d'une voix fatiguée.

Elle tourna la tête vers son amie qui marchait à ses cotés dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et attendit patiemment sa réponse. Trisha lui fit un sourire à peine esquissé… mais quelle que soit la personne à qui s'adressait ce sourire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir rassuré et soutenu.

Trisha avait ce don incroyable de réconforter avec un simple sourire, le seul qui y avait jamais résisté était Edward et c'était pendant les longs mois qui avaient suivi la mort d'Envy.

Voyant qu'elle avait réussi à rassurer Izumi, elle prit quand même le soin d'exprimer à voix haute son avis.

- C'est vrai que Wrath n'est réveillé que depuis hier mais le médecin a bien dit qu'un environnement familier pourrait accélérer le retour de sa mémoire… Alors oui, je pense Sig et toi avez fait le bon choix en décidant de le ramener à Risembool.

Elles arrivèrent devant la chambre de Wrath et frappèrent à la porte. Alphonse leur ouvrit et les laissa entrer avant de se réinstaller à coté du lit. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris que Wrath avait perdu la mémoire, Al ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant, culpabilisant en silence.

Izumi expliqua à son fils et son élève qu'ils avaient reçu toutes les autorisations pour quitter l'hôpital et qu'ils pouvaient partir sur le champ.

Trisha allait appeler un infirmier pour transporter le blessé jusqu'au taxi qui les attendait mais son fils l'arrêta en prenant délicatement Wrath dans ses bras. Elle eut un sourire triste. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses fils prennent toujours la responsabilité de choses dont ils n'étaient pas coupables ? Cela tournait presque à l'auto flagellation mais malheureusement, Ed et Al étaient si têtus que rien n'arrivait à les raisonner…Et cela allait vraiment finir par devenir dangereux.

Trisha soupira. Si seulement son mari était là…

Le voyage jusqu'à la gare se passa dans un silence pesant. Wrath, surtout, ne disait pas un mot. Il était perdu parmi ses gens qui étaient ses proches mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître.

Arrivés à la gare, ils rejoignirent Sig et Winry sur le quai. Ils étaient partis en avance pour réserver des places dans le train avec bien sûr une couchette pour Wrath. Tous montèrent dans leur wagon et Al déposa Wrath avec d'infinies précautions sur le lit.

- Merci, murmura le brun.

- De rien, mon cœur.

Wrath ne répondit rien à ces mots tendres et se contenta de baisser la tête. Il voyait bien la tristesse de Al mais n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Douleur, amour, espoir, confusion…. Il y avait tant de choses dans son cœur que cela l'effrayait, n'ayant aucun souvenir sur lequel s'appuyer afin de pouvoir les expliquer.

Le train démarra enfin et Winry laissa échapper un soupir.

- Ca fait bizarre de rentrer sans Hohenheim ni Ed…

A ces mots, Wrath releva brutalement la tête et demanda d'une voix pressante.

- Ed ?...Edward ?...

Tout le monde le regarda, complètement surpris par ce brusque intérêt alors que depuis son réveil, rien n'arrivait à avoir de l'importance pour lui.

Stupéfaite mais heureuse de cette légère évolution, Izumi demanda doucement.

- Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?

Wrath baissa la tête et sembla réfléchir avant d'avouer, incertain.

- Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne….mais depuis que je me suis réveillé…j'ai deux mots qui tournent sans arrêt dans ma tête…Et je crois que ce sont des prénoms…mais je n'arrive pas à savoir à qui ils appartiennent.

- Quels prénoms, demanda Trisha.

- Edward….et Envy….

En entendant ça, Al sentit la pointe de la jalousie s'enfoncer à nouveau en lui mais il se gifla mentalement aussitôt. Il devait y avoir une explication au fait que Wrath se « souvienne » uniquement de son frère et d'Envy…Encore devait-il la trouver…

* * *

- Alors, la nuit a été bonne, Fullmetal ?

En entrant dans la chambre dans laquelle ses « prisonniers » venaient d'être installés suivie du colonel Mustang, le général Armstrong avait laissé transparaître dans sa voix la juste pointe d'ironie pour ne pas sembler trop dédaigneuse envers le blond. Mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher ce sarcasme, face à ce visage si jeune et renfrogné qui appartenait, aussi incroyable soit-il, au plus jeune alchimiste d'état de l'histoire d'Amestris.

- Excellente, Général. Merci infiniment pour votre hospitalité.

La réplique de Ed la fit sourire intérieurement de par son ton ouvertement acide. Il semblait avoir récupéré assez vite de sa frayeur de la veille. Un garçon prometteur….Car en plus d'être doué en alchimie, ce gamin avait de la répartie, un mépris clairement affiché pour ses supérieurs et l'armée en général – c'était à se demander pourquoi il était devenu alchimiste d'état- mais surtout un sale caractère quasiment indomptable et un regard déterminé malgré l'immense tristesse qu'on pouvait y lire…. Oui, ce garçon à peine sortit de l'adolescence avait un potentiel extraordinaire, mais encore fallait-il qu'il s'en rende compte et qu'il soit bien guidé pour que ses capacités puissent pleinement s'exprimer…

- J'accepte de croire que vous êtes bien celui que vous prétendez être mais cela uniquement parce que le colonel Mustang se porte garant de vous…

Mais encore une fois, sa voix s'était faite légèrement ironique et laissait sous-entendre que c'était plus une tare qu'autre chose. Elle insinuait ainsi également que si Edward voulait se placer sous son commandement, elle le prendrait avec plaisir à ses cotés.

Elle vit avec satisfaction le très léger sursaut de Ed et sut qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle lui offrait. Et elle constata avec un certain amusement que Mustang aussi avait compris… Mais elle continua comme si de rien était…

- Cependant, j'émets encore un doute concernant cette personne, fit-elle en tournant ses yeux perçants sur Lin….

- Que voulez-vous dire, demanda Ed les sourcils froncés.

- Vous dites qu'il s'agit de votre petit ami….Prouvez-le.

Le jeune alchimiste resta quelque instants la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, figé par cette demande. Mais il réussit à se reprendre bien qu'avec difficulté. Il s'avança vers Lin, passa lentement ses bras autour du cou du Prince et le tira doucement vers son visage.

- Ed, non, murmura Lin de façon à ce que seul le blond entende….On avait dit que….

- S'il te plaît, répondit Ed sur le même ton…On arrivera jamais au but sinon…Alors embrasse-moi…

Sa voix s'était complètement brisée sur la fin. Lin ne put ignorer les larmes qui brouillaient ses yeux dorés et encore moins la supplique désespérée qu'ils lui lançaient.

Alors il enroula avec douceur ses bras autour de la taille de Ed et se pencha un peu plus pour s'emparer de ses lèvres…

Après quelques secondes, le baiser cessa mais le prince ne relâcha pas le blond. Ed se contenta de se retourner sans sortir de cette étreinte et lança au général d'un ton moqueur.

- Satisfaite ?

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot et sortit de la chambre. Les deux jeunes hommes la virent partir avec soulagement mais se tournèrent bien vite vers la personne qui restait encore dans la pièce.

Mustang les regardait, un air grave plaqué sur le visage et les sourcils froncés. Ou plutôt il fixait Ed et le blond se sentit pour la première fois mal à l'aise face à son supérieur. Même lors de leur première rencontre, ces yeux noirs ne l'avaient pas autant déstabilisé.

Le colonel le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de déclarer d'une voix calme mais froide.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Fullmetal….Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que cet homme n'est pas ton petit ami…Tu aimes toujours Envy et cela ne changera jamais….

Il quitta la pièce après ça, laissant Ed encore plus mal. Le jeune alchimiste enleva sans geste brusque les bras de Lin et s'écarta de quelques pas en évitant de regarder le prince.

- Bon sang, soupira-t-il avec lassitude…Pourquoi fallait-il que ce bâtard soit aussi perspicace ?

Il se tourna vers Lin comme pour avoir une réponse mais celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules. Ed se décida donc à laisser tomber le sujet et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait réfléchit pendant la nuit et avait décidé de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Scar depuis la veille. Après tout, c'était leur seul lien avec les Homonculus et Envy.

Lin ne le suivit pas immédiatement. Il soupira doucement quand il fut sûr que Ed n'était plus là.

Il commençait à regretter le jour où il avait rencontré Alphonse et Wrath. Certes, cela l'avait mis sur la piste de la Pierre Philosophale mais d'un autre coté… Il était en train de tomber amoureux de Ed…

Leur premier baiser, bien qu'il avait été un accident dû à l'état psychologique instable du blond, l'avait profondément troublé. Et celui qu'ils venaient de partager l'avait anéanti…Car comme Mustang, il savait. Il savait que Ed ne cesserait jamais d'aimer Envy et que son amour à lui resterait toujours à sens unique.

Mais malgré tout cela, malgré la douleur que cela engendrait, il n'abandonnerait pas Ed. Il resterait près de lui pour le soutenir et l'aider à terminer la lourde tâche que le blond avait choisi d'assumer.

Lin soupira de nouveau et se résigna finalement à rejoindre Ed. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin. Le blond avançait lentement au bout du couloir. Lin le rattrapa et ils continuèrent d'avancer sans parler.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent un colosse que Lin avait déjà vu à l'hôpital mais dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom. Le visage de Ed parut se détendre un peu en voyant cet homme et Lin remarqua le respect dans la voix du blond quand il le salua.

- Commandant Armstrong.

- Edward…Tu es enfin arrivé ! Comment va Wrath ?

- Heu…tenta Ed gêné…Toujours pareil, je crois…

- Comment ça, tu crois ?

- J'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours….Mission, bafouilla-t-il…sans aucun contact…avant de venir ici….

- On me l'avait dit que tu étais en mission, ….Mais alors…, s'exclama-t-il brusquement…tu ne sais même pas…

- Savoir quoi, demanda le jeune alchimiste inquiet par l'air sérieux du commandant.

- Wrath s'est réveillé.

* * *

Angry atterrit souplement dans la neige tachée de sang. Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans cette crevasse, il se pencha sans hésiter et examina le corps de Scar.

L'ihsbal n'était pas mort mais quand même dans un sale état. Il avait pris deux balles, dont l'une était passée à quelques centimètres du cœur. Il n'avait qu'une infime chance de survie, presque nulle, mais Angry ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir.

Ce qu'il avait « vu » n'avait jamais été aussi net, ni aussi inquiétant…Envy et le Fullmetal….

Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser cette horreur arriver et pour cela il devait secourir Scar.

Même si cela signifiait qu'il devrait ensuite se rebeller ouvertement contre l'autorité de Mère pour l'empêcher de réussir ses plans complètement fous…Même si cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir mourir pour sauver son « petit frère »…

Mais ça, il savait que ça devait arriver tôt ou tard, il l'avait su dès l'instant où Mère avait recueilli Envy et il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Angry releva Scar et l'installa sur son dos avant de commencer à remonter à la surface.

* * *

La main crispée sur le combiné du téléphone, Sloth écoutait attentivement les reproches, malheureusement justifiés, de Mère.

- …vraiment dommage que Hohenheim se soit échappé, fit-elle d'une voix sèche. Il risque de compromettre nos projets…

- Je suis vraiment déso…, tenta Sloth.

-…Mais ce qui compte, c'est que tu ais réussi à rattrapé Envy. Lui seul est important.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, cingla Mère. Où est-il ?

- Je l'ai attaché au sous-sol. Il ne bouge pas, on dirait qu'il est complètement vidé de toute force….Et il ne cesse d'appeler le Fullmetal….D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à le retrouver…

- Il est à Briggs.

- Quoi mais comment le savez-vous ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Contente-toi de surveiller Envy. Je serai bientôt de retour.

Avant même que Sloth n'ait pu répondre, Mère avait raccroché sèchement. L'homonculus reposa lentement le combiné et soupira.

Elle commençait à se poser des questions sur les agissements de Mère…envers Envy et le Fullmetal. Pourquoi avait-elle tant besoin d'eux ? Comment ces deux gamins n'amenant que des problèmes pouvaient être aussi précieux pour elle ?

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues par un hurlement, venant du sous-sol. Elle resta figée un instant. Elle que rien ne pouvait émouvoir, elle avait senti son sang se glacer face à ce cri si fort et si douloureux. Jamais elle n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi horrible en presque 400 ans d'existence.

Perturbée, elle s'élança en courant vers les escaliers menant à la cave.

* * *

Caché derrière des buissons, Hohenheim observait en silence une vielle maison délabrée pendant qu'à ses cotés, Gloutonny tenait toujours précieusement Lust dans ses bras. L'homonculus obèse l'avait portée tout le long du chemin sans la lâcher un seul instant.

Hohenheim détourna un instant les yeux pour les poser sur l'étrange couple près de lui. Il ne cessait de s'étonner de l'incroyable relation qui unissait ces deux-là. Ils paraissaient si humains…Il était pourtant persuadé qu'au contact d'Anna, tout ne pouvait être que détruit, sali, perverti…Lust et Gloutonny lui démontraient que ce n'était peut-être pas une fatalité et cela lui redonnait un peu d'espoir pour son fils.

Avec un faible sourire, il ramena son regard sur la maison.

En sortant du manoir d'Anna, ils avaient suivi Envy en attendant le bon moment pour le capturer. Hohenheim envisageait de le ramener à Risembool mais il lui fallait quand même le tenir éloigné de Ed afin de les protéger tous les deux des projets horribles qu'Anna avait pour eux. Avec l'aide d'Izumi, ils parviendraient peut-être à l'arrêter… Même si les extraordinaires capacités d'Edward auraient été bien plus utiles mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à mêler davantage son fils à tout ceci.

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à attraper Envy, quelqu'un avait surgi devant Envy. Gloutonny avait gémi en murmurant le nom de Sloth et Hohenheim avait reconnu la jeune femme qui l'avait attaqué au manoir, celle qui semblait obéir aveuglement à Anna.

Ils l'avaient vue attaquer Envy et l'envoyer au tapis, sérieusement blessé. Mais Hohenheim ne s'était pas trop inquiété. Si Anna avait dit vrai, Envy possédait plus de puissance que tous les homonculus réunis et bien plus encore…Il n'aurait aucun mal à récupérer de ses blessures.

Alors, ils n'étaient pas intervenu et avaient donc filé Sloth et son prisonnier jusqu'à cette bâtisse en ruine, attendant le bon moment pour intervenir

Hohenheim fit un léger signe à Gloutonny et celui-ci posa à regret son précieux fardeau. Ils allaient passer à l'action.

Mais à cet instant, un hurlement déchirant retentit en provenance de la maison. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître le même cri qui avait résonné dans le manoir avant l'effondrement et par là même, que c'était Envy qui poussait désespérément celui-ci.

N'hésitant pas un seul instant, Hohenheim s'élança vers la maison, sans même vérifier si Gloutonny le suivait ou non. Seule la voix brisée de douleur d'Envy qui remplissait sa tête était importante, il fallait qu'il fasse cesser ce cri ou il allait devenir fou.

* * *

A SUIVRE.

Alors ça vous plaît ?

Moi, j'avoue que ce chapitre me laisse un sentiment mitigé. Mais c'est peut-être juste moi…

Une review pour me faire partager votre avis.

Quant à toi Heiji, mon cher complice…

J'avais dit que j'allais te tuer pour le coup du petit ami mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de continuer sur cette lancée. Merci d'avoir fait dire ça à Ed, ça m'a inspiré la scène du baiser et je ne le regrette pas.

Sinon j'espère que tu seras inspiré pour la suite. J'ai pas trop mis le chaos encore une fois ?

En tout cas bon courage.

Kiki


	19. Celle qui a pleuré Envy bien plus que Ed

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi...

Auteurs : Heiji et Magical Girl kiki. Heiji pour ce chapitre.

Couples : Envy et Ed, Wrath et Al et en fond Riza et Roy mais très loin loin derrière hein !!!

Résumé: Après avoir voulu ramener à la vie la personne qu'il aime. Ed perd tout, une partie de son corps et le corps entier de son frère Al... mais comment vivre sans la personne que l'on aime ?

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Même pas Amstrong, ni sa soeur Milla... Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Enfin Angry, Christina Andrews, Angelina et Samy sont à nous ! Vous vous demandez qui sont Angelina et Samy ? Ben pour avoir la réponse, faut lire ce chapitre...

Chapitre 19 :

Ed en avait plus qu'assez de rester dans sa chambre. Ca faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils étaient là... Deux jours que Ed n'avait pas vraiment fait quelque chose, si ce n'était tourner en rond... Ed partageait une chambre avec Lin et ils avaient donc dû partager le lit. Cette situation perturbait légèrement Ed. Il n'avait jamais vécu avec qui que ce soit mis à part son frère... Et les derniers événements avaient compliqué la situation entre les deux garçons.

Lin faisait tout pour garder ses distances tandis que Ed, lui, était perdu dans ses pensées... Les paroles du colonel Mustang hantaient l'esprit de Ed qui pensait à Envy... Il pensait à ce que lui avait dit celui-ci avant de partir à la guerre. Une phrase que Ed avait toujours rejetée à l'époque. Une phrase qu'il n'avait pas voulu entendre...

« S'il m'arrivait quelque chose... Promets-moi de ne pas rester seul... De rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre... »

Jusqu'ici, Ed avait toujours voulu ignorer cette réflexion d'Envy. Il l'aimait trop pour penser à ça... Mais Ed devait avancer et s'il devait finir par tuer cet homonculus ressemblant à Envy, il devait aussi en finir avec le passé. Il devait tirer un trait sur toutes ses souffrances. Et Lin était si gentil avec lui... Il le connaissait à peine et pourtant, il n'avait pas profité de la situation, bien au contraire.

Lin s'était montré prévenant et très sensible. Ed avait longuement réfléchi et dans cette idée, il avait décidé de parler avec le Général Olivia Milla Armstrong. Il voulait lui demander de rester quelque temps dans le nord sous ses ordres pour prendre un peu de distance avec sa famille et son passé. Il se sentait trop coupable pour Wrath qu'il savait maintenant qu'il était amnésique. Cependant, Ed avait fait jurer au Commandant Armstrong de ne pas dire à sa famille qu'il était ici...

Ed se dirigeait calmement vers le bureau d'Olivia Milla Armstrong. Il souhaitait lui parler et en tête à tête. Ed continua à avancer sans se rendre compte que des soldats empêchait l'accès au bureau du Général. En pleine conversation, les soldats ne virent pas Ed passer.

Lentement, Ed se retrouva peu à peu devant le bureau du Général en pensant toujours à Lin et à Envy quand il entendit quelque chose qui l'intrigua et qui provenait du bureau du Général.

« Vous dites que mon frère croit avoir vu un ex soldat mort à Central ? »

« Oui, il était très perturbé et pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un homonculus… »

« Hughes, vous rappelez-vous de quel soldat il s'agissait ? »

« Il m'a parlé du Sergent Envy, je crois... »

Ed n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... Homonculus, Envy... Il devait se tromper... Lui qui était l'un des seuls à savoir pour les homonculus, apparemment, le général Armstrong aussi était au courant et elle n'était pas la seule puisqu'elle était apparemment en grande discussion avec un dénommé Hughes.

« Le sergent Envy... »

« Vous le connaissiez Général Armstrong ? »

« Oui... Moi aussi j'ai participé à la guerre d'Ishbal... Sa mort a beaucoup touché mon frère... C'est le seul homme sous ses ordres qu'il a perdu... Et dans des circonstances qui ont longtemps perturbé mon frère. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

A cet instant précis, Ed n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Le destin avait-il voulu qu'il se retrouve au bon endroit et au bon moment ? Jamais auparavant le commandant n'avait voulu lui raconter les circonstances de la mort d'Envy et là, par une incroyable coïncidence, il allait enfin savoir... Ed se pencha et colla son oreille à la porte du bureau du général pour mieux entendre. Apparemment, dans le bureau, Olivia Milla Armstrong semblait hésiter à parler, puis au bout d'un moment, elle prit la parole.

« Tout ce que je vais vous dire maintenant reste entre nous lieutenant Hughes ? »

Hughes acquiesça, connaissant le risque qu'il prenait s'il répétait quoi que ce soit.

« Vous savez comme moi que mon frère a été écarté de la guerre d'Ishbal et tout ça est plus ou moins lié à cet événement... »

Ed entendit le Général prendre une grande inspiration... Ed n'aurait jamais cru que le Général Milla Armtrong pouvait être aussi gentille, mais il ne la connaissait pas assez pour savoir qu'elle ne montrait ce visage que très rarement et au gens en qui elle avait une confiance absolue.

« Lors de la guerre d'Ishbal, vous vous rappelez que nous avions reçu l'ordre de ne faire aucun prisonnier et de tuer tous les Ishbals ? Mon frère, lui, n'a pas pu se résoudre à cette situation et, sans que les autorités ne le sachent, il s'est arrangé pour sauver les enfants ishbaliens. »

« Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi personne ne l'a su ? »

« Parce que le haut commandement a étouffé l'affaire. Mais mon frère a réussi à sauver plusieurs centaines d'enfants Ishbals de cette façon... Jusqu'à ce fameux jour... »

Ed ne croyait pas ce qu'il entendait. En même temps, il n'était pas étonné, connaissant le caractère du commandant, mais comment, après avoir fait ça, le commandant avait-il pu rester dans l'armée ? Le respect que Ed avait pour le commandant Armstrong qui était déjà important augmenta encore. Une impression étrange de fierté et de respect pour le commandant gagna Ed, mais la volonté d'en savoir plus sur la mort d'Envy masqua le reste.

« Mon frère avait trouvé un moyen de faire évacuer les enfants des champs de bataille, mais pour cela, il avait besoin d'un homme de confiance qui n'était pas vraiment un soldat et une personne se désigna toute seule, lorsqu'elle sut ce que faisait mon frère... »

« Le Sergent Envy ? »

En entendant ça, Ed n'en revint pas. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne le savait pas ? Envy, avec son grand cœur, avait voulu sauver des personnes innocentes. Mais pourquoi ne le savait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne le lui avait-on pas dit ?

« Exactement, le sergent Envy a beaucoup aidé mon frère dans son entreprise... Mais lorsque cela a été découvert, le sergent était en train d'aider une dizaine d'enfants à s'enfuir et sur l'ordre de Kimblee, les soldats ont tiré sur eux... Et personne n'a survécu... Pas même le Sergent Envy... »

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes perlèrent des yeux d'Ed. C'était donc son envie de sauver des gens, son grand cœur, qui avait tué Envy. Et à cet instant, une douleur atroce transperça le coeur de Ed. Un mélange de sensations incroyables.

Un tel amour et une telle fierté pour Envy et tout ce qu'il avait fait de son vivant qu'il comprit enfin qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier...

Des larmes continuèrent à couler, mais ne pouvant en entendre d'avantage, Ed s'enfuit en courant, sans réfléchir à l'endroit où il allait...

* * *

Assise dans la salle commune de la base de Briggs. Mère fulminait. Ca faisait deux jours qu'elle essayait d'avoir plus de détails sur le Fullmetal et sur l'attaque de Scar sans succès. Il fallait dire que Olivia Milla Armstrong et le Colonel Mustang n'étaient pas parus, elle n'avait donc pas pu les interroger. Tout à coup, Mère aperçut enfin une personne qui pourrait peut-être l'aider... Certes, c'était une cruche mais bon, en situation désepérée, mesure desespérée. 

Mère, finalement, se décida à l'appeler :

« Christina ! »

Christina Andrexs se retourna et la fixa. Puis, en souriant, elle la rejoignit puis la salua. Mère, qui ne voulait pas perdre son temps, enchaîna directement sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Comment vas-tu ? J'ai entendu dire que tu t'es faite attaquer par Scar. Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Tu n'as rien eu ? »

« Penses-tu... Je ne risquais rien... La preuve. »

Mère dut s'empêcher de rire. Tout le monde se demandait comment Christina avait pu réussir à arriver là ou elle en était.

« Tu n'as pas eu peur ? »

« Je dois t'avouer que si je suis encore là, c'est grâce à mon sang froid... »

Ah bon ? Et sans Olivia Milla Armstrong alors ? Agacée par tant de vantardise, Mère tenta d'aller à l'essentiel.

« Il paraît que Olivia Milla Armstrong a réussi à le tuer. »

« Oui, pendant que je l'occupais, elle a réussi à lui tirer deux balles dans le coeur avant qu'il ne se suicide en se jetant dans le vide. »

« Et personne n'a retrouvé son corps jusqu'ici ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas, mais à mon avis, ça ne sert a rien. Il est mort c'est certain... »

Mère laissa errer un peu la conversation pour qu'elle paraisse plus naturelle. De toute façon, une chose la préoccupait... Angry ... Que pouvait-il faire à l'heure qu'il était ? Si Scar était vraiment mort, il aurait dû essayer de la contacter... Mais jusque là, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Comment devait-elle interpréter ça ? Après un petit moment, Mère essaya d'en savoir plus également sur le Fullmetal qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré quand elle apprit une chose qui perturbait ses plans...

« Un petit ami ! »

« Oui, ça m'a étonné moi aussi... »

Le Fullmetal ne pouvait pas avoir un nouveau petit ami. Cela contrariait complètement ses plans !

« Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Lin. »

Sur le visage de Mère s'esquissa une grimace que Christina ne remarqua pas.

Ce Lin ne ferait pas long feu... Elle allait lui régler son compte et le plus vite possible...

* * *

Trisha fixa à nouveau celle qui était comme Izumi sa meilleure amie... Jusqu'ici, elle l'avait gardée à l'écart des derniers événements, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire éternellement... Elle aussi devait savoir... 

« Trisha... Est ce que ça va ? »

« Bien sûr Angelina, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Tu as un regard étrange... »

Trisha fixa son amie... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui ressembler... Ils avaient le même regard tout les deux et les mêmes cheveux... C'était vraiment surprenant à quel point son fils lui ressemblait... De plus, il avait aussi hérité de son caractère doux, mais fort.

« Où as-tu mis ton mari ? »

« Il est resté à Central. Et le tien ? »

« Samy est parti faire quelques courses... Mais dis-moi... Comment va Wrath ? »

« Depuis notre retour, il n'y a eu aucune amélioration... »

« Pauvre Wrath et pauvre Al... Nos enfants n'auront jamais eu de chance... »

Angelina avait parlé avec une drôle d'émotion contenue dans sa voix. Trisha eut un pincement au coeur. La pauvre Angelina... Trisha se demandait toujours comment celle-ci avait pu continuer à vivre sans son fils... Sans Envy.

Et elle qui était là pour lui dire quelque chose qui allait forcément la perturber, forcément la choquer... Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle avait vu son fils ? Ce qu'il était devenu ? Devait-elle blesser cette femme qui avait tant souffert ? Trisha dévisagea son amie.

Angelina avait ses longs cheveux attachés en natte par un ruban rouge, ses yeux brilllants et fixés sur son amie. Habillée d'une longue robe noire qui lui donnait grande allure, Angelina était d'une nature rêveuse et douce. Angelina ne faisait pas attention à son apparence, mais elle resplendissait toujours malgré tout. Elle donnait une impression incroyable de fragilité mais aussi de force.

Angelina était née musicienne et passait son temps à jouer du piano, chose qu'elle faisait souvent auparavant avec Envy sur ses genoux. Mais depuis sa mort, elle n'avait plus touché l'instrument. Elle semblait en avoir peur. Une chose s'était brisée en elle. Depuis la mort de son fils, Angelina était souvent tombée malade et avait de nombreuses fois failli mourir. Elle ne pensait plus à elle, cela n'avait plus d'importance depuis...

Devant le silence de Trisha, Angelina reprit la parole.

« Il paraît que tu avais quelque chose à me dire.

« Oui, c'est vrai... »

« J'espère que c'est une bonne nouvelle, c'est tellement rare... »

Trisha ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire... C'était trop dur...

« Alors... Ne me fais pas languir... De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Trisha essaya de se persuader qu'Angelina devait savoir, mais finalement, elle ne réussit pas...

« Je voulais juste te dire que bientôt, c'était l'anniversaire d'Izumi, alors je pensais qu'on pourrait lui trouver un cadeau. »

Angelina sourit.

« C'est une bonne idée... Je crois que je connais même le cadeau idéal... »

Trisha sourit, mais avait-elle fait le bon choix en ne lui disant rien ?

* * *

Hohenheim regarda aux alentours... Ca faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il était blessé. Même s'il avait réussi à battre Sloth, celle-ci l'avait gravement blessé et avait trouvé le moyen de s'enfuir. Heureusement, grâce à son alchimie, Hohenheim avait réussi à contenir la colère d'Envy, mais celui-ci était dans un état comateux. 

Gluttony se retrouvait à porter Envy. Lust, elle, avait repris connaissance, mais depuis lors, elle se conduisait différemment. Comme si Mère n'avait jamais existé, elle obéissait à Hohenheim sans lui poser la moindre question et Glutony, faisant confiance à Lust, en faisait de même.

Mais malgré tout, les homonculus sentaient la différence entre le traitement que leur accordait Hohenheim et celui de Mère. Jamais quelqu'un ne les avait traités en humain et en égal. Et Hohenheim semblait leur accorder toute sa confiance. Sans prendre contact avec Trisha ou Izumi, il avait réussi à apprendre leur retour pour Resembool.

« Où allons nous ? »

Hohenheim fixa Lust. Il savait très bien où il devait aller, mais cela prendrait du temps.

« Nous devons partir loin de Central. »

« Nous partons vers le Nord. Mère est là-bas ainsi que les alchimistes d'Etat »

« Non. Je me doute que mon fils doit être là-bas aussi, mais je dois prendre de vitesse Anna. Elle ne doit pas réussir son plan et pour cela, je dois retourner à Resembool... Après nous irons dans le Nord. »

« Ce qui veut dire... »

La voix de Lust se fit faible. Elle allait revoir celle dont lui avait tant parler Hohenheim. Celle qui était sa soeur.

« Non, je suis désolé, mais vous ne pourrez pas voir ceux qui vous connaissaient avant votre mort... Ce serait trop dangereux et perturbant pour eux pour l'instant. Si la mère de Envy le voyait, elle ne comprendrait pas... »

« Mais pourquoi aller là-bas ? »

« Car je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui, sans qu'elle le sache, a son importance dans le plan d'Anna. Je ne suis pas encore sûr, mais je dois m'en assurer. »

Sans rien ajouter, Hohenheim réfléchit au moyen de regagner Resembool le plus vite possible.

* * *

Angry ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il avait vu. 

Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Mère avait tellement peur de son pouvoir.

Car maintenant, il savait ce qu'il allait se passer...

Même si ce n'était qu'une possibilité.. Que rien n'était sûr... Il savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant...

Après avoir réussi à sauver Scar... Il devrait aider quelqu'un d'autre...

Ce garçon qu'il avait vu dans son autre vision...

Ce garçon étranger aux longs cheveux noirs attachés...

* * *

Le commandant Armstrong sorti de l'infirmerie... On pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il était inquiet, très inquiet... Pas d'amélioration pour la jeune fille qu'il avait retrouvée évanouie dans la neige. Et le médecin se refusait à tout pronostic pour elle... Des dizaines de questions inquiétaient le commandant... Comment une si jeune enfant avait-elle pu atterrir ici ? Ses vêtements laissées entendre que cette jeune fille venait de Xing... Mais alors que faisait-elle si loin de chez elle ? Avançant dans les couloirs de la base, le commandant ne savait pas trop que faire... Une personne stoppa ses réflexions en l'appelant. 

Commandant Armstrong.

L'interpellé se retourna et salua l'alchimiste qui lui faisait face.

Il paraît que vous avez trouver une jeune fille évanouie à proximité de la base ?

Effectivement.

C'est étrange tout de même... Une jeune fille dans un périmètre interdit au civil.

C'est déjà arrivé auparavant, une femme était resté plusieurs semaines dans le montagne de Briggs et avait nargué les militaires.

Oui mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une fille aussi jeune... C'est étrange.

L'alchimiste face au commandant Armstrong semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Le commandant Armstrong en profita pour s'éclipser.

Excusez-moi, Major Kimblee mais on m'attend.

L'alchimiste écarlate se contenta d'acquiescer tandis que le commandant Armstrong s'éloignait.

* * *

Revenant des courses les bras chargés de paquets, Samy fut accueilli par sa femme qui avait l'air ailleurs. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme, Samy l'interrogea. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon coeur ? »

« J'ai reçu la visite de Trisha... »

« Et ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Elle était très bizarre... »

A suivre...

Voilà la troisiéme version de ce chapitre qui est la définitive ( dont je viens de rajouter à l'instant, juste avant la publication, le passage sur le Commandant Armstrong et Kimblee ) qui n'a plus rien de la première. Dans la première version, Ed faisait des avances à Lin et on avait droit au combat de Hohenheim et Sloth. Dans la deuxième version, May Chang avait le rôle principal et Ed faisait encore des avances à Lin ( non ce n'est pas une obsession ) Finalement, j'ai choisi de mettre en avant deux idées que je voulais placer depuis le début sans savoir exactement comment : Les circonstances de la mort d'Envy et les parents d'Envy. Il ne semblait obligatoire qu'il fasse leurs apparitions à un moment ou à un autre. Donc voilà c'est ce que vous avez sous les yeux... Personnellement je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre... Il y a des passages que j'aime beaucoup : La visite de Trisha à Angelina et d'autre que je n'aime pas du tout ( que je déteste même ) celle de la découverte par Ed des circonstances de la mort d'Envy... Mais J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même...

Sinon si ça continue à vous plaire... N'oubliez pas la petite review...Merci d'avance

En attendant, on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Heiji, Kiku-chan, Sabine02, Piratesheep45 por ses cinq reviews , Marmar et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Il me tarde d'être au chapitre 21 mais en attendant, Magical Girl Kiki va réussir à nous faire un chapitre 20 qui va relancer le suspens, c'est sûr !

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	20. Face à son péché

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi.

Auteur : On alterne toujours, les chapitres impairs pour Heiji, les pairs pour Kiki

Genre : J'ai vraiment plus envie de le répéter, c'est toujours plus ou moins pareil depuis le début/

Couples : Envy/Ed passé et à revenir très bientôt je l'espère. Il y a un soupçon de Lin/Ed mais à sens unique. Al et Wrath sont toujours dans l'incertitude. Quant au Roy/ Liza, je ne sais pas si on y arrivera un jour.

Disclamer : Samy et Angelina ainsi qu'Angry sont à Heiji. Les autres persos sont à l'auteur de Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Un immence merci à tous ceux qui lisent notre histoire. 

Un merci tout spécial pour Marmar qui nous laisse toujours des reviews pleines d'entousiasme.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Face à son péché. 

Tant bien que mal, Hohenheim avait réussi à rapidement rallier Resembool, malgré sa blessure et les trois homonculus dont un complètement amorphe et déconnecté de la réalité.

Il avait profité du voyage pour se demander ce qu'il allait faire d'eux une fois arrivé au village. Il devait les cacher pour que personne ne découvre ce qu'ils étaient et il avait trouvé l'endroit idéal : La Grotte aux mystères.

Elle était appelée ainsi depuis des générations sans que quelqu'un puisse se rappeler vraiment pourquoi. Mais elle avait l'avantage d'être entourée de légendes, farfelues pour le scientifique qu'il était mais très impressionnantes pour le commun des mortels. Et l'une des entrées placée non loin du cimetière - l'autre se trouvant près de la maison de Samy et Angelina - servait à conforter les gens dans ces superstitions.

Il avait donc installé dans la grotte Envy, Lust et Gloutonny en attendant de savoir quoi faire d'eux. Il leur avait bien sûr une nouvelle fois interdit de sortir et avait promis de revenir rapidement les voir.

Puis il avait pris Gloutonny à part pour lui expliquer où le trouver en cas de problème ou s'il y avait la moindre évolution dans l'état d'Envy ou celui de Lust- car malgré l'étonnante rémission de la jeune femme, lui savait qu'elle était très loin d'être guérie.

Sur ces dernières recommandations, il prit la direction de sa maison, pressé de revoir sa femme et son fils, mais aussi de parler à Izumi. Il ne savait pas comment la jeune femme réagirait quand il lui parlerait de Lust mais il aurait forcément besoin de ses talents alchimiques pour réguler les trois homonculus et contrecarrer les plans d'Anna…Même si encore une fois, il regrettait de ne pouvoir demander cela à son fils aîné…Mais si jamais Edward et Envy se retrouvaient face à face…

Il poussa la porte de la maison d'un geste fatigué. Mais un sourire illumina son visage quand il vit Trisha se retourner en l'entendant. Elle eut également un sourire tendre en le voyant et amorça un mouvement pour se jeter dans ses bras, heureuse de le retrouver après cette brève mais cruelle séparation.

Il ne put cependant pas enlacer le corps gracile de sa femme. Alors qu'il tendait les mains pour la prendre contre lui, une douleur fulgurante monta brusquement de sa blessure. Ce fut la vague de souffrance en trop et il s'effondra à terre sous le cri horrifié de Trisha.

* * *

Pride avançait tranquillement dans un couloir de la caserne, accordant un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant à chaque personne qui le saluait avec le respect dû à son rang. Et l'air de rien, il arriva lentement au bureau qu'il occupait pendant son séjour à Briggs. 

Il ouvrit la porte, entra et la referma en prenant bien soin de la verrouiller. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il se tourna vers la personne qui était assise sur le canapé. Il s'avança vers elle et s'inclina respectueusement avant de lui faire son rapport d'un air grave.

- Sloth a appelé ce matin. Hohenheim a réussi à enlever Envy et ils ont disparu. Apparemment, Lust et Gloutonny étaient avec eux.

Le visage de Mère se crispa, ses traits déformés par la rage qui l'animait. Elle se leva lentement, s'approcha sans geste brusque d'un guéridon où reposait un magnifique vase….et d'un revers rageur de la main, envoya le récipient se briser sur le sol.

- Les sales traîtres, cracha-t-elle avec mépris. Je m'occuperai d'eux le moment venu. Mais pour l'instant, le plus important est de retrouver Envy.

- Mais comment ?

- En surveillant le Fullmetal de très près. Son père le contactera bien à un moment ou un autre et il nous conduira ainsi jusqu'à Envy. Et puis, cette surveillance aura une double utilité.

- Laquelle ?

- J'ai appris que ce garçon avait un petit ami. Ce brun qui est arrivé avec lui, Lin. Leur relation pourrait mettre en péril tous mes plans. Il va donc falloir nous débarrasser de lui. Le plus discrètement possible, précisa-t-elle.

- Très bien, il nous faut juste quelqu'un de confiance pour se charger de ça. Mais qui ? Sloth ne peut s'en charger, quant à Angry, il pourrait, sa mission concernant Scar est terminée.

- Non, cingla Mère méchamment. Il ne m'a pas contacté depuis et je suis très loin de lui faire confiance pour une mission aussi délicate….Pourquoi ne pas profiter des avantages que nous donne ta position au sein de l'armée ?

- Utiliser un officier ?

- Exactement ! Lequel peut-on facilement manipuler ?

- Kimblee, répondit sans hésiter Pride. Nous l'avons déjà fait pendant la guerre d'Ishbal et il a donné entière satisfaction.

- Très bien, je te laisse donc te charger de ça. Qu'il commence sur le champ. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose avec le Fullmetal.

Pride lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête et se dirigea vers l'interphone pour convoquer le major Kimblee, pendant que Mère quittait discrètement le bureau.

* * *

La nuit était tombé sur le quartier général de Briggs et tout le monde- ou presque- était couché depuis longtemps. 

Lin remontait lentement le couloir qui menait à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ed. Depuis que le blond avait quitté la pièce le matin même, pour voir le général Armstrong si le prince avait bien compris, il n'était pas réapparu.

Après quelques heures d'absence inexpliquée, le jeune prince s'était mis à sa recherche mais personne ne semblait avoir vu le Fullmetal. Il avait continué à chercher mais en vain.

Il avait donc décidé d'aller se reposer un peu avant de continuer et si cela ne donnait rien, il irait voir quelqu'un pour signaler la disparition de Ed.

Il entra d'un pas las dans la chambre et releva la tête pour se figer aussitôt. Là, à genoux devant l'armoire, Ed rangeait à toute vitesse ses affaires dans son sac de voyage.

- Bon sang, Ed, mais où est-ce que tu étais ? Ca fait des heures que je te cherche. Et tu comptes aller où comme ça, demanda durement Lin.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et soupira d'exaspération. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'était la première fois que le comportement de Ed lui faisait perdre son calme…Et pourtant, le blond lui en avait déjà fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Mais là, la coupe était pleine. Le prince s'avança rapidement vers Ed et attrapa sans ménagement son bras pour le relever et lui faire face.

- OÙ COMPTES-TU ALLER ?

Mais sa colère disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue quand il croisa le regard de Ed. Le jeune alchimiste le regardait, les yeux papillonnant et remplis de larmes prêtes à couler. Il avait l'air complètement perdu…et si fragile.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ed, redemanda doucement Lin.

- Je…Je…bredouilla le blond…Je peux pas te l'expliquer…Mais j'ai besoin de retourner à Resembool…

- Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus voir tes proches après ce qui était arrivé à Wrath…

- Je ne les verrais pas, fit Ed d'une voix un peu plus ferme…J'ai juste besoin d'aller là-bas pour faire le point…Et j'ai besoin d'aller…. me recueillir sur… la tombe d'Envy, conclut-il de nouveau balbutiant.

Lin ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, semblant peser objectivement les raisons de Ed pour faire ce voyage et les détours que celui-ci occasionnerait dans leur chasse aux homonculus. Mais finalement, sa réflexion devint bien moins objective quand il replongea dans les yeux dorés de Ed.

- Très bien soupira-t-il, mais je t'accompagne.

- N…, tenta Ed.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je viens avec toi ou tu ne pars pas, trancha Lin.

- D'accord, concéda l'alchimiste. Tu te sens en forme pour partir tout de suite ?

- Sans problème, répondit-il, sa fatigue ayant disparu en même temps que sa colère.

- Alors on y va. Et le plus discrètement possible. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je suis parti.

Sur ces mots, Ed attrapa son sac et sortit à pas feutrés de la chambre. Lin empoigna rapidement son sac toujours préparé en cas de besoin et le suivit avec tout autant de discrétion.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs comme deux ombres et réussirent à sortir des bâtiments en évitant les sentinelles. Mais alors qu'ils allaient passer une petite porte du mur d'enceinte qu'on avait oublié de verrouiller, une voix ironique les fit sursauter.

- Je peux savoir quand vous comptiez me prévenir de votre départ ?

Les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un bond et se retrouvèrent face au colonel Mustang, qui les fixait les bras croisés et un petit sourire en coin, et au commandant Armstrong.

- Co…Colonel, bafouilla Ed, à la limite de la panique.

- C'est bien le grade que je porte, Fullmetal…Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis toujours ton supérieur. Alors dis-moi, tu voulais aller où ?

Ed déglutit bruyamment et chercha rapidement une excuse valable. Mais étrangement, il se sentit incapable de mentir à Mustang mais il ne pouvait cependant pas lui dire la vérité. Et sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, un faible murmure passa ses lèvres alors que ses yeux redevenaient humides :

- S'il vous plaît…je dois partir…

Le colonel fut surpris par le ton désespéré que Ed avait eu. Il le regarda longuement dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Et finalement, les grands yeux suppliants du jeune homme eurent raison de lui.

- Très bien, soupira Mustang. Je te laisse partir et je te couvrirai auprès de la hiérarchie…Mais tu auras intérêt à tout m'expliquer la prochaine fois qu'on se voit ou je peux te promettre que ça ira très mal pour toi.

- Merci.

- Ne me remercie pas et dépêche-toi de partir avant que je ne change d'avis.

Heureux de s'en sortir aussi bien, Ed récupéra son sac qu'il avait laissé tomber et se prépara à partir. Mais avant, il se tourna vers le commandant Armstrong et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Commandant…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Edward, demanda celui-ci, inquiet.

- Je voulais vous dire, fit doucement Ed… Pour Envy…Ce n'était pas votre faute.

- Mais…bredouilla Armstrong complètement interloqué…Comment as-tu…

- Peu importe. Ce qui compte, c'est que vous n'êtes en rien responsable...Merci pour tout, commandant.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Ed fit un salut militaire sincère. Pas un de ceux qu'il réservait habituellement à Mustang, plein de rancœur et d'ironie. Non, un salut empli de respect envers cet homme bon et généreux qu'était le commandant Armstrong.

Puis le blond se détourna et disparut dans la nuit, suivi de Lin, laissant le colosse les larmes aux yeux. Il en laissa couler quelques unes mais essuya bien vite les autres, son cœur enfin délivré d'un poids.

Mustang vint poser une main compatissante sur son épaule. Mais les yeux noirs du colonel, très visiblement soucieux, étaient fixés sur la porte que les deux garçons venaient de passer et Armstrong lui demanda alors.

- Un problème, colonel ?

- Vous croyez que j'ai bien fait de le laisser partir, fit-il avec un soupir.

- L'avenir nous le dira, répondit le blond avec philosophie

Mustang hocha gravement la tête et reprit le chemin vers la caserne, Armstrong sur ses talons.

* * *

D'un pas nerveux et mal à l'aise, Lust tournait en rond depuis des heures sous le regard doux mais inquiet de Gloutonny. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient dans cette grotte et elle commençait à saturer. 

D'habitude, elle n'avait rien contre les endroits confinés mais là, elle se sentait de plus en plus devenir claustrophobe. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de son angoisse.

Il y avait aussi Envy….Qui n'avait pas fait le moindre geste, ni dit le moindre mot, depuis que Hohenheim l'avait calmé après l'avoir arraché aux griffes de Sloth. Il était allongé sur une couche épaisse de paille sur le sol brut de la grotte, les yeux continuellement ouverts sur le vide. Seule sa respiration à peine perceptible prouvait qu'il était encore « vivant »…Et Lust ne supportait plus de voir son petit frère dans cet état sans pouvoir l'aider.

Mais également, elle ressentait quelque chose en elle, comme un appel qui la poussait à sortir. Elle ressentait ça depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés mais cette sensation allait en s'agrandissant de plus en plus.

Et brusquement, elle ne tint plus. Elle fit demi-tour et s'engagea dans le couloir de pierre par où ils étaient entrés.

Elle entendit presque immédiatement des pas derrière elle et la voix quasi larmoyante de Gloutonny retentit.

- Lust ne doit pas sortir…Hohenheim l'a interdit.

- J'en ai assez qu'on nous donne des ordres, cingla la jeune femme…Et puis, cela fait deux jours qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Se soucie-t-il seulement encore de nous ? J'en doute fortement. Alors, tant pis pour ses interdictions. J'ai besoin de sortir.

Et là-dessus, malgré la pointe qu'elle ressentit à parler aussi durement à Gloutonny, elle se détourna et continua son chemin vers l'extérieur. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle entendit que son ami la suivait mais elle avança comme si de rien était.

Une fois dehors, elle ferma les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Elle recommença plusieurs fois, se sentant de mieux en mieux à chaque inspiration. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux et se mit à marcher au hasard dans l'herbe tendre.

C'était presque le soir, le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon mais Lust s'en moquait complètement.

Un peu plus loin, elle se baissa pour cueillir des fleurs et s'installant à genoux, Gloutonny venant se poser à ses cotés, elle commença à tresser une couronne avec. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle savait faire ça mais elle en avait subitement envie et n'y résista pas.

Mais sa quiétude fut soudain brisée. Une douce voix féminine retentit derrière eux.

- Bonjour. Vous êtes nouveaux par ici ?

Lust se retourna et croisa les magnifiques yeux noirs d'une femme brune avec des dreads. Mais le sourire que celle-ci affichait mourut immédiatement quand elle vit Lust, son visage pâlit atrocement et un prénom s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Kazuha, murmura Izumi, complètement choquée.

* * *

Wrath se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, surprenant Al qui le veillait assis sur l'appui de fenêtre. Intrigué et inquiet par ce réveil brutal, le cadet des Elric se rapprocha de son petit ami. 

Immobile et les yeux dans le vide, Wrath sentait un curieux picotement parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, tentant vainement d'en déterminer l'origine. Puis brusquement, cette sensation disparut. Et comme pour répondre à un besoin impératif et irrépressible, le garçon repoussa ses couvertures et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu, demanda Al.

- Je dois sortir, répondit Wrath sans le regarder. Immédiatement.

- Très bien, je viens avec toi.

- PAS QUESTION !

Le jeune homme en armure se figea face à ces paroles et ce ton durs. Depuis que Wrath s'était réveillé pour la deuxième fois à l'hôpital, il n'arrivait plus à le comprendre. Son petit ami était devenu un étranger.

Une main sur la poignée, l'autre serrée en poing si fort que ses ongles entaillaient sa peau, Wrath aussi s'était figé et il tentait de maîtriser sa respiration chaotique. Il n'y arriva qu'à moitié mais réussit quand même à parler sans pour autant se retourner.

- Je suis désolé, Alphonse… Je suis bien conscient que je te fais du mal mais je n'y peux rien et j'en souffre autant que toi…Parce que tu dois savoir que, même si je ne me souviens plus de ce que nous avons vécus ensembles….mes sentiments pour toi sont toujours là…

Après ces mots, il sortit directement de la chambre sans un regard en arrière, puis quitta la maison.

Il aurait voulu rester avec Alphonse et lui en dire plus sur ce qui se passait dans sa tête et son cœur bouleversés mais c'était comme si une force invisible le pousser sans qu'il puisse s'y opposer.

Et c'est pour cela que, même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir du village où il avait toujours grandi, il avançait sans hésiter sur un petit chemin en direction d'une grande maison blanche en haut d'une colline.

Arrivé devant, il frappa énergiquement à la porte sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ouvre enfin. Une femme magnifique avec de longs cheveux verts tressés le regarda interloquée.

- Wrath, s'étonna Angelina…Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, répondit le garçon d'une voix tendue, mais je dois aller quelque part et vous DEVEZ venir avec moi.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il lui empoigna le poignet avec une force incompatible avec son jeune âge et l'entraîna vers l'arrière de la maison. Là, il entreprit de descendre la colline en se dirigeant légèrement vers la droite.

Angelina le suivait sans comprendre mais n'arrivait pas à se défaire de sa prise et elle se sentait incapable de parler pour lui demander plus d'explications.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la grotte aux mystères et sans hésiter, Wrath s'engouffra dedans, traînant toujours Angelina derrière lui.

* * *

Le voyage s'était étonnement passé sans encombre et ils avaient comblé la distance entre Briggs et Resembool en un temps record. Et maintenant, Ed et Lin étaient là, à l'entrée du cimetière. 

Impassible, du moins extérieurement, Lin observait son compagnon tendu de la tête aux pieds. Ed hésitait visiblement à entrer et le prince devina que c'était en partie à cause de sa présence. Aussi souffla-t-il doucement.

- Je vais te laisser y aller seul.

- Merci, répondit Ed les yeux toujours dans le vague.

- Je vais aller inspecter les environs.

- Tu ne trouveras rien, fit le blond en se tournant légèrement vers lui un faible sourire aux lèvres…C'est un petit village de campagne, tout est si calme et paisible ici.

Lin répondit à son sourire et s'éloigna après avoir lui gentiment pressé l'épaule. Le jeune alchimiste le regarda partir puis reporta son attention sur les grilles du cimetière. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et entra enfin.

Il aurait pu faire le chemin les yeux fermés, même si depuis l'enterrement, il n'était pas revenu une seule fois, il n'en avait jamais eu la force.

Il arriva finalement devant la tombe d'Envy et resta quelques minutes à contempler la sublime stèle de marbre noir aux lettres dorées que Samy et Angelina avaient choisi pour leur unique enfant.

Après ces quelques instants, il avança encore et s'assit dans l'herbe, adossé à la pierre froide, ses yeux se perdant devant lui sur le soleil couchant.

Cela avait toujours été leur moment préféré de la journée à Envy et à lui, d'abord séparément puis ensembles. Combien de fois avant le drame l'avaient-ils regardé tendrement enlacés sur le bord de la rivière ?

Sans cesser de regarder le soleil, Ed porta la main à son auto-mail, ouvrit la petite trappe que Winry avait aménagée et en sortit la mèche de cheveux qui y était dissimulée. Lentement, il l'amena à sa joue et la frotta doucement avec, avant d'y déposer un baiser aérien et de soupirer, en rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux perdus sur le ciel.

- Envy, …J'ai plusieurs choses à te dire…mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer….A part peut-être le plus important…..Tu me manques tellement, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée….

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il prononça ces mots mais il fit tout pour les refouler. S'il commençait à pleurer, il n'arriverait jamais au bout. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et reprit :

- Je meure chaque jour un peu plus de ton absence…Je me demande même comment il est possible que la douleur ne m'ait pas encore anéanti… C'est si dur sans toi…Trop dur….et je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir tenir…

Sa gorge se noua un peu plus mais encore une fois, il tenta de maîtriser les sanglots qui voulaient en sortir.

- J'ai enfin appris les circonstances de ta mort…Si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi ! Je savais déjà à quel point tu étais une personne merveilleuse et pourtant je le redécouvre toujours….Et ça m'a fait comprendre quelque chose…J'ai compris que je ne trouverai jamais quelqu'un d'aussi formidable et qui me conviendrait aussi bien que toi….J'aurais pu essayer de suivre ce que tu m'avais dit et tenter de refaire ma vie…Peut-être même avec Lin….Il est adorable avec moi, tu sais…si prévenant, compréhensif….et diablement sexy…

Ed eut un petit rire nerveux qui s'évanouit rapidement alors qu'une larme réussissait enfin à dévaler sa joue. Il l'essuya aussitôt, comme pour empêcher les autres de la suivre.

- J'aurais pu, oui….mais chaque chose en lui me ramène invariablement à toi…Si Lin et moi étions ensembles, ce ne serait pas honnête, car je t'aimerais à travers lui et il mérite mieux que ça… Il mérite d'être aimé totalement pour lui-même… Alors, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de ne pas suivre ton conseil…J'irai jusqu'au bout de ma mission : je détruirai le monstre que j'ai créé….Puis je te rejoindrai…Alors attends-moi mon amour…

Ed se releva lentement et se remit face à la stèle. Il leva de nouveau sa main gauche à sa bouche, déposa un dernier baiser sur la mèche de cheveux et la posa délicatement sur la pierre tombale. Il redessina avec douceur les lettres d'or gravées, puis se détourna et prit la direction de la sortie sans un regard en arrière.

Mais s'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu une ombre furtive ramasser la mèche qu'il venait d'abandonner.

Ed sortit du cimetière et chercha Lin des yeux. Il le découvrit un peu plus loin, figé non loin de l'entrée de la grotte aux mystères. Intrigué par l'immobilité de son compagnon, le jeune alchimiste se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

- Lin…appela-t-il doucement.

- Chut, lui souffla le Prince sans le regarder…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu ne sens pas ?

De plus en plus étonné, Ed ferma les yeux et se concentra comme Lin le lui avait appris. Quelques secondes passèrent et il sursauta brusquement, ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Un homonculus, murmura-t-il….Ici…c'est impossible….

- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le vérifier.

Et sans attendre, le prince se dirigea vers la grotte. Ed le suivit immédiatement et ensembles, ils commencèrent à explorer les longs couloirs de pierre.

* * *

- Mais Wrath, où m'emmènes-tu comme ça ? 

Angelina suivait le garçon qui tenait toujours fermement son poignet mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal, ses pieds trébuchant sans cesse sur le sol inégal de la caverne alors que lui avançait comme si de rien était.

- Je n'en sais rien moi-même, confessa Wrath d'une voix tremblante. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

A peine avait-il dit cela qu'ils débouchèrent sur une vaste salle creusée dans la roche. Wrath lâcha la main de l'adulte et d'un même mouvement, ils examinèrent la pièce d'un œil étonné et émerveillé.

Mais, Angelina empoigna brusquement le bras de Wrath, enfonçant sans le vouloir ses ongles dans son bras.

Le garçon la regarda, inquiet de sa réaction. Elle était affreusement pâle, la bouche entrouverte en une exclamation muette et les yeux presque révulsés fixés sur un coin de la salle.

Il tourna alors à son tour ses yeux vers ce qu'elle regardait et se figea également sous la vision stupéfiante qui se présentait à lui.

* * *

- Ces couloirs sont longs, demanda Lin en avançant prudemment derrière Ed. 

- Aucune idée. A ma connaissance, jamais personne ne les a explorés complètement. Tout le monde a peur de cet endroit au village, on dit qu'il est hanté.

Le blond haussa légèrement les épaules pour montrer le peu de crédits qu'il donnait à ces histoires mais Lin ne fit aucune remarque. Dans son pays, il y avait un grand nombre de ces légendes improbables et pourtant, nombreuses étaient celles qui s'étaient avérées réelles. Aussi se tenait-il sur ses gardes.

Progressant toujours, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent finalement dans une pièce taillée dans la pierre.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de l'examiner en détail. Face à eux se trouvaient deux personnes regardant fixement quelque chose, comme en état de choc. Et il s'agissait des dernières que Ed s'attendait à trouver là, à condition de plus qu'il se soit attendu à trouver quelqu'un. Wrath et Angelina, la mère d'Envy.

Malheureusement, le jeune alchimiste n'eut même pas la possibilité de les interroger sur leur présence incongrue dans ces lieux tout aussi étranges. Lin lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à se tourner vers ce que tous regardaient les yeux écarquillés.

Ed était encore bouleversé et fragilisé par sa visite au cimetière et ce qu'il vit, l'acheva.

Devant lui, Envy était allongé sur un lit de paille, aussi pâle que le jour où le commandant Armstrong avait ramené son corps mais aussi beau que la dernière fois où il l'avait embrassé.

Ed sentit son cœur s'arrêter brutalement de battre puis repartir à toute vitesse comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Son corps se mit à trembler sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

- Envy…., lâcha-t-il dans un souffle brisé.

Et comme s'il n'avait attendu que cette voix, l'homonculus tourna lentement la tête vers lui, ancra ses pupilles améthystes dans celles dorées du blond et gémit d'une voix anéantie par la douleur.

- Edward….

* * *

A SUIVRE. 

Alors, alors, alors ? Votre avis, s'il vous plaît, sur les nombreux bouleversements et rebondissements de ce chapitre.

Moi, j'ai adoré écrire la scène du cimetière. Et vous, vous avez aimé quoi ?

Mais que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?

Izumi face à Lust ?

Que va dire ou faire Envy ?

Comment réagira Ed ?

Et les autres dans tout ça ?

Et toi, Heiji ? Pas trop envie de me maudire après cette fin ? Et encore, je me suis retenue. Normalement, les paroles d'Envy devaient être plus longues et te mettre dans une situation encore plus problématique. ( Je te dirais peut-être ce qui était prévu, si tu me le demandes. )

J'imagine plein de possibilité pour la suite. Mais j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas en faire. Tu as toute ma compassion pour le chaos dans lequel je te laisse (une fois de plus).

Kiki


	21. Confrontations et révélations

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi...

Auteurs : Heiji et Magical Girl kiki. Heiji pour ce chapitre.

Couples : Envy et Ed, Wrath et Al et en fond Riza et Roy mais très loin loin derrière hein !!!

Résumé: Après avoir voulu ramener à la vie la personne qu'il aime. Ed perd tout, une partie de son corps et le corps entier de son frère Al... mais comment vivre sans la personne que l'on aime ?

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Même pas Amstrong, ni sa soeur Milla... Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Enfin Angry, Christina Andrews, Angelina et Samy sont à nous ! Vous vous demandez qui sont Angelina et Samy ? Ben pour avoir la réponse, faut lire ce chapitre...

Chapitre 21 :

Envy détourna la tête et remarqua alors les autres visiteurs qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque là. Lorsqu'il aperçut cette femme aux cheveux verts nattés, sa respiration s'arrêta quelques secondes. Une sensation incroyable parcourue son corps. Perdu dans les yeux de cette femme, il y aperçut le même reflet qu'il voyait dans les siens lorsqu'il se regardait dans un miroir. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à lui-même d'une certaine façon. Sans même réfléchir, il laissa échapper ce mot qui brûlait ses lèvres depuis qu'il avait vu cette femme.

« Maman ? »

Le ton hésitant et doux de la voix d'Envy bouleversa Ed au plus profond de son coeur. Angelina qui n'avait pas osé bouger jusqu'à ce moment avança lentement vers Envy. Toutes les autres personnes présentes semblaient hypnotisées par la scène. Arrivée devant Envy, Angelina se mit à genoux. Face à face l'un de l'autre, ni Envy, ni Angelina n'osaient toucher l'autre de peur de se tromper et que l'autre disparaisse tout à coup. Angelina avait de nombreuses fois rêvées de retrouver son fils, elle l'avait tant désiré, et le retour à la réalité l'avait tant de fois déçu et fait si mal qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire le premier pas. Envy, quant à lui, examina sa mère.

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

Elle et ses yeux plein d'amour et de tendresse...

Elle qui lui avait appris tant de choses...

La seule personne qui le comprenait.

Envy fixa le visage de sa mère. Ses yeux bleus fins, le fixaient et attendaient une réaction de sa part. Envy détaillait ses traits fins et doux qui cachaient un caractère si sensible, si fragile. Personne ne su combien de temps dura ce face-à-face avant qu'Envy ne bouge et ne se jette dans les bras de sa mère. Angelina failli tomber en arrière sous le mouvement brusque de son fils mais elle se rattrapa.

Elle n'en revenait pas..

Est-ce que c'était bien son fils dont la tête s'était posée contre elle ?

Est-ce que c'était bien son fils qui se serrait contre elle ?

les yeux d'Angelina se brouillérent lorsqu'enfin elle posa ses bras sur le corps de son fils. Angelina sourit malgré son visage rempli de larmes.

Enfin... Il était de retour à la maison...

* * *

Izumi continua de fixer les deux personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle. 

Elle ne pouvait pas être...

Ce n'était pas possible !

Le vent souffla et fit s'envoler les cheveux des deux soeurs dans un mouvement identique.

Izumi n'en revenait pas. Certes, elle savait qu'elle devait envisager cette possibilité mais pas comme ça... La jeune femme qui ressemblait tant à sa soeur se releva. L'homme qui l'accompagnait ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Lust ! Ça va ? »

La jeune femme ne se retourna pas. Elle n'entendit même pas son compagnon. Elle venait de comprendre tant de choses, tant de souvenirs lui était revenu d'un seul coup. Lust se redressa, elle était face-à-face avec sa soeur. Elle en était sûre. Plus de dix ans étaient passés et elle avait beaucoup changée mais elle était sûre que c'était elle. Son visage, ses yeux... Il n'y avait pas de doute.

« Izumi ? »

Entendre son prénom fit un choc à Izumi. Un choc trop fort pour elle. Une quinte de toux sortie sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler et avec elle jailli du sang. Beaucoup de sang. La quinte de toux reprit et à nouveau, du sang s'échappa de la bouche d'Izumi.

Lust fixa la scène sans bouger. Son visage avait blanchi. Elle était paniquée. Lust essaya de se rapprocher de sa soeur mais Izumi, méfiante, recula. À nouveau une quinte empêcha Izumi de faire face et celle-ci tomba à genoux les mains au sol. Lust, paniquée, s'agenouilla.

« Izumi, est-ce que ça va ? »

izumi cracha à nouveau du sang.

Izumi ça va ? réponds-moi !

Le ton de Lust laissait entendre clairement son trouble et son inquiétude. Izumi releva la tête. Le visage de sa soeur n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

Ce n'est pas possible !

Et pourtant c'était vrai... C'était bien Kazuha.

Elle n'avait pas du tout changée. Une nouvelle quinte de toux échappa à Izumi et ce fut celle de trop.

A cet instant précis, Izumi perdit connaissance. Lust rattrapa celle qui était sa soeur avant qu'elle n'ait touché le sol. Une drôle de sensation parcourue le corps de Lust lorsqu'elle vit sa soeur inconsciente dans ses bras avec une quantité incroyable de sang autour d'elle.

* * *

Le Colonel Mustang commençait vraiment à apprécier son séjour à Briggs. Ici, pas de paperasses, pas de travail. Juste une ou deux petites réunions sinon le calme plat. Le départ du Fullmetal commencait à inquiéter le Colonel quand il aperçut une personne qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas avoir ici. C'était impossible. 

« Lieutenant Hawkeye ? »

La jeune femme, en apercevant le colonel, lui sourit et le salua.

« Mais que faites-vous ici ? Je vous croyais à Central ? »

« Le généralissime m'a fait appeler pour une mission spéciale. »

Le Colonel Mustang paru extrêmement surpris. Pourquoi n'avait-t-il pas été tenu au courant ?

« Et quelle sorte de mission ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Le généralissime m'a fait jurer de n'en parler à personne... Même pas vous colonel. »

Une étrange expression passa sur le visage de Mustang.

« Puis-je savoir, au moins, avec qui vous effectuerez cette mission ? »

« Le commandant Armstrong. »

* * *

Angelina ne pouvait plus arrêter ses larmes. Tant d'émotions étaient en train de la submerger en même temps. Tout d'un coup, le poids d'Envy tomba complètement sur elle. Aussitôt Angelina réagi. Elle essaya de redresser Envy, et elle vit aussitôt que celui-ci avait perdu connaissance. Une sensation de panique parcourue Angelina. Elle appela son fils mais elle n'eut pas le moindre réponse. Angelina allait perdre son sang-froid quand Ed s'approcha d'elle et examina Envy. Ne sachant ce qu'il devait faire ou dire pour l'instant à Angelina, il se contenta de lui répondre. La présence de la mère d'Envy compliquée la situation et sa tâche. 

« Il est juste inconscient. »

Le ton d'Ed rassura légèrement Angelina. Elle avait une totale confiance en lui. Elle savait à quel point il tenait Envy.

« Il faut le porter dans un endroit où il sera mieux. »

Angelina acquiesça et se leva. Elle savait que les conseils de Ed étaient précieux et qu'elle devait les écouter. Même si elle ne comprenait pas tout, Angelina savait qu'elle avait dans ses bras son fils et c'est tout ce qui l'intéressait.

* * *

Lust ne savait pas quoi faire. 

Où devait elle aller ?

Comment pouvait elle aider sa soeur ?

La panique gagna Lust surtout à cause de Glutonny qui semblait totalement perdu ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation.

« Hé toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon maître ! »

Lust se retourna et aussitôt, elle vit que la personne qui lui parlait, était le Fullmetal. Il était accompagné de quatre personnes dont une femme qu'elle croyait connaître et qui ressemblait énormément à Envy. Complètement paniquée, Lust mis un moment à s'apercevoir que cette femme tenait Envy dans ses bras.

« Je répète qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon maître ! »

Wrath lui n'osait pas parler. Silencieux, il fixait sa mère inquiet et perdu dans ses réflexions. La peur pour sa mère l'empêchait de parler.

Lust resta muette quelques secondes avant de murmurer.

« Je n'ai rien fait, c'est ma soeur... Elle... »

En entendant ces mots, Ed compris aussitôt ce que voulait dire l'homonculus qu'il avait face à lui et qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. Mais sans qu'il s'y attende une personne confirma ce dont il se doutait.

« Kazuha ? »

Surpris, Ed se retourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était Angelina.

« Tu es la soeur d'Izumi? Tu es Kazuha, n'est-ce pas ? »

Angelina avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton absent, elle ne comprenait plus rien ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Lust se contenta de répondre par un faible murmure.

« Oui... Mais aidez-la. S'il vous plaît, aidez-la... »

Ed fixa la jeune femme et son compagnon. Tant d'événements venaient de se dérouler. Il était dépassé comme les autres, mais le temps pressé pour Envy comme pour son maître.

* * *

« Qui êtes vous ? » 

L'homme interrogé sourit mais ne répondit pas. Scar ne savait rien de son sauveur et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci l'avait sauvé. Gravement blessé, à peine capable de bouger, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des tonnes de questions.

Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé lui ? Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé ? »

« Disons que je sentais que je devais le faire... »

Angry sourit mais il devait faire vite, car maintenant, une autre mission l'attendait. Il devait trouver ce mystérieux garçon aux cheveux longs qu'il devait sauver.

* * *

Allongés dans les deux lits de la chambre d'amis de la maison d'Angelina. Izumi et Envy n'avaient toujours pas repris connaissance. Angelina était restée auprès d'eux avec Lin. Wrath, quant à lui, avait fait chercher Alphonse. Ed était resté dans le salon avec Lust et Glutonny espérant tirer des informations des deux homonculus. Mais cela semblait impossible. L'homonculus enveloppé semblait paniqué. 

« Il ne faut pas que nous restions là... Sloth va l'apprendre... »

« Glutonny calme-toi... »

« Sloth va l'apprendre et elle lui dira... Glutonny ne veut pas être puni... »

Ed était intrigué par les propos de l'homonculus. Qui était ce Sloth ? Qui désignait ce "elle" qui semblait tant inquiéter celui qui semblait s'appeler Glutonny ?

« Glutonny calme-toi. Sloth n'en saura rien si le Fullmetal sait se taire. »

Ed paru très intrigué par cette phrase.

« Me taire ? Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu connais Sloth et que tu es le seul à pouvoir lui dire où nous sommes... »

« Mais je ne connais pas de Sloth ! »

« Oh si tu la connais... Mais sous un autre nom... Riza Hawkeye. »

À suivre...

Voilà le chapitre... Personnellement je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser... Je suis très fier de la scène entre Angelina et Envy et par la révélation finale mais sinon je sais pas quoi dire... Je voulais faire cette révélation depuis longtemps même si apparemment tout le monde s'en doutait déjà... Par contre j'ai adoré écrire la première scène, je l'ai vraiment travaillé, d'ailleurs je crois que j'aurai du m'abstenir de faire la fin du chapitre... Enfin bref, j'attends votre avis...

Sinon si ça continue à vous plaire... N'oubliez pas la petite review...Merci d'avance

En attendant, on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Heiji, Sabine02, Marmar et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Il me tarde d'être au chapitre 23 mais en attendant, Magical Girl Kiki va nous pondre un chapitre 22 d'enfer come d'habitude, je le sens...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	22. Le commencement

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi.

Auteurs : Kiki tient la barre !

Genre : Comme d'hab, mais là, je me plonge un peu plus dans le Angst

Couples : Ca ne change pas !

Disclamer : Aucun persos n'est à moi. Ils sont, soit à Heiji, soit à Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

Un immence merci à tous pour vos reviews. Marmar, Kiki-chan, Sabine02 et tous ceux qui lisent.

N'arrêtez jamais de nous soutenir. C'est pour vous qu'on se défonce pour écrire.

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Le commencement. 

- QUOI, cria Ed, les yeux complètement exorbités.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye, un homonculus ??? Cela voulait donc dire qu'ils étaient infiltrés dans l'armée, peut-être même au plus haut niveau et sûrement aussi ailleurs dans le pays. Jusqu'où s'étendait leur emprise et quels étaient leurs projets ???

Mais cela voulait surtout dire qu'il avait été constamment surveillé depuis son entrée dans l'armée. Surveillé et sûrement manipulé sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Il fut incapable de dire autre chose, l'information qu'il venait d'entendre et tout ce que cela impliquait l'avaient complètement retourné.

Mais son cri avait alerté Lin et Angelina, qui se précipitèrent dans le salon pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Ed…, demanda Lin d'un ton inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Fixant toujours Lust, le blond ne répondit pas, livide et un air totalement incrédule figé sur ses traits.

Quand brusquement, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit, les faisant tous se retourner et Ed vit Alphonse entrer en soutenant leur père, accompagnés de leur mère et de Samy.

La famille Elric n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce que ce dernier leur avait dit. Ils s'étaient précipités aussi vite que possible chez leur ami pour constater par eux-mêmes la véracité de ses propos. Et Trisha sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle croisa ceux de son fils aîné.

- Mon chéri, tu es revenu, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brouillée par la joie.

Al semblait tout aussi ému de revoir son frère mais le regard de Hohenheim allait de son fils aux homonculus, inquiet des répercussions que leur rencontre allait inévitablement engendrer.

Ed, lui, était toujours figé en plein milieu du salon, un sentiment de malaise grandissant dans sa poitrine.

Tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui et il ne cessait de passer de l'un à l'autre sans réussir à s'arrêter plus d'une seconde sur un en particulier. Ses pupilles roulaient à toute vitesse sur chacun d'eux dans un mouvement presque paniqué.

Et brusquement, il ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il la secoua violement sous l'œil alarmé et interrogateur de tous avant de hurler :

- ARRÊTEZ !

Et sans prévenir, il s'élança hors de la maison, bousculant ses parents sans un regard et laissant tout le monde complètement choqué alors qu'il disparaissait dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

Mais un bruit de verre brisé provenant de la chambre d'amis détourna leur attention. Plus proche de la porte, Angelina se dépêcha d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

Elle se figea sur le seuil, vite rejoint par les autres. Devant eux, Izumi avait repris connaissance et avait tenté de boire un verre d'eau, quand visiblement une nouvelle quinte de toux l'avait saisi, si on tenait compte de sa position, recroquevillée les deux mains sur la bouche et du sang tâchant les draps.

Wrath se précipita pour aider sa mère, trop heureux de la voir réveillé mais inquiet de son état et Trisha vint rapidement le rejoindre.

Mais à la porte, Angelina était toujours figée, les yeux sur l'autre lit…vide.

- Où est Envy, bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Il était là, à peine quelques instants plus tôt et maintenant….Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû le quitter des yeux, elle savait que tout ceci était impossible et bien trop fragile pour y croire…Et pourtant elle y avait cru… son fils…en vie…près d'elle…

Mais tout s'écroulait encore, et cette fois, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le choc. Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre une fois de plus.

Désespérée, elle s'effondra à genoux en appelant frénétiquement son fils.

* * *

Ed courrait à en perdre haleine dans la nuit, sans même regarder où sa course folle l'emmenait. Mais la fatigue du voyage entre Briggs et Resembool choisit ce moment pour le rattraper et lui fit perdre le peu de forces qu'il avait encore. 

Il s'arrêta brutalement et tituba jusqu'à un arbre contre lequel il appuya lourdement son front moite. Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration mais chaque nouvelle bouffée d'air lui brûlait les poumons, enserrait douloureusement son cœur et son corps n'arrêtait pas de trembler.

Complètement hagard et perdu, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir où il avait atterri et essayer ainsi de penser à quelque chose d'autre. Mais cela eut l'effet inverse quand il vit où il était. Son cœur rata un battement avant de repartir à toute vitesse. Il se trouvait près des ruines calcinées de leur cabane.

Parmi tous les recoins possibles et imaginables du village, il avait fallu qu'il arrive ici, lieu de tant de souffrance et d'horreur. Et face à ce paysage désolé, tous les souvenirs vécus depuis plus d'un an et qu'il s'était efforcé d'enfouir le plus loin possible dans son esprit remontèrent à la surface et le submergèrent.

Il se prit de nouveau la tête à deux mains, essayant en vain d'arrêter les pensées qui traversaient son esprit, les images ainsi que les sensations qui le faisaient inexorablement sombrer un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

Les visages de ses proches et des homonculus s'emmêlaient les uns aux autres… Tous ces visages tournés vers lui…et cette lueur dans leurs yeux…

Des questions…beaucoup…trop…et une seule et même attente chez tous : que Lui leur donne les réponses…

Des questions toujours autant, toujours plus, comme un flot intarissable… Bien plus que ce qu'il voulait ou même pouvait supporter.

Ed avait l'impression d'être un fétu de paille ballotté par la tempête des évènements et il était en train de perdre pied. Sa raison vacillait, ses certitudes tombaient les unes après les autres et ses résolutions s'effondraient.

Il ne savait même plus quoi faire concernant Envy. Devait-il achever la mission qu'il s'était donné en décidant de tuer l'homonculus et arracher de nouveau à Samy et Angelina leur fils tant aimé ? Ou alors le laisser vivre sans savoir si la personnalité qu'il aurait face à eux serait celle qu'ils avaient toujours connu ou celle du monstre qui avait poignardé Wrath ?

Sa respiration et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent encore un peu plus. Il serra les dents et enfonça ses ongles dans l'écorce de l'arbre pour s'empêcher de hurler ou de pleurer, il ne savait pas vraiment…Peut-être les deux…

Mais soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna d'un coup, le corps tendu comme une corde prête à casser et croisa les yeux sombres de Lin.

Le prince ne lui demanda rien et se contenta d'analyser d'un air alarmé ses tremblements, le mouvement saccadé de sa poitrine et sa respiration sifflante.

- Ed, tu dois absolument te calmer ou tu vas nous faire un malaise…

- J'essaye, haleta le blond, mais je n'y arrive pas… Il y a trop de choses qui se bousculent dans ma tête….

- Il faut te vider l'esprit, je peux t'aider si tu veux…

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- Comme ça…

Lin se pencha vers le visage de l'alchimiste avec l'intention très visible de l'embrasser. Un instant stupéfait, Ed le repoussa malgré tout avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent et le brun recula de plusieurs pas sous l'impact.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, demanda Ed rougissant et dérouté par l'attitude de son ami.

- Tu joues les prudes quand ça t'arrange. Tu étais moins farouche quand c'était TOI qui décidais de m'embrasser…

- C'était des erreurs, répliqua le blond d'un ton blessé, et je m'en suis déjà excusé. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis, ça m'a fait réfléchir…Il y a Envy et je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

- Tu penses encore à ce monstre, après tout ce qu'il a fait, surtout à Wrath ?

- Je sais ce qu'il a fait. C'est mon péché et j'en porterai le fardeau toute ma vie, MAIS JE L'AIME ENCORE….je l'aime encore, répéta-t-il dans un souffle…

Il releva la tête pour juger de la réaction de Lin et fut surpris de voir un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres et une lueur de malice dans ses yeux.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Et avant même que Ed ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, il y eut un flash de lumière blanche et le corps de Lin disparut pour laisser la place à celui d'Envy.

Le jeune alchimiste fut littéralement choqué de cette transformation. Non seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué un seul instant qu'il n'était pas en face du prince mais surtout par ce qui avait été dit.

- Comment…comment tu as su …que j'avais embrassé Lin ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment c'est possible…Mais à plusieurs reprises, j'ai « vu » ce que tu faisais…

Ed détourna le regard, gêné que quelqu'un ait pu être témoin de ces moments avec Lin. Mais avoir Envy si près de lui et ne pas le regarder était un supplice, une tentation à laquelle il ne put résister très longtemps. Alors il se tourna de nouveau et s'enivra de ce visage magnifique dont la mort l'avait si cruellement privé.

Les cheveux voletant doucement sous la brise et la peau brillant légèrement sous la lumière de la lune, Envy observait les ruines en parties recouvertes de leur cabane, semblant décortiquer tout ce qui l'entourait, un petit air perplexe sur le visage. Et puis finalement, il ramena son attention sur Ed et se mit à avancer doucement vers lui sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Ce lieu me semble étrangement familier…

- C'est normal, murmura Ed d'une voix tremblante…C'est ici que je t'ai ramené, ici que nous avons échangé notre premier baiser…

- Et c'est aussi le lieu de notre première fois, je suppose ?

- Non, répondit l'alchimiste en secouant la tête mais sans quitter ses yeux…On ne l'a jamais fait…Tu es mort avant qu'on soit prêt à franchir le pas….

- Heureusement que je me suis rattrapé depuis ma renaissance, répliqua l'homonculus avec ironie.

Il eut un petit rire face à ses propres mots et Ed eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait une lame chauffée à blanc en plein cœur. Encore une information qu'il aurait préférée ne pas avoir…une de plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer.

Mais le rire d'Envy cessa rapidement et s'arrêtant enfin à quelques centimètres de Ed, il ancra ses yeux brûlants d'une rage difficilement contenue dans ceux perdus et humides du blond.

- Et toi, Ed….Tu en as profité pendant que j'étais loin de toi, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement suave.

Le jeune alchimiste se sentit transpercé, paralysé par ce regard sans faille et il ne put que répondre en hochant négativement la tête.

Envy leva une main qu'il posa sur la joue du blond. Celui-ci frissonna et eut envie de gémir tant ce contact lui avait manqué.

- Non…Vraiment, demanda l'homonculus d'une voix doucereuse…. Même pas avec ce bâtard de prince ?

Ed hocha encore plus vivement la tête.

- Parfait, susurra Envy…Parce que si quelqu'un t'avait eu avant moi, je l'aurais étripé à mains nues…

- Envy, je…

- La ferme, Edward, le coupa-t-il d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

Ed se tut, désorienté par le contraste entre le ton cinglant d'Envy et la douceur avec laquelle il lui caressait la bouche.

- Je sais ce qui nous liait, reprit le brun après quelques secondes, et j'ai compris quand Wrath en a parlé que je le ressens toujours…Mais tu dois savoir que je te hais autant que je t'aime pour ce que tu as fait de moi…Mais j'ai beau te haïr et vouloir te faire payer tout ce que j'ai enduré par ta faute…J'ai toujours ce besoin viscéral de toi qui m'en empêche…

Il abaissa sa main en une lente caresse qui fit frémir Ed quand elle redessina son cou puis sa poitrine pour finalement s'arrêter sur sa hanche.

- Alors maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te lâches plus….Tu es et restera à moi…ou je te tuerai, finit-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Envy le plaqua alors violement contre l'arbre, sa main bloquant toujours sa hanche tandis que l'autre glissait sous le t-shirt du blond. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Ed mais ne les toucha pas et il griffa profondément son dos, l'odeur délicieuse du sang emplissant immédiatement son nez.

Ed se cambra sous la blessure, collant son corps excité contre celui de son petit ami. Il avait tant attendu, tant voulu revivre leurs étreintes passées bien trop sages… Et obtenir plus encore…Un gémissement entre plaisir et douleur s'échappa de sa bouche et son souffle haché caressa le visage d'Envy.

Celui-ci sourit de le voir comme ça, il se délectait de son emprise sur le blond. Mais tout cela l'excitait trop et il ne tint plus.

Il embrassa sauvagement Ed.

* * *

Le colonel Mustang marchait si vite dans les couloirs qu'on aurait presque pu dire qu'il courrait. Presque mais cela était totalement incompatible avec son rang. Donc, il ne courrait pas, il marchait très vite. 

Le but de sa course : arriver rapidement dans le hall de la caserne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il tourna abruptement à un coin et vit la porte d'entrée à seulement quelques mètres. Mais surtout son objectif réel juste devant lui.

Le commandant Armstrong et le lieutenant Hawkeye, qui attendaient patiemment au chaud que leur voiture arrive.

Mustang les héla et tous deux se tournèrent vers lui d'un air étonné. Il franchit très vite les derniers mètres les séparant et reprit son souffle avant de se redresser et de dire avec sa prestance habituelle.

- Je voulais vous saluer avant que vous ne partiez.

- Voyons, colonel, répondit Armstrong… Ce n'est pas digne de votre grade.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Hawkeye. Rien ne vous y obligeait.

- J'y tenais, répliqua Mustang, et aussi….

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Devant ses yeux ébahis et ceux du commandant, Riza s'écroula brusquement à terre dans un hurlement de pure douleur. Allongée sur le sol, son corps était parcouru de spasmes violents alors qu'elle cherchait en vain à aspirer un peu d'air.

Plus prompt à réagir, Armstrong s'agenouilla à ses cotés. Il voulut détacher la veste d'uniforme de la jeune femme pour lui permettre de mieux respirer mais son souffle de plus en plus court le poussa finalement à la déchirer.

Libérée du carcan de son vêtement, Riza inspira goulûment comme un noyé qui remonte à la surface mais son corps tremblait toujours violement et une quinte de toux lui prit la gorge, la faisant par réflexe se tourner sur le coté.

Armstrong et Mustang voulurent de nouveau l'aider mais ils se figèrent tous les deux brutalement.

Sur l'épaule désormais découverte de la jeune femme, un étrange tatouage rouge sang semblait littéralement irradier, projetant une lueur faible mais particulièrement agressive.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, murmura Mustang sous le choc.

* * *

Avant de partir, Angry se tourna une dernière fois vers l'ishbal pour être sûr que ce dernier avait parfaitement compris ses recommandations. Mais les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire moururent dans un cri de souffrance. 

Il s'effondra sur le sol, tremblant sans pouvoir s'arrêter, une brûlure atroce semblant dévorer son corps de l'intérieur.

Et une autre encore pire s'éleva entre ses omoplates… Il voyait une étrange lumière rouge qui luisait sinistrement dans la pénombre de leur cachette, et il savait qu'elle ne pouvait venir que de son ouroboros… Cette constatation le figea d'horreur quand il comprit quelle en était la cause.

- Non, murmura-t-il entre ses dents serrées…C'est impossible…Pas déjà…Envy…

Il ne put rien ajouter d'autre, la douleur le submergea complètement et il perdit connaissance sous le regard presque affolé de Scar.

* * *

Angelina s'était évanouie d'épuisement après avoir trop crié et pleuré après son fils. Son mari l'avait alors allongé dans le lit que Envy avait quitté sans explication et il la veillait maintenant avec inquiétude, rafraîchissant doucement son front brûlant de fièvre. 

A ses cotés, Trisha soignait toujours Izumi avec l'aide un peu maladroite de Wrath.

Et sur le seuil de la chambre, Alphonse regardait toute la scène d'un air complètement dépassé, tout en continuant de soutenir son père.

Mais un double cri les fit brusquement se retourner.

Restés en retrait dans le salon, Lust et Gloutonny se tordaient maintenant de douleur sur le sol, les yeux révulsés et le corps tremblant violement, sous l'œil impuissant de Lin.

Al resta pétrifié par cette vision effrayante et n'entendit même pas le murmure horrifié de son père…Murmure qui se transforma très vite en cri paniqué.

- Oh mon dieu…Non…EDWARD !

* * *

Mère était une fois de plus assise dans le bureau de Pride et l'écoutait avec attention lui parler des diverses missions en cours qui avaient un lien directe avec ses projets. 

Mais en plein milieu d'une phrase, il fut coupé par un hoquet étranglé de douleur et il s'écroula sur le parquet, tremblant de la tête aux pieds sans pouvoir s'arrêter et les dents serrées pour ne pas crier sous la douleur extrême qui le parcourait.

Mère se releva lentement et son visage s'éclaira de plaisir et de satisfaction quand elle vit l'ouroboros sur l'œil de Pride briller intensément.

- Enfin, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire triomphant….Ils se sont retrouvés….Tout peut enfin commencer…

* * *

Embrassant Ed avec une passion frisant la bestialité, Envy sentait enfin s'apaiser ce vide, ce froid qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie un an plus tôt. Et pour ne pas que cet enfer glacial recommence, il embrassait le blond toujours plus profondément, ravageant sa bouche et meurtrissant son corps de ses ongles. 

Ed, quant à lui, était incapable de faire autre chose que de répondre à ce baiser. Et malgré le manque d'air et la violence dans les gestes d'Envy, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que cette étreinte s'arrête. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé et plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Mais brutalement, ils furent transpercés par une douleur fulgurante qui leur donna l'impression de les déchirer de l'intérieur et se répéter encore et encore sans leur laisser une seule seconde de répit.

Envy recula son visage dans un réflexe étonnant, juste avant de mordre profondément la lèvre de l'alchimiste, tandis que Ed agrippait brutalement ses épaules nues où il enfonça les ongles pour ne pas sombrer sous la douleur.

Un nouvel élancement interminable les traversa et ils tombèrent à genoux, toujours enlacés, luttant contre les mouvements désordonnés de leur corps douloureux pour ne pas se lâcher.

Mais la douleur s'intensifiait de plus en plus et ils s'effondrèrent complètement au sol, Envy sur Edward, hurlant désespérément le nom de l'autre et se serrant éperdument, sans savoir qu'ainsi, ils attisaient toujours plus leur souffrance.

* * *

A SUIVRE. 

Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un de vivant après la vague de folie qui a déferlé sur ce chapitre ????

En tout cas, moi, j'en suis très contente même si c'est limite partie en live…

Mais j'ai réussi à caser un passage que j'avais imaginé avant même que Heiji ne mette le premier chapitre en ligne.

Il s'agit de celui où Envy, sous l'apparence de Lin, pousse Ed a avoué qu'il l'aime encore…Sauf qu'au début, c'était prévu avec Winry et non Lin.

Moi, je le trouve bien mieux comme ça. Alors merci à Heiji pour avoir plus ou moins imposé notre très cher prince dans cette histoire.

Sinon, vous avez aimé ???

Compliments, encouragements, critiques ???

Lâchez-vous, les reviews sont là pour ça.

Et toi Heiji….T'as aimé mes surprises ???

Ou alors, tu m'en veux à mort pour la situation cataclysmique que j'ai laissée ?

Je sais pas si ça peut te consoler….Mais tu as tout mon soutien pour écrire la suite.

Kiki


	23. de la fin ou je ne t'ai pas tout dit !

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi.

Auteurs : Heiji pour vous servir...

Genre : Comme d'hab, mais là, je me plonge un peu plus dans le Angst

Couples : Envy x Ed, Al xWrath

Disclamer : J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher alors y a un ou deux persos à moi mais Lin lui est toujours pas à moi alors si quelqu'un veut se cotiser, ou alors à le convaincre, je serai content de l'accueillir chez moi sinon tout les personnages de Fma sont bien sûr à Hiromu Arakawa.

Chapitre 23 : De la fin

La douleur que sentait Ed au plus profond de lui était trop importante. Dans un geste incontrôlé, ils se repoussèrent. La douleur qui les torturait tous les deux cessa aussitôt. Ed, reprenant lentement ses esprits, avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Envy, lui, semblait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Les yeux exorbités, il ne semblait plus conscient.

Ed se rapprocha d'Envy prudemment, par peur que la douleur qui les avaient parcourus ne refasse surface, mais rien ne se produisit lorsque Ed toucha Envy. Rassuré par l'absence de toute sensation douloureuse, Ed prit Envy sur ses genoux pour voir si celui qu'il aimait n'était pas évanoui. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près d'Envy, le regard de celui-ci se mit à suivre ses gestes. Ed fut aussitôt rassuré et s'avança donc précautionneusement en faisant très attention à Envy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Cette phrase s'était échappée de la bouche d'Envy dans un murmure.

« Je... Je n'y suis pour rien... Je ne comprends pas. »

Ed remarqua tout à coup que Envy était encore plus pâle qu'auparavant. La couleur de ses yeux avait changé, elle était comme...

Ed n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pensée qu'il entendit des pas. On était en train de s'approcher d'eux...

* * *

Scar ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. En quelques secondes, l'homme qui l'avait aidé avait cessé de souffrir de ce mal étrange. L'homme s'était alors aussitôt relevé comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais son visage était devenu grave. Perdu, il semblait se parler à lui-même. 

« Je dois me dépêcher... Elle ne doit pas le tuer... »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Mère... Mère va le tuer... Pour le pousser au désespoir et à la culpabilité... »

« Mère ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Vous êtes sûr d'aller bien ? »

Angry se retourna vers Scar. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Il devait retarder Mère à tout prix...

« Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas... Mais je dois vous dire quelque chose... »

Scar parut intrigué, mais son visage passa très vite de la surprise à la colère profonde. Ses mains se crispèrent en entendant les propos de l'homme. Son regard se tourna peu à peu vers Briggs, l'endroit où d'après son sauveur était présente, la femme responsable du massacre de son peuple...

* * *

Ed, paniqué, essaya malgré tout de bien se concentrer pour entendre les pas qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Ceux-ci devenaient de plus en plus importants. La personne se rapprochait. Ed essaya de se faire le plus silencieux possible et fit signe à Envy d'en faire de même. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les pas de se faire de plus en plus proches. Tout à coup, une silhouette apparut devant eux. Ed eut beau examiner ce nouveau venu, la seule chose qu'il vit d'abord fut un costume de militaire. Puis, lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, un visage qui lui était inconnu...

* * *

Mustang ne pouvait bouger, pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir. Même lorsque Riza cessa de se tordre de douleur, il ne réagit pas. 

Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Hughes puis aux confidences qu'Armstrong lui avait faites quelques heures plus tôt sur ce qu'il avait vu avec le Fullmetal. Ses pensées se brouillèrent en fixant à nouveau le tatouage de Riza. Il se rappelait de ses cours d'alchimie et de ce que signifiait ce tatouage...

Armstrong, quant à lui, repensait aux paroles de son maître sur cette jeune femme blonde à l'incroyable cruauté dont il lui avait parlé et qui avait un tatouage, ce tatouage...

Sloth n'attendit pas d'avoir une réaction de leur part. Utilisant son pouvoir de télékinésie, elle propulsa les deux hommes en arrière.

Armstrong et Mustang reculèrent de plusieurs mètres sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Riza, alias Sloth, se redressa prête à se défendre. Les quatre soldats postés aux alentours, intrigués, ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'ils virent le lieutenant Hawkeye attraper son arme et menacer le colonel et le commandant, ils tentèrent de s'interposer, mais ils n'en eurent pas vraiment la possibilité...

Sloth arma son arme et tua deux des soldats d'une balle dans la tête avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire le moindre mouvement. Les deux autres tentèrent de répliquer en se cachant pour être hors de portée du lieutenant Hawkeye.

L'un des soldats se cacha derrière la voiture, l'autre essaya de se dissimuler derrière un camion de matériel pour la base. Les deux hommes se mirent alors à tirer pour essayer de mettre Riza hors d'état de nuire, ce qui était totalement inefficace. Les deux soldats se pensaient à l'abri mais c'était sans compter les pouvoirs de Sloth. Cette dernière utilisa à nouveau sa télékinésie pour faire surgir deux objets tranchants qui passèrent à travers la toile du camion. Les deux objets se précipitèrent sur les deux soldats, les transpercèrent et les tuèrent instantanément.

Sloth étouffa un léger rire.

Tuer des humains était si facile...

Riza se retourna vers ses deux futures victimes. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre une respiration qu'une énorme pique se dirigea vers elle, la transperçant de part en part.

Armstrong était debout face à elle, Mustang lui n'avait toujours pas bougé car il n'en revenait pas. Il ne pouvait croire ce qui était en train de se passer, mais devant lui, Riza, éventrée, poussait un drôle de rire tandis que sa blessure était en train de cicatriser. Elle n'avait plus rien de celle qu'il connaissait. De celle qu'il...

Tout à coup, Mustang vit un immense morceau de bois ressemblant à un pieu se diriger vers le commandant Armstrong pour le transpercer. A ce moment-là, Mustang reprit conscience et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, le bout de bois prit feu et termina en cendres.

Riza se tourna alors vers Mustang.

Les cheveux de Riza s'étaient détachés et flottaient autour d'elle. Une étrange expression se lisait sur son visage, elle affichait un étrange sourire macabre. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu tuer autant... Un regard fut échangé, un étrange regard avant qu'elle ne précipite cette fois-ci la voiture sur ses victimes...

Heureusement, le commandant Armstrong réussit à transmuter un mur pour stopper la voiture, mais l'explosion envoya plusieurs débris dans leur direction.

Le mur se fendit avant de s'effondrer. Riza se retrouvait à nouveau face à face avec le commandant Armstrong et le colonel Mustang quand tout à coup, une voix se fit entendre.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Le colonel Mustang se retourna et vit alors le généralissime qui se trouvait seul à la sortie de la base. Comment se faisait-il que les bruits de combats n'aient pas fait venir d'autres personnes à leur aide ? Mais l'aide du généralissime serait peut-être suffisante pour battre Riza. Lorsque cette pensée se formula dans l'esprit de Mustang, il ressentit un étrange pincement au coeur...

« Généralissime, attention ! Le lieutenant Hawkeye n'est pas... »

Mustang ne termina pas sa phrase et ravala ses mots lorsqu'il aperçut dans l'oeil du généralissime qu'il cachait d'habitude avec un bandeau le même tatouage que celui de Riza.

« Mais... Mais... Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Sloth, je te croyais capable de t'occuper d'eux sans mon aide... »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un misérable gosse comme toi Pride, je les aurais tués sans toi ! »

« Mère ne veut pas qu'ils meurent. Elle aura besoin d'eux pour manipuler le Fullmetal. »

Mustang et Armstrong étaient perdus dans leurs réflexions quand tout à coup, ils sentirent leur tête devenir lourde avant qu'ils ne tombent tous les deux inconscients.

A cet instant précis, Mère surgit d'un coin de la base où elle s'était caché puis jeta un regard alternativement à Sloth et à Pride en leur désignant un flacon d'Éther qu'elle avait fait s'évaporer grâce à son alchimie sur Armstrong et Mustang...

« Heureusement que j'ai toujours un tour dans mon sac... »

Mère se rapprocha alors des deux militaires inconscients. Elle était contente d'avoir dit à Pride de ne laisser aucun soldat venir voir ce que produisait ces bruits, ainsi elle avait pu préserver pour quelques temps encore leur secret.

« Enfermez ces deux-là et débarrassez-vous des cadavres des autres... »

Sous le regard de Mère, Sloth et Pride s'exécutèrent sans savoir que pendant qu'ils faisaient tout pour effacer toute trace de lutte, une personne venait d'arriver et les espionnait. Cette personne resta là patiemment, essayant de tout comprendre et écoutant attentivement.

« Lorsque vous aurez fini, Pride, tu annonceras aux autres alchimistes que ces deux-là sont poursuivis pour haute trahison... Toi Sloth, tu m'accompagneras quand je partirai ce soir. J'ai plusieurs choses à faire avant de mener mon plan à bien et l'une d'elles consiste à tuer une personne qui pourrait faire échouer tous mes plans. »

Les deux homonculus acquiescèrent tandis que, dissimulée sur les hauteurs de la muraille de Briggs, Olivia Milla Armstrong était en train de tout comprendre...

* * *

Ed fixa le mystérieux militaire. Celui-ci fut le premier à parler. 

« Ne croyez pas que je suis un voyeur... J'avais pour mission de vous surveiller, Fullmetal alchimiste... »

Cette voix sembla tout à coup familière à Ed. Il l'avait déjà entendu auparavant sans se rappeler où exactement. Un léger râle de la part d'Envy fit réagir Ed. Envy ne semblait pas du tout aller mieux. Au contraire, ses forces semblaient encore s'amenuiser. Cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ce que voulait ce militaire, il l'interrogea sur ce qui l'intéressait vraiment..

« Me surveiller ? Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

* * *

Gluttonny serrait dans ses bras Lust qui était toujours inconsciente... Il caressait le visage de la jeune femme comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée fragile. Il semblait totalement inquiet. On aurait dit que des larmes perlaient de ses yeux. 

« Lust... Lust... Réveille-toi... Lust ! »

« Calme toi, elle va bien... »

Glutonny se retourna vers Hohenheim qui venait de parler, mais son visage avait changé, rempli de haine, il était tout bonnement effrayant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! »

« Tout ça est dû à Envy et à Ed. On doit les retrouver avant que cela ne recommence. »

Gluttonny écouta attentivement les mots de Hohenheim avant de se concentrer sur les odeurs du Fullmetal et de Envy pour les retrouver.

* * *

Lorsque Mei Chang reprit connaissance, une étrange sensation parcourut tout son corps. Une sensation de froid intense qu'elle n'aurait su expliquer. 

Mei remarqua tout à coup qu'une petite chose sautait de joie sur son ventre.

« Xiao Mei ! Xiao Mei ! Je suis si contente de t'avoir retrouvée ! »

Mei Chang se redressa et serra le petit animal contre elle. Une fois que la joie d'avoir retrouvé Xiao Mei se fut atténuée, à nouveau Mei Chang ressentit un immense froid monter en elle et une peur incommensurable.

Serrant encore Xiao Mei contre elle, elle remarqua alors que l'animal tremblait lui aussi. Ne sachant pas où elle était, elle décida de filer discrètement.

Mei Chang se faufila hors de l'infirmerie, mais elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que le froid se fit encore plus intense. Totalement perturbée, elle s'élança en avant pour partir tout en regardant en arrière. C'est alors qu'elle rentra dans quelque chose et qu'elle tomba en arrière sous le choc. Mei Chang releva les yeux vers ce qu'elle avait percuté. Il s'agissait d'une femme. Le visage de Mei se crispa de terreur.

« Que fais-tu ici mon enfant ? D'où sors-tu ? »

« Vous… vous n'êtes pas humaine... »

En entendant ces mots, le visage de Mère pâlit.

« Ma petite, tu es trop bavarde, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. »

Mei Chang se redressa, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de pratiquer la moindre alchimie pour stopper l'attaque qu'on venait de faire contre elle. Mère avait transmuté plusieurs poignards en direction de la jeune fille et Mei chang devait la vie sauve à quelqu'un d'autre qui avait stoppé les couteaux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à cette enfant ? »

Mère se retourna vers celle qui venait de l'empêcher de se débarrasser de la gamine et lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Christina, tu n'es vraiment jamais là au bon moment... »

Christina Andrews n'eut pas le temps de méditer ces paroles que Mère l'attaqua.

* * *

« Me surveiller ? Mais qui êtes-vous ? » 

La question du Fullmetal surprit légèrement le nouvel arrivant.

« Suis-je bête, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis le lieutenant Maes Hughes. C'est le Général Olivia Milla Armstrong qui m'a demandé de vous surveiller. »

Hughes... Ce nom disait quelque chose à Ed. Puis tout à coup, il se rappela pourquoi ce nom lui était familier. C'était l'homme avec qui le général Armstrong parlait quand il les avait surpris.

« Que me voulez-vous ? »

« Je dois veiller sur vous... Le général pensait que vous nous cachiez un secret et je vois qu'elle n'a pas tort. »

En disant cela, Hughes désigna Envy du regard.

« Savez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un homonculus ? »

« Oui... Je sais, mais... »

Ed était un peu perdu. Dans ses bras, il sentait encore Envy trembler. Que devait-t-il faire ?

« Et savez-vous que pour le tuer, vous aurez besoin de cette chose que vous n'auriez pas dû laisser derrière vous ? »

Ed examina l'objet que tendait le militaire.

« Une Photo ? »

Le lieutenant Hughes examina sa main et réalisa qu'il s'était trompé de poche.

« Oh, excuse-moi, je me suis trompé ! Ca, c'est une photo de ma fille Elysia, elle est trop adorable ! Comme son père, c'est pas croyable ! On vient juste de fêter son anniversaire avec Grace ma femme... »

Réalisant que le contexte n'était pas vraiment approprié le lieutenant Hughes se tut et attrapa le bon objet dans son autre poche.

Ed n'eut pas besoin de longtemps pour reconnaître la chose que lui tendait le lieutenant Hughes. C'était la mèche d'Envy qu'il avait abandonnée sur sa tombe.

* * *

« Filez tous les deux ! » 

« Mais comment as-tu su que l'on était là ? »

Armstrong dévisagea sa soeur qui venait de les tirer de leur prison en assommant les deux gardes alors qu'ils n'avaient repris connaissance que depuis cinq minutes. Le Général Armstrong venait juste de leur détacher les mains que les soldats avaient séparés pour empêcher tout usage de l'alchimie. Elle rendit également à Mustang et à son frère leurs gants respectifs que les gardes avaient disposés sur une table non loin de la cellule.

« Peu importe. Vous devez partir. Je m'occupe de retarder ceux qui vous ont mis là... »

« Ce sont des homonculus... »

« Je sais... Nous parlerons plus tard ! Partez ! Vous devez retrouver Edward Elric avant eux ! »

Le commandant Armstrong et le Général Armstrong se dévisagérent. Le frère et la soeur avait l'air chacun bien plus que le soupsçonnait l'autre mais il n'avait pas le temps de parler. IL devait filer avant que d'autres gardes n'arrive.

Tout à coup, des bruits se firent entendre au-dessus comme si on se battait. Olivia Milla Armstrong cru que l'alerte avait été donnée.

« Partez avant qu'on ne vous trouve ici ! Allez, c'est un ordre Alex ! »

Le commandant Armstrong fixa sa soeur. Il connaissait ce regard déterminé. Sans plus attendre, il perça un trou dans la muraille de Briggs et se faufila vers l'extérieur de la base avec pour objectif de retrouver le Fullmetal le plus tôt possible. En fixant les deux hommes partir sous ses yeux au milieu des débris, Olivia Milla Armstrong ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Alex, il faudra que tu répares ces dégâts faits à ma base sinon... »

* * *

A genoux, Christina Andrews respirait avec difficulté. Elle sentait que son combat était perdu maintenant, que ce n'était même plus elle qui se battait pour défendre la jeune fille, mais l'inverse. Cette gosse était incroyable avec l'alchimie qu'elle utilisait. Christina n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son amie s'en prenait à une enfant. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'était interposée. Jamais elle n'aurait laissé faire le moindre mal à un enfant. 

Tout à coup, Mei Chang ne put parer totalement une attaque de son adversaire. Christina, aussitôt, intervint pour aider la jeune fille. Mei Chang sourit et remercia la femme qui venait de l'aider. Mais son sourire fut bref, le froid que lui causait son adversaire la gagna à nouveau.

De son côté, Mère n'en pouvait plus tellement, elle était énervée. Dans l'alchimie qu'elle utilisait, elle déversait toute sa rage, ce qui provoquait d'énormes dégâts. Mère voulait en terminer et le plus tôt possible. Tout à coup, une voix venant de derrière elle la stoppa dans l'attaque qu'elle préparait.

« Vous vous croyez où pour détruire ma base ? »

Mère se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger sourire rempli de colère.

« Il ne manquait plus que vous pour venir contrecarrer mes plans, Général Armstrong... »

« Je ne suis peut-être pas une alchimiste d'état, mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire sans réagir.é »

Olivia Milla Armstrong dégaina son épée, prête à se battre.

A suivre...

Moi avoir imposer Lin ? C'est pas vrai !

Enfin, pas plus que Xiao Mei, Mei Chang, Hughes et Olivia Milla Armstrong...

Ben quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si j'aime tous ces personnages ! D'ailleurs y ont tous un rôle dans ce chapitre ! Même Elysia est mentionnée ! J'adore cette gosse !

N'empêche, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura surpris parce que moi, je me suis surpris moi-même, moi qui déteste tuer dans une fic, ne serait ce qu'un meuble, j'ai dû faire tuer quatre soldats pour montrer la cruauté de Sloth...

Je voulais faire intervenir un personnage pour aider la petite Mei Chang, mais en y réfléchissant, je ne savais pas qui faire venir avant l'arrivée d'Olivia et finalement, l'idée et venue toute seule... Et si l'inutile Christina Andrews prouvait à notre général qu'elle peut se montrer utile ?

Et la grande question est la suivante, sachant que les soldats de Olivia lui seront fidéles avant d'être fidéles au générallisime que va t il se passer à Briggs ?

Tout ses commentaires pour dire que plus on avance plus j'aime cette histoire et je suis content de l'écrire avec Magical Girl Kiki... J'espère vraiment qu'il y en aura d'autres...

En attendant, on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Kiku-chan, fmaetmoi, ilovechine.sky, marmar et heiji et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir...

A toi Magical Girl Kiki, j'ai semer un autre type de bordel... Et encore Scar est pas là... Il me tarde de voir ton chapitre qui comme d'habitude, j'en suis sûr réservera beaucoup de surprises...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	24. L'un d'eux

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi.

Auteur : Et un chapitre de plus pour Kiki

Genre : Si vous ne savez pas, ça veut dire que vous débarquez complètement dans cette histoire. Alors reprenez tout depuis le chapitre 1, ce sera mieux !

Couples : Comme d'habitude !

Disclamer : Il n'y a pas un seul perso à moi. J'emprunte, j'emprunte et j'emprunte encore.

* * *

Encore une fois, un gigantesque merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et/ou laissé une review. 

Mais surtout pour les anonymes:

Kiku-chan, Piratsheep, Une grande fana.

¤

Mais j'ai un petit reproche à vous faire amis lecteurs...Comment ça notre compteur est bloqué à 99?.?.?.?.?.

Je compte sur vous pour le faire passer rapidement à 100 et bien au-delà!!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 24 : L'un d'eux… 

Reprenant difficilement son souffle, Mère jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la cour de la caserne qu'elle pouvait voir grâce à un trou que leur bataille avait creusé dans le mur.

Cela n'allait pas du tout ! Pride et Sloth essayaient de brider les soldats, inquiets et curieux de ce qui s'était passé dans l'entrée un peu plus tôt, afin d'ensuite tenter de venir l'aider.

Ils avaient vu qu'elle était en difficulté fasse aux deux femmes et la gamine, et le généralissime avait voulu envoyer les soldats à sa rescousse. Mais aucun n'avait voulu obéir à ces ordres et aller arrêter le général Armstrong.

Mère se maudit mentalement d'avoir fait une telle erreur stratégique en sous-estimant cette femme. Elle ne lui avait trouvé aucune utilité dans ses nombreux projets, vu son très faible potentiel alchimique. Mais elle se rendait désormais compte de cette faute monumentale.

Elle aurait dû au contraire tout faire pour la mettre de leur cotés. Avec une telle fidélité pour leur chef, à la limite du fanatisme, les troupes d'Olivia auraient pu être un atout phénoménal. Mais maintenant, cet écart se retournait contre eux.

Car en effet, Pride et Sloth étaient mis à mal par les soldats, ils en avaient tués plusieurs pour essayer de se faire obéir mais cela avait eu l'effet inverse. Et maintenant les soldats les tenaient en respect. Oh bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas prisonniers mais malgré leurs dons d'Homonculus, ils n'arrivaient pas à prendre le dessus.

Face à de vulgaire humain, c'est pathétique, pensa-t-elle amèrement en ramenant son attention sur ses adversaires.

Elle enrageait. Elle, avec toutes ses connaissances en alchimie et plus de 400 ans d'expérience… Elle était incontestablement mise en échec et cela la mettait hors d'elle.

Déjà au début la gamine et Christina lui avaient donné beaucoup de mal mais depuis que le général Armstrong s'en était mêlée, cela allait de pire en pire.

Vexée dans son orgueil, elle mit cependant sa fierté de coté pour recentrer ses priorités. _Cela_ avait commencé ! Il fallait donc qu'elle _les_ retrouve le plus vite possible et pour cela, elle devait quitter Briggs immédiatement. Même si cela voulait dire abandonner la mainmise qu'elle avait sur l'armée grâce à Pride et même si, aussi, elle aurait bien voulu régler leur compte à ces trois pestes…

Sans attendre davantage et alors que ses adversaires allaient lancé une nouvelle attaque groupée, elle claqua ses mains ensembles et les posa brutalement sur le sol.

Il y eut comme un tremblement de terre et tout le bâtiment sembla exploser mais il resta pourtant debout. De la fumée se propagea partout jusque dans la cour et tous les soldats furent aveuglés.

Mère profita de la confusion pour rejoindre sans tarder Pride et Sloth et ils quittèrent discrètement la caserne, laissant derrière eux un désordre indescriptible sans même un regard.

Et alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur la route conduisant vers le sud, trop pris dans la préparation de leurs projets, ils ne virent pas la silhouette menue qui se mettait à les suivre, ni celle plus imposante, tapie dans l'ombre qui attendait son heure.

* * *

La fumée s'était rapidement dissipée, libérant tout le bâtiment de son emprise étouffante. Olivia, debout au milieu des ruines du premier étage, regardait d'un œil attentif par un trou dans le mur, ses hommes qui tentaient de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la cour de la caserne. 

Ils avaient laissé partir cette femme et les deux homonculus…Et pourtant elle n'avait jamais été aussi fière de commander ces soldats. Leur fidélité à toute épreuve, bien qu'un peu déstabilisante, lui réchauffait le cœur…

Secouant légèrement la tête, elle repoussa cette vague de faiblesse, de sentiments si peu habituelle chez elle et son regard dévia au loin, vers l'horizon….vers Rizembool.

Elle repensait à Edward. Ce jeune homme à la fois si triste et si fort. Elle espérait que tout allait bien pour lui. Finalement, il était resté très peu de temps mais elle s'était malgré tout attachée à lui…Encore une chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas…

Elle espérait aussi que Hughes ait réussi sa mission et que son frère accompagné de cet idiot de Mustang arriveraient à temps pour aider le jeune alchimiste.

Soupirant, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait beaucoup d'espoir pour quelqu'un comme elle, quelqu'un qui faisait tout pour s'en passer…

* * *

Un sourcil perplexe levé, Ed regardait la mèche que Hughes lui tendait, ne voyant pas du tout ce que l'homme voulait dire, et ce fut un gémissement douloureux venant d'Envy qui le sortit de son léger trouble et lui fit reprendre la parole. 

- Et en quoi cette mèche de cheveux pourrait m'aider à le tuer, cingla-t-il presque….à condition bien sûr que ce soit ce que je veux faire ?

- Les homonculus sont affaiblis par un élément provenant du corps de la personne qu'on a tentait de ressusciter quand ils ont été créés. Si la proximité est trop grande, ils rejettent alors la pierre incomplète qui est source de leur existence et ils deviennent aussi vulnérables et mortels que les humains.

- Intéressant, ironisa le jeune alchimiste. Mais pourquoi je ferai une telle chose ? C'est l'homme que j'aime et ….

- Non, Edward, fit fermement Hughes en secouant la tête….Il n'est pas humain…. Tu dois le tuer…C'est la seule chose à faire…Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Ce que je VOULAIS, oui, s'énerva Ed, mais ce n'est plus ce que je VEUX…..

- Alors je vais devoir le faire à ta place….

Hughes fit un pas en direction du couple enlacé mais il s'arrêta quand Ed releva les yeux sur lui. Il y avait dans ses pupilles une si grande tristesse….Mais aussi une détermination sans limite.

- Si vous voulez le tuer…alors tuez-moi avec lui….Mais je ne serai plus jamais séparé de lui…

Hughes soupira bruyamment, et essaya de ne pas montrer à son jeune interlocuteur que son attitude le déstabilisait complètement.

- Edward…Le général Armstrong et moi ne voulons que ton bien et pour cela, tu doit le tuer…

- Non, ce n'est pas pour mon bien…J'ai vécu un an sans lui et je ne renouvellerai jamais cette expérience…..Et puis…il y a des choses que vous me cachez et ce n'est pas seulement pour me protéger…Il doit y avoir quelque chose de bien plus important en jeu que le bien-être d'un petit alchimiste….

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, fit Hughes d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte mais s'en y parvenir vraiment…

Ed resserra sa prise sur le corps d'Envy, caressant lentement ses cheveux et baissa les yeux comme pour réfléchir. Mais à peine deux secondes après, il les relevait et Hughes put y voir une flamme de volonté farouche, incroyable chez un si jeune garçon qui, peu avant, était encore au bord des larmes.

- Je sais de source sûre que ni vous ni le général Armstrong n'avaient de compétences en alchimie. Vous ne pouvez donc pas savoir toutes ces choses sur les homonculus de vous-même…Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière vous qui en sait autant que mon père sur tout cela, autre que le maître des homonculus…Et que ce quelqu'un cherche à m'influencer...Pire à me manipuler…..C'est arrivé bien trop souvent ces derniers temps et il est hors de question que je me laisse faire d'avantage… Alors… ou vous me dites tout ce que vous savez sur cette personne de votre plein gré ou alors je vous fait littéralement craché ces infos à coup de poings….

Son regard doré était de plus en plus déterminé. Se lamentant intérieurement de ne pas arriver à la cheville du garçon en matière de combat ou d'alchimie, Hughes soupira une fois de plus, bien conscient qu'il avait perdu la bataille.

- Roy m'avait bien dit que tu avais un caractère de mule complètement exécrable.

- Je prendrais ça comme un compliment

- Venant de lui, tu peux, rigola Hughes. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je peux te révéler sans danger et je….

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Le prénom d'Edward retentit à quelques mètres de là et rapidement, plusieurs personnes arrivèrent dans leur direction. Hughes dégaina ses couteaux par précaution mais le cri que lâcha Ed en voyant l'un d'eux le rassura immédiatement.

- Papa !

Hohenheim avançait toujours, suivi de peu par Gloutonny et Al. Mais quand il vit l'homme près de son fils et Envy, il s'arrêta stupéfait à ses cotés et l'enlaça.

- Maes ! Je suis heureux de te voir. Et qu'est-ce que…

Il allait continuer mais fut interrompu par un rire légèrement hystérique et tous se tournèrent étonnés vers sa provenance, Ed.

- Vous vous…connaissez, demanda-t-il entre deux rires….Là, c'est décidé, je ne cherche plus à comprendre ce qui se passe…Je suis passé dans une autre dimension…

Il se calma un peu mais leva sur son père un regard plein de doute, de colère et de déception, sa main gauche crispée violement sur l'herbe à laquelle se mêlaient les mèches sombres de l'homonculus. Conscient du malaise de son fils aîné, Hohenheim relâcha Hughes et désignant Envy, il dit à Ed :

- Eloigne-toi de lui.

- Non, cingla son fils.

- Ed, voyons, fit-il d'un ton doux comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans…Tu fais le jeu de ceux qui te veulent du mal…alors lâche cet homonculus.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un homonculus, cracha le jeune alchimiste. C'est Envy, c'est l'homme que j'aime…J'en ai plus qu'assez que tout le monde me demande de faire des choses sans jamais me dire pourquoi…Alors, tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout expliquer et donner une TRES bonne raison de le faire, JE NE LE LÂCHERAI PAS !

- Grand frère, murmura Al, complètement ébahi par cet éclat…

- Ouch, grimaça Hughes à l'adresse de Hohenheim….Il a vraiment un sacré caractère ton fiston…

- A qui le dis-tu ?

Il soupira en disant ça et chercha dans les yeux de son fils une faille qu'il pourrait exploiter pour le faire changer d'avis. Mais ces yeux dorés si semblables aux siens ne vacillèrent pas et Ed serra même Envy un peu plus fort contre lui en défiant son père du regard.

- Très bien, céda finalement Hohenheim…Tu veux des explications, tu vas les avoir. J'avais choisi de ne rien te dire pour ton bien. Mais tu es assez grand pour faire tes choix et les assumer. Alors ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite que tu aurais préféré ne pas savoir…..Tu te souviens de la femme dont je t'avais parlé, avec laquelle j'ai vécu autrefois ?

Ed se contenta de hocher la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il écoutait mais ne voulant pas faciliter les choses à son père, sa rancune envers lui restait tenace.

- Son nom est Anna mais elle oblige les homonculus à l'appeler Mère…

Envy frissonna en entendant ce mot. Aussitôt, Ed ramena les yeux sur lui et caressa doucement son front encore moite pour le rassurer, écartant les cheveux qui y étaient collés. Le brun poussa un petit soupire de bien-être à ce geste. Ed en fut légèrement soulagé : Envy avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux, lui qui paraissait avoir plus souffert de ce qui leur était arrivé un peu plus tôt et aussi plus de mal à s'en remettre, bien plus que lui en tout cas.

Mais le jeune alchimiste se doutait que la proximité de la mèche que tenait toujours Hughes ne devait pas l'aider. Son corps ne tremblait plus mais restait malgré tout crispé et son visage était extrêmement pâle. Et surtout….

Ed replongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amour. Il avait cru rêvé tout à l'heure mais maintenant, il en était sûr. Les yeux d'Envy changeaient de couleur, alternant entre le violet caractéristique des homonculus, le vert si beau qu'il avait de son vivant et un rouge écarlate. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais ne doutait pas que c'était lié à tout ce qui leur arrivait.

Aussi décida-t-il, presque à regret cependant, de reporter son attention sur son père pour obtenir enfin les réponses qui lui permettrait de comprendre et peut-être de sauver Envy.

- Elle et moi nous avions trouvé un parchemin très ancien avec…une légende ou une prophétie, appelle ça comme tu veux… Mais elle était persuadée que cela lui permettrait d'obtenir la Pierre Philosophale parfaite et inépuisable…J'étais assez dubitatif mais les récents évènements ont fait vaciller les certitudes que je pouvais avoir.

- Et que disait cette prophétie, demanda avidement Ed bien que très inquiet de la réponse.

- Je ne me souviens plus tout à fait des termes exacts, avoua Hohenheim mais je vais essayer de te le retranscrire du mieux possible…cela disait….que "_la séparation du Jour et de la Nuit engendrerait un monstre à l'image de la Nuit avec des sentiments humains et que leur retrouvailles seraient scellées par leur douleur et celle de tous les autres monstres_"….

- Ce serait…nous, balbutia Ed complètement livide….Ce serait Envy et moi ?...

- C'est possible, concéda à coutre cœur son père…Ce sont des métaphores qu'on peut interpréter comme on veut….Mais "le Jour et la Nuit" pourrait tout à fait vous correspondre aussi bien pour le physique que pour le caractère….Mais…Personne ne peut vraiment dire si tout cela est réel.

- Et bien moi, s'énerva Ed d'une voix malgré tout tremblante, je la trouve très réelle, cette souffrance horrible qu'on a ressenti tout à l'heure….

- Qu'avez-vous fait pour déclencher ça, demanda Alphonse, prenant la parole pour la première fois…

- On…on s'est juste embrassé, balbutia le jeune alchimiste.

- Ce n'est pas le problème le plus important, reprit Hohenheim avec un soupir las…. Même si elle n'en a aucune preuve, Anna CROIT que c'est vous qui êtes désignés dans ce texte. Elle sera prête à tout pour réaliser la prophétie et c'est ça qui la rend aussi dangereuse…

- Mais pourquoi elle croit que tout cela lui donnera la pierre, s'étonna Al. Il n'en est pas fait mention…

- C'est vrai, je ne vous ai pas encore tout dit, soupira son père, massant son front…Sur le parchemin, il y avait aussi le dessin d'un cercle alchimique…Il est d'une extrême complexité, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel...Et il est dit que dans ce cercle, "_désespérés par la perte de leur Guide et sous la protection du Dragon, le Jour et la Nuit ne feront plus qu'un…créant ainsi le plus grand trésor au monde…_"

- Je n'y comprend plus rien, murmura Ed complètement choqué…Ca peut pas être vrai, toute cette histoire est de la pure folie…

- Je le croyais aussi, contra son père…mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé…Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser…

- Le cercle dont vous parlez….

Etonné par la provenance de cette voix mais surtout par son tremblement, Hohenheim regarda Envy qui avait prononcé cette phrase et fut encore plus inquiet quand il vit l'air totalement paniqué, affiché sur les traits crispés de l'homonculus. Alors, il l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête très hésitant à continuer…

- Il devait être répété six fois, non, demanda faiblement Envy.

- En effet, répondit Hohenheim avec une pointe d'angoisse.

- Je l'ai déjà vu, ce cercle...

- QUOI, s'écria Ed en même temps que son père.

- Oui…Mère…m'y a déjà soumis…au manoir…

- Oh mon dieu, lâcha Hohenheim livide…

Ed voulut lui demander pourquoi cette information semblait à ce point le bouleverser mais l'attention de tout le monde fut brusquement détournée par un bruit de pas précipités. Et débouchant d'un coup, deux personnes arrivèrent près d'eux et sans même jeter un regard à quelqu'un d'autre, se précipitèrent vers Edward et Envy.

- Oh mon dieu grand frère, s'écria spontanément Wrath en voyant l'état déplorable de l'homonculus.

- Ed, tu vas bien, demanda Lin sur le même ton.

Mais aucun des deux n'eut le temps de répondre. Lin et Wrath s'étaient accroupis près d'eux et quand ils les touchèrent en même temps, il y eut un violent éclair de lumière alchimique qui propulsa les deux bruns à quelques mètres du couple. Ils se relevèrent cependant aussitôt, comme si rien ne s'était passé sous le regard stupéfait des autres. La transmutation quelle qu'elle fut ne leur avait rien fait.

Hohenheim regarda alors son fils et Envy et fut encore plus étonné. Quelques instants plus tôt, Envy était encore allongé dans un état de faiblesse préoccupante tandis que Ed était complètement abattu et bouleversé par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre…Et là, tous les deux semblaient aller beaucoup mieux.

Le brun s'était relevé légèrement et son visage avait retrouvé quelques couleurs même si on sentait qu'il était encore un peu instable physiquement, sûrement à cause de la mèche de cheveux dans la main de Hughes, alors que Ed, tenant toujours son petit ami dans les bras, paraissait avoir retrouvé le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Que s'est-il passé, demanda le blond en regardant ses deux amis.

- Aucune idée, répondirent d'une même voix Lin et Wrath.

Ed se tourna alors vers son père et l'interrogea du regard. Il hésita à lui dire ce que cela pouvait signifier, de peur d'aggraver encore la situation mais il devait le faire pour pouvoir les protéger tous.

- Cela voudrait dire que l'un d'eux est …

Mais il fut encore une fois interrompu. A l'étonnement général, Lin dégaina son sabre, les yeux braqués sur un groupe d'arbre à quelques mètres de là.

- Il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui nous observe, déclara-t-il avant de crier, SORTEZ DE LA TOUT DE SUITE !

Et contre toute attente, un homme sortit nonchalamment de derrière les arbres. Grand et mince, il avait le teint très pâle et les cheveux attachés à l'arrière de la tête, donnant à son visage acéré un aspect encore plus inquiétant et presque sauvage. Mais ce fut surtout ce qu'il portait qui interloqua toutes les personnes présentes. Bien que porté négligemment, on ne pouvait que reconnaître sans erreur possible l'uniforme de l'armée d'Amestris. Cependant, la chose que Ed remarqua immédiatement et qui lui procura un frisson glacé fut la chaîne d'argent accrochée à la ceinture de cet homme. Cette chaîne qu'il connaissait si bien pour l'avoir de nombreuses fois attachée à sa propre ceinture.

- Oh merde, grommela-t-il surprenant tout le monde par le ton acide de sa voix…Encore un militaire… Et alchimiste d'état en plus… Mais vous foutez quoi ici ?!?

- Quelle question, répondit avec un petit rire le nouveau venu. Je suis ici pour te surveiller, Fullmetal.

- HEIN ?!?!?

Totalement estomaqué par ce ton désinvolte et sûr de lui, Ed resta la bouche ouverte, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. L'homme rigola encore plus en le voyant dans cet état et reprit d'une voix moqueuse.

- Et je suis d'une telle impolitesse, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Kimblee, l'alchimiste Ecarlate.

- Kimblee, vraiment…, murmura durement Ed, la tête basse.

Comme presque toutes les personnes présentes, Kimblee se tourna vers lui, surpris de la fureur qu'il décelait dans la voix du jeune homme. Mais Hughes fut le seul à comprendre pourquoi Ed réagissait comme ça. Avec angoisse, il le vit se détacher lentement d'Envy et l'aider à s'appuyer précautionneusement contre un arbre. Le blond caressa la joue de son petit ami avec une infinie douceur et un sourire triste.

Et finalement, toujours à genoux, Ed se retourna et plongea son regard doré brûlant de rage dans celui de l'alchimiste écarlate.

- Alors c'est toi…La pourriture qui a tué Envy pendant la guerre d'Ishbal…

- C'est possible, répondit Kimblee en haussant les épaules, j'ai tué tellement de monde.

- SALAUD, hurla Ed.

Avec une fureur décuplée, il claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les posa sur le sol. Aussitôt, la terre près de Kimblee sembla se soulever et un énorme pique de pierre fut projeté vers lui. Il ne l'évita que grâce à un extraordinaire réflexe qui le poussa à rouler loin de la menace.

En faisant ça, il se retrouva près de Wrath et Lin. Et avant que Ed ne puisse lancer une autre attaque, Kimblee se releva et empoigna le plus jeune pour s'en servir comme bouclier.

- WRATH, cria Al.

- Ne bougez pas ou je le tue, cracha l'alchimiste écarlate.

La panique s'empara de plusieurs personnes face à cette scène, tous avaient encore en tête une autre tout à fait semblable qui s'était déroulée à l'hôpital de Central et ils ne pouvaient espérer qu'elle ne finirait pas de la même manière.

Voyant que plus personne ne bougeait, Kimblee commença à reculer, tenant toujours le garçon contre lui et très vite, il disparut de la vue de tous, sans qu'aucun essaye d'intervenir. Du moins aucun qu'il ne vit…

Sa mission était un échec total puisqu'il avait été découvert mais il avait appris des choses très intéressantes qui plairaient sûrement au généralissime. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à se débarrasser de ce sale gamin et de retourner à Briggs faire son rapport.

Arrivé un peu plus loin, il plaqua Wrath contre un arbre et avec un sourire sadique, sous le regard effrayé du jeune brun, il leva ses mains, ornées de symboles alchimiques et s'apprêta à les poser sur la poitrine du garçon.

Tremblant, Wrath se prépara comme il put à recevoir un coup et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Mais il ne sentit absolument rien. Etonné, il rouvrit les yeux avec précaution…et les écarquilla franchement quand il vit la personne devant lui.

Un homme se tenait à quelques mètres, de dos, surplombant Kimblee, inconscient au sol. Nul doute que cette étrange personne venait de le sauver en assommant l'alchimiste.

Wrath se surprit à détailler son sauveur. Très grand et musclé mais malgré tout assez fin, l'homme était habillé d'étranges vêtements noirs et ses longs cheveux se balançaient doucement sous le vent, révélant ainsi ses omoplates entre lesquelles s'étalait un tatouage…

Un ouroboros…encore un homonculus, soupira intérieurement Wrath, ne sachant pas si malgré le fait de l'avoir sauvé de Kimblee, le dit Homonculus était un allié ou pas.

Voyant que le militaire à ses pieds ne se relèverait pas de sitôt, Angry se tourna vers le garçon brun et lui offrit un sourire. Mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de lui retourner que quelqu'un atterrit brusquement entre eux.

Wrath reconnut aussitôt la silhouette de Lin et s'étonna de le voir ainsi menacer son sauveur de son sabre.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, demanda-t-il intrigué.

- C'est un homonculus, grogna le prince.

- Je sais mais il vient de me sauver la vie.

- Vraiment, demanda Lin en tournant vers lui son regard sceptique.

- Oui, affirma Wrath…alors baisse ton arme. Je sens qu'il n'est pas une menace.

Lin obéit avec réticence mais le fit malgré tout et les deux jeunes hommes reportèrent leur attention sur l'homonculus.

Les voyant enfin de face côte à côte, Angry les regarda avec stupeur, une sensation désagréable montant dans sa poitrine alors qu'un voile noir descendait brusquement sur ses yeux. Une douleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien commença à envahir sa tête, mais plus forte que d'habitude. Et il sut avant même de voir les premières images que la vision qu'il allait avoir serait particulièrement horrible mais tout aussi importante.

_Envy et Edward… enlacés au milieu d'un cercle alchimique….en larmes…échangeant un baiser complètement désespéré… et à coté d'eux…. Du sang…beaucoup de sang… et une silhouette… un corps dont la seule chose visible….des cheveux noirs_.

Angry rouvrit les yeux. A peine une seconde était passée et les deux autres n'avaient rien remarqué de particulier dans sa position ou ses gestes. Mais ils ne purent ignorer le frisson qui parcourut son corps et lui donna la chair de poule.

Cette vision, il l'avait déjà eu plusieurs fois. C'était elle qui l'avait décidé à se rebeller contre l'autorité de Mère et lui avait montré l'aboutissement de tous ses plans diaboliques. Mais elle n'avait jamais été comme ça. Plus courte que d'habitude, elle était à la fois plus précise sur certains détails mais beaucoup plus floue pour d'autres.

Notamment concernant le corps près de son petit frère et du Fullmetal. Il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de cet étranger qui accompagnait le jeune alchimiste. Mais à cet instant, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Cela pouvait aussi être ce jeune garçon qu'il venait de sauver.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait face à un horrible dilemme. Lequel devrait-il sauver de la folie de Mère ? Lequel protéger pour éviter qu'elle ne réussisse ses projets insensés et y soustraire Envy ?

Car désormais, Angry le savait…

Pour y arriver, l'un d'eux serait inévitablement sacrifié…

* * *

A SUIVRE. 

Alors, vous aimez toujours ???? Reviews ????

Sinon, pour papoter un peu, je dirais que je suis resté longtemps bloqué sur ce chapitre.

Et, puis d'un coup les mots sont venus…comme si tout ce que nous avions fait depuis le début sans se concerter prenait enfin tout son sens et devait aboutir à ça.

Et toi, Heiji, tu as aimé ?

J'ai eu du mal à faire coïncider ce qu'on voulait tous les deux et sans trop en révéler pour garder un peu de suspense…

Mais malgré tout je suis assez fière de moi, t'es pas d'accord ?

J'ai réussi à amener ce qu'on voulait???? J'ai pas bousillé tout ce que tu prévoyais ???

Si j'ai fait une bourde, n'hésite pas à me gronder !

Kiki


	25. Mourrir, renaître ou finir en poussière

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi...

Auteurs : Heiji et Magical Girl kiki. Pour ce chapitre c'est Heiji qui vous torture...

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris, Déesse de la rapidité et de l'efficacité

Couples : Envy et Ed, Wrath et Al et en fond Riza et Roy mais très loin loin derrière hein !!!

Résumé: Après avoir voulu ramener à la vie la personne qu'il aime. Ed perd tout, une partie de son corps et le corps entier de son frère Al... mais comment vivre sans la personne que l'on aime ?

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Même pas Amstrong, ni sa soeur Milla... Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Chapitre 25 :

En voyant devant elle tous ces soldats, Olivia Milla Armstrong ressentit une étrange sensation... Face à la situation, elle avait décidé de réunir les soldats pour bien clarifier les choses. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la base étaient là, soldats, alchimistes d'état, même l'infirmière de la base était présente.

Face à eux, sur une sorte d'estrade improvisée, debout, Olivia Milla Armstrong et, à côté d'elle, le bras en écharpe, Christina Andrews, attendaient que l'assistance se calme. Le général se rapprocha de Christina en attendant que tous les participants fassent silence.

« Christina... Je voulais m'excuser pour les propos que j'ai eus lors de votre arrivée... Le proverbe avait raison, c'est face au danger que l'on voit les gens courageux... »

Olivia n'ajouta rien et se rapprocha de l'avant de l'estrade pour parler à la totalité des soldats.

« Messieurs dames, je serai directe, notre généralissime est un homonculus comme vous l'avez peut-être déjà entendu, je vous le confirme... »

Une immense vague de réflexion se fit entendre, mais très vite, Olivia Milla Armstrong la fit taire.

« Ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un homonculus n'ont qu'à se le faire expliquer... Il s'agit d'une situation inédite, le pays se retrouve donc sans dirigeant et court sans doute un danger important... C'est le rôle de l'armée d'intervenir. Nous devons donc choisir quelqu'un pour diriger les opérations jusqu'à une solution plus démocratique... »

Les murmures n'avaient cessé de se faire entendre. Olivia Milla Armtsrong allait parler, mais au même instant, Christina Andrews se leva.

« Je propose d'accorder notre confiance au Général Armstrong pour nous diriger en attendant une élection démocratique. »

Un bruit se fit entendre approbatif de cette idée. L'enthousiasme gagna les troupes.

Olivia Milla Armstrong jeta un regard à Christina Andrews, mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir que la chose était votée et acceptée par tout les soldats présents.

Olivia Milla Armstrong fixa ses hommes. Son immense fierté naissante disparut quand elle se rendit compte de l'ampleur de la tâche confiée... Mais elle savait que quelque chose de louche se préparait, un danger important pour tout le pays. Elle n'aurait pas su le justifier ou l'expliquer, mais il était hors de question pour elle d'attribuer ça à de l'intuition féminine. Après avoir réagi comme elle le devait face à la responsabilité confiée et dit quelques mots, Olivia Milla Armstrong se décida à agir et donna ses ordres.

Ils furent simples ; des hommes partaient à la poursuite des fuyards en faisant bien attention à ne pas tomber dans un guet-apens, une autre partie était envoyée à Risembool avec pour mission de se mettre sous les ordres du colonel Mustang et du Commandant Armstrong et elle et les plus haut gradés se chargeaient d'avertir Central et de faire part de la situation à la presse et à la population...

* * *

Angry fixa à nouveau les deux garçons aux cheveux noirs qui se tenaient devant lui. Il était persuadés que l'un des deux était la personne qu'il voyait sacrifiée par Mère dans sa vision. Il cherchait désespérément un indice. La moindre trace qui lui permettrait de savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais cela lui était impossible.

Lin, intrigué par l'attitude de l'homonculus, lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là. D'abord sans réponse, il répéta sa question plusieurs fois avant que Angry ne lui réponde.

« Je veux voir Envy... Je sais qu'il est avec vous. Conduisez-moi à lui et à Hohenheim le lumineux... »

Ces demandes intriguèrent le prince de Xing alors qu'il était rejoint par le commandant Hughes et Alphonse venus secourir Wrath. A leur tour, ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent le tatouage de l'ourobouros dans le dos du jeune homme.

Alphonse détailla Angry, il semblait jeune et donnait l'impression d'avoir entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans. De long cheveux noirs flottaient derrière cet homme assez musclé.

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? »

Alphonse s'apprêtait lui aussi à s'interposer, mais en quelques mots, Wrath expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer en désignant l'alchimiste écarlate étendu sur le sol.

« Je veux voir Envy... Je sais qu'il est avec vous. Conduisez-moi à lui et à Hohenheim le lumineux... Je dois leur parler. »

Le sentiment d'Alphonse était mitigé. Il dévisagea Wrath qui, jusque là, l'avait surpris à savoir comment réagir. Le visage de Wrath montrait clairement que sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, celui-ci faisait une totale confiance à l'homonculus. Lin lui abandonna les trois hommes et l'homonculus pour rassurer Ed, Envy et Hohenheim sur le sort de Wrath.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Qui vous envoie ? »

Angry tourna la tête vers Hughes. Il n'était pas là pour parler pour ne rien dire, il voulait juste voir Envy et Hohenheim. Il devait être rapidement auprès d'eux pour les avertir, il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre.

« Je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez, mais conduisez-moi auprès d'eux, le temps presse... »

Angry repensa malgré lui à un souvenir particulier... La première fois qu'il s'était réveillé en homonculus... Ce qui était la renaissance... Et il revoyait encore Sloth le prendre dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

« Tu es ma nouvelle famille... »

Ce souvenir laissa un goût amer à Angry... Quand il pensait qu'il allait devoir se battre contre elle... Son coeur se brisa à cette pensée... Il ferait tout pour éviter ça...

Alphonse et Wrath échangèrent un regard qui fut clair pour tous les deux. Le commandant Hughes attacha rapidement l'alchimiste écarlate pour l'empêcher de nuire grâce aux menottes qu'il avait sur lui. Il rattrapa Wrath et Alphonse qui conduisaient Angry auprès de ceux qu'il réclamait, tout en surveillant chacun de ses mouvements...

* * *

Assise sur le canapé du salon, Izumi tenait dans ses bras sa soeur qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Arpentant toute la pièce, Angelina secouait la tête pour se convaincre que son fils allait bien et qu'elle devait rester là. Ce mouvement provoquait le balancement de la natte d'Angelina de gauche à droite.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

Sachant très bien qu'Angelina parlait toute seule pour se rassurer ; Izumi ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs encore une fois. A chaque fois qu'elle portait son regard sur cette Lust, l'homonculus issue de sa transmutation de Kazuha, Izumi ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une intense joie au plus profond de son coeur. Elle savait pourtant mieux que quiconque que cette homonculus n'était pas sa soeur... Mais rien à faire...

Les longues parties de cache-cache qu'elles avaient faites ensemble... Kuno, le premier garçon pour lequel les deux soeurs s'étaient disputées... Les premières transmutations qu'Izumi avait faites, épatant ainsi sa petite soeur... Tous ces vieux souvenirs qu'Izumi pensait avoir enfoui au plus profond de son cœur, toutes ces choses douloureuses refaisaient surface maintenant. Et toutes ces paroles qui revenaient pêle-mêle se mélanger dans la tête d'Izumi.

« Dis grande soeur, on se quittera jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Izumi se rappelait encore les réflexions de sa soeur lorsqu'elle faisait de l'alchimie.

« T'es incroyable, comment tu fait ? »

Et d'autres paroles sans intérêt que lui avait dites Kazuha.

« Izumi, t'es ma soeur préférée ! »

Elle se rappelait même encore de sa propre réplique à cette phrase : « Imbécile heureuse ! T'as qu'une soeur ! »

Et en guise de réponse, Kazuha avait éclaté de rire. Izumi, en repensant à cette parole, ne put s'empêcher sourire.

Elle releva alors la tête et fixa Angelina. Elle perçut alors enfin la tension que ressentait au plus profond d'elle Angelina.

Cette dernière était dans un état second.

Devait-elle y aller ? Ou devait-elle attendre ?

Angelina effectuait une nouvelle allée venue dans le salon lorsque Trisha descendit des chambres du haut. Trisha et Izumi échangèrent un regard clair. Toutes les deux avaient compris qu'elles devaient calmer Angelina avant que celle-ci ne finissent par faire une bêtise.

Angelina, quant à elle, ne portait aucune attention aux choses qui l'entouraient.

Et si elle le perdait encore une fois ?

Ca, elle ne le supporterait pas... Non, ça elle ne pourrait pas. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son fils.

Sans dire le moindre mot, elle attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Angie, où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je vais retrouver mon fils. »

Trisha se rapprocha d'Angelina pour l'empêcher de sortir, mais elle ne voulait pas brusquer son amie.

« Angie, ce n'est pas raisonnable. »

« Laisse-moi. Je dois y aller. Je sens que mon fils a besoin de moi. »

« Mais... »

Trisha ne put empêcher Angelina de se diriger vers la porte, mais au moment où elle l'ouvrit trois silhouettes apparurent. Une silhouette semblait plus massive que les autres. Angelina, surprise, recula. Trisha se rapprocha, intriguée et légèrement effrayée, mais son visage se radoucit quand elle reconnu les trois visiteurs. Angelina, reconnaissant après coup Sammy sauta dans ses bras en pleurant.

* * *

Angry suivait Wrath et Alphonse quand, tout à coup, une vision lui brouilla la vue. Angry s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher. Des scènes se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Il reconnut la base de Briggs, puis Mère qui parlait à une petite gamine. Lorsque Angry reconnut la jeune fille qui accompagnait Scar, il prit peur pour elle. Il vit l'attaque de Mère contre elle. Heureusement une femme que Angry croyait avoir déjà aperçue aida la petite fille. Puis, peu à peu, d'autres personnes arrivèrent, dont une femme blonde armée d'une épée, puis Sloth et Pride. Ils étaient en train de se battre contre les soldats. Ils avaient été découverts, Mère et les autres. Leurs couvertures avaient été découvertes...

Angry vit défiler la scène à une vitesse incroyable jusqu'à ce que Mère provoque une épaisse fumée qui leur avait permis de fuir. »

Peu à peu, Angry se remit à voir les choses normalement. Face à lui, Wrath et Alphonse s'étaient retournés, intrigués de ne plus être suivi par l'homonculus.

« Ca va ? »

Angry releva la tête vers Wrath qui venait de lui parler.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se redresser pour faire signe qu'il était prêt à repartir.

Wrath dévisagea l'homonculus puis finalement, se remit à marcher... Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait confiance en cet homonculus. Angry ne lui inspirait que des sentiments de confiance... Depuis quelques temps, Wrath avait du mal à expliquer ses mouvements. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait conduit à amener Angelina à Envy. Pourquoi sa mémoire semblait si sélective ?

Mais jusqu'ici, suivre ses sensations lui avaient réussi même s'il ne pouvait expliquer rationnellement ce qui le troublait. Pour lui, un alchimiste, tout devait avoir une explication, mais là, il n'avait pas le temps de la chercher.

Il savait juste, ou plutôt il sentait, qu'il devait amener Angry à Hohenheim et à Envy. Wrath jeta un coup d'oeil à Alphonse.

Ca le rassurait de voir Alphonse prendre sa défense et ne pas discuter ses décisions. Il aurait tellement voulu tout se rappeler. Ce sentiment de tristesse sembla être perçu par Alphonse puisqu'il se retourna vers Wrath, mais avant qu'Alphonse n'ait pu parler, Wrath lui adressa un immense sourire avant de nouveau détourner son regard vers le chien devant lui.

Angry, derrière eux, ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait l'habitude de ses visions, ce qui lui permettait de savoir que sa dernière vision était bien liée à un événement du passé... Mais de quand ? Cela datait-il de quelques heures ? De quelques minutes, il ne le savait pas exactement...

Mais une chose était sûre, Mère n'allait pas tarder.

Elle allait arriver trop vite. Il fallait qu'il voit le plus vite possible Envy et Hohenheim.

Qu'il les avertisse du danger qui se préparait.

Mère était sur le chemin.

* * *

Mei Chang continuait de suivre cette femme... Celle qui n'était pas humaine... Elle ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à la suivre, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire... Mei Chang avait vu les trois personnes se diriger vers une base après s'être éloignées d'une dizaine de kilomètres de Briggs. Mei Chang avait compris que les deux autres personnes étaient des homonculus, ce qui signifiait que cette femme avait des informations sur la pierre philosophale. Mei Chang allait avancer pour ne pas perdre la trace des trois personnes qui étaient presque hors de vue quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle ne put retenir un léger cri, mais ceux qu'elle poursuivait étaient trop loin pour l'entendre. Mei se retourna et son visage effrayé laissa place à un grand sourire.

« Monsieur Scar ! »

* * *

Kimblee, lorsqu'il eut repris connaissance, réalisant où il était et ce qu'il s'était passé, éclata de rire. Il aimait bien quand les situations étaient plus compliquées qu'en apparence. Il rigola encore plus fort quand il réalisa comment il était attaché...

« De simples menottes.. »

Pitoyable...

Il suffisait qu'il y ait un seul contact entre ses mains pour qu'il s'en débarrasse...

Vraiment pitoyable...

* * *

Lorsque Angry arriva enfin devant avec Hohenheim, Envy et Ed, sa première pensée fut étrange. Il pensa que quelque chose clochait.

Envy, si fier, qui ne voulait jamais d'aide, était dans les bras du fullmetal alchimiste. La situation semblait surréaliste pour lui.

Envy ne voulait jamais qu'on le touche... Jamais qu'on puisse sembler avoir pitié de lui.

Lorsque Envy vit Angry, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Angry... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Dans le ton d'Envy, Angry ne perçut aucune volonté agressive, au contraire, plutôt une sensation qu'il avait mis du temps à les retrouver. Envy semblait avoir légèrement changé, mais Angry n'aurait pas su expliquer comment et pourquoi.

Wrath raconta en quelques mots ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Kimblee. Expliquant qu'il avait été sauvé par l'homonculus aux longs cheveux noirs.

Hohenheim se retourna alors vers Angry. Ce dernier ne voulait pas tergiverser avec des explications compliquées. Il voulait être direct.

« Mère est en route. »

Le visage d'Envy devient blafard. Il commença à paniquer. Car il savait ce qui l'attendait si elle venait à le retrouver.

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

Lin ne pouvait faire confiance à un homonculus, il avait vu de quoi ils étaient capables pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« C'est du à mon pouvoir. J'ai des visions sur ce qui va se produire... »

Hohenheim murmura deux mots.

« Le devin... »

Personne n'entendit les paroles d'Hohenheim qui était perdu dans ses pensées... Encore cette prophétie qui lui revenait en tête... Ce personnage était lui aussi à l'intérieur de cette prophétie. Mais les phrases s'attachant à lui dans les souvenirs de Hohenheim étaient très ambiguës. Etait-il là sur les ordres d'Anna pour les manipuler ou là pour les aider... Hohenheim ne savait pas ce qu'il devait croire...

Angry, devant le silence des autres personnes présentes, reprit la parole.

« Mère arrive et elle sait que vous êtes là, Hohenheim, mais elle fera tout pour s'en prendre à eux. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire qui pourraient vous aider à... »

Angry désigna Ed et Envy de la main en parlant, mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer, pas plus qu'Hohenheim ne put répondre. Ed interrompit l'homonculus, trop de pression et trop d'information s'accumulaient.

« Pourquoi s'en prendrait-elle à moi et à Envy ! Est-ce que quelqu'un va bien enfin vouloir me le dire ! »

« Je te l'ai déjà... »

Ed ne laissa pas terminer son père.

« J'en ai marre de tout ça... Je veux en finir, qu'on nous laisse enfin en paix moi et Envy ! »

Hohenheim dévisagea son fils.

« Ed, écoute-moi. Si tu veux en finir avec tout ça, il faut que nous en parlions tous ensemble mais pour cela, nous devons retourner chez Angelina, on ne peut pas rester ici. C'est dangereux ! »

Le ton de son père surprit Ed mais finalement, il se résigna à lui obéir.

Après quelques autres échanges, la décision fut prise de retourner chez Angelina, mais Hohenheim ne perdit pas de vue ni Envy ni Angry car il n'accordait aucune confiance à ces créatures dont il savait très bien qu'il devrait, à un moment ou à un autre, se débarrasser. Et s'il ne s'inquiétait pas de les voir aussi proche de lui et de sa famille, c'était parce que ces longs siècles n'avaient pas été inutiles et qu'il savait comment se débarrasser d'eux instantanément, mais il ne l'avait pas fait jusque là car ils étaient encore utiles et qu'il savait que sinon, Ed ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

* * *

Mère avait utilisé le grade du généralissime pour réquisitionner un train moyen le plus rapide pour se rendre à Risembool. Assise à l'arrière du wagon, celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tordre les doigts pour essayer d'évacuer le stress... Toutes ces centaines d'années à attendre cet événement qui allait enfin se produire... Autour d'elle, Sloth et Pride semblaient bien calmes contrairement à elle qui était extrêmement énervée. Toutes ces années... Et tout ce qu'elle avait pour en arriver là...

Sloth avait été la première des homonculus... Mère se rappelait très bien de cette fille de son vivant. Elle ne l'avait pas choisi au hasard... Pas plus que les autres n'étaient devenus homonculus au hasard. C'était grâce à la prophétie qu'elle l'avait repéré. Sloth était une fille des rues... Elle avait perdu sa famille.

Cette fille était d'une naïveté incroyable. Elle avait accepté de croire tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle l'avait suivie sans problème et avait accepté tout en échange de nourriture.

Que ne pouvait-on pas faire faire à une personne désespérée. De son vivant , Sloth était une fille pleunicharde. Elle ne cessait de se plaindre et geindre. Mère ne supportait pas ça... Sa famille avait été tuée pendant un conflit. La seule rescapée, elle avait dû survivre par ses moyens...

Et elle ne cessait de parler de sa famille, cassant les oreilles de Mère... Mais il fallait qu'elle joue le jeu de la personne compréhensive. Elle avait juré à Sloth qu'elle lui ramènerait sa famille... Qu'elle les ferait revivre, mais que pour cela, elle devait accepter toutes les expériences qu'elle voudrait lui faire subir.

Et sloth avait accepté... Par espoir... Elle avait confiance et voulait tant retrouver sa famille, son petit frère sa petite soeur...

Mais finalement, Mère l'avait tuée, tuée en réussissant à la transformer en homonculus sans qu'elle n'ait à payer d'échange équivalent...

Cette réussite l'avait galvanisée... Le départ de Hohenheim quelques temps plus tôt ne lui avait pas tant posé de problème. Elle était trop obsédée par cette pierre et par cette fille qui serait peut-être pour elle la solution... De plus, Hohenheim était parti avant que Mère ne mette la main sur la prophétie complète qui faisait plusieurs livres. Il ne connaissait donc que les mots du parchemin qu'ils avaient trouvé ensemble, ce qui lui laissait une large marge de manoeuvre.

Mais hélas, cette pauvre clocharde blonde n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait.

Même devenue homonculus, répondant à ses ordres et ayant oublié son passé, elle n'avait pas changé de caractère.

Elle était restée gentille. C'était absurde. Surréaliste. Mère avait besoin de personne à ses ordres, pas d'enfants de cœur. C'était pour elle un échec dans son expérience. Les homonculus n'étaient pas sensé avoir le moindre sentiment, pas la moindre émotion...

Mas très vite, Mère y avait remédié...

Elle avait presque fini d'effacer la moindre trace de gentillesse chez Slot,h mais l'arrivée d'Angry avait provoqué un retour étrange de cette gentillesse. Mais Mère, à nouveau, y avait remédié.

La prophétie lui avait permis de repérer certains de ses futurs enfants alors qu'ils étaient encore vivants. Mais Angry constituait, comme Lust et Envy, une exception. Mère n'avait pas pu les manipuler de leur vivant, ni les utiliser pour ses expériences. Elle avait trouvé Angry grâce à la quantité d'alchimie utilisée par la jeune fille qui avait essayé de le ramener. Mère trouva ainsi Angry aux côtés d'une femme dont la moitié du corps avait disparue, probablement lors de la tentative.

Près de la femme, Mère avait trouvé le journal de la jeune fille. En le prenant, une photo s'échappa des pages. Elle vit alors le vrai visage d'Angry de son vivant. Il avait environ vingt-cinq ans et souriait sur la photographie cachée derrière ses lunettes qui dissimulaient d'immenses yeux bleu marine. La jeune femme avait, semblait-il, perdu en partie la tête à la mort de son fiancé. Elle n'avait pas pu continuer à vivre sans cet homme qu'elle décrivait comme brillant, intelligent et au coeur d'or. Il avait demandé sa main à la jeune fille dénommée Alexandra avant de mourir noyé dans la rivière du village en essayant de sauver un enfant.

Depuis cette mort, Alexandra ne cessait plus de penser à lui et de le voir à ses côtés, elle qui était une alchimiste qui utilisait ses talents à Xing pour soigner les personnes en tant normal avec son fiancé, lui aussi alchimiste. Elle avait alors tenté une transmutation humaine sans se soucier de l'échange équivalent et du danger pour elle qui lui avait coûté la vie.

Mère avait abandonné le journal après avoir parcouru rapidement les pages pour se rapprocher de cette chose qui soupirait contre le sol. Et, dès cet instant, une étrange sensation avait parcouru son corps. Un froid étrange, comme un mauvais présage. Mère avait hésité à tuer cet homonculus de peur de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, mais la crainte de contredire la prophétie avait été plus forte et finalement, elle l'avait ramené avec elle et Sloth.

Cette cohabitation des deux homonculus avait provoqué un retour en arrière dans l'attitude de Sloth qui se comportait presque comme une soeur pour Angry. Dans les premiers temps mère n'avait rien fait pour permettre à Angry de s'intégrer, mais très vite, elle recommença les tortures qui ramenèrent Sloth à cette attitude froide et cruelle comme un système d'auto-défense. Le même système qu'elle avait voulu utiliser avec Envy pour l'endurcir.

Quelques temps plus tard, un nouvel homonculus fut créé par Mère elle-même, elle le dénomma Greed puisqu'il s'agissait d'un ex escroc qui s'était retrouvé à la rue après avoir tout perdu, mais Mère ne garda pas cet enfant très longtemps. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas l'élu de la prophétie qui annonçait même la mort de ce troisième homonculus. Mère accéléra même les choses en l'utilisant pour essayer de créer une pseudo pierre temporaire, ce qui ne réussit pas totalement. Quand elle y repensait, c'était cette mort qui avait changé Angry.

Jusqu'ici, il ne lui avait posé aucun problème malgré sa réaction vive quand mère s'en prenait à Sloth pour l'empêcher d'être aussi gentille que son vivant. Mère avait besoin d'un monstre capable de tuer sans réfléchir tandis que le pouvoir d'Angry pour être efficace nécessitait que celui-ci ressente en partie des sentiments humains. C'était à partir de la mort de Greed sous ses yeux que Angry changea, il ne semblait plus tout lui dire et gardait certaines de ses visions, son pouvoir étant de pouvoir voir l'avenir probable, pour lui. Mère essaya donc de l'écarter et de ne plus lui faire totalement confiance.

Cette confiance, elle l'accorda à un autre nouvel homonculus qui naquis quelques centaines d'années après. Celui-là, elle avait pris le temps de le repérer de son vivant. Il s'agissait d'un homme assez bon vivant, un peu enveloppé qui riait beaucoup et amusait tous ses amis. Mère ne voulait pas se charger de transformer cet homme en homonculus de peur de s'être trompé et que l'opération soit un échec. Elle préféra attendre son heure en le faisant espionner par Angry.

Cet homme bon vivant était marié à une superbe femme aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard bleu marine pâle. Sa femme, Selena était véritablement une personne extrêmement belle et convoité, mais elle avait choisi cet homme plutôt que tous les autres pour son humour et pour son coeur. Son mari était peut-être quelconque pour les autres, mais pour elle, il était un homme parfait. Angry, lorsqu'il les avait espionné, lui avait souvent rapporté que cette femme passait son temps à la fenêtre le soir à attendre le retour de son mari instituteur à l'école de la ville et qui avait toujours eu soif de savoir.

Ce fut un beau soir d'été que cet homme qui aimait beaucoup trop la nourriture mourut d'une crise cardiaque. Selena s'acharna à lui faire un massage cardiaque, mais ce fut sans succès. L'homme fut enterré le lendemain dans une cérémonie dirigée par le maire de la ville.

Cependant, la femme ne pouvait ramener son homme car elle ne connaissait pas l'alchimie dont parlait si souvent son mari sans pour autant pratiquer. Et un soir, errant sur un livre de son mari, elle découvrit qu'elle pourrait peut être, avec un peu de chance, lui rendre la vie grâce à l'alchimie. Il lui fallut plus d'un an pour apprendre l'alchimie suffisamment pour tenter cette folie, celle de ramener son mari. Elle n'était cependant pas faite pour réussir et consciente qu'elle n'avait pas suffisamment de pouvoir pour ramener son mari intact, elle sacrifia sa vie. Lorsque Mère vint chercher le nouvel homonculus qu'elle prénomma Glutonny, elle ne retrouva aucune trace du corps de la femme de son nouvel enfant.

Glutonny ne fut pas difficile a élevé et sympathisa assez vite avec Angry avec qui il fit longtemps équipe. Mère attribua l'attitude enfantine et une peu décalée de Glutonny au temps qu'il avait fallu avant que sa femme le transforme en homonculus et au faible potentiel de celle-ci.

Le cinquième de ses homonculus n'était pas aussi vieux que les autres et n'avait que vingt-cinq ans. C'était grâce à cette longue prophétie qui faisait plusieurs centaines de pages que cette fois-ci, elle avait prévu à l'avance comment changer cet homme en homonculus. Cette prophétie lui avait posé de nombreux problèmes d'interprétation, certains passages étaient terriblement clairs et explicites, mais d'autres étaient beaucoup plus troubles et sujets à de nombreuses hypothèses. Elle repéra son futur Pride dix ans avant d'elle ne le transforme en homonculus.

Grand escrimeur, intelligent, très sûr de lui et autoritaire, il commença sa carrière de militaire très jeune. Ce fut en voyant ce jeune homme devenir sergent qu'elle commença à mettre en place un plan qui lui permettrait de mettre quelqu'un à son service au pouvoir... Ce fut quand il devint colonel que Mère se débrouilla grâce à l'appui de scientifiques contraints. Parmi eux se trouvait le docteur Marcoh qui s'enfuit quelques temps après que l'homme fut tranformé en homonculus de son vivant. Sa peur que l'expérience n'échoue avait été forte, mais celle-ci se révéla un profond succès qu lui permit de disposer d'un homonculus à ses ordres qui gagna peu à peu la tête du pouvoir.

Pride se révéla petit à petit l'un des chouchous de Mère, ce qui provoqua des rivalités entre lui et Sloth. Elle ne cessait de dire de lui qu'il était sa plus grande réussite, un homonculus qui vieillit...

C'était parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver aussi vite le sixième de ses homonculus, Lust, qu'elle ne put la repérer de son vivant. Ce n'est que la puissance alchimique que Mère détecta et pour la première fois, elle ne trouva aucun corps près de celle qui deviendrait Lust. Mère apprit plus tard que c'était sa soeur Izumi qui avait ramené cette fille. Mère fut longtemps intriguée par cette femme qui avait été la seule à avoir survécue à une transmutation humaine avec elle, ce qui montrait la puissance de cette femme. Lorsque Mère vit Lust pour la première fois, son visage lui sembla familier, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas. Grande femme aux longs cheveux noirs, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Et cette sensation lui fut confirmée par Glutonny.

Dès qu'il vit cette femme, une étrange expression sur son visage passa et il murmura un prénom sans pouvoir s'en rappeler par la suite, mais ce prénom n'échappa pas à mère. Glutonny avait murmuré : Selena. Lorsque Mère y prêta plus attention, elle remarqua en effet cette ressemblance incroyable entre ces deux femmes. Elle aurait véritablement pu penser qu'il s'agissait de la même personne si la théorie de la réincarnation ne lui avait pas toujours paru absurde. Et pourtant, Glutonny ne quittait plus cette femme. Il semblait subjugué par elle et finit par faire équipe avec elle.

Cependant, cette ressemblance intrigua énormément Mère qui pensait ainsi tenir son élue. De nombreux indices le lui laissaient penser, la puissance de cette Izumi toujours vivante après la transmutation humaine, la complicité qui semblait unir ces deux femmes et surtout, cette ressemblance très intrigante avec cette Selena, la femme de Glutonny qui n'avait cessé de dire que rien ne les séparerait tous les deux. Persuadée d'avoir son élu, Mère confia à Glutonny sa surveillance, sachant très bien qu'ainsi, elle ne risquait rien.

C'était parce qu'elle était persuadée que Lust était la personne désignée par la prophétie qu'elle ne découvrit également Envy qu'après la transmutation humaine. Au départ, elle délaissa cet ultime homonculus, dernier des sept prédits par la prophétie. Mais très vite, elle changea d'avis. Les pouvoirs d'Envy se développèrent à une vitesse folle. Très rapidement il se mit presque à rivaliser avec Sloth, son aînée et première homonculus née. Et c'est donc rapidement que Mère découvrit son erreur. L'élu, ce n'était pas Lust, mais ce dernier né dont les sentiments se bousculaient en lui en permanence et provoquaient un dégagement de pouvoir fantastique...

Mère n'en revenait pas d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. D'avoir vécu autant de choses alors que l'événement qu'elle attendait depuis des années, depuis des siècles allait enfin se produire, enfin l'espérait-elle, seulement dans quelques heures...

* * *

Arrivé dans la maison d'Angelina, Ed dut céder Envy à sa mère. Envy ne montra aucune opposition, il était étrangement silencieux, même intimidé dans les bras de sa mère. Angelina était complètement perdue dans les yeux de son fils. Elle était heureuse, elle ne voulait plus lâcher son fils.

Assis un peu à part, Alphonse et Wrath étaient en pleine discussion. Wrath essayait de questionner Alphonse sur son passé dans l'espoir que quelque chose lui reviendrait.

Lust, remise, était maintenant assise à côté d'Izumi et Glutonny. Les deux femmes étaient complètement perdues. Aucune ne savait ce qu'elle devait faire et comment elle devait réagir, Izumi sachant très bien que cette situation n'allait pas durer. Hohenheim l'avait avertie de ses intentions.

Sammy se contentait quant à lui de fixer Envy et Angelina, une drôle de sensation passa sur son visage. Trisha, qui était à coté de lui, lui demanda ce qu'il avait... Il se retourna vers elle, son visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

« Si jamais Envy repart... Angelina n'y survivra pas cette fois... Trisha, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe... »

Trisha hésita, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre...

Autour de la table du salon était assis Ed, Hughes, Hohenheim, Angry, Lin, mais aussi Armstrong et Mustang. Ils étaient les mystérieux visiteurs arrivés en même temps que Sammy que celui-ci avait rencontrés en route pour chez lui. Ils étaient tous en pleine conversation.

« Que devons-nous faire ? »

Hohenheim hésita à répondre, tout le monde se tournait vers lui comme s'il avait toutes les réponses.

« Maes, dis-moi, as-tu eu des nouvelles du Docteur Marcoh ? »

« Non... Pas depuis que je me suis rendu à Briggs... »

Hohenheim resta silencieux... Le docteur Marcoh était la seule autre personne qui connaissait Mère. Il le savait pour avoir rencontré Marcoh par hasard douze ans plus tôt. Mère lui avait parlé de Hohenheim le lumineux avant que Marcoh n'ait pu s'enfuir. Depuis, le docteur vivait caché pour échapper à Mère. Hohenheim connaissait les qualités d'alchimiste de Marcoh et aurait apprécié d'avoir son avis sur la situation.

La discussion s'éternisa jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle vision ne surgisse dans l'esprit d'Angry. mais contrairement aux autres où Angry avait ses visions sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, celle-ci fut retentissante. Angry tomba à terre en se recroquevillant et en hurlant.

Quand il s'arrêta de crier et qu'il rouvrit les yeux. Ed et Lin remarquérent aussitôt que les yeux d'Angry qu'il avait vu violet jusqu'ici étaient devenus bleus... Un bleu marine profond. Ce bleu s'intensifia avant de disparaître à nouveau pour laisser la place au violet.

Lin ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux...

* * *

Kimblee avait décidé d'aller chercher de l'aide. Il n'y avait qu'une route à Resembool pour rejoindre la gare. L'alchimiste écarlate détestait la campagne, dans ces foutus endroits, il n'y avait que des petites routes et pour quitter ou arriver dans la ville, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille moyens. Kimblee avait du mal à se repérer dans ces endroits, il errait depuis un moment dans les rues de cette petite ville sans intérêt.

Persuadé d'être sur la bonne route, il continuait d'avancer quand il vit quelque chose qui le surprit... A une trentaine de mètres devant lui, trois personnes se dirigeaient dans sa direction.

Ce n'était pas possible...

Il se trompait.

« Généralissime ? »

L'intéressé releva la tête.

Kimblee se rapprocha et reconnut alors les personnes qui accompagnaient le généralissime, il s'agissait de Riza Hawkeye vêtue d'un étrange costume noir comme le généralissime et une femme alchimiste d'état que Kimblee connaissait assez bien pour avoir travaillé avec elle sans pour autant se rappeler son nom.

« Major Kimblee... »

Kimblee reconnut définitivement qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Ravi, un sourire apparu sur son visage.

Kimblee raconta alors tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi le généralissime n'avait pas son uniforme...

Ni pourquoi il n'avait pas d'escorte...

Ni ce qu'ils faisaient là, perdus à Resembool.

Il se contenta de faire le bilan de sa mission, confiant.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de la femme alchimiste sans que Kimblee ne put se l'expliquer.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de tout raconter, Kimblee se tut en attendant les ordres du généralissime, mais contre toute attente, ce fut la femme qui lui demanda :

« C'est tout ce que vous savez ? »

Kimblee acquiesça.

La femme alchimiste sourit.

« Bien... Pride, occupe-toi de ça. »

Kimblee n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre le sens de la phrase qu'il sentit une arme le transpercer et qu'il hurla. Face à lui, le généralissime souriait, une épée à la main avec laquelle il venait de passer de part en part dans le corps de Kimblee.

Kimblee n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Il toussa et du sang jaillit de sa bouche. Kimblee sentit le goût de son sang monter dans sa bouche, cette impression le déstabilisa.

C'était la première fois qu'il était blessé. Une étrange sensation le parcourut. Pride retira son épée. A nouveau, du sang s'échappa de la bouche de Kimblee.

« P... Pourquoi ? »

Pride retira son bandeau. Kimblee aperçut aussitôt le symbole de l'ouroboros et comprit de ce dont il s'agissait.

Kimblee rapprocha ses mains pour faire exploser quelque chose pour se défendre, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire, l'épée de Pride transperça sa main droite, détruisant le cercle alchimique de sa main. A nouveau, Kimblee ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Les deux premiers de toute sa vie.

Impuissant, Kimblee essaya de rester debout pour se défendre malgré la douleur.

« P.. P.. Pourquoi ? Je vous... vous ai toujours été fidèle généralissime... »

Mère s'approcha de lui pour lui répondre.

« Parce que je ne veux pas laisser de pièce sur l'échiquier qui pourrait me gêner. Les choses doivent se passer tel que je le veux sans que quiconque ne complique la situation... Vous m'avez été utile à une époque mon cher Kimblee mais là, vous êtes juste un poids en trop... Sloth... »

Kimblee se prépara à se défendre contre toute attaque, mais la jeune femme qu'il supposait être la Sloth dont avait parlé l'alchimiste ne bougea pas. Elle leva seulement une main.

Aussitôt, Kimblee sentit quelque chose se serrer autour de son cou. Il porta ses mains à sa gorge, mais il n'y avait rien...

Un étaux invisible se resserra autour de son cou sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Une étrange sensation de peur commença à naître en Kimblee.. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu peur... lui qui n'avait jamais été blessé...

Désespéré, il tenta de se dégager, mais de quoi et comment ?

La peur gagna complètement Kimblee, la pression sur son cou été trop forte.

Un craquement se fit entendre et aussitôt, Kimblee tomba sur le sol, mort.

Mère enjamba le corps sans exprimer la moindre expression de regret et se dirigea vers les deux personnes qu'elle recherchait depuis si longtemps...

A suivre...

Quand on dit que je fais des chapitres courts... Je félicite ceux qui sont arrivés à la fin de celui-ci... J'ai adoré décrire le passé des homonculus surtout celui de Glutonny... Quand à la mort de Kimblee qui a même choqué Ephemeris, je voulais qu'il meurt de façon assez pathétique et injuste par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré tout et si c'est lecas n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Merci d'avance !

En attendant, on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Heiji, Kiki-chan, Sabine02, Marmar et surtout celles à qui on n'a pas pu répondre...

Sinon comme on arrive à la fin et que ça se sent, j'avais envie de vous dire en partie ce que j'avais prévu au début de l'histoire où au fur et à mesure et ce qui ne s'est pas mis en place à cause du dévellopement de l'histoire... A l'origine, je voulais faire intervenir Meiran pour remettre Lin sur la bonne voie lol et qu'il laisse Ed tranquille... Angry devait être Kain Fuery, idée que j'ai vite abandonné puisque il n'était pas présent et que je trouvais qu'avec Riza Hawkeye ça faisait un peu trop... Scar devait tuer Christina Andrews mais finalement j'ai eu pitié d'elle alors que je n'ai pas eu pitié de Kimblee byzarrement... Lin devait aussi dans mon idée devenir un homonculus Greed mais finalement comme vous avez pu le lire Greed déjà existé et a trépassé, d'ailleurs le Greed que j'ai voulu mentionné me fait assez penser à Yoki sans que je 'explque pourquoi... enfin bref tout ça pour dire que si une seule de ses idées s'étaient mises en place l'histoire aurait été totalement différente... Et toi Magical ? Qu'elles idées voulaient tu mettre en place qui n'ont pas pu se faire ou que tu as changées en cours de route ?

A toi Magical de nous éblouir ! En espérant que par la suite mon chapitre ne paraisse pas ridicule !

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	26. Aime moi

Titre: Seulement par amour pour toi.

Auteur: Kiki!

Genre: Le plus important est dans le titre du chapitre. Quant au reste, c'est toujours pareil.

Couples: Le Envy/ Ed toujours à l'honneur, même plus que d'habitude. Les autres sont cependant toujours là, et même peut-être un petit plus, à vous de voir.

Disclamer: Les persos originaux de FMA ne sont pas à moi. Angry, Angelina, Sammy sont à Heiji.

* * *

Un immense merci comme toujours à tous ceux qui ont laissés une review et à tous ceux qui ont lu.

Yorii-Chan: Merci pour tes comms. Et sinon je ne dirais qu'une autre chose...Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

* * *

Chapitre 26: Aime-moi…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda malgré lui le prince.

Toujours recroquevillé au sol, Angry tourna lentement la tête vers lui, le souffle court et lâcha d'une voix tremblante:

- Elle arrive….

Il avait à peine fini que la porte d'entrée sembla littéralement exploser, laissant le passage à trois silhouettes.

Reconnaissant immédiatement le généralissime et le lieutenant Hawkeye, Ed devina sans difficulté l'identité de la dernière personne et le danger qu'elle représentait. Sans même y réfléchir, il se précipita aux cotés d'Envy, prêt à l'enlacer, comme s'il craignait de le voir s'envoler.

Mais Envy ne le laissa pas faire. Il lui lança un regard rempli d'amour et de peur et secoua doucement la tête, avant de le pousser derrière lui. Ed comprit qu'il voulait le protéger mais avec tout ce qu'ils avaient subi, il doutait que son petit ami soit suffisamment fort pour ça. Alors, le jeune alchimiste se décala pour se mettre à ses cotés et entremêla étroitement leurs mains. Envy resserra sa prise dessus, lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait compris ses intentions et qu'il les partageait. C'était ensembles qu'ils feraient face à ce qui les attendaient.

Non loin d'eux, les trois militaires se tenaient prêts à riposter à une éventuelle attaque tandis que les autres reculaient, Al et Lin se plaçant instinctivement de manière à protéger Wrath et Angry encore affaibli.

Mère scanna la pièce d'un regard froid et supérieur, s'attardant quelques secondes sur Hohenheim d'un air condescendant pour finir sur Ed et Envy et là un sourire triomphant s'étira sur son visage.

- Enfin..., se contenta-t-elle de lâcher d'un air satisfait.

Cette voix, trop sûre d'elle, enflamma la rage d'Hohenheim et il ne fut pas très long à prendre sa décision. Elle croyait avoir déjà gagné, il allait lui montrer à quel point elle se trompait. Il se jeta sur le couple objet de toutes les attentions, attrapa Envy et repoussa vivement mais malgré tout avec douceur son fils dans les bras de Hughes, qui comprit immédiatement ce que son ami allait faire. C'était la seule solution. Même si elle était cruelle…

Aussi, emprisonna-t-il fermement le blond dans ses bras et lança à Hohenheim la fameuse mèche de cheveux qu'il avait encore. Ed vit son père la saisir sans comprendre, frissonnant d'angoisse en voyant Envy grimacer de douleur.

- Papa, s'étonna le jeune alchimiste…qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Hohenheim regardait Anna avec toute la haine qu'il possédait en lui. Il se réjouit de voir l'assurance de son ancienne compagne vaciller quand elle commença à comprendre ce qu'il comptait faire. Il contrôla sa voix pour ne pas lui cracher littéralement à la figure quand il parla.

- Je sais que tu as besoin d'eux…Mais si je tue Envy, tu ne pourras plus rien faire. Ta folie prendre fin.

- NON!!!!

Plusieurs personnes avaient poussés ce cri d'une même voix anéantie face à ses intentions, Angry, Wrath, Sammy, Angelina et Ed, bien que les trois derniers étaient encore plus désespérés que les autres.

Mais ils étaient tous tellement pris par l'horreur de ce qui allait peut-être se passer, qu'aucun ne remarqua la lueur avide qui s'était brusquement allumée dans les yeux de Mère.

Elle observait Wrath, que Al protégeait toujours. Quand le garçon avait crié, il avait attiré son attention et elle s'était alors rappelée une phrase de la prophétie, celle concernant le «Guide» qui avait un ange gardien qui ne serait ni de chair ni de sang. Et aussitôt, elle avait su qu'elle avait enfin trouvé l'une des dernières personnes qu'il lui manquait pour accomplir ses projets.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Pride et Sloth et leur désigna discrètement le garçon. Tous deux hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris.

Inconscient de ce qui se tramait, Hohenheim claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre, la mèche entre elle et se prépara pour la transmutation qui lui permettrait de tuer Envy. En voyant ça, Ed aurait voulu détourner les yeux, hurler pour empêcher son père de faire ça mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger, toujours coincé dans les bras de Hughes et seul un murmure désespéré franchit ses lèvres alors que les larmes envahissaient ses yeux.

- Je t'en supplie….Fais pas ça….

Hohenheim releva les yeux sur son fils et il ne put que lui répondre d'une voix désolée.

- Pardonne-moi, Edward, mais je n'ai pas le choix…

Il allait poser ses mains sur Envy mais ne finit jamais son geste. Le sourire de Mère s'agrandit encore un peu plus et sans même la regarder, elle fit un léger signe de la main à Sloth. L'homonculus leva les deux bras et finit un mouvement sec des poignets vers sa poitrine.

Brusquement, Envy fut arraché des bras d'Hohenheim pour atterrir dans ceux de Pride alors que Ed se retrouvait soudain dans ceux de Sloth et Wrath dans ceux de Mère.

Celle-ci eut un petit rire qui résonna sinistrement dans le silence oppressant. Gardant Wrath contre elle d'une main, elle tendit l'autre vers le mur derrière et l'y posa.

Et la maison explosa.

* * *

Les soldats envoyés par le général Armstrong tournèrent au coin de ce qui était la dernière maison du village- à proprement parlé- et ils furent surpris de voir la population du bourg qui semblait se précipiter vers un seul et même endroit….celui-là même qu'on leur avait indiqué à la gare.

Intrigués par cette cohue et poussés par les ordres pressants que leur avait donné leur chef, ils accélérèrent le pas, prêts à toute éventualité.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant des ruines d'une maison et sans attendre, ils dispersèrent pour venir en aide aux éventuels blessés et trouver les personnes qu'ils étaient venus protéger.

A genoux à coté des vestiges de leur demeure, Angelina et Sammy pleuraient sans retenue, complètement anéantis. Non pas à cause des dégâts mais de la nouvelle perte de leur fils alors qu'ils venaient à peine de le retrouver.

Près d'eux, Trisha surveillait avec inquiétude Izumi, Lust et Gloutonny. Leur état était plus qu'alarmant.

Le dernier avait fait rempart de son corps pour protéger les deux femmes lors de l'explosion de la maison mais il en payait désormais le prix fort. Son corps n'arrivait presque plus à se régénérer. Trisha se demandait si son sacrifice n'avait pas été inutile car même avec son intervention, les deux sœurs étaient quasiment à l'agonie.

Un peu plus loin, Hohenheim jetait un regard désespéré sur la situation. Il avait cru pouvoir tout contrôler et arrêter la folie d'Anna. Mais il avait lamentablement échoué et c'était son fils qui allait en subir les conséquences.

Il s'en voulait. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour arranger la situation et son impuissance le détruisait.

Plus rien???? Non, pensa-t-il brusquement. Il restait une chance de sauver Ed.

Regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, il chercha son ami et soupira presque de soulagement en le découvrant à quelques mètres de lui, aux cotés de Mustang et Armstrong légèrement blessés dans l'explosion.

Hohenheim se précipita vers eux et demanda d'une voix pressante.

- Maes, je dois _Lui_ parler sur le champ!

* * *

Un peu à l'écart de toute cette agitation, Lin venait d'aider Angry à s'adosser contre un arbre et il regardait avec une légère fascination teintée d'envie et de dégoût, les blessures de l'homonculus se refermer lentement.

Quand il fut sûr qu'elles étaient toutes guéries, le prince se décida enfin à poser la question qui le perturber depuis de longues minutes.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu protégé quand la maison a explosé?

Angry releva la tête vers lui et le fixa sans ciller. Lin plongea malgré lui dans ses yeux si bleus qu'ils vous donnaient le tournis et il sentit un frisson étrange mais diablement agréable lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Angry en rabaissant les yeux….Mais si c'était à refaire je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant.

* * *

Deux silhouettes, l'une très grande et l'autre beaucoup plus petite, se faufilèrent furtivement dans le manoir et se séparèrent pour tout fouiller.

* * *

Dans le sous-sol du manoir, une porte grinçante s'ouvrit. Ed, Wrath et Envy furent introduit dans une salle dont les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient recouverts par un cercle alchimique complexe. L'homonculus ne put réprimer un frisson d'horreur en voyant ça et il se tourna, tremblant, vers Mère et ses deux sbires.

- Je croyais avoir tout détruit….

- Pour qui me prends-tu, Envy, railla Mère avec un sourire supérieur. Je suis quelqu'un de très prévoyant. J'avais créé deux salles comme celle-ci pour être parée à toute éventualité….Avancez!

Les trois garçons n'eurent d'autre choix que d'obéir, Pride et Sloth visiblement prêts à les pousser s'ils ne le faisaient pas. Quand leurs pieds touchèrent le cercle sur le sol, celui-ci ainsi que les cinq autres se mirent alors à briller puis à clignoter sporadiquement.

- Comment ça s'est activé, demanda Ed une lueur de panique dans les yeux. Personne n'a fait de transmutation pourtant. Et pourquoi ça clignote comme ça?

- C'est normal, lui répondit Anna sans perdre son sourire…Aucune alchimie conventionnelle n'est possible dans cette salle. C'est le contact entre vous et le cercle qui l'a activé.

- Comment avez-vous pu les tracer sans l'alchimie, s'interrogea Wrath.

- Cela m'a pris plus d'un quart de siècle mais j'ai dû tout peindre à la main. Quant au fait que la lumière vacille, c'est parce que la transmutation n'est que partiellement activée. Il manque encore un élément pour le faire totalement.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais surprenant tout le monde, Pride se retourna brusquement et bondit vers un coin sombre du couloir. Il y eut des bruits de lutte, puis un silence, et finalement, l'homonculus en ressortit, le bras serré fermement autour de la gorge d'une fillette brune qui se débattait faiblement.

- Encore cette petite peste, grogna Mère…Je vais m'en débarrasser une fois pour t….

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup de parler, remarquant pour la première fois les vêtements que la petite fille portait et le sourire qu'elle avait perdu quelque secondes revint sur ses lèvres.

- Tu viens de Xing?

- O..Oui, balbutia Mei chang toujours sous la poigne de Pride.

- Et la technique que tu as utilisé pendant notre combat, c'est bien de l'élixirologie?

La fillette acquiesça difficilement de la tête et Mère éclata de rire.

- C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai, ironisa-t-elle.

- Quoi, ne put s'empêcher de demander Envy.

- Pendant des années, reprit Mère, j'ai cherché un moyen autre que l'alchimie pour pouvoir activer les cercles, en vain….Jusqu'à mon voyage à Xing quand Angry est "né"…J'ai alors découvert que là-bas l'alchimie n'existait pas. Ils utilisent une science très proche, l'élixirologie, mais ils l'appellent aussi "le pouls du Dragon".

- Le dragon de la prophétie, souffla Wrath ébahi.

- Exactement…J'en ai appris les rudiments mais malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai jamais réussi à maîtriser la pratique…Je comptais donc vous enfermer ici en attendant de trouver quelqu'un pour activer les cercles, mais puisque le destin me le sert sur un plateau….Pourquoi attendre plus longtemps?

Sur ces mots, Pride s'approcha du cercle et relâcha la fillette qui tomba lourdement au sol. Elle reprit lentement son souffle et releva ensuite la tête, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux noirs. Mais Pride dégaina sans sourciller son épée et la lui posa sur la gorge.

Mei Chang déglutit et comprit alors qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir. Avec réticence, elle sortit ses couteaux de sa poche et les planta dans le bord du cercle. Puis, inspirant profondément, elle posa ses mains dessus.

Les cercles brillèrent plus fortement mais leur lumière vacilla rapidement.

- Mets-y plus de puissance, ordonna Mère d'une voix tranchante.

La fillette releva vers elle un visage apeuré, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait. L'élixirologie tirait en partie sa source dans l'énergie vitale de son utilisateur. Si elle obéissait, elle allait….

Elle voulut répliquer et arrêter mais la lame de Pride revint taquiner sa gorge et les larmes aux yeux, elle ne put que se concentrer pour faire passer plus d'énergie au travers des cercles.

Mei chang s'affaiblissait de plus en plus et sa vision devenait floue mais il n'y avait aucun changement. Elle ferma les yeux et envoya toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Et alors, les cercles s'activèrent complètement, illuminant la pièce d'une magnifique lumière bleutée. Mais la pauvre fillette ne le vit même pas, s'écroulant inconsciente sur le sol.

- Parfait, s'extasia Mère sans un regard pour la fillette…Maintenant, Sloth, tue le garçon!

Personne n'eut le temps de faire le moindre geste. Tournant le dos à tout le monde, la blonde était déjà près de Wrath, maintenu solidement. Elle sortit un revolver et une détonation retentit brutalement dans la pièce. Lentement, le corps de Wrath s'effondra à genoux et puis tomba complètement sur le sol, une tache de sang s'étalant rapidement autour de sa tête. Les cercles clignotèrent un instant puis recommencèrent à luire puissamment

Les yeux vides et la bouche ouverte sous l'horreur, Ed s'écroula à genoux, incapable de bouger ou de crier alors que les larmes dévalaient brusquement ses joues. Envy se précipita instantanément à ses cotés et l'enlaça, lui tournant doucement la tête pour qu'il ne voie plus le corps de son ami.

- Laissons-leur un peu d'intimité pour la dernière phase, railla Mère.

Elle sortit, suivie de près par les deux homonculus et la porte se referma en un claquement sinistre sur les deux jeunes hommes anéantis.

Le tenant toujours fermement dans ses bras, Envy tentait de calmer Ed en lui caressant doucement le dos mais les larmes du blond ne s'arrêtaient pas. Lui aussi était bouleversé par la mort de Wrath mais il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer et ne pas perturber encore plus Ed. Mais rien n'y faisait et l'homonculus se sentait inutile et impuissant face à sa détresse.

Cependant, les sanglots de Ed diminuèrent d'eux même lentement mais il continuait de pleurer, la tête enfouie dans le cou d'Envy. Et d'un coup, la voix douloureuse du jeune alchimiste retentit faiblement.

- On va mourir….

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, ordonna Envy d'une voix qui se voulait assurée….Ton père et les autres vont nous retrouver…

- Non, souffla Ed entre deux hoquets…Je le sens, j'ai cet étrange pressentiment…Je l'ai déjà eu une fois…quand tu es…

- Quand je suis mort, demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui, je sentais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre des mots sur mes sensations…Jusqu'à ce qu'on nous ramène ton corps…

Ed trembla alors qu'il se rappelait ce jour horrible et Envy resserra la prise de ses bras. Toujours la tête dans son cou, le blond y déposa un léger baiser et reprit.

- Alors….si on doit mourir aujourd'hui, je veux….

- Quoi, murmura l'homonculus intrigué par l'absence soudaine d'hésitation dans ces mots…Que veux-tu, Ed?

- Mon âme et mon cœur t'appartiennent déjà….Il ne te reste plus qu'à prendre possession de mon corps.

Envy l'attrapa par les épaules et se recula pour le regarder en face, et la détermination qu'on pouvait maintenant lire dans ses yeux dorés le fit frissonner de désir autant que cela l'effraya mais il savait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas accepter ce que Ed lui demandait.

- Je ne le ferai pas Edward…Mère n'attend que ça et la prophétie…

- JE ME MOQUE DE CE QUE CETTE CINGLEE ATTEND ET ENCORE PLUS DE CETTE STUPIDE PROPHETIE!

Mais conscient que s'énerver n'aiderait en rien, Ed ferma aussitôt les yeux et inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de se contrôler. Et quand il les rouvrit et recommença à parler, sa voix était plus calme mais vacillait toujours un peu à cause de ses larmes.

- Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c'est MOI qui fais un choix. Non pas parce que quelqu'un m'y a forcé d'une façon ou d'une autre mais parce que je le veux par-dessus tout. Alors s'il te plaît, respecte ma décision.

- Ed, je ne…

- Et ne viens pas me dire que tu n'en as pas envie…Ne me mens pas dans un moment pareil…Pas avec cette lueur de désir dans les yeux…

Envy détourna la tête, incapable de regarder son petit ami, n'osant pas de se soumettre à son choix malgré l'envie dévorante qu'il en avait. Mais Ed posa la main sur son menton et ramena son visage face à lui.

- S'il te plaît, mon amour, murmura-t-il en frôlant la bouche d'Envy de la sienne…

Et alors l'homonculus sentit s'effondrer la barrière qu'il essayait jusque là de maintenir sur sa volonté. Laissant de coté sa réticence pour ne garder que le désir, il s'empara violement de ces lèvres tentatrices et entoura ce corps de ses bras, le serrant sauvagement comme s'il voulait les faire fusionner.

Mais loin de se plaindre de cette brutalité, Ed l'encouragea dans cette voie en passant langoureusement ses mains autour du cou de son petit ami et approfondit encore plus leur baiser, faisant perdre la tête au brun grâce aux mouvements endiablés de sa langue.

Dans un hoquet de plaisir, Envy relâcha ses lèvres et le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'interrogeant en silence pour savoir s'il était véritablement prêt. Ed se contenta de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis s'allongea sensuellement, les jambes largement écartées en une invitation ensorcelante.

Envy ne chercha même plus à résister. Il se jeta sur Ed et entreprit de le déshabiller, déchirant presque les habits du blond tant il était fébrile, pendant que ses propres vêtements disparaissaient dans un flash lumineux.

Le jeune alchimiste se laissait faire, tremblant d'impatience, de peur mais aussi et surtout de désir et quand enfin Envy colla leur deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre, cette délicieuse sensation qu'ils avaient tant attendue leur arracha un gémissement rauque.

Encouragé par ce son enivrant, Envy amena lentement sa main vers l'intimité de Ed mais celui-ci lui attrapa fermement le poignet, arrêtant son geste.

- Non.

Surpris, l'homonculus se redressa à genoux et l'interrogea du regard, un air de profonde perplexité sur le visage. Le blond se releva à son tour et posa la main sur la joue de l'homonculus, la caressant tendrement.

- Non, répéta Ed. Aucun préliminaire…Prend-moi tout de suite

- Mais…tu es vierge…Je vais te faire…

- Mal?

Le blond l'avait coupé d'une voix étonnamment douce mais aussi pleine de résignation. Cela effraya Envy encore une fois et il ne put que confirmer ce qu'il voulait dire en hochant la tête.

- C'est ce que je veux, déclara alors sans hésiter le jeune alchimiste.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Ce ne sera qu'un échange équivalent pour tout ce que j'ai fait subir à ceux que j'aime…A Alphonse, à Wrath…mais surtout à toi qui compte plus que tout….Ce sera l'ultime expiation de mon péché avant la mort…

Sur ces mots, il se rallongea. Puis il tendit sa main de métal et la posa sur la nuque d'Envy, l'attirant lentement vers lui. Le brun se laissa faire et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami pendant que son corps venait se glisser entre ses cuisses, épousant parfaitement la moindre courbe de ce corps offert.

Ed laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être à ce contact et tourna légèrement la tête pour murmurer à son oreille.

- Il y a à peine quelques heures, tu me disais que tu m'aimes autant que tu me hais, tu te souviens?

Envy hocha de nouveau la tête pour seule réponse. Sa bouche entrouverte effleurait la peau du cou au moindre petit mouvement et un frisson parcourut le blond des pieds à la tête, lui donnant la chair de poule.

- Alors prouve-le moi, implora Ed d'une voix tremblante….Prend-moi…Aime-moi avec toute ta haine…Je veux hurler de plaisir et de douleur….

Envy releva légèrement la tête et le fixa sans rien dire, avec juste cette lueur étrange dans les yeux, si caractéristique de ce qu'il était devenu, un mélange d'amour et de haine. Puis il se pencha vers le visage de son petit ami. Il effleura à peine ses lèvres et sans prévenir, s'enfonça d'un seul coup en lui. Le corps de Ed s'arqua brutalement et il rejeta la tête en arrière dans un hurlement déchirant.

L'homonculus s'immobilisa rapidement mais seulement une fois qu'il fut complètement à l'intérieur de son amant et le cri de l'alchimiste cessa avec sa progression.

La main droite crispée dans les mèches brunes, l'autre aux ongles enfoncés dans son dos et les jambes enserrant les hanches d'Envy à les lui broyer s'il avait été humain, Ed était à la limite de la suffocation mentale et physique.

Son corps et son esprit oscillaient entre deux sensations totalement différentes mais ayant pourtant la même origine: le bonheur de le sentir enfin en lui et la douleur que ce moment tant attendu lui infligeait.

Il commença très lentement à reprendre son souffle, à s'habituer à cette présence en lui….et brutalement, Envy se retira pour revenir aussitôt avec plus de force et de brutalité. Ed hoqueta, toujours déchiré entre souffrance et plaisir.

L'homonculus releva légèrement la tête et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son amant, une question muette y passant. Ed essaya de lui répondre mais de sa gorge nouée ne s'échappa qu'un gémissement rauque.

Alors, il laissa son corps parler pour lui et donna un violent coup de hanches, les faisant grogner tous les deux. Envy comprit: C'était vraiment ce que Ed voulait, cette douleur mêlée à ce bien-être que personne d'autre ne pourrait lui procurer. Et il s'employa donc à lui donner ce qu'il attendait.

La suite ne fut qu'un tourbillon de plaisir sauvage. Leur corps se couvrant de sueur et glissant l'un contre l'autre, se claquant toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, leurs cris étouffés sur la peau de l'autre, leurs gémissements arrachés à chaque mouvement bestial, leurs lèvres se scellant avidement mais jamais rassasiées…

Mais au milieu de tout ce déferlement de violence lascive, il y avait toujours dans leurs gestes cette pointe de retenue qui prouvait que leur amour était plus que jamais présent….

Tant de sensations aussi bien physiques que morales…C'était à la fois trop et pas assez…Tout en contradiction et en opposition…Comme leur amour…Comme eux….

Ils auraient voulu que ce moment dure éternellement. Mais la fureur qui courrait dans leurs veines fut la plus forte et ils se libérèrent dans un cri que leurs lèvres jointes ne réussirent pas à étouffer.

Au même moment, la lumière des cercles vira brusquement au rouge avant de s'éteindre tout aussi vite.

Et immédiatement après, Ed ressentit une violente douleur à l'intérieur de son corps, comme si ses entrailles se déchiraient. Il repoussa Envy brutalement sans même en avoir conscience et se recroquevilla sur le sol, les mains crispées sur son ventre, la respiration sifflante et saccadée.

L'homonculus sentit une peur terrifiante lui étreindre le coeur mais encore une fois, il fit tout pour ne pas s'en soucier et s'occuper uniquement de son amant. Le brun tendit la main et toucha son dos mais il la retira aussitôt avec un léger cri de surprise.

Ed était brûlant. Presque autant que les feux de l'enfer, pensa avec ironie Envy. Il s'attendait presque à le voir se consumer devant lui. Et cela n'avait vraiment rien de rassurant. Sans compter que son corps était parcouru par des spasmes violents qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se calmer.

Envy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il devait tout faire pour essayer d'arrêter ça. Alors, il tendit de nouveau la main, la posant sur la peau du blond malgré la chaleur et l'appela d'une voix qu'il essayait de maîtriser mais laissait malgré tout transparaître son angoisse.

- Ed...Qu'est-ce tu as? Parle-moi…je t'en prie…

Ed leva difficilement la tête vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de lui répondre. Mais un cliquetis retentit en provenance de l'entrée et l'empêcha de parler.

Envy métamorphosa instinctivement des vêtements sur lui tandis qu'il couvrait tant bien que mal le corps toujours tremblant de Ed avec les siens. Puis il tourna la tête vers la porte de la pièce.

Mère venait d'y entrer, suivie comme son ombre par Pride et Sloth. Elle balaya la salle du regard et ses sourcils se froncèrent au fur et à mesure de son inspection. Visiblement, quelque chose n'allait pas comme elle le voulait.

- Où est la pierre, cracha-t-elle. OÙ EST-ELLE?

Envy ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. A part le malaise de Ed, la transmutation semblait n'avoir eu aucun effet. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules en un geste à la limite de la provocation. Mère serra les poings de rage en le voyant faire mais une voix s'éleva et l'arrêta dans ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Il n'y a pas de pierre.

Tous se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait dit ça: Sloth. La jeune femme s'était écarté de quelques mètres et fixait Mère avec un petit sourire ironique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, demanda cette dernière de plus en plus énervée.

- Il n'y a pas de pierre, répéta Sloth. La prophétie n'a jamais eu pour but de créer la Pierre Philosophale.

- Quoi????

La surprise avait été générale et même Ed avait exprimé son incrédulité dans un murmure. D'un calme olympien, Sloth plongea la main dans une de ses poches et en sortit un vieux parchemin jauni.

- Avant de vous ramener le dernier tome de la prophétie quand je l'ai découvert, j'ai pris soin d'en arracher la dernière page.

- Espèce de petite garce…, grogna Mère entre ses dents.

- Quel vocabulaire, ironisa Sloth son sourire de plus en plus grand…Je pourrais me sentir offensée et détruire cette page. Vous ne sauriez alors jamais ce qui a été transmuté ici.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, demanda faiblement Ed. Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter?

- Ce que j'ai perdu il y a plus de 400 ans…Ma vie et mon âme.

Les regards qui lui furent lancés allèrent de la stupéfaction totale pour Ed et Envy à la déception rageuse de Mère, voyant sa plus fidèle création révéler ainsi sa trahison longuement préparée. Mais sa curiosité et son avidité étaient plus fortes et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander.

- Et comment espères-tu y parvenir?

- Je vais être magnanime et vous le dire, rigola l'homonculus. Ce qui est désigné par les mots «le plus grand trésor au monde», ce n'est pas la Pierre mais la Vie…D'un point de vue général et plus particulièrement, un enfant.

- Un enfant, s'exclama Mère complètement incrédule.

- Parfaitement, répondit Sloth avec calme, celui créé par l'union d'Envy et Edward. Il grandit déjà dans le ventre de notre cher Fullmetal et c'est ça qui le fait tant souffrir.

Dire que tous étaient stupéfiés par cette annonce aurait été un euphémisme. Ils avaient les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

- Mais… c'est impossible, balbutia Ed.

- Pas avec l'alchimie, apparemment, répliqua Sloth. Tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir et le ressentir.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains posées sur son ventre et secoua la tête. C'était impossible et pourtant…Il sentait quelque chose en lui à la fois étrange et apaisant. Et il avait vu tellement de choses qui étaient soi-disant impossibles qu'il n'avait finalement aucun mal à en accepter une de plus.

Un enfant d'Envy et lui…LEUR enfant…

Il releva les yeux vers Sloth et pour la première fois, elle lui offrit un sourire parfaitement sincère qui en aurait dessiné un presque niais sur son visage si son corps n'avait pas été transpercé de douleur.

Mais Mère leur rappela rapidement sa détestable présence, interrompant leur échange visuel.

- Et en quoi cet enfant pourrait-il te rendre ton âme, invectiva-t-elle Sloth à la limite de l'apoplexie.

- Il est une création de la plus puissante transmutation humaine jamais réalisée. Et la prophétie dit qu'il aura un pouvoir illimité en alchimie. Et quand il sera né, il pourra faire de nous des êtres humains.

Un sourire cruel revint sur les lèvres de Mère face à certains mots prononcés par l'homonculus et elle posa sur Ed un regard avide.

- Que ce soit la Pierre ou ce bâtard à naître…de toute façon le résultat sera le même, ce pouvoir sera à moi.

- Non….car je ferais tout pour voue en empêcher. J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour voir mon espoir disparaître.

En disant ces mots, Sloth s'était interposé entre Mère et Envy, qui avait raffermi sa prise sur Ed pour le protéger de la folie de cette femme. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il acceptait l'aide plutôt inattendu de sa «grande sœur».

- Pourquoi on te ferait confiance, Sloth, demanda-t-il avec méfiance. Après tout ce que tu as fait contre nous, tuer, mentir et tant d'autres choses, comment peut-on te croire?

- Peut-être parce que je vous ai fait croire que j'avais tué Wrath alors que tout n'était qu'une mise en scène?

- QUOI?????

Sans quitter Mère des yeux, Sloth lui désigna quelque chose dans son dos. Envy se retourna. Et c'est alors qu'il vit Wrath se relever difficilement en secouant la tête, légèrement blessé à la tempe mais bien vivant malgré tout.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Chapitre terminé.

Normalement, j'aurais dû commencé à préparer la fin de l'histoire….Mais finalement je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être tout relancé.

Enfin…Un lemon que tout le monde attendait….J'avoue qu'il est un peu rapide mais je me suis plus attardée sur l'état d'esprit de mes chouchous avant ce moment et surtout sur ses conséquences.

Mais….avez-vous aimé???

Dites –moi tout dans une petite review…

Quant à toi, Heiji, mon cher complice….

Il te plaît ce chapitre? J'avais peur de décevoir après celui magnifique que tu nous avais fait.

Et que dis-tu de mes deux rebondissements à la fin? Tu t'attendais à cet enfant comme but de la prophétie? Et Wrath, content que je ne l'ai pas vraiment tué, n'est-ce pas?

En tout cas, je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite. Et la fin???? Ca va être dur après le suspense monstre que j'ai laissé. Peut-être aurons nous encore quelques chapitres, qui sait?

Kiki


	27. Hope

Titre : Seulement par amour pour toi...

Auteurs : Heiji et Magical Girl kiki. Pour ce chapitre c'est Heiji qui vous torture...

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris, Déesse de la rapidité et de l'efficacité

Couples : Envy et Ed, Wrath et Al... Riza et Roy a disparu mais laisse place à un superbe Lin et Angry

Résumé: Après avoir voulu ramener à la vie la personne qu'il aime. Ed perd tout, une partie de son corps et le corps entier de son frère Al... mais comment vivre sans la personne que l'on aime ? La réponse dans ce chapitre !

Disclamer: Sont pas à moi hélas! Même pas Amstrong, ni sa soeur Milla... Pourquoi tant de haine ? Mais certains sont malgré tout mes petits bébés, Angry, Christina Andrews, Sammy, Angelina...

Chapitre 27, l'ultime chapitre :

Mère n'en revenait pas que Sloth lui ait désobéi. Envy non plus n'en revenait pas. Wrath, son petit frère, il était vivant ! Envy se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se tenir debout malgré sa blessure. Mais Mère n'allait pas se laisser faire pour autant.

« Vous n'aurez pas cet enfant, je vais vous en empêcher ! »

Sloth utilisa son pouvoir pour repousser Mère contre le mur. Celle-ci tomba à la renverse.

« Pride... » murmura Mère.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer, Pride ne fit aucun mouvement pour la défendre. Au contraire, celui-ci semblait complice de Sloth.

Mère, à la grande surprise de tous, éclata de rire.

« Parce que vous croyez peut-être que je vais me laisser faire ? »

Elle forma un cercle avec ses mains avant de le poser sur le sol.

Sloth et Pride esquissèrent un sourire, pensant ne courir aucun danger, mais une sensation commença alors à naître avec la lumière rouge qui apparut au contact des mains de Mère avec le sol.

« Vous pensiez que j'allais me battre avec vous sans avoir un moyen de vous détruire si vous me trahissiez ? Tout ce qui a été créé peut être détruit ! »

En disant ces mots, Mères fixa les trois homonculus présents. Une étrange sensation parcourut le corps entier des homonculus comme s'il se désagrégeait. Folle de rage, Sloth essaya d'attaquer Mère, mais se fut sans succès. Peu à peu, les corps des homoculus s'effritèrent avant de mourir pour ne laisser qu'une pierre rouge. Tous les homonculus sauf Envy. Ce dernier ne ressentit aucune sensation étrange.

Wrath, Envy et Ed assistèrent à la scène sans pouvoir intervenir. Wrath fut particulièrement horrifié de voir mourir devant lui les homonculus. Mère ne rigola pas pour autant devant le spectacle de la mort de deux de ses enfants car une chose inattendue s'était produite. Normalement, Envy aurait dû mourir tué comme Sloth et Pride et pourtant, il était toujours là... C'était impossible... A moins.. à moins qu'il ne soit plus un homonculus.

« Ce... Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu devrais être mort. »

Envy ne répondit pas, ne comprenant pas non plus pourquoi il avait été épargné. Mais il était choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, malgré ses appréhensions envers Sloth et Pride.

Mère essaya de reprendre son calme et se redressa pour se battre.

« Peu importe... Cet enfant est à moi ! Et vous allez me le donner ! »

Mère posa sa main sur le mur, lançant ainsi sur Envy et Ed des projectiles de pierre.

Ed allait répliquer, mais quelqu'un le fit avant lui. Les pierres lancées par Mère disparurent désintégrées dans les airs. Elle se retrouva à nouveau propulsée contre le mur. Ed reporta son regard et vit alors la personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir là.

« Scar ! »

Ce dernier n'eut pas un regard pour Ed. Son regard plein de haine se tourna vers Mère. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de foncer sur elle pour la tuer, mais celle-ci l'esquiva. Ed ne comprenait pas pourquoi Scar l'aidait, mais il était ravi de trouver un allié... Ed s'avança pour l'aider, mais lorsqu'il le vit, Scar l'en empêcha.

« Cette femme a tué mon peuple. Je veux les venger. N'interviens pas. »

« Mais... »

« J'ai entendu ce qu'elle vous a dit. Fullmetal, élève cet enfant pour qu'il fasse le bien... Je m'occupe d'elle... File. »

Ed hésita, mais la détermination de Scar finit par le convaincre.

« D'accord... »

« Fullmetal, je peux te demander un service. »

Ed acquiesça, curieux de savoir ce que pouvait bien vouloir lui demander Scar. Ce dernier désigna Mei Chang du regard.

« Emmène cette fille avec toi, prends soin d'elle... Si jamais je ne reviens pas la chercher, dis-lui que je vais bien et que j'ai enfin trouvé la paix... »

Ed accepta, il s'apprêtait à attraper Mei Chang quand Mère se releva et essaya de l'attaquer. Scar l'en empêcha en contrant à nouveau l'attaque de Mère.

« Allez-y ! Je m'occupe d'elle ! »

Envy prit Mei Chang dans ses bras tandis qu'Ed, aidé de Wrath, marchait pour essayer de sortir de la pièce, mais Mère, folle de rage, ne voulait pas les laisser faire. Elle tenta plusieurs attaques sans succès. Envy réussit à se faufiler dehors suivit par Wrath et Ed.

« Tu vas me payer ça Ishbal ! J'aurai dû vous exterminer jusqu'au dernier ! »

Un voile noir passa devant les yeux de Scar avant de tenter à nouveau d'attaquer Mère.

Le combat dévastateur entre Mère et Scar ébranla fortement le bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient, mais Scar s'en fichait, il ne voyait et ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : tuer cette femme.

Tout à coup, il esquiva une attaque de Mère et se retrouva ainsi à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il lança son attaque, mais il la frôla à peine, ce qui malgré tout affaiblit fortement la femme. Cette dernière ne comptait cependant pas en rester là et voulait se débarrasser de l'Ishbal au plus vite. De nouveau, le combat reprit et s'intensifia encore d'avantage, abîmant encore les fondations du bâtiment. Mère, inquiète, commençait à chercher comment filer, mais elle n'en eu pas le temps, Scar posa sa main sur le visage de Mère et exécuta sa sentence. Elle tomba au sol, morte.

Scar se sentit quelques secondes soulagé. Enfin, il avait réussi.. Il avait vengé son peuple...

Ses pensées se brouillèrent dans l'immense vacarme qui retentit quand la maison s'effondra sur lui...

* * *

Ca faisait plusieurs heures que Hohenheim était à l'hôpital lorsqu'il reçut une visite inattendue. Il délaissa sa femme, la laissant aux soins de Lin et Al, pour rejoindre son visiteur.

« Hohenheim... Olivia Milla Armstrong m'a dit de vous rejoindre ici, Hughes l'ayant appelée. »

« Marcoh, c'est affreux, elle a réussi à enlever mon fils et Envy. Elle pense créer la pierre philosophale grâce à eux ! »

« Tu as la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle les a emmenés ? »

Hohenheim fit un signe négatif de la tête. La discussion continua un long moment. Hoheheim et Marcoh cherchaient des solutions et émettaient des hypothèses quand tout à coup, une infirmière appela Hohenheim.

« Mr, nous avons un appel pour vous. »

Hohenheim allait répondre qu'il n'avait pas le temps quand l'infirmière termina sa phrase.

« Il s'agit de votre fils. »

Hohenheim ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une immense surprise avant de supplier l'infirmière de lui indiquer le téléphone. L'infirmière amena Hohenheim et Marcoh jusqu'au bureau d'un médecin. Hohenheim demanda à l'infirmière d'avertir sa femme de l'appel avant de prendre le combiné.

« Allo ! »

Une faible voix lui répondit.

« Mon fils, où es-tu ? »

« Je suis dans une caserne de l'armée non loin de l'endroit où elle nous a emmenés... Mais rassure-toi tout le monde va bien... »

Ed et Hohenheim firent un rapide résumé de leur situation. Hohenheim et Trisha attendaient des nouvelles de Izumi, Glutonny et Kazuha. Ed expliqua à son père comment il s'était enfui et comment il avait vu la maison s'effondrer. Celle qui se faisait appelait Mère n'avait pas pu survivre. A ce moment précis, Lin, Al et Trisha firent irruption dans le bureau. Hohenheim mit alors le haut-parleur pour que Trisha puisse entendre la voix de son fils. Après avoir rassuré tout le monde, Hohenheim posa la question que Ed avait éludée.

« Ed, vous avez créé la pierre ? »

Ed hésita avant de lâcher :

« Non, mais j'attends un enfant. »

En entendant ces mots, Trisha vacilla dans les bras de son fils qui resta, lui, muet de stupéfaction.

Lin, lui, se demanda si sa connaissance de la langue de Central n'était pas en train de lui jouer des tours.

Et, pour la première fois de leur vie, Hohenheim et Marcoh restèrent bouche bée, sans pouvoir rien dire.

Ce fut Trisha qui, la première, se remit à parler en bégayant un moment :

« Un.. un en... Un enfant ? »

* * *

Vingt-cinq ans plus tard...

* * *

Assise devant ses fourneaux, la pression commençait à la gagner... Quelle idée d'organiser un tel repas... Et lui qui ne rentrait toujours pas... Heureusement qu'on avait proposé de l'aider, sinon elle aurait fini par devenir folle devant la masse de travail.

Tout à coup, elle entendit la porte d'entrée.

« C'est moi mon coeur ! »

Elysia sourit et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Devant le porte manteau, son homme était en train de retirer sa veste. Ses longs cheveux blonds nattés attachés dans le dos étaient la seule chose qu'elle voyait à cette seconde. Et elle savait très bien que quand elle aurait vu ses yeux verts aux reflets dorés, elle aurait aussitôt oublié pourquoi elle était énervée. Son mari se retourna et sourit à sa ravissante femme. Recouverte de farine, elle n'en restait pas moins magnifique. Ses deux couettes sur la tête qu'elle portait depuis son enfance lui donnaient un air très jeune alors qu'elle était plus vieille que lui. Ses yeux noisette étaient semblables à ceux de sa mère et de son père...

« Alors mon cœur, tu t'en sors ? »

« Non, c'est un cauchemar ! Rien ne sera jamais prêt ! »

« Allons, tu te fais trop de souci... On fête la nouvelle en famille et avec des amis, alors pas la peine de stresser ! »

« T'en a de bonnes ! Dois-je te rappeler que parmi nos invités, il y a la personne qui dirige ce pays, deux généraux et qu'il y aurait même pu y avoir une impératrice ! »

« Rassure-toi... Tout va bien se passer... D'ailleurs, tu oublies un général... »

« Quoi ? Il y a ton père, le mien... »

« Et mon parrain ? «

« Armstrong ! C'est vrai ! Mince, c'est encore pire ! »

L'homme se rapprocha de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

« Arrête Elysia, tout va bien se passer... »

« C'es toi qui le dit... Je préférai quand c'était ma mère qui s'occupait d'organiser tout ça... »

« Où est la petite ? »

« Elle est avec ses arrière-grands-parents. Ils sont venus exprès pour la surveiller pendant que je cuisine. »

« C'est vrai ? Je vais aller leur dire bonjour alors. »

« Ils sont en haut, mais s'il te plaît, dès que tu as fini, tu viens me donner un coup de main. »

L'homme acquiesça en souriant et en envoyant un baiser à Elysia. Arrivé devant porte de la petite, il frappa. Une voix douce lui répondit d'entrer. L'homme aux longs cheveux entra.

Assis sur un fauteuil, l'arrière-grand-père regardait sa femme jouer avec son arrière-petite-fille. L'arrière-grand-mère détourna le visage vers le nouvel arrivant. Ses traits étaient tirés de longues mèches blanches se mêlaient à ses cheveux autrefois verts. La vieille femme était en train de secouer le petit hochet préféré de la petite qui essayait de l'attraper en souriant.

« Wish ! Te voilà enfin, Elysia est complètement stressée ! »

« Je sais, je viens de la voir... La petite a été sage ? »

« Hope a été parfaite, sage comme une image. Pas vrai Sammy ? »

L'arrière-grand-père acquiesça. Pendant ce temps, Wish adressa un immense sourire à sa fille.

« Tant mieux... En ce moment elle nous fait passer de sacrées nuits... »

« C'est normal... Ton père aussi m'en a fait passé des sacrés nuits ! Il hurlait comme tu n'as pas idée et bien sûr, j'étais la seule à me déplacer... »

« Angelina, tu exagères... »

La femme fit une grimace qui rappela étrangement à Wish son père. N'insistant pas, la grand-mère interrogea son petit-fils.

« Tu veux que j'aille aider ta femme ? »

« Non, reste là à profiter de Hope.. J'y vais... »

Mais avant de partir, Wish attrapa sa fille, la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa puis, au bout d'un moment la rendit à Angelina.

Après quelques recommandations inutiles, Wish redescendit pour rejoindre sa femme.

Il la trouva dans le salon à mettre la table. Quand elle le vit, son visage se radoucit.

« On va être nombreux... »

« Mais non... Pas plus que les autres années... Ni Marcoh, ni Mustang ne viendront, ils sont occupés à traiter avec Drakma et Mei Chang non plus ne viendra pas, ses affaires d'impératrice la retiennent à Xing. Quant à Winry, elle est débordée à Rush Valley. »

Wish avait une affection particulière pour Marcoh. En effet, le docteur avait été le médecin qui l'avait fait naître et qui avait été son pédiatre. Il était encore aujourd'hui, malgré son grand âge, un excellent médecin. Winry, elle, avait pris la succession de Mr Garfeld, et même s'il ne la voyait que rarement, il adorait Winry qui faisait partie des rares personnes capables de tenir tête et de faire taire son père.

« C'est dommage... Mei Chang est tellement gentille, la dernière fois, elle a offert une poupée magnifique à la petite... »

« « Je sais... En attendant, qu'est-ce que tu as préparé de bon ? »

« Comme entrée, des crêpes au jambon ou aux crevettes, ensuite un boeuf bourguignon, des pommes dauphines ou des légumes et en dessert, ma spécialité, des milles feuilles aux fruits... »

Wish en saliva d'avance.

« J'ai le droit d'avoir un aperçu avant les autres. »

« Non, tu attendras comme tout le monde ! »

Wish souffla de dépit, ce qui fit éclater de rire sa femme. Elysia s'approcha et embrassa son mari, ce qui le fit à nouveau sourire.

Ravi, il réclama à nouveau des baisers, mais sa femme, au bout d'un moment, s'arrêta.

« On doit terminer de mettre la table, mon coeur... »

« Rabat-joie ! »

Elysia sourit en attrapant les verres en voyant la mine vexée de son homme. Puis, pensant à autre chose, Wish eut une idée.

« Et si on pariait sur les premiers invités qui vont arriver ? »

Elysia sourit.

« D'accord. »

Wish sourit puis dit, fier de lui :

« Moi, je parie que c'est mon parrain qui va arriver en premier. »

« Moi, je parie sur Angelina et Sammy. »

« Hé c'est de la triche ! Ils ne comptent pas ! Tricheuse ! »

Elysia éclata de rire avant de redevenir sérieuse...

« Tu paries sur Alex Louis Armstrong... Bien alors... je parie sur Olivia Milla Armstrong. »

Wish tendit la main et serra celle de sa femme.

« Et on parie quoi ? »

« Ben, celui qui aura tort devra servir les plats à table. »

« D'accord... »

Wish termina de disposer le bouquet de fleurs au milieu de la table lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette.

« A entendre la sonnerie, je suis sûr que c'est mon parrain ! »

« Arrête un peu et va plutôt ouvrir ! »

Wish sourit à sa femme et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il aperçut deux silhouettes. Une immense silhouette massive qui n'était plus de la toute jeunesse et une femme dont les longs cheveux blancs volaient, aidés par le vent qui soufflait bruyamment. Le fait d'être devenue généralissime n'avait pas changé cette femme au caractère dure... Pas plus que le rang de général n'avait changé son frère...

« Bonjour vous deux ! Ca fait si longtemps ! »

Très enthousiaste, l'homme attrapa Elysia et Wish et les serra ensemble dans ses immenses bras en les soulevant du sol.

« Laisse-les tranquille ! Tu pourrais apprendre à te tenir à ton âge ! »

Olivia Milla Armstrong savait comment calmer l'enthousiasme de son frère en quelques secondes et en quelques mots. Alex Louis Armstrong reposa ses deux victimes avant de tourner son regard vers sa soeur aînée.

« Olivia, tu pourrais te détendre. »

Le visage d'Olivia Milla Armstrong se crispa.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que comme tout le monde, tu dois m'appeler Généralissime ! »

Devant la menace d'une bagarre d'Armstrong, Wish détourna la conversation en faisant entrer les deux invités. Armstrong et Wish discutèrent un long moment en aparté tandis que Elysia recevait de la part d'Olivia un cadeau pour la petite Hope. Il s'agissait d'une fausse épée en plastique pour enfant. Alex Louis Armstrong s'abstint de tout commentaire.

3Comment va Mei Chang ? » demanda Elysia à Olivia Milla Armstrong. « Vous deviez la voir à propos des traités entre Xing et Central. »

« J'ai effectivement été la voir... Elle va bien, toujours aussi joyeuse et gentille. »

« Donc, tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui, à une exception près... En pleine négociation, elle a reçu la visite d'un homme, un Ishbal recouvert d'une capuche qui devait avoir mon âge et quand elle l'a vu, elle m'a abandonné pendant plusieurs minutes pour avoir un tête à tête avec lui... Elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse de le voir, mais de là à me laisser plantée là... »

Elysia allait poser une question quand on sonna à nouveau à la porte d'entrée. Elle abandonna ses premiers invités à Wish pour aller ouvrir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Elsyia n'eut pas le temps d'identifier les deux nouveaux visiteurs qu'ils la serraient dans leur bras.

« N'est-elle pas magnifique ? »

« Bien sûr qu'elle est magnifique, c'est ma fille ! »

« Maman, Papa, ça suffit ! Vous n'allez pas commencer ! »

Grace et Hughes se dévisagèrent.

« Commencer quoi ? »

« A faire les parents fiers de leur petite fille qui ne savent que parler d'elle! »

« Mais on n'est pas comme ça... «

« Oui c'est vrai, et puis on est très fiers de Hope aussi... »

Elysia souffla avant de laisser entrer ses parents. Ceux-ci entrèrent et saluèrent Alex et Olivia Armstrong, mais très vite, Hughes posa la question qu'il demandait tout le temps quand il arrivait chez sa fille.

« Où est Hope ? »

« Elle est en haut avec Angelina et Sammy... »

« Bien, alors je vais la leur piquer ! Son grand-père veut voir sa petite-fille ! Elle est si mignonne, j'ai toujours une dizaine de photos d'elle dans mon portefeuille, vous voulez les voir ? »

Wish examina les photos de sa fille exhibée par son grand-père. Le Général Hughes et le Général Armstrong semblaient sur un petit nuage. La Généralissime, elle, préférait se tenir à l'écart de ce genre de manifestation.

Olivia Milla Armstrong s'assit sur un canapé, légèrement fatiguée par sa longue marche qu'elle avait dû faire.

Quelle idée pouvait-on avoir d'habiter aussi loin d'une grande ville ! Enfin, si on pouvait appeler Ressembol une grande ville...

Quand elle avait parlé de ça à son frère, celui-ci lui avait fait remarquer que Briggs n'était pas non plus très peuplé, ce qui avait eu le don de l'agacer encore plus. Olivia Milla Armstrong quitta ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit descendre Angelina et Sammy avec la petite Hope. Hughes se précipita aussitôt sur sa petite-fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Au même moment, la sonnerie retentit à nouveau, mais cette fois, les invités étaient bien plus de deux. Ils avaient l'air ravi tous les six lorsque Wish ouvrit. Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un immense sourire. Il les voyait peut-être très souvent, mais il ressentait toujours une joie incroyable à chaque fois. Sa grand-mère ne put s'empêcher d'être la première à l'embrasser. Ses longs cheveux étaient désormais tous presque blancs, seule une mèche brune retombait encore sur le visage de Trisha. Ses yeux, eux, étaient toujours aussi pétillant et joyeux. Wish avait souvent passé son enfance à jouer avec sa grand-mère. Lorsqu'il regardait des photos d'elle jeune, il était stupéfait de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas changé tant que ça à l'exception de ses cheveux. Son visage était toujours le même, toujours souriant. Après sa grand-mère, ce fut son grand-père qui le salua. Moins expansif, il se contenta de serrer la main de son petit-fils. Wish fixa son grand-père. Lui aussi n'avait pas tellement changé et Wish savait très bien pourquoi...

Après ses grand-parents, sa marraine s'avança. Wish avait toujours eu une affection particulière pour sa marraine. Quand il était plus jeune, il jouait avec elle et était extrêmement gâté par elle. Les cheveux de sa marraine, qu'elle portait déjà longs quand elle était jeune, atteignaient maintenant ses genoux et étaient toujours aussi noir qu'auparavant. Wish plus jeune lui avait trouvé plein de surnoms, Tata Kazuha ou Tatie Kazu et elle adorait ça. Il connaissait le passé de Kazuha et surtout son passé d'homonculus. On ne lui avait rien caché et pour cause, c'était lui qui, grâce à ses pouvoirs alchimiques, lui avait rendu son âme et sa vie.

Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui appelaient Kazuha Lust et parmi elles, il y avait son mari. Lui aussi, à son tour, salua Wish. Il y avait un étrange contraste entre Kazuha et son mari. Ils étaient très différents tous les deux. Kazuha était très belle. Wish se rappelait même une fois, alors qu'elle sortait le promener, avoir vu un homme essayer de la draguer. Il l'avait alors aussitôt regretté.

Petit homme assez enveloppé, il avait toujours veillé sur Kazuha d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Lin lui avait même dit une fois que l'amour qui liait cet homme et Kazuha avait surpassé la mort... Comme d'autres personnes de sa connaissance... Le mari de Kazuha était lui aussi un ex-homonculus, Glutonny. Mais contrairement à Kazuha, il ne se rappelait plus de son prénom alors qu'il se rappelait de tant de choses... Il avait gardé finalement le nom de Gluttony.

Accompagnant ces deux couples, Izumi salua à son tour son hôte. Wish avait un profond respect pour cette femme dont les dread locks étaient désormais parsemée de cheveux blancs lui donnant une apparence encore plus austère. Elle avait été son maître en alchimie comme elle l'avait été pour son père. Il savait de quoi celle qui était une simple femme au foyer était capable malgré son âge et sa maladie et il ne cherchait jamais à provoquer sa colère. Et selon ses parents, l'âge n'avait rien fait pour améliorer ce caractère. Wish avait d'ailleurs assisté une fois à une confrontation entre Izumi et Olivia Milla Armstrong qui avait été homérique tellement le ton des deux femmes était monté haut et aucune des deux n'avaient voulu céder.

A côté de sa femme, Sig se contenta d'un mouvement de tête pour saluer Wish. Bien que discret, Sig était comme sa femme et avait un caractère bien trempé. Wish se demandait toujours qui d'entre Sig et Armstrong l'emporterait au bras de fer et il n'arrivait pas à tranche. A leur tour, les six invités entrèrent.

« Maes ! »

« En voilà du beau monde ! Où avez-vous caché vos enfants ? »

« Ils étaient à Central, ils ne devraient plus tarder. Ils devaient voir Christina Andrews, la femme responsable de la sécurité de la ville de Central pour une mission qu'ils ont faites récemment... »

« Cette mission, c'était à Lior ? »

Trisha acquiesça.

« Ton fils s'est encore fait remarqué cette fois-ci Trisha, c'est remonté jusqu'à mes oreilles, c'est dire s'il a encore fait du grabuge, » commenta la généralissime.

« Et il n'était pas tout seul en plus ! Envy était là aussi... »

« Les soldats de leur détachement ont fait un rapport qui montre leur efficacité. Ils ont réussi à arrêter des bandits qui pillaient les mines en menaçant la population. »

« Mais par quels moyens... »

La discussion dura un long moment. Assis dans le salon, tout le monde bavardait tandis que Hope, qui était maintenant sur les genoux d'Olivia Milla Armstrong, jouait avec les cheveux du généralissime.

« Ils en mettent du temps nos enfants ! »

« Ils n'ont jamais su être à l'heure tous autant qu'ils sont, crois-en leur maître, Angelina...

Enfin, une sonnerie se fit à nouveau entendre. Wish se leva en vitesse pour aller ouvrir et accueillir ses six derniers invités, mais il n'eut pas besoin d'arriver à la porte, les visiteurs frigorifiés ne voulaient pas attendre dehors et étaient entrés.

Les deux premières personnes que Wish vit furent ses deux oncles. Alphonse était en train de retirer son manteau tandis que Wrath enlevait ses chaussures... Les tout premiers souvenirs de jeunesse de Wish étaient marqué par cette image d'une grande armure qui lui avait fait longtemps peur. Wish, quand il repensait à cette armure et qu'il voyait Alphonse, n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. Alphonse avait des cheveux blonds très courts et était beaucoup plus grand que Wrath, que Envy et surtout que Ed. Il avait les mêmes yeux que son frère et un immense sourire semblable à celui de sa mère illuminait son visage. Alphonse avait un costume noir et une chemise blanche. Il avait d'importantes fonctions diplomatiques dans l'armée, mais usait encore de ses talents alchimiques de temps en temps...

Wrath, à côté de lui, avait toujours de très longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux hanches. Ses yeux noirs s'étaient adouci avec le temps. Par rapport aux photos, Wrath semblait tellement heureux. Devenu un grand alchimiste, il n'avait jamais rejoint les alchimistes d'état, mais était devenu un maître très réputé comme sa mère. Lorsque Al et Wrath s'avancèrent pour saluer Wish, ce fut au tour de deux autres hommes aux cheveux noirs d'entrer.

Lin afficha un grand sourire à l'idée de pouvoir enfin se réchauffer. L'ex-prince de Xing devenu ambassadeur à Central ne supportait toujours pas les températures du pays. Il avait peu changé. Quand on le comparait aux vieilles photos, on ne pouvait voir qu'une seule différence, il s'agissait de ses cheveux qu'il nattait désormais. Lin ne se baladait plus également avec son sabre et revêtait désormais des vêtements plus officiels, mais originaires du pays de Xing, ce qui n'était pas fait pour déplaire à son petit ami que l'on appelait toujours Angry.

Ex-homonculus lui aussi, Angry avait choisi délibérément de garder ce nom qui même s'il n'était pas l'original, était une part importante pour lui de sa personnalité. Ses cheveux toujours longs en bataille atteignaient désormais ses genoux. Angry avait toujours ses yeux bleu marine dont la couleur ne cessait de fasciner Wish. Lin n'avait de cesse de dire que c'était les yeux d'Angry qui l'avaient séduit comme ceux d'Elysia avaient séduit Wish.

Lin n'eut pas le temps de terminer ce qu'il faisait qu'il se fit bousculer par les deux derniers arrivants.

« Tu vas te pousser ! On caille dehors ! »

Lin laissa de la place pour permettre aux râleurs d'entrer. Ruminant tous les deux, ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent leurs fils.

« Salut fiston ! »

« Lin pousse-toi ! Tu vois bien que tu m'empêches de parler à mon fils ! »

« Je dérange partout où je suis, c'est pas possible ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai... »

Angry attrapa Lin dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Ici, tu n'embêtes personne... »

« Ca suffit tous les deux, on ne se donne pas en spectacle chez mon fils ! »

Wish ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant la blague de son père.

Tous deux étaient maintenant face à lui, ça faisait trois semaines qu'il ne les avait pas vus, mais ils n'avaient pas changé. Il savait que ses parents s'aimaient plus que tout, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de se disputer comme chien et chat.

Envy fut le premier à prendre son fils dans ses bras. Wish avait hérité de ses yeux avec malgré tout un léger reflet de ceux d'Ed. Envy avait toujours ses cheveux verts extrêmement longs et malgré tout, toujours en bataille qui volaient autour de lui. Il avait troqué son bleu de travail contre un costume noir. Envy était le meilleur mécanicien du pays et passait son temps entre l'atelier et à suivre sa tendre moitié pour l'aider. Ses immenses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur incroyable à chaque fois qu'il voyait son fils. Et à cet instant, ils brillaient de mille feux.

Ed, à son tour, prit son fils dans ses bras, fier comme un pape. Il avait laissé depuis longtemps ses cheveux s'allonger pour rivaliser presque avec ceux d'Envy. Comme à son habitude, il les avait nattés. Ed était devenu général de la partie sud du pays, mais cela n'excluait pas ses missions diplomatiques à travers le pays. Les yeux de Ed avaient, depuis la naissance de Wish, retrouvé une certaine douceur qu'il avait perdue lors de la mort d'Envy. Ed était resté très petit pour son âge et son fils le dépassait d'une bonne tête, mais il ne supportait pas qu'on lui en fasse la remarque. Le retour de son bras et de sa jambe n'avait pas amélioré sa croissance... C'était Wish qui avait gardé les prothèses de son père en souvenir d'un passé compliqué.

Tous se dirigèrent dans le salon et aussitôt, Ed et Envy se disputèrent l'attention de la petite Hope. Après un long moment de discussion, Elysia décida qu'il était temps de manger.

« Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, si on mangeait ? »

Tous s'installèrent à table. A cet instant précis, le commandant Armstrong enleva sa veste révélant une cicatrice profonde sur son bras gauche. Cette cicatrice fit frissonner Wish, elle lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs et un sentiment de profonde culpabilité. Son enfance n'avait pas été facile. Ses pouvoirs alchimiques avaient fait de nombreux envieux jusqu'à provoquer son enlèvement avec Elysia alors qu'il était gardé par Grace. Ils s'étaient alors tous battus pour les retrouver sains et saufs. Cette cicatrice n'était pas la seule blessure, Hughes, Lin, Angry, mais aussi ses parents gardaient des traces plus ou moins visibles de cette affaire car depuis cette époque, Ed et Envy s'était mis d'accord. Wish ne devait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs alchimiques si particuliers... En tout cas, plus la totalité, car cela lui faisait courir trop de risques.

Une réflexion de sa femme ramena Wish à la réalité.

« Ca va mon amour ? »

« Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas... »

En fixant celle qui était son âme soeur, ses mauvais souvenirs s'envolèrent.

Après tout, pourquoi repenser au passé où l'on a tant souffert alors que l'on est maintenant si heureux...

Sans qu'il ne le voie, cette pensée de Wish était en train d'être confirmée par ses parents qui s'embrassaient avec autant de passion, d'amour et de douceur qu'au premier jour...

Fin

Je suis triste de publier ce chapitre qui signifie la fin de ma collaboration avec Magical Girl Kiki pour cette histoire en tout cas... Je la remercie mille fois d'avoir accepter d'écrire cette histoire avec moi... Ca m'a énormément touché et je suis vraiment content du résultat... J'espère que toi aussi, Magical Girl Kiki, la fin te plaît... Je suis prêt à une autre collaboration avec toi quant tu veux qu'elle soit sur FMA, gundam ou autre !

Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le dernier chapitre qu'il faut oublier de nous laisser une petite review...

Pour les reviews de l'avant dernier chapitre, on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Kiku-chan, Heiji et Sabine02 et surtout celles à qui on n'a pas pu répondre...

Bref tout ça pour dire que l'on remercie tout les lecteurs de cette fic de l'avoir suivie jusqu'à la fin. merci beaucoup !

Heiji et Magical Girl Kiki


End file.
